A Woman Of No Consequence
by DeepAqua4
Summary: Thrown without explanation into the prince's travelling party, Cara fears her days in the Crownsguard are over and she will be little more than a nuisance to Noctis and his friends. A chance encounter with the Imperial Chancellor only adds to her mystery for he claims to have known her mother and forces the group upon a quest that is not all it appears. A different take on FFXV.
1. Chapter 1

"Your Majesty!"

Noctis froze where he was, his foot hovering over the step he had just been about to place it down upon. Taking a deep breath, he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and returned his foot to the other, turning around to face the grand, monstrous entrance of Insomnia's citadel.

"What now?" he asked wearily, watching as his father, King Regis, struggled down the steps after him, leaning rather heavily on Drautos, the captain of the Kingsglaive.

Sadness swam in Regis' green eyes as he saw the exasperation flash across his son's. He had hoped they could part on better terms but as he stared at Noctis he knew his hopes to be futile. Before he spoke again, he flicked his gaze to the three men stood either side of Noctis, those that were his friends and now protectors. Ignis, tall and refined, pushed his glasses up his nose with a gloved hand as he waited with patient reverence. Gladiolus, Noctis' sworn shield, towered over him even from the lower step, his dark brow pulled into a frown as he glared at Noctis from behind. At the back of the group, Prompto shuffled his feet uneasily from side to side, hastily lowering his eyes as Regis' fell upon him.

They were a strange group but they were fiercely loyal and Regis was incredibly grateful for the joy their companionship brought his son, especially since he had failed to do so in their time together. He feared what he was about to announce would disrupt the content equilibrium they had formed but he resolutely shoved his concern aside. It had to be so. Noctis would come to understand with time but for now he would just have to accept his final command as his father and his King.

"There is one more who will travel with you to Altissia."

Noctis scoffed, shaking his head as his friends looked to each other in confusion. "Father, the Regalia is cramped enough as it is..."

"There is to be no discussion on the matter. It is already decided," Regis cut in firmly and he took a short, sharp breath before gesturing behind him with one hand. "May I present to you, Miss Caramia Alessia."

All heads snapped upward as a woman emerged from the citadel and began to descend the steps towards them. Her skin was pale and fair, striking against the rich black of her hair that was pulled back off her face in a complex array of braids but tumbled in loose waves down her back, lifted gently by the breeze as she walked. The intense emerald of her eyes was framed by long, dark eyelashes and a smile graced her soft, full lips although the slight tension in her jaw betrayed her nervousness. She was dressed casually as the men were, wearing deep navy leggings beneath a fitted violet tunic, the edges embellished with a touch of silver thread and the dainty heels of her dark boots clacked against the stone, the noise uncomfortably prominent amidst the stunned silence. She had a warrior's body, lean and muscular but still with a feminine softness, although the scars that decorated the exposed skin of her lower arms told she was not a woman who feared the dangers of battle.

As she came to stand beside Noctis and King Regis, she dipped her head politely to the both of them. "Your Majesties," she said respectfully, the smile on her lips becoming even more strained as she felt the tangible tension in the air.

"Hi," Noctis mumbled, staring briefly at Caramia before continuing to glare at his father, his hand coming to rest on his hip.

"Welcome," Regis replied, praying inwardly that Noctis would greet his betrothed with a little more eloquence and enthusiasm. "I thank you for agreeing to this on such short notice."

"It is both a pleasure and an honour, my King."

"I'm glad." Regis turned to look at Ignis who had been studying Caramia curiously. "Ignis? Would you take the lady's bag, please."

"Of course, your Majesty," Ignis responded dutifully, climbing the few steps between them and extending his hand towards Caramia to relieve her of the bag that was currently resting over her right shoulder.

"Thank you," she said as Ignis took the bag from her hands, feeling his cool, pensive gaze wash over her before he bowed his head once more to the King and hurried down the steps to the awaiting Regalia whose engine was purring impatiently. Prompto and Gladiolus quickly followed him, eager to discuss the mysterious new member of their party out of earshot of both herself and the King.

"Who is she?" Prompto asked incredulously, resting his arms on the gleaming chassis of the Regalia and drumming his fingers against them.

Opening the boot, Ignis placed the bag amongst their own and a huge amount of camping equipment. It had been a squeeze to fit it all in but Ignis allowed himself a modest smile of satisfaction; patience and organisation really did reap rewards, not that the others ever followed his advice on the matter. "I believe, if I'm not mistaken, she is a member in training for the Crownsguard, following in her mother's footsteps."

"You're right; I've definitely seen her around," Gladiolus agreed, his amber eyes watching Caramia intently as she conversed politely with the King. "Is it me or does it seem a bit strange that they would stop her training now for such a task when there is already the three of us to escort Noct? We're going to Altissia for a wedding, not a war."

Ignis pressed down on the boot once more to ensure it was closed. "Whatever the reason, the King appears adamant about it and so we should trust his judgment."

"A goddess of both war and beauty, I can feel myself falling for her already," Prompto sighed dreamily. "What?" he protested, throwing his hands up in the air as Ignis and Gladiolus exchanged a meaningful look.

"You say this about every woman we meet, Prompto," Gladiolus teased. "I bet you fifty gil we'll be no more than a few miles down the road before you say that again."

"Pfft, at least I show affection for something other than hacking things to pieces with a sword," Prompto retorted in jest, gulping slightly as he suddenly felt the heat of Gladiolus' glare fall on him. He wasn't sure if he was imagining the hint of a threat beneath the playful glint in his eyes.

"Careful how you go, Prompto, or you may the one that Gladio takes delight in 'hacking to pieces'," Ignis chuckled, walking round to the left of the car and opening the door, settling himself in the driver's seat. "Now get yourselves seated, I think we will be departing very shortly."

"Walk tall, my son." Regis' voice was gruff with emotion as he bid Noctis farewell, trying to memorise every line of his face, despite its sour expression. Composing himself, he turned to smile at Caramia. "And take care of each other."

"We will," Caramia promised earnestly. "Goodbye, your Majesty."

"See ya," Noctis grumbled, turning his back on his father and storming down the steps to the awaiting Regalia. Caramia followed in silence, risking one backward glance towards Regis. He looked weary and suddenly very old, the lines in his pale skin deepening as he leaned heavily on his gilded walking stick. He was staring intensely at her, something so profound in his eyes that her step faltered for a moment. The moment lingered and Caramia wondered if he was trying to send her a wordless message. A blessing, perhaps? Or a warning?

The sound of a car door being opened dragged her back to reality and she whipped her head round to see Noctis stood with the left rear door of the Regalia ajar as he gestured for her to enter.

"After you," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Caramia mumbled as she climbed into the back of the car, seating herself in the centre between Gladiolus and Noctis who slammed the door shut behind him. _Noctis wasn't lying when he said the car was cramped_ , Caramia thought with an inward, humourless laugh, wondering how long it would be before she could no longer feel her legs.

She looked to Gladiolus on her right. He had seemed huge from afar and now she was squashed in next to him she wondered how they had even managed to fit in the back of the car at all. Not only was he tall but his body was impressively sculpted too, his clothes clinging to large, defined muscles. His exposed arms revealed an array of intricate black tattoos that covered the entirety of their available skin and appeared to flow onto his chest too, although that was obscured by the material of his grey vest. His chestnut hair was shaved at the sides but fell to his shoulders and his strong jaw was edged with groomed, dark stubble. A deep red scar stretched all the way from his forehead to his lower cheek, passing directly over the warm amber of his left eye which had narrowly missed sustaining any serious damage.

He turned his attention to her as she gazed up at him. "Hey." His voice was deep and gravely, the noise rumbling in his chest as his lips pulled into a half smile.

"Hi," Caramia replied, returning his smile before looking forward as Ignis' voice called from the front as they smoothly pulled away and joined the road heading out of Insomnia.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Caramia." His bespectacled eyes deviated from the road for the merest second to catch her gaze in the rear view mirror before they returned obediently to the road. He had thin, angular features and lofty blonde hair that miraculously was suffering very little despite the breeze that was blowing onto them. The Regalia's roof had been lowered since the day was clear allowing the sun to warm the backs of their necks.

"Please, call me Cara," she urged, suddenly jumping in shock as a bright flash startled her, blinding her for a few seconds as she blinked incredulously.

"Say cheese!" Prompto cried excitedly as he leapt up in the front seat and twisted round holding what Caramia realised once her vision had returned, was a camera.

"I think you're supposed to say that before you take the picture, Prompto," Ignis commented, his smooth, calm tone coloured with a little amusement.

"Yeah some warning next time would be nice," Noctis grumbled, rubbing his eyes as they blazed with phantom, brilliant white light.

"The poor Prince didn't get chance to fix his hair," Gladiolus chuckled, reaching around behind Caramia to nudge Noctis' shoulder.

Caramia laughed, suddenly thankful for the time she had spent that morning braiding her hair firmly to her head. "You may want to delete that photo; I think I probably look completely startled."

Pressing a few buttons on the camera, Prompto shook his head. "Nope, this one's perfect. It would appear you're rather photogenic, Cara. Unlike the other two," he added with a grin before immediately diving back down into his seat as Gladiolus made a swipe for the camera. Caramia laughed heartily then, warming instantly to Prompto as she gazed at the ends of his messy blonde hair sticking up from behind the leather headrest. He was certainly the slightest of the group but his vivacious energy was infectious and there was a kindness in the bright blue of his eyes, contrasting markedly with the solemn blue of Noctis' that peered out between the strands of jet black hair that framed his face. He laughed along with the rest of them but he was somewhat reserved and Caramia hoped his sullen mood was not a result of his ever increasingly imminent wedding, both for their sakes and for Lady Lunafreya's.

"Do you take many photos, Prompto?" Caramia asked, her heart speeding slightly in anticipation as Insomnia's gates grew closer. She couldn't remember the last time she had been outside of the Crown City; her intense training for the Crownsguard had not left much time for leisure, let alone trips to explore the sights beyond the city's walls.

"Whenever I can, really. Although, I'm determined to document every step of our journey this time. Not every day you get to go on a road trip to see your buddy get married."

"I guess not," Caramia replied absentmindedly as they passed through the enormous gates, revealing a vast desert landscape that stretched as far as they could see, dotted with resilient plants and dusty, sun bleached boulders. Not a cloud blemished the azure sky and the air suddenly became alive with the thrill of the journey that lay before them.

"Put the radio on, Iggy," Gladiolus asked, resting his arm on the side of the car and letting his hand fall onto the warm metal of its side. "Let's enjoy the open road while we can. And then we'll see to it that loverboy get's hitched."


	2. Chapter 2

Make good first impressions. Be friendly, be polite. Be _grateful_.

Caramia hoped she had at least appeared to have come across so, even if she felt the absolute opposite. The cramped car journey had left her ample time to think, for the men seemed content to sit in silence and so her mind had done what it always liked to do.

Torture her.

She had been so close to making the Crownsguard and yet on the brink of success, she had been inexplicably removed from the city and tasked with babysitting four grown men on some bachelor party-esk road trip. It was almost laughable. Almost.

What had she done wrong? She wracked her brain furiously but could think of nothing. She was near top of her regiment, not that she liked to boast, and she had devoted her entire life ever since she had become of age to serving the crown. Albeit she hadn't known anything different; with her mother having died in service to the King when she was young and her father nowhere to be seen, she had been raised by another member of the Crownsguard. Hearing endless epic and heroic tales of her mother's past, she had grown up wanting nothing more than to follow in her glorious footsteps.

But yet, here she was. The group seemed friendly enough, even though it was quite clear that 'Prince Grumpy' did not want her there. The others appeared indifferent for now although Prompto had made her genuinely laugh, something that had surprised her. That, however, did not take away the anger and resent that had begun bubbling under her skin as she continued to silently curse the King for sending her away without so much as a hint at the reason why.

And then the Regalia broke down. At first the engine began to rumble ominously until it coughed and spluttered, jerking the car forward violently until it shuddered to a stop. No amount of tinkering under the huge, polished bonnet could coax any life back into it and after a spell of some hilariously poor attempts from them all at hitchhiking, Gladiolus rolled his shoulders back and concluded resignedly that they would just have to push the Regalia to Hammerhead, where mercifully there was a garage.

Pushing the Regalia, as it turned out, was no easy task, especially under the unforgiving heat of the sun. Only a short while ago it had been pleasantly warming their skin but without the breeze it blazed across their backs and faces , shimmering fiercely on the horizon. They tried to take breaks sparingly although the distance they were able to move the Regalia before needing to stop became less and less as time went on. It seemed Hammerhead was another world away.

Caramia leant against the side of the Regalia after they had stopped once again, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from her brow. The metal underneath her burned with heat but she ignored it, caring more for the slight respite it gave her aching legs. Her mood had turned well and truly dark and as Noctis caught her eyes for a moment, she inwardly dared him to ask the very question that would make her snap, which of course, he did.

"So tell us then. Why are you here?" he spat from his seated position on the ground.

"Noct..." Gladiolus growled in way of a warning but Caramia pushed herself upright, walking round to face Noctis.

"No, it's a more than reasonable question," she retorted, her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. "Pity though that I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

Caramia rolled her eyes; the prince may have been insufferably sullen but she had hoped he wasn't stupid. "Exactly that. I don't know why the King pulled me from my training when it was agonisingly close to completion. I can only guess I messed up somewhere but I can't for the life of me think what."

"I highly doubt the King would entrust the care of his only son and heir to you if you had 'messed up', as you say," Ignis offered diplomatically.

"Then why make me leave? Especially on the brink of the Empire arriving to sign the peace treaty. It's not like you requested my presence either. No offence intended but you clearly want me to be here as little as I do."

"Hey, that's not true..." Prompto began but Noctis cut him off, throwing himself to his feet.

"If you'd rather not be here then by all means, _go_. Don't worry, I'll tell my father you did your duty and escorted myself to Altissia safe and sound."

Caramia scoffed. "I'm not foolish enough to defy the King's orders, with or without your word. Besides, I have no known family in Lucis and I have barely been outside of the Crown City's walls. Even if I had the gil to leave and travel on my own, I wouldn't know where to start."

"Well it looks like you'll have to stay with us for a little while longer then, Cara," Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he tapped a finger on the Regalia's luxurious leather steering wheel. "Would it make you all feel better if I told you I could see the sign for Hammerhead?"

Four groans of relief simultaneously sounded and Gladiolus clapped his hands together.

"On your feet then, looks like we'll have her in the garage before dark after all."

In fact, the sun had only just begun to set when the Regalia finally rolled into the awaiting spot outside Hammerhead's garage. Waiting to greet them there was a wizened old man and a young and rather provocatively dressed woman, Cid and his granddaughter Cindy as Caramia quickly learnt. Cid was cantankerous and impatient, even berating Noctis on his temperament no sooner had he greeted him. Cindy was the complete opposite. She was extremely friendly and excitable and while her knowledge of cars and their repair was impressive, Caramia wondered how she got any work done in what she was wearing. Her attire didn't just look impractical but down right uncomfortable too.

"I'm afraid the old girl may be in there for a while," Cindy said in the heavy drawl of her accent as she shut the heavy door on the garage. "You folks should ask over at Takka's if y'all want some food. He may also have some info on any hunts that need doing if y'all want something to pass the time."

Takka, as it turned out, was both a restaurant and its proprietor. He was a pleasant enough man although he seemed incredibly nervous, possibly a result of being face to face with the Prince of Lucis, either that or the uncomfortable air that had settled upon the group from their outburst earlier was more hostile than Caramia thought. Takka's menu was rather limited to say the least but thankfully what he lacked in variety he made up for in taste. Caramia felt her mouth water as five bowls of steaming chilli con carne were set down before them, filling their noses with a rich aromatic aroma of succulent beef and spices. Surprisingly, Noctis insisted on paying for them all although Caramia laughed cynically under her breath as she wondered just which of his friends had kicked him under the table to ensure he offered to foot the entire bill, hers included. As they ate, the men asked Takka about any hunts in the local area as Cindy had suggested and his eyes lit up at the question.

"As a matter of fact, there's a rogue Dualhorn been causin' some trouble not far from here. Pretty high bounty for it too, folks certainly want it gone. No one's managed to take it down yet though and judgin' by the state some of the hunters have come back in, this ain't a hunt to be taken lightly. You sure this ain't too dangerous for you boys? And ma'am," he added hastily as Caramia raised her eyebrows indignantly.

Gladiolus rubbed his hands together, a large smile stretching across his face at the prospect. "Consider it done."

"We'll set out tomorrow morning in search of the beast," Ignis confirmed, watching as Noctis tried to stifle a yawn from behind his hand. "Best catch an early night though if the Prince has any hope of being awake before noon."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad," Noctis chuckled, although the looks on his friend's faces told a different story.

Takka smiled warmly, his expression deeply grateful. "Well feel free to use that caravan out there for the night. It's small but y'all should just about fit inside."

Ignis rose to his feet, inclining his head towards Takka. "Much appreciated." He gestured to the caravan just outside the restaurant's doors. "Shall we?" The others hopped down from their stools too, an enthusiastic chorus of boasts and challenges breaking out as Prompto suggested that they play King's Knight. He stopped suddenly, however, as he glanced backwards to see Caramia still sat at the counter, her head in one hand while the other pushed around half eaten food with her fork.

"Are you coming, Cara?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light and friendly.

Forcing herself to smile, Caramia looked up from her plate to meet Prompto's expectant gaze. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch you up in a bit. There's this..." she broke off, staring down at the various leaflets scattered across the bar in a desperate search for inspiration, "...book I've never seen before," she finished as her hand grabbed the only document that appeared worth reading. "I want to take a look at it before we leave." Prompto's eyes narrowed briefly as he considered her words and Caramia cursed inwardly as she looked properly at the cover of the book in her hand. _Cosmogony...great. Only one of the most widely available books about Eos' history in the Crown City and clearly rather popular here, too._

"Oh...ok," Prompto finally answered, looking at little confused. "You could always read it over with us?"

Caramia raised an eyebrow. "I've heard about this game and judging by the reaction you got from merely mentioning it, I highly doubt I'll be able to concentrate at all while you try and deflate each other's egos."

"You got a point there," Prompto chuckled. "Gladio's is the worst; he claims he's the best but we know better."

"Prompto are you coming or what?"

"You got five seconds or we're starting without you!" Noctis and Gladiolus' voices boomed through the air and Prompto grinned apologetically.

"I must depart; a quest awaits me, my lady," he said as he crossed his hand over his heart and dipped his head in a mock bow. With that he scrambled off towards the others, throwing himself into the vacant chair outside the caravan and pulling out his phone to join the game.

Caramia shook her head as a smile spread across her lips. Prompto was incredibly daft and would undoubtedly be the liability of the group, she could tell that much already, but he was sweet. And, at least he had actually given her a second thought, unlike the others. She had remained quiet after her altercation with Noctis earlier in the day and they had pretty much ignored her, although she had noticed Gladiolus' amber eyes falling upon her briefly a number of times as they had eaten dinner. Perhaps she had simply had some food on her face.

With a resigned sigh, she flicked open the Cosmogony book; she had in fact never read it and it would at least be something to pass the time. Her eyes skimmed over the pages, taking in the well known tales of the Hexatheon, the six astrals that watched over all of Eos. Her attention was drawn, however, to the section that bore the picture from the front of the book. The winged man was apparently a King of Lucis named Ardyn who was being imbued with healing magic from The Six in order to save those who had succumbed to the Starscourge. Without Ardyn's help, their grim fate was an agonising transformation into daemons, grotesque creatures that still caused chaos when the land fell dark in present day. Caramia marvelled at the story and the King's bravery, pondering what absorbing the daemons' corruption had done to his body and perhaps even mind. She had not heard such abilities spoken of concerning King Regis or Noctis; perhaps the power had died with the King all those years ago. _A noble death_ , Caramia thought fiercely.

Closing the book, she stepped down from her stool and walked slowly over to the restaurant's entrance to see what the men were doing. It appeared they had finished their game for they sat reclined in their chairs, sipping from mugs as they chatted. Caramia was about to swallow her pride and join them when the breeze carried the words of their conversation close enough for her to hear.

"So what are we going to do?" Noctis began, a frown on his face as he fiddled with the cup in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"About what?" Gladiolus demanded.

"About her."

Ignis sighed deeply; he had wondered how soon the subject would arise. "You heard the King's orders, Noct. She is to accompany us to Altissia."

Noctis exhaled sharply, pushing himself backwards and slouching in his chair. "I know but I just don't see the point. You guys have always managed to keep me out of trouble before and I doubt it's any special kind of training or she would know about it. Besides, this was to be our last adventure together before I'm married. Just the four of us."

"It has all seemed a bit last minute. As for us, things certainly will change after the wedding," Gladiolus mused, crossing one muscular tattooed arm over the other.

"Exactly," Noctis agreed. "And I've a heavy feeling that, well, she's just going to get in the way."

Caramia stared in outage at Noctis, her breath choking in her throat. She glared at each one of his friends in turn, giving them three long seconds to at least say something even remotely in her defence.

"One..." she whispered, curling her hands into fists, "...two...three...damn all of you!" The curse tumbled from her lips as she spun around, reeling at their selfishness and insensitivity. Their words didn't hurt, she hadn't any affection for them and couldn't care less if they liked her or not but they could have at least attempted to tolerate her without being outright rude. Marching over to the counter, she tried to compose herself briefly as she took in the startled look on Takka's face. She could only imagine her expression was darker than the sky outside.

"Do you sell any camping equipment?" she asked, straining to make sure her voice did not betray the anger that was boiling within.

"Sorry Miss, but no...although I do have a tent out back that I haven't touched in years. You can borrow it if you like."

"Thanks Takka, I owe you one."

With a timid smile, Takka hurried off into the back, soon returning with a bulky looking bag that had seen better days. He handed it over."You folks thinkin' of doing some camping in the area? I know a few good havens that'll keep the daemons nice and far away. In fact, there's one pretty close to Hammerhead, not far from where that Dualhorn is supposed to be."

An idea flashed across Caramia's emerald eyes and she smiled warmly at Takka. "Sounds perfect. Goodnight."

With that she walked purposefully back to the restaurant's door and, making sure the men were still deep in conversation and not glancing her way at all, she slipped into the darkness, heading for the camping haven that Takka had informed her of. It wasn't far, just like he'd said, and luckily she didn't encounter any daemons once she'd walked out of range of Hammerhead's bright, protective lights. Making quick work of the tent, she climbed inside and sat facing outward, looking up at the vast, bejewelled sky that stretched over Lucis as far as she could see.

She would honour her King's wishes but for the sake of her own sanity she would protect the Prince from afar, letting the group do whatever it was they needed to get out of their systems before the wedding. _Her_ tent, for she had no intentions of returning it to Takka any time soon, would suffice for accommodation and when she was in dire need of a bath and a proper bed, she could stay at hotels using the gil she was to obtain in the morning. A monstrous silhouette moved in the distance; the Dualhorn did indeed look imposing but she was sure she could take it down and claim the reward before the Prince had even managed to get out of bed. What a shame it would be for the royal party to trek out into the desert to find their prey already slaughtered. Caramia was sure their disappointment would be fleeting, however, as soon as they realised that the nuisance that had set to cloud the thrill of their adventure had miraculously and mercifully disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

The dawn broke on another glorious day, the sun quickly climbing in the flawless sky and bathing the desert in light. Caramia rose early as intended and despite not having the best night's sleep, what with the day's events buzzing relentlessly round her mind and the rather uncomfortable bed of rocks beneath her, she had awoken in a good mood.

The new day brought promise and purpose and that aside, Caramia seriously needed to let off some steam. Bringing down a fearsome beast that many local hunters had fled in fear from seemed a pretty good way to do it.

Packing away the tent, she hid it in a nearby bush, not wanting to be encumbered during the fight and with her accommodation taken care of, she straightened up, flattening out the creases in her clothes and pressing her fingers to her scalp to ensure the tight, intricate braids that tamed her long hair were still in place.

With a satisfied sigh she reached down to her left, wrapping her slender fingers around the cool, metal hilt that sat at her waist. She had made sure her weapon was concealed beneath the folds of her tunic the day before, not wanting any of the men to suggest she place it in the boot out of the way, although the cramped backseat situation had threatened to give her away. She could not bear to be parted from it and besides, if they had insisted on putting it with the rest of the luggage it would have been trapped behind the door to Cid's garage, rather hilariously and infuriating ruining her entire plan.

It suddenly struck her that she had not seen a single weapon the whole time she had been travelling with Noctis and the others. She hardly imagined they could all fit of them in the boot of their car; during her awkward acquaintance with the King on the citadel's steps she had risked a glance towards the men at the bottom, catching a glimpse of their luggage as Ignis placed her bag in with the rest. Unless the Prince's protectors stored their weapons in with the camping equipment, it looked very much like they were travelling completely unarmed. But how did they intend to slay the Dualhorn if they had nothing to fight with? A laugh threatened to burst from her lips at the prospect. Perhaps Gladiolus would take it down with his bare hands; he certainly looked like he could give it a fair attempt.

Pulling her weapon from its holding in her belt, Caramia gazed down at it reverently. In her hand it looked barely more than a trinket, a pretty golden cylinder that stretched the entire length of her forearm and was engraved with ornate, swirling patterns. Like herself, however, it was not to be underestimated. With the flick of her wrist, two elegant blades would shoot out from either end, allowing her to either wield both together or, if she slid them apart at the centre, as separate daggers. It was as equally beautiful as it was lethal and although she had begrudgingly tried other weapons, as was protocol in her training, nothing felt as perfect in combat as her mother's sword.

Rubbing her fingers along the many dents and scratches that marred its gilded surface, Caramia stared at them fondly. It gave the weapon a personality, a history telling of glorious battles and how it had come out victorious. She hoped someday to bear such marks; the honour far outweighed the joy beauty could ever give her. Gladiolus had a mighty scar and for a moment Caramia began to wonder how he had gotten such an injury before she stopped herself abruptly with a sharp exhale of air.

That was the second time her thoughts had stumbled upon him in as many minutes. What was wrong with her? She was normally impeccably focused when on the brink of stepping foot into battle. Distractions led to errors, as she knew far too well.

Flicking her raven hair behind her shoulders resolutely, she scoured the distance for her prey, determination smouldering in her eyes as they fell upon the great, hulking flank of the Dualhorn. With a sharp, rapid movement of her wrist, the two blades flashed into position and Caramia flexed her grip on the central handle, smiling as she felt well known anticipation shiver down her spine. This was what she was good at, not awkwardly following around a group of friends and annoying everyone involved. With a smile of satisfaction, she jumped down from the rocky campsite and silently sped off towards her target.

* * *

It wasn't quite noon when Noctis finally managed to be conscious enough to get out of bed although Ignis felt like he had been sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair outside of the caravan for an eternity. The dawn had been beautiful to watch though and eventually Prompto and Gladiolus had joined him too as they waited, as usual, for Noctis to rise. Their heads snapped up at the sound of the caravan door opening as Noctis emerged.

"So the Prince is alive; we were beginning to get worried," Gladiolus teased, a smirk on his face.

Noctis rolled his eyes, a grin spreading across his lips too. "Come on, it's not that late."

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, keeping his expression deadpan and composed. "Quite the contrary. I regret to inform you that a whole decade has passed and _you_ are rather late for your wedding."

"Funny," Noctis sneered as he dropped himself down into the last vacant chair. "Nice to see you left me some breakfast." He gestured to the remnants of what appeared to be scrambled eggs on the plate in front of him.

Prompto suddenly looked extremely sheepish. "Sorry Noct, I did try to leave you some but it was going cold and well, you know I'm a sucker for anything this guy cooks. I swear Iggy, you could turn soil into a gourmet meal that would rival anything they serve in the citadel."

Ignis inclined his head towards Prompto. "I aim to please. Although, you do rather overestimate my abilities." He turned to look at Noctis. "You'll have to wait to eat, I'm afraid; we really should be on our way. I know it's still early but with any luck the Regalia will be fixed today and I'd rather not have to drive to Galdin Quay in the dark."

Noctis shrugged his shoulders. "I can always drive."

Unease flashed across Ignis' eyes and Gladiolus began to laugh as he watched him shift uncomfortably. "If you care for poor Iggy's health you'll let him stay behind the wheel. Besides, I'd prefer to make to it to the coast in one piece." Standing up, Gladious entwined his fingers and raised his arms high above his head, grunting in contentment as the muscles stretched. "Now, who's up for a morning hunt?"

As the group went to leave, Prompto cleared his throat. "Umm...guys?" They stopped abruptly, turning to look at him expectantly. "Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Ignis' face betrayed no emotion as he waited to see how Noctis would react to such a question while Gladiolus frowned, gazing round Hammerhead as he had done many times that morning and the previous night.

Noctis' shoulders slumped as he looked to Prompto in quiet exasperation. "Have you seen her this morning? Or since we ate dinner last night, in fact?"

Prompto looked to his feet, kicking a pebble that lay on the dusty ground. "No."

"Well then. She's probably either still asleep, wherever that may be, or long gone. Either way she clearly didn't want to join us on this hunt."

"That is a point though, Noct," Ignis began, crossing his arms and pushing his glasses up his nose. "Where exactly did she sleep?"

Gladiolus looked stern, the frown on his face deepening. "I hope she didn't venture out in the dark by herself. Even I wouldn't like to come face to face with one of those daemons alone."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that, big guy," Noctis joked although his smile faded as he looked at Gladiolus' expression; he clearly was being serious.

"What if she did and she's lying somewhere in the dirt, injured or...or _worse_ ," Prompto worried, his voice a little higher than normal.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here," Ignis advised firmly. "I'm sure Miss Cara is still very much alive."

Noctis sighed deeply; his patience with the subject was wearing thin. "Iggy's right. Let's go kill this thing and if she's not appeared by the afternoon then I guess we'll go look for her."

"Sounds good to me!" Prompto chirped while the others nodded their agreement. With that settled, the four set out from Hammerhead, trudging into the desert in search of the rogue Dualhorn.

* * *

Caramia crouched out of sight behind a patch of dense, prickly bushes, gasping for air and wiping the sweat from her face. The beast had been unmistakable, both by its incredible size and gigantic double horns that branched out from its nose, as its name suggested. Its horns were razor sharp as she had painfully found out; the serrated gash in her left shoulder was an inconvenience for she could feel the hot blood pouring down her skin and soaking into the material of her clothes, but at least it was her left shoulder and not her right. She had managed to land a few attacks on the beast although it had appeared to barely notice before swiping her away if she was no more than a mere fly.

If she wanted, the fight could be over in a matter of seconds. Her mother's sword permitted one final, devastating attack but at the cost of an extreme amount of strength and besides, she enjoyed the challenge. Where would be the fun or satisfaction if there wasn't even a little amount of struggle?

Her eyes settled back on the Dualhorn and she was about to try and sneak up on it for another attempt when an ominous hissing sounded to her side. Whipping round, her eyes bulged as she took in a horde of uncomfortably large scorpions not far from where she was hiding. She was sure she'd read about them, Reapertails as they were known. Not the most fearsome foe she could meet out in the desert but they had stingers oozing with poison. It was said upon injection, the toxin would cause agonising pain but wasn't ultimately lethal, although Caramia wasn't eager to test that theory.

Creeping out from behind the bush, she winced as a twig broke underneath her foot and she looked reluctantly over to the side to see eight black heads snap towards the noise. The air filled with angry hisses; they'd spotted her. Sighing resignedly, Caramia turned her back on the Dualhorn, testing her grip on the sword in her hand and settling into a low battle stance. The Reapertails were little more than a nuisance but their presence would undoubtedly give her away as she tried to sneak up on the Dualhorn and she did not fancy getting accidently stung and having poison coursing through her blood as she darted dangerously between the beast's monstrous feet.

As she had predicted, she made light work of the Reapertails, rather enjoying herself as she swung her sword high above her head, quite literally slicing the creatures into pieces. Stabbing her extended sword into the dusty ground, she leant on it for a moment, using the brief respite to give her muscles a rest and to admire her work. Glancing behind her, she cursed fervently under her breath as she took in the now empty clearing. The Dualhorn must have wandered off but it couldn't have far and, wrenching her blade out of the ground, Caramia stormed off in search of it once more.

* * *

The men knew they weren't in for an easy fight when the beast before them got back to its feet immediately after Gladiolus had struck it with the full length of his greatsword, the impact throwing it onto its side. Most things didn't even so much as twitch after they had been dealt such a blow.

"We've got a tough one," he remarked gruffly as the others stared at each other incredulously before calling for their weapons. A sword flashed into Noctis' awaiting grip whilst two elegant daggers materialised in Ignis' gloved hands and finally a pistol appeared in Prompto's. They targeted the Dualhorn in their established, efficient fashion with Gladiolus using his unparalleled strength to stagger it while Ignis assessed the situation, looking for weaknesses before they all attacked simultaneously, leaving the beast no chance to defend itself.

They began to make quick work of the battle, that was until the ground trembled beneath them and they looked to each other in shock; the Dualhorn they were fighting was currently on its side and certainly not causing the violent vibrations that were getting stronger by the second. Noctis launched his sword at a nearby rock and warped after it, intending to gain some distance in order to see just what was approaching. No sooner had his feet touched solid rock, however, something huge smacked into the side of him, crushing him to ground. He lay there severely winded, gasping for breath as his vision and consciousness flickered and then failed him altogether.

Caramia had been watching the men in awe for some time from her crouched, elevated position. When her search for the Dualhorn had proved fruitless, she set out to gain some altitude in order to better survey the surrounding area. Drawn by the tell-tale sounds of a battle, enraged roars from men and beasts alike, she had climbed the rock she was sat atop only to realise, rather unsurprisingly, she had found Noctis and his friends.

She had to admit their combat and combined skills were impressive, they complemented each other perfectly. Watching them fight had also answered her queries about their apparent lack of weapons, not that she understood what she was witnessing. With an almost absentminded wave of their hands, their weapons would shimmer in and out of existence and yet when they brought them down upon the Dualhorn, they sliced through the skin and flesh as it was no more than butter.

Her eyes widened even further as she watched Noctis warp in and out of the centre of the battle, leaving an icy blue copy of himself behind that would burst into iridescent fragments and dissolve into the air a few seconds later. She'd heard of such abilities concerning the Crown Prince but to witness it first hand was nothing short of spectacular. It didn't take away from the fact that he was sulky and pretty petulant at times, not flattering qualities for the future King of Lucis, but he was a skilled fighter and she could respect that.

Caramia snatched her eyes away from the battle as she also felt the foreboding tremors rumble beneath her and she was on her feet in an instant as she watched Noctis flattened by a second Dualhorn. Caramia suddenly recognised it as the one she had fought for it limped, caused by a deep wound she had inflicted on its front right leg. Panic gripped her fiercely; Takka hadn't warned them there would be two.

Alarmed cries of "Noct!" and various colourful curses sounded from below. Gladiolus drove his monstrous blade into the other Dualhorn's flank before wrenching it out with a snarl and racing towards Noctis.

But as Caramia watched him sprinting across the clearing, his greatsword slung over his right shoulder, a sickening realisation washed over her. The injured Dualhorn was enraged and it was lining up with Noctis' unconscious body, preparing to charge and strike again. There was every chance that Gladiolus would make it there in time but there was also every chance he wouldn't. And that was just a risk she wasn't prepared to take. Her heart in her throat, she narrowed her eyes, following the Dualhorn as it began to charge again. Tightening the grip on her sword, she broke into a run and threw herself from the rock.

Gladiolus stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and mouth hanging slightly open as a figure launched itself from the rocky ledge high above his head and dropped directly on top of the charging Dualhorn. With a rush of heat he recognised it to be Caramia as she sliced the entire width of the Dualhorn's flank with the double edged sword she wielded. It wasn't until the lower blade sunk into the ground, however, that the weapon's true potential was revealed. Caramia and the Dualhorn were suddenly engulfed in a ball of blinding white light, the edges of which crackled and sparked with wild, violet forks of lightning.

As the light began to dissipate, the Dualhorn came back into sight as it slumped to the side and crumpled to the ground. The effort had reduced Caramia to her knees and she leant heavily on her impaled weapon as she pulled herself to her feet. Wrenching it from the ground caused her to stagger slightly but she caught herself, flicking her long hair behind her shoulders before running over towards Noctis who still lay sprawled and unresponsive on the ground. She threw herself down beside him, abandoning her weapon and began urgently shaking his shoulders.

"Prince Noctis?" she called breathlessly. "Prince Noctis, can you hear me?" She suddenly realised that she hadn't honoured him with such a title the entire time they had been travelling together until now. Chiding herself, she hoped that hadn't added to the Noctis' clear dislike for her but in her defence, he certainly didn't act like a Prince. All her thoughts were immediately pushed to the side however as Noctis stirred groggily beneath her.

The first thing Noctis was aware of was a searing pain that radiated across his skull and then curiously, a woman's voice frantically calling his name. He blearily opened his eyes and suddenly Caramia's face filled his vision, taut with panic that melted into fierce relief as he awoke.

"Are you ok?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

Noctis stared at her blankly for a few seconds before his gaze flicked to Gladiolus who had come to stand to the side of him. He frowned slightly at the unadulterated awe plastered on his chiselled face as he stared at Caramia. Soon Ignis and Prompto joined them after ensuring the other Dualhorn was dead, their expressions also slack with a similar reverence. Suddenly remembering that Caramia had asked him a question, he hoarsely forced his throat into action.

"Yeah...thanks. Please though, drop the 'Prince'." He winced as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "What the hell happened?"

Prompto was completely beside himself. "I'll tell you what happened. Caramia just completely _destroyed_ that second Dualhorn. She fell from the sky, like outta nowhere, and ripped that thing in two before exploding in a ball of light and electricity. It was awesome!"

Ignis was equally impressed. "It certainly was magnificent. That is some weapon you wield, Miss Cara."

Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, Caramia reached for her sword and rose to her feet. With a flick of her wrist, the two blades vanished and she secured it in her belt once more. "Umm, thank you. It was my mother's." Her eyes flicked to Gladiolus as she felt the heat of his amber stare still upon her and as their gazes met, he immediately thawed, clearing his throat noisily and bending down towards Noctis, his hand outstretched.

"Here, Noct," he mumbled and as Noctis took his hand he yanked him rather forcefully to his feet.

"Jeez, Gladio," Noctis grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder, "leave my arm on my body." He raised his eyebrows a fraction as Gladiolus shrugged before looking awkwardly to his feet.

How hard had he hit his head? Gladiolus, the mountain of a man with an ego to match, never looked _awkward_.

Sighing deeply, Noctis turned to Caramia who looked equally uncomfortable. "Thank you, you know, for saving my life."

If Caramia was shocked by his gratitude the only thing that betrayed her was the slight twitch of her eyebrows. "It's nothing. I was merely doing my duty."

"In the most awesome way possible!" Prompto exclaimed excitedly. "Say Cara, how did you know where to find us?"

"Yeah, where exactly have you been?" Noctis demanded.

Despite fighting to keep her expression composed, Caramia felt heat and colour blossom across her pale cheeks and she opened her mouth, begging for a plausible excuse to tumble out.

"Now I'm sure we're all bursting with questions," Ignis cut in, eyeing Caramia with intrigue, "but I think it would be best to get out of this heat first. We have a bounty to collect and besides, I would like to check that the heir to Lucis' throne hasn't sustained any lasting damage. Perhaps we should continue this from the comfort of a chair."

"I won't argue with that," Noctis said as he glanced upwards at the sun, feeling it blistering against his skin. "Let's go."

* * *

Takka and Cindy were horrified when they learnt there had not been once ferocious Dualhorn, but two.

"Are y'all alright? You folks are mighty brave," Cindy exclaimed, concern plastered on her face as she leant against the counter in Takka's restaurant.

Takka looked nervous, as usual. "I'm glad you made it out alright. I just wish I could pay you more but I only got enough bounty money for the one Dualhorn."

"It's quite alright," Ignis began before anyone could say anything different, for despite having the royal treasury at his disposal, Noctis could be remarkably frugal. "I'm sure what you have will more than suffice."

"Nonsense!" Cindy cried, her golden curls bouncing against her cheeks as she shook her head. "You folks risked life and limb out there. I'll have to clear it with Paw-Paw, but how about you have the Regalia fixed on the house?"

Noctis smiled gratefully. "Thanks Cindy, you're the best."

Cindy laughed, casually shrugging off the compliment. "It's the least I can do. Although I'm afraid she'll be in the garage till tomorrow now. You folks alright to spend tonight here?"

"Ooh Miss...umm..." Takka piped up, stalling when he realised he didn't know Caramia's name.

"Cara?" Caramia offered reluctantly; she had a heavy feeling she knew exactly what he was about to say and the awkward situation it was undoubtedly going to put her in.

"Right. You found that camping haven I told you about yet?"

Caramia felt her shoulders sag as the men around her exchanged confused looks. _Well, there's no point in lying_ , she concluded wearily. "I did, thanks Takka. Seems a pretty good place to stay the night."

Gladiolus suddenly rose, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Well that's settled. I'll go and get the camping gear from the Regalia and we can sleep under the stars."

Chuckling under his breath, Prompto waited until Gladiolus had disappeared from sight before he spoke. "I swear that guy loves camping more than air."

"Well nothing beats soft beds but there's something about eating food round a campfire and I'm starving," Noctis commented, rubbing his growling stomach. "Any ideas on what you might treat us with tonight, Iggy?"

Ignis glanced up briefly from the leaflet he was reading. "Not as of yet but I'll see what I can do."

"On your feet, you lot!" Gladiolus' deep voice boomed from outside, resting an incredible amount of equipment on his right shoulder with the rest slung across his back. "I want to get this tent pitched before it goes dark." He offloaded a few bags onto the other men as they emerged from the restaurant. Bidding goodbye to Takka and Cindy, they set off heading back into the desert, the setting sun casting soft, red light over the landscape as it inched closer and closer to the horizon.

No sooner was Hammerhead out of sight, Prompto sighed longingly. "Cindy's so kind to fix the Regalia for free for us. I mean, _what_ a woman. I thought I'd seen perfection but she is something else entirely."

Noctis sniggered loudly and Ignis' lips twitched as they threatened a smile. Gladiolus did not hold back, however, as a huge grin stretched across his face.

He held out his left hand, flexing his fingers expectantly. "Cough it up."

"Awww man!" Prompto moaned, thrusting his hand into his pocket when it seemed Gladiolus was not going to let him off. Grabbing a large handful of coins he deposited them in Gladiolus' awaiting palm.

Caramia's eyes flicked confusedly between the exchange and Ignis' ever faltering composure. "What was that about?" she asked him as they walked side by side.

"It's probably best if you just don't ask," was all he replied.

Once they reached the campsite, Gladiolus made quick work of the tent while Ignis set up their portable stove and began to fill the air with mouth-watering smells.

As they worked, Prompto stared at the half erected tent in contemplation. "Are we all going to fit in there? It's a struggle as it is..."

Gladiolus rose to his feet, placing his hands on his hips and stretching out his back. "I don't mind sleeping on the outside. Done it plenty times before."

"That won't be necessary," Caramia blurted out and as four pairs of curious eyes turned to her, she gestured for them to wait before jumping down from the rocky haven and retrieving the tent she had hidden earlier that day. Climbing back to join the others, she held it up sheepishly.

"Ah," Ignis sighed. "That explains where you slept last night then."

"Why did you leave?" Gladiolus asked as he stepped around the now finished tent to relieve Caramia of hers.

Caramia sighed deeply; she had known it was only a matter of time before they asked. "Let's not beat around the bush here. I'm under no illusions that I was, and still am, an unwanted complication. I'm bound by honour and duty to carry out the King's orders but I planned to protect you from a distance, Noctis, as not to get in the way."

Silence fell on the campsite as everyone looked into the fire or out into the distance in guilt until mercifully, Ignis spoke.

"And I presume you found us earlier because you went in search of the Dualhorn yourself?"

Caramia shrugged apologetically. "I needed to let off some steam."

Collapsing into one of the chairs round the crackling fire, Noctis chuckled. "Well you certainly did that."

Prompto settled into the chair next to Noctis, a frown passing across his face as he did a quick count. "We got a bit of a chair shortage here. You happen to have a spare one in that bush too, Cara?"

"I'm afraid not," Caramia laughed. "I honestly don't mind sitting on the floor."

"That won't be necessary." Gladiolus echoed her words from earlier as he made the final adjustments to Caramia's tent and walked round to place an outdoor chair in the middle of the four already out around the fire. "Had a work with Cid when I went to get our stuff and he said we could borrow this for tonight. That man is one hell of a character though; nearly had to pay him to get it." He gestured for Caramia to sit and as soon as she was settled he sank into the chair beside her.

"I appreciate it," she thanked him gratefully.

Noctis moaned as his stomach growled ferociously again. "Iggy, how long is food gonna be? I swear if you're not finished soon I may up eating Prompto."

"Woah, woah you don't wanna eat me!" Prompto cried in outrage. "Gladio's the one you want; he's got more meat on one arm than I do on my whole body."

"Patience is a virtue you are yet to learn, my Prince," Ignis called as he tended to the stove. "You can't rush perfection."

Caramia chuckled as the men bantered playfully and she went to stretch, suddenly wincing and exhaling sharply as pain ripped across her left shoulder. Now that the adrenaline from the fight had left her body and she was beginning to relax, she remembered the wound her shoulder had received and became acutely aware of just how much it hurt.

Gladiolus noticed her discomfort. "You hurt?" he asked quietly, his eyes immediately flying to the bloodied tear in her clothes.

"It's nothing," Caramia began but Gladiolus was insistent.

"Doesn't look like it. At least let me take a look."

With a roll of her eyes, Caramia acquiesced. "Fine. But please, unless you want to know how sharp my sword is, for the love of The Six be gentle."

As it turned out, despite the size of his hands, Gladiolus was surprisingly dextrous, his touch feather light as he peeled back the material that was caked in crimson. He sat back with a sigh.

"Iggy, where's the first aid kit?" He glared at Caramia as she was about to protest. "Unless you want _my_ sword to remove that arm after it inevitably turns bad, you'll let me tend to your wound."

Caramia felt a shiver run down her spine under Gladiolus' intense, amber stare. "If you must," she sighed and she bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"Here, Gladio!" Gladiolus turned to see a small box hurtling towards him and he snatched it out the air with one hand.

"Thanks Iggy," he called as he opened it, pulling out an alcohol wipe and some bandages and gauze. Caramia pulled down her tunic to expose the skin of her shoulder and Gladiolus quickly set to work, first cleaning the gash and then bandaging it up. Noctis and Prompto talked amongst themselves and Ignis continued to cook their evening meal so Caramia just gazed out into the distance, watching as the sun finally melted into the horizon and the blanket of the night became studded with stars. She began to drift away into her thoughts until she was wrenched back into reality as Gladiolus pulled tightly on her bandage and her shoulder protested fiercely.

"Ow!" she hissed, twisting her head round to glare at Gladiolus. "I'm serious about my sword," she threatened.

"As I am," Gladious retorted as he pulled defiantly on the bandage a final time, tying the loose ends into a neat knot. "There, all done."

"Just in time," Ignis remarked as he appeared with steaming plates of food, handing one to each of them before taking the final empty seat and laying his own plate on his lap. A chorus of gratitude and appreciation sounded before they all dived hungrily into their dinner. Caramia looked down incredulously at her plate laden with thick chunks of succulent meat and bright vegetable laced in a velvety sauce; the others hadn't been lying when they had said that Ignis was an excellent cook. Her amazement increased even further as she took a forkful and a delightful combination of fragrant spices and heat burst across her tongue.

"So," Prompto began, his mouth full of food, "I know being mysterious is cool and all, but I'm dying to at least know a little more about you, Cara. You said your sword once belonged to you mother?"

Caramia glanced round in surprise at the genuine interest on the faces before her. It was hard to believe she was travelling with the same group of friends that she had argued with yesterday. "It did. She left it to me when she died and the member of the Crownsguard who raised me kept it safe until I was old enough to wield it."

"Was your mother able to coax such a potent attack out of the weapon? I'd be curious to know whether there's something imbued within the metal," Ignis pondered.

Caramia shook her head. "I don't know. If I'm entirely honest, once I realised what the sword could do I kept it secret from everyone, including my adoptive father and mother. I feared they would take it away from me if they knew." She chuckled, her eyes glazing over momentarily as her memories transported her back to her childhood. "It made for some very awkward explaining though after the day I accidently scorched my entire room."

Laughter broke out around the fire and Prompto sat forward, gesturing towards Caramia.

"You must have shown your friends, right? I can't imagine any of us being able to keep _that_ a secret for long."

The men murmured their agreement through mouthfuls of food and Caramia stared awkwardly into the flickering flames of their campfire, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Umm...well, I don't really have any friends. At least not anymore." Silence washed over the camp and Caramia swallowed uneasily, feeling all four pairs of eyes on her again.

"Cara?" Ignis prompted gently.

Caramia went to reply but stopped herself abruptly. Was she seriously about to confide in four strangers that only yesterday she had been mentally cursing with every word she knew? Today had been different though. The interest had only intensified in their eyes and besides, they had actually been kind to her. Tentatively abandoning her usual restraint, just this once, she told herself fiercely, she indulged their burning curiosities.

"I used to be close to one girl, Amelia her name was. We trained together and would usually spend every available moment outside of our training together as well. She knew me better than anyone and I hoped it was the same with me, although I guess you never can truly tell. We'd been working relentlessly towards a final assessment that would allow us to reach the next rank of the Crownsguard and when the day came we were beyond excited. The assessment involved real danger; they wanted us to experience what it was really like in the field and react accordingly and although we were nervous, we knew we'd worked hard enough that we would pass with flying colours.

"Amelia lost her life that day through my own stupidity. A momentary lapse in concentration and some poor judgment and my friend was dead. I screamed at them to stop the test, to come and help her but the only response I got was that if I didn't continue with my assigned mission, I would fail the test too. Casualties such as Amelia's, they reasoned, are an unfortunate consequence of our job but a member of the Crownsguard must have unwavering resolve to ensure the ultimate safety of the King and all of Lucis.

"After hurling as many colourful insults as I could at them, I pushed on and passed as I had been so sure I would. After that day, I vowed never to let such a mistake happen again and so I devoted myself entirely to my training at the expense of the friendships I had and could have had as I progressed." Caramia broke off abruptly, staring solemnly into the flames. "We said we'd make it to the top and I owe it to her to get there, no matter the sacrifice."

The fire crackled and the bushes buzzed with nocturnal insects as the men sat in quiet contemplation at her words.

Ignis was the first to break the silence. "Even more reason for you to stay with us then. There are few greater honours than being chosen to escort the Crown Prince to his wedding. Your friend would be extremely proud."

"Yeah, you gotta stay with us, right Noct?" Prompto urged with a smile.

Noctis sat forward with a sigh, resting his elbows on his knees and looking over to Caramia. "I guess I was a little hasty to say you could leave just yet. What do you say, fancy a trip to Altissia?"

"I guess I could hang around a little longer," Caramia replied, trying to sound a little more casual than she felt and she sighed in relief as thankfully, the men changed the topic to something completely different. As they delved into a heated and somewhat baffling debate about fishing, Caramia gazed out across the vast, moonlit desert planes.

What a difference a day made.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling completely refreshed after a change of clothes and a much better night's sleep, turned out some padding over the top of the jagged surface of the rocks made a world of difference , Caramia pushed back the fabric door of her tent to greet the dawn.

"Good morning." Ignis' voice sounded from across camp and as Caramia looked in its direction, she saw him leant against a large rock that protruded into the campsite and sipping from a steaming mug. "I wondered if I would be seeing you this early. You struck me as the early-riser type."

Caramia smiled as she wove the long, free waves of her hair into a tight plait, securing it at the end. "The best of us are."

Ignis chuckled, walking over to the small table that extended from the portable stove and placing his mug down upon it. "Quite." He gestured to the cafetiere that was brimming with darkly coloured liquid. "Care for some coffee?"

"Please."

Grabbing an empty mug, Ignis filled it with a generous measure and handed it to Caramia who came to stand beside him as he returned to his position against the rock. She marvelled at the smell of the coffee before she had even tasted it; rich, earthy aromas floated up into her nose and as she lifted the mug to her lips she closed her eyes in bliss, letting the liquid linger on her tongue for a moment before swallowing. It was simply delicious.

"This is the best coffee I've ever tasted. Thank you, Ignis," she remarked, watching as the faintest hint of a smug smile graced his lips as he gazed out across the early morning desert.

"That's because it's Ebony. An exquisite blend of beans best enjoyed with the peace of the dawn and a good view."

Keen to enjoy the coffee to its fullest potential, Caramia said no more and the pair drank from their mugs in silence, content in their own thoughts as they watched the landscape below become alive with the rising of the sun. Once she had finished, Caramia placed her empty mug back on the table and walked out towards the other edge of the campsite. She interlaced her fingers, raising her arms above her head as she began to tentatively stretch out her injured shoulder. Satisfied she could use at least the majority of its full range of motion without any absolutely unbearable discomfort, she reached for her weapon and flicked the two blades into place. She twirled it round her wrists on both hands to start with, coaxing her muscles into performing the well known moves with calm but accurate execution. Placing both hands on the central handle, she increased the complexity of her routine, swinging her sword up and over her head in an intricate series of spins and slashes. She twisted her body round to follow the arc of the top blade only to suddenly feel resistance strike the metal and she looked upwards in shock to see her sword interlocked with the broad, serrated edge of Gladiolus' greatsword. The man himself was staring down at her, his amber eyes smouldering as they wordlessly challenged her.

"Morning," he said with a smirk, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

Caramia scoffed in a mixture of annoyance that he had disrupted her morning practise and amusement as she wondered whether he was actually suggesting that they fight. "And to you," she replied, a smile of disbelief threatening at her lips as he pushed down a little harder on her sword, echoing his eyes' invitation and confirming her suspicions. "Am I to take it that while Ignis likes to start the day with a cup of coffee, you prefer a rousing spar to make up for all the time you've been asleep, not exerting that mighty strength of yours?"

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow at her daring words as she teased him. "Sometimes. I wasn't planning on one this morning but I can't let you practise without a partner, can I?"

"Be careful of her shoulder, Gladio," Ignis warned as he set about preparing their breakfast. "We could rather do with her in one piece."

"Oh don't worry Iggy, I'll go easy on her," Gladiolus replied without taking his eyes off Caramia, his smirk stretching even wider as he watched outrage flash across her face.

"You wouldn't dare..." Caramia growled, wrenching her sword free and settling into a low battle stance, signalling she was ready.

Gladiolus shrugged, casually resting the huge weight of his weapon across his right shoulder. "If you insist."

It quickly became apparent that both Caramia and Gladiolus were equally matched in skill but in markedly different ways. Caramia could never hope to compete with the incredible force that Gladiolus could continuously muster; she had learnt that the hard way after foolishly trying to parry one of his attacks and had narrowly missed being completely flattened. With that said, she had the advantage of being far smaller and quicker. Gladiolus could swing his greatsword with all the devastating strength he wanted but it meant nothing if he couldn't catch her. She ducked and dived time and time again, twirling round him and making the most of the brief moments after he had launched himself at her to try and get the upper hand.

They weren't trying to inflict any real damage of course but merely gain the honour of disarming the other. However as it became increasingly apparent that the battle was reaching a state of stalemate, they became even more daring with their advances, sometimes letting their blades graze dangerously along their opponent's skin, inches away from disaster.

Noctis and Prompto had awoken since they had been duelling and watched in amusement at both the fighting pair and Ignis' distress as he ran around the campsite in exasperation trying to save their camping gear from being destroyed by Gladiolus. One chair had already suffered after he had staggered backwards into it and it was now lying upside down on the dusty ground below the campsite. Luckily it wasn't the chair they had borrowed from Cid; Ignis had ensured that had been the first thing he had moved.

Caramia's muscles were screaming for rest, her shoulder on fire but her pride would not let her yield. The thought was utterly abhorrent. As the latest entanglement of their blades threw both Caramia and Gladiolus backwards, allowing a moment of respite as they caught their balance, Caramia suddenly felt a burst of determination flood her as Gladiolus flashed her a smug grin; he clearly could tell she was getting tired. If she was going to have any hope of wiping that arrogant smirk of his face she needed to be clever and she needed to do it quickly.

Snatching her eyes away from him, she rapidly scoured the surface that they were stood on, searching for something that would give her even the remotest advantage. Her eyes suddenly fell upon something that she had failed to notice before: a small but suitably deep crevice in the surface of the rock that currently sat between them.

Perfect.

Caramia launched herself towards Gladiolus who immediately reciprocated and just before their bodies crashed into one another, Caramia drove the lower blade of her sword into the crevice below her feet and gripped on tight, ducking sharply as Gladiolus' sword flew over the top of her head. Using her remaining forward momentum, she spun round on the handle of her sword, lifting her feet off the ground and planting them both on the small of Gladiolus' back with all her strength. It felt as if she had kicked the rock instead but she caught Gladiolus off guard and he stumbled forward, falling heavily to the ground. His weapon skittered across the ground as he let go of it so he could use both hands to protect his face from the impact of his fall.

As Caramia was completing her spin, she tugged forcefully on her sword, wrenching it free from the rock and breaking it apart at the centre. She landed directly on top of Gladiolus, who had managed to flip himself over onto his back, and she crossed the elegant blades over one another, pressing them against the rough skin just under the dark stubble that covered his jaw. The air erupted with cheers and whistles as their spectators celebrated her victory and Caramia permitted herself to smile; she had, after all, earned it.

"Do you yield?" she asked, satisfaction radiating through her as a conflicted mixture of disbelief and admiration flamed in Gladiolus' eyes.

"Did you just _lose_ , Gladio?" Noctis called, trying extremely hard to suppress his laughter. Gladiolus twisted his neck as far as he dared to glower at Noctis and Prompto as they both proceeded to give up trying not to laugh and he sighed in reluctant defeat. He could easily push Caramia off, compared to him she practically weighed nothing, and call his sword back to his hand to continue the fight. But, there was no point. She had bested him, fair and square and if he wanted to preserve what scraps of dignity he had left, he would have to admit his defeat gracefully.

"You got me," he replied gruffly, holding his hands up in way of surrender. "Perhaps you should remove these blades from my throat though; I think you're severely shortening Iggy's lifespan."

Caramia looked up to see Ignis glaring at her, his grip so tight on the plate he was holding it looked like it could shatter any moment. He relaxed instantly the moment she stepped off Gladiolus and she rejoined her two blades before sheathing them and returning the sword to her hip. Gladiolus picked himself up and proceeded to jump down the retrieve the fallen chair while Caramia walked round to join Noctis and Prompto, the latter of which could barely contain his excitement.

"That was... _incredible_!" Prompto gasped, his blue eyes sparkling with awe.

"You've certainly punched a few holes in Gladio's ego," Noctis agreed, chuckling as the stray camping chair was suddenly launched into the air from below and as it landed noisily onto the rocky campsite they heard Ignis sigh loudly. "It was about time someone did," he added quietly.

Caramia laughed to herself. It seemed she had finally earned the respect of the Prince but at the expense of that of his shield's. Only time would tell if she'd actually done herself any favours or just made her life a hell of a lot worse.

"And here was me hoping you'd inject some sense into this group," Ignis said as he brought round a plate of toast, offering the plate out to Gladiolus as he climbed back up to join them.

Noctis scoffed as he took a piece. "And where would the fun in that be? Besides, you'd be bored if we didn't give you something to worry about, Specs."

Ignis resolutely pushed his glasses back into position on his nose. "Bored is not the word I would use." He gestured to the food in their hands. "Eat up, I think it's about time we stopped trying to kill each other and retrieved the Regalia."

* * *

The Regalia was sat waiting for them on the tarmac outside of the garage when they returned to Hammerhead, the midnight blues and rich purples of its chassis gleaming in the sun.

Cindy spotted them immediately and strolled over to greet them. "There y'all are!" she called cheerily, resting a hand on her tiny waist and gazing lovingly at the Regalia. "She's good as new and just look how she sparkles. Worth the wait, eh?"

"She's perfect, thanks Cindy," Noctis sighed as the others dumped the bags they had hauled back across the desert beside the car and Ignis began strategically placing them in the boot.

"I sure hope you've got my chair in with all that lot," Cid grumbled as he emerged from the garage, a scowl on his face as usual and Gladiolus dutifully picked up the borrowed chair, returning it to its rightful place.

Cindy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Typical Paw-Paw," she sighed fondly. "Now, before I forget. Good luck with your wedding, Prince Noctis. Lady Lunafreya is one lucky gal."

Noctis shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Ummm...thanks."

Gladiolus slapped Noctis heartily on the shoulder. "I think if anyone's lucky, Cindy, it's him. Shall we hit the road then?"

"Certainly," Ignis replied, adjusting his gloves before opening the left hand door of the Regalia and settling himself in the driver's seat. "Our sincerest thanks again, Miss Cindy."

"Don't sweat it. You folks take care now."

With everyone seated, Ignis started up the engine and the sound was like music to their ears. He pushed the button to fold away the roof and eased the car into motion, turning right onto the road and they all waved enthusiastically at Cindy until she disappeared from view. Caramia shifted slightly in her seat as they all lowered their arms. Cindy hadn't managed to make it any less cramped in the back but she relaxed into the drive as the road opened up before them. After a few minutes Gladiolus pulled out a book from under his seat and Caramia regarded it with interest; she hadn't taken him for a reader. Curious to know exactly what he was reading, she inclined her head to see if he could catch a glimpse but it was to no avail. The book was in his left hand, which was so large it completely obscured the front cover and he was leaning away from her so there was no way of seeing inside without making it obvious. She could just simply ask him but after their antics earlier that morning, Caramia wasn't entirely sure what sort of response she would be met with.

Prompto suddenly gasped, twisting round in his chair to face Noctis. "It's not that far to Galdin Quay, right? Iggy?"

"Not particularly. A few miles at most and if the roads remain as clear as they are we'll be there in no time."

"Whadya say to a slight detour then, Noct?" Prompto asked eagerly. "I've just seen a sign that says there's a Chocobo farm close! You know how much I love Chocobos..."

"I sure do," Noctis replied with a smile. "Why not, it'd be nice to ride again. Iggy, you know the way?"

"Leave it with me."

Prompto's excitement was explosive. "Woohoo!" he exclaimed, hopping back round to face the right way in his seat again.

Caramia was a little more reserved. "Chocobos?" she asked tentatively.

Suddenly, Prompto was twisting back round to face her, his face creased in mock horror. "Please tell me you know what a Chocobo is."

"Of course I do," Caramia snapped; she'd read about them and knew they were favoured modes of transport out in the wilderness where the terrain was unsuitable for vehicles. "It's just I've never seen one in the flesh before, let alone ridden one..."

"Well this should be interesting," Gladiolus murmured smugly to the side of her and Caramia felt her skin bristle with irritation. No doubt he was already planning to use this as an opportunity to nurse his punctured ego.

"Awww I'm sure you'll be a natural, Cara," Prompto said earnestly, suddenly becoming distracted by the scenery and twisting round to take a picture as they passed.

Caramia hoped for the sake of her sanity he was right. She didn't fancy having to explain to the King that the reason she had impaled his son's sworn shield was because he had gloated a little too much about being able to ride a Chocobo better than she could.

The trees thickened as they drove inland and they found themselves climbing into the hills, the air becoming slightly less warm and dry the higher they drove. Eventually they found themselves in a dense pine forest and Ignis took a sharp right at a sign labelled 'Wiz's Chocobo Post' which led them down a single dirt track and soon enough to the farm.

Prompto scrambled out of the car the second Ignis had pulled up, running straight to a man Caramia presumed was 'Wiz' and enquiring if they could ride the Chocobos. Wiz, as it turned out, was ecstatic to have some visitors.

"Of course, of course! Not seen too many folks round here lately, was beginning to worry people had forgotten we were on the map. Pick any birds you like and I'll get 'um saddled for ya."

Chocobos, as it turned out, were much bigger than they appeared in picture form and Caramia gazed up uneasily at one as she approached it hesitantly. They couldn't be vicious creatures since Wiz made a living out of renting them but Caramia couldn't help but wonder how badly it would hurt if one were to nip her with its large beak. It was a beautiful creature though, soft white feathers covered the majority of its body that were mottled with black and as Caramia finally plucked up the courage to touch it, her hands sunk into its thick plumage, instantly taking the edge off the slightly chilly mountain air.

Gazing round, it appeared that Ignis and Gladiolus had gone for the more common yellow Chocobos while Noctis had chosen a pure white bird. Prompto, in true comical fashion, had opted for a rather more ostentatious colour. He was looking very pleased with himself, already sat atop a bright pink Chocobo, a new breed Wiz explained that had been fed a very specific and more importantly, pink diet.

"This bird be alright for you, Miss?" Wiz asked as he came to stand beside Caramia, a saddle in hand.

"Yeah...yeah, thanks," Caramia answered absent-mindedly, the realisation suddenly dawning on her that she was going to have to somehow get on top of the bird that currently towered over her.

Wiz immediately set to work, tightly fixing the saddle to the Chocobo and handing the reins to Caramia. "Right, you're all set. Although I warn you, this one's trouble."

Caramia forced herself to ignore the glint of amusement that had suddenly appeared in Gladiolus' eyes.

 _Of course it is_ , she thought with a heavy sigh.

She would have much preferred to have attempted to mount the Chocobo without an audience, a very intently spectating audience at that, but she wasn't in such luck. Clenching her jaw, she placed her left food in the dangling stirrup and gripped on tightly to a fistful of grey feathers, using them as leverage to try and hoist herself into the saddle. It took a few attempts, turned out her feathered steed did not take too kindly to nearly having some of its precious plumage pulled out and Caramia felt her face grow hot as it became more and more likely that Wiz would presume he was being helpful and do her the mortifying dishonour of offering to bring out one of the steps used to aid children and those with shorter legs. She certainly wasn't that short, she was about the same height as Noctis and Prompto and they had had no issues getting onto their Chocobos.

Mercifully, she managed to get her right leg high enough and she swung into the saddle, suddenly feeling very high up and precarious as the Chocobo moved beneath her, twisting its large head round to look inquisitively at her. Caramia swallowed nervously; its beak really was huge.

Wiz came round to stand before them, gazing affectionately the Chocobos. "Well if you follow that trail over there it'll take y'all up through the woods and if you want, you can stop half way at the racetrack. Just set up a new course only the other day."

Excitement immediately rippled through the group and Caramia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes; it didn't take a genius to work out who would most likely be coming last.

Once she'd gotten used to the lurching gait of the Chocobo as it sped over the uneven ground, having nearly been thrown off immediately as they began to trek into the woods, Caramia concluded that it wasn't so bad after all. The forest was beautiful, it buzzed with life and the air was slightly damp, causing iridescent dew to sparkle on the leaves and grass. Sadly, however, the peace that accompanied them was only transient for soon enough a wooden shack came into view and the men hopped down from their Chocobos, enthusiastically informing the man sat within that they would like to race.

"How about you, Miss?" the man called to Caramia when she didn't join the others, remaining on her Chocobo.

"Sure," she replied with a half-hearted smile; there was no way she was going to get down for the sake of a minute or so. Climbing atop her Chocobo had been a fiasco that she would rather not repeat more than necessary.

They were led round to the racetrack, the start line marked by two poles sunk in the ground with colourful bunting draped between them and Caramia felt her heart kick up a notch in anticipation as they assembled along it. She knew almost definitely that she wouldn't win but her fierce competitive streak meant she would try all the same.

"Ready?" the man shouted as he came to join them, raising his hand into the air. Caramia tightened her grip on the reins.

"Three!"

Her heart sped even faster, flooding her body with adrenaline.

"Two!"

Her eyes flicked to the left to see Gladiolus flash her a grin before returning his gaze to the racetrack in front of them.

"One!"

Shoving all thoughts of him aside, Caramia narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to focus and listen intently for the one word that would end the agonising tension that surrounded them.

"Go!"

Caramia kicked her heels into either side of her Chocobo and it shot forward, steadily gaining speed along the straight of the track. The wind was brisk and silky as it flew across her skin and soon all of her nervousness fled, replaced by pure exhilaration. Her Chocobo seemed to delight in the chase and much to her amazement, she managed to keep up with the others who continually threw insults and playfully taunted each other. Caramia was enjoying herself so much, in fact, that she was surprised when the bunting marking the start of the course came back into view. Even more remarkably, she sped into first place as one by one her opponents' Chocobos slowed as their stamina dwindled.

Caramia felt a huge smile fly across her face as the finish line drew closer and closer; there was an actual chance she could win.

Without warning, her Chocobo stopped abruptly in the middle of the track, almost throwing Caramia over its head and onto the ground.

Caramia stared at it in outrage. "What the hell..." she cried incredulously, kicking her heels and tugging on the reins increasingly frantically as the bird remained exactly where it was. Laughter erupted around her as the others passed, first Gladiolus, closely followed by Noctis, Prompto and finally Ignis and Caramia's heart dropped as she watched her victory crumble before her eyes. She could only glare at them for a moment, however, for her Chocobo violently twisted its head to the side as if it had seen something and proceeded to dart off into the foliage.

"No, no...what are you doing?!" Caramia yelled, her shoulder slumping as the Chocobo proceeding to dip its head and begin heartily tucking into the leaves of a nearby bush. She pulled sharply at the reins only for the Chocobo to decide it had had enough and throw her from its back. Caramia landed heavily in the dirt and as she glared furiously at her steed, a deep voice rumbled beside her that sounded very much like it was trying to suppress laughter, badly at that.

"Need a hand?" Gladiolus asked, his hand outstretched as he towered above her. With a sigh of defeat, Caramia took it and let him pull her to her feet, bracing herself for his inevitable gloating. He looked her over in mock concern. "Anything bruised or is it just your pride?"

And there it was.

Caramia scowled darkly at him. "I think we both know that if _that_ hadn't happened," she gestured in despair towards her grey Chocobo that was still munching greedily in the foliage, "I would have easily won."

Gladiolus shrugged, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "We'll never know. Unfortunately for you however, leaving the track mid race means automatic disqualification."

"Try not to enjoy that fact too much," Caramia retorted, storming off to try and drag her Chocobo out of the bushes. She was promptly joined by the man in charge of supervising the race course who was deeply apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Miss, are you alright?" he asked he coaxed the Chocobo back onto the track with handfuls of bright, green leaves. "This one seems unable to control his appetite. Did Wiz not warn you he was a bit of a liability?"

Caramia laughed humourlessly as she brushed the dust from her clothes. "He did but at that point it was a little too late."

"Bad luck, Cara!" Prompto exclaimed as he bounded over with the others, Chocobos in tow.

"You looked like you almost had it for a moment, not bad for your first ride," Noctis said in an attempt to console her.

Gladiolus clapped his hands together. "Who's up for another race? Shall we make it best of three?"

"I think I've had more than enough excitement for one day, I'll sit this one out," Ignis replied as the others prepared to race again. "Cara, care to join me?"

Whether he had genuinely had enough or he was kindly sparing her the trauma of having to race for a second time, Caramia felt warm gratitude blossom within her. "Absolutely," she sighed in relief and the pair walked to the side of the track, watching the others speed off for another lap. Much to his absolute delight, Prompto won the second race and he proceeded to celebrate his victory by running circles round the other two, singing at the top of his lungs the theme that had been playing continuously from the speakers all along the track.

Caramia chuckled and turned to Ignis. "That song is certainly catchy."

Ignis responded almost wearily. "You may not be of such a favourable opinion once you have been unable to get it out of your head for several days straight."

Gladiolus won the final race making him the overall winner and with that, they headed back through the forest to return their Chocobos. Caramia's had thankfully stopped eating and she even managed to swing into her saddle first time, much to her relief. After a quick spot of lunch, courtesy of Wiz, they piled back into the car and resumed their journey to Galdin Quay. They quickly descended out of the hills, the forest thinning out until the land in the distance disappeared altogether, replaced by a shimmering band of blue.

"I can see the sea!" Prompto remarked as it came into view, hastily grabbing his camera to snap the shot.

"Remarkable," Noctis stated dryly as he gazed at the scenery.

"It is rather convenient," Ignis added as he took a quick sip from the travel mug beside him, "especially since we were planning on catching a boat."

Little more was said after that although Caramia was relieved when Noctis suggested that they listen to some music; she could feel Ignis' warning about the Chocobo theme ringing true already.

* * *

Galdin Quay was beautiful, and hot.

Caramia gazed around in awe as they walked across a long wooden bridge suspended above the deep turquoise of the sea. Lofty palm trees grew out of the water, their leaves rippling slightly in the gentle breeze and in the distance a monstrous island rose into the sky, its two jagged peaks disrupting the continuous blue of the horizon. The bridge eventually became stairs that led to a large hut with a high ceiling which dangled many lamps over the restaurant it housed below.

Just as they made it to the top of the stairs, however, a man approached them.

"If you're looking for a boat, you're rather out of luck." His voice was deep and rich and had a certain charisma to it that was echoed in the layers of thick, expensive looking clothes he wore under a heavily embellished coat, with a dark red scarf at his neck. He had a thick head of hair that was a curious shade of purple and his amber eyes mocked them fiercely, despite his words seeming wholly innocent.

"Is that so?" Noctis asked warily, his eyes narrowing. There was something unsettling about him and about the way he swaggered up to them, almost as if he appeared to be enjoying himself.

"The ferries have mysteriously stopped running," he sighed in weary exasperation. "Perhaps this ceasefire isn't all it's cracked up to be." As he spoke, he began to walk through the middle of Noctis and the others and as he gesticulated with his right hand, Caramia felt something sharp slice the skin of her left arm and she cried out in shock.

"Hey, watch it!" she snarled and the man immediately whipped round to face her, his eyes darting to her arm as she grabbed it instinctively, spots of vivid crimson blood appearing on her fingers as she tentatively dabbed at the wound. Gladiolus was by her side in an instant although he glanced behind himself, making sure he was still standing protectively in front of Noctis.

"My sincerest apologies," the stranger said earnestly and suddenly his face lit up as he looked a little closer at Caramia. "That face..." he gasped, stepping a little closer, his lips twitching into the threat of a smile as Gladiolus reciprocated, his glare silently warning him to keep his distance. "Tell me girl, what is your name?"

Caramia frowned in confusion at his question and she had blurted out her answer before she had stopped to consider its consequences. "Caramia Alessia. What's it to you?"

The man did smile then, like he was enjoying a private joke. "Of course it is."

"Excuse me?" Caramia exclaimed incredulously.

The stranger seemed to regain his momentary slip in composure. "Oh forgive me, I fear I'm being rudely opaque. It's just such a coincidence to bump into you here. I used to know your mother, years ago. If I recall correctly, she was rather fond of a boat named ' _The Caramia_ ', allegedly meant to mean 'my beloved'. A charming story, I'm sure you'll agree."

Gladiolus proceeded to immediately demand the stranger's identity while Caramia stared at him in shock, her mind buzzing with questions. There was so much she yearned to know about her mother's past and while her adoptive parents had indulged her repeatedly with all the stories they could think of, her mother had spend a considerable amount of time away from the Crown City of which they knew little about. Perhaps this mysterious man could help her fill in the large gaps in her mother's past. Her excitement, however, instantly dissolved as he answered.

"A man of no consequence," he replied smugly, carefully enunciating each word. Before they could question him any further, he threw one last glance at Caramia as he turned and began casually walking away along the wooden bridge.

Prompto was the first to break the stunned silence.

"Well that was...odd," he said quietly as the stranger disappeared from view.

Gladiolus' dark eyebrows were knotted into a tight frown. "Are you alright?" he asked Caramia who was still staring into the distance in the hope she could see where the curious man had gone.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," she mumbled distractedly when Gladiolus gently nudged her arm. "It's just a scratch, from his ring or something." Tearing her eyes away from the bridge, she turned round to face the men who were stood looking at each other anxiously. "Although, it does mean that I now have _another_ tear in my clothes. If it carries on like this I'll be left with rags by the end of our trip."

Ignis had his arms folded, his chin resting in his right hand as he stared pensively out to sea. "I wouldn't worry about that, I can see to it. I believe we should however, find out whether his information about the ferries rings true."

As it was, the port was indeed closed.

Noctis sighed deeply, resting his hands on his hips as he stared out across the undulating expanse of blue before them that was devoid of any ships as far as the eye could see. The sun was just beginning to set, its dying rays seeping through the water and turning it bloody. "Well, what do we do now?"

"'Closed until further notice.'" Gladiolus read from the sign in front of him. "Hmm. I guess we ask around and see if anyone knows when the boats will start running again?"

Ignis frowned as he looked towards the sun. "If that fails we'll just have to secure our own transport across to Altissia. As it is, we best stay here tonight regardless. I swear the nights are coming quicker with each passing day."

"That's alright by me, more time in bed," Noctis chuckled, walking back up the steps to the restaurant. "A soft bed at that," he sighed in pleasure as he caught sight of the formally dressed porter stood at his post outside the door to the adjoining hotel.

"And a hot shower!" Prompto groaned in bliss at the thought.

The hot shower was glorious and Caramia stood under the water for far longer than she needed, pondering all that had happened since she had left Insomnia. It had certainly been a turbulent few days, topped off by a complete stranger, who was shrouded in mystery, accidently cutting her and claiming he had known her mother. She considered trying to go after him but immediately chided herself; her place was with Noctis as his protector and besides, there was something distinctly disconcerting about that man that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Towel drying her hair the best she could, Caramia threw on some clothes and placed her dirty ones in the awaiting basket; apparently they had some sort of laundry service for guests. Walking to the next room along, for she had been given a small room to herself, Caramia knocked on the door, abandoning all hope of being invited inside as she heard raucous cheers and bellows sound from within. Rolling her eyes, she pushed the door open to see the men engrossed in a tense game of cards that rapidly came to its conclusion as Gladiolus threw down his hand onto the table and leapt to his feet, punching the air in celebration. Noctis and Prompto moaned in disappointment and slumped back into their seats, tossing their cards onto the table. Ignis however barely reacted, retaining his poise as he sat crossed legged in his chair and, pushing his cards together into a neat pile, he placed them down upon the wooden surface. He noticed Caramia first.

"Good evening. Perfect timing, we've just finished."

The others turned their heads to acknowledge her and Prompto shuffled up the bed he was on to give her room to sit. He picked up his camera that was lying to the side of him.

"Wanna see the pictures I took today?"

"Sure," Caramia replied, smiling warmly and Prompto immediately brought the screen to life, flicking through the images he had taken since the morning. He certainly had a knack for it; even when they had been moving in the car his shots were beautiful and crisp, capturing Lucis' lavish scenery in all its impressive glory. She mentally thanked him as he reached the pictures he'd taken at the Chocobo farm. He'd kindly not snapped any of her mishaps, in fact the only one she was in was the one the man there had offered to take of the five of them lined up on the racetrack's starting line.

Prompto giggled as he came to the final photo. "Managed to get a great shot of you flooring big guy over there. Never gonna delete this one, may even frame it and put it on my wall..."

"Thin ice, Prompto," Gladiolus warned in a growl and Caramia bit her lip to stop herself smiling; it appeared someone still had a chip on his shoulder.

A few games of cards and some relaxed conversation later they bid each other goodnight, exhausted from the day's events. After two nights sleeping on a rocky campsite, Caramia couldn't help but gasp in delight as she sank into the hotel's luxuriously plush pillows although she lay staring up at the dark ceiling for a considerable amount of time before sleep eventually fell over her.

In the morning she lay in bed until she heard movement next door and quickly got dressed, braiding her hair to just above her ears so the rest tumbled down her back in glossy, dark waves. Entering next door without bothering to knock she was suddenly confronted with a heavy and solemn silence. Everyone but Noctis was present and their faces were all lined with grief as they stared blankly at their feet or at the walls. Caramia caught sight of a newspaper clutched extremely tightly in Gladiolus' hand and just as she was about to ask what was wrong, Noctis walked back into the room.

He looked as confused as Caramia felt. "Is everything ok?" he asked slowly, staring in confusion at his friends' strange expressions.

"You might want to sit down for this, buddy," Prompto suggested, his voice quiet and wavering as he tried to sound supportive.

"What, what is it?" Noctis demanded, ignoring Prompto's advice and storming into the centre of the room.

Gladiolus sighed deeply, his voice gruff with emotion. "It's the King, Noct. He's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Silence fell on the room. Caramia felt like the air had been smacked from her lungs and as the silence became unbearable, she prayed for someone to say something, _anything_.

It appeared Noctis' first thoughts were of complete denial.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he cried in outrage, his hands balling up into fists.

Gladiolus looked horrified at the idea. "No, Noct...I would never..."

Ignis' frown deepened as he watched Noctis becoming increasingly distraught. "All of the papers have the same headline: 'Insomnia Falls'. It would appear the Empire now has control of the Crown City."

"Looks like the signing of the treaty exactly didn't go to plan," Prompto said in a small voice.

"If there ever was a treaty at all," Noctis spat, burying his face in his hands. "My father trusted them, at least enough to let down the Wall so they could make peace. And for what?!" He suddenly threw down his hands, his eyes glistening with tears of pain and fury. "So they could stab him in the back, pen in hand?"

As Ignis tried in vain to console Noctis, Prompto turned to look at Caramia who was still frozen to the spot, her eyes wide with distress.

"Cara?" he asked tentatively. "You alright?"

Caramia suddenly whipped her head round to look at him, her screaming lungs finally filling with air as she remembered to breathe again. "I should have been there," she whispered fiercely, her voice shaking. "It is my duty to guard the city. To guard the King. And yet, while I've been slaying mindless beasts and prancing around on an oversized bird like a fool, the Empire has laid waste to _everything_ I swore to protect."

She didn't realise how dramatically she had raised her voice until she was met with the heavy silence again and she looked around the room to see all eyes were on her. Swallowing hard, she turned to Noctis.

"I'm so sorry, Noctis."

"Don't be," he growled, his jaw clenched and he collapsed into a chair. "How were you to know? How were any of us?"

Ignis stepped forward, sighing uneasily as he eyed the newspaper still clutched tightly in Gladiolus' hand. "The question now is do we believe the Press? Every paper can't have it wrong but still, I think this is something we need to see with our own eyes."

Gladiolus tossed the newspaper down onto the table and crossed his arms. "I agree. Noct?"

Noctis nodded solemnly as he glared at the floor. "We have to turn back."

* * *

The sky was grey, the air cold and wet with drizzle as they drove back towards Insomnia. The agonising silence came with them although it was probably for the best; Caramia could feel Noctis coiled like a spring beside her, his muscles still tensed and palms clenched as they had been as they gotten in the car at Galdin Quay.

The Regalia was suddenly plunged into shadow and everyone glanced anxiously out of the rain splattered windows to see monstrous metal ships looming above them, gliding through the air in the direction of the city.

Caramia recognised them instantly. "Imperial dreadnoughts..." she gasped, her stomach twisting in fear at just how huge the sky ships really were.

"Indeed. It appears the Empire are taking their magitek infantry to Insomnia," Ignis mused, his deep voice laced with concern.

Any lingering hope that peace still remained in the Crown City faded from Caramia as the ships passed out of sight; moving large cohorts of soldiers, namely their humanoid weapons of mass destruction, meant only one thing: the Empire had declared war.

Noctis suddenly thawed as Ignis flicked the radio on and a female's voice reported on the latest updates on the tragedy that had befallen Insomnia:

" _It is with regret that I announce alongside King Regis' death, his son the Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya have also lost their lives..._ "

Without warning, Ignis hastily pressed the button for the radio, cutting the reporter off mid sentence.

"Hey!" Noctis snarled, leaning forward in his seat. "Turn it back on!"

"Umm Noct...you may want to keep your voice down," Prompto said with a gulp as Ignis forced the car to a rather uncharacteristically abrupt stop. Noctis opened his mouth to protest but his eye suddenly bulged as he saw the reason for their caution.

The road into Insomnia was entirely blocked off by vehicles and heavily armed soldiers, preventing any chance of them slipping into the city unnoticed.

Noctis swore under his breath. "What do we do now?"

"We need a vantage point," Gladiolus growled, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the area. "Iggy, take that road to the left. Let's see if we can go around."

The dirt track bypassed the blockage and when they couldn't climb any higher in the car, the climbed the rest on foot, emerging on a cliff edge that overlooked Insomnia.

Caramia's breath was knocked from her chest for the second time that day.

The skyline was marred with thick, black smoke that poured from the buildings below and a continuous flow of imperial warships soared across the water, making for the fallen city. The men pulled out their phones and hastily began making calls while Caramia continued to stare at the burning remains of her home, the increasingly heavy rain soaking her clothes and sliding down her face. She had been in such a hurry and a panic when the King's summon had come, hours before she was due to depart with Noctis, that she had forgotten to pick up her phone. It hadn't bothered her much, after all she never really used the thing but now she felt a pang of remorse that she hadn't taken more care to remember it. Perhaps then she could be doing what the others presumably were, calling loved ones to ensure they were safe. Or alive. She could ask to borrow one of the others' phones but it would be pointless. Who remembered phone numbers these days?

Noctis sighed deeply as he pressed the screen of his phone to end the call. "We need to go to Hammerhead. Cor says he'll explain everything there."

Despite the intense grief of the situation, Caramia felt a thrill of anticipation shoot through her. Cor? As in Cor Leonis, the esteemed member of the Crownsguard who was called 'The Immortal' after all the battles he'd survived? She'd idolised him throughout her childhood and into her adult years, hoping one day to be as revered as he was with a long list of perilous battles she had survived and emerged victorious. The thought of actually meeting him made her throat grow dry.

"What did he say about the King?" Gladiolus asked reluctantly, dragging Caramia back to reality.

Noctis didn't need to answer; the look on his face said it all.

* * *

Cor was nowhere to be seen as they pulled into Hammerhead although Cindy was stood waiting anxiously for them and as soon as they stepped out of the Regalia, she directed them to Cid who was as restless as she was. He explained that the Empire's intentions had always been malicious, hell-bent on capturing the Crystal and the Ring of Lucis. It seemed obvious therefore that the treaty had been a hoax all along and Noctis felt anger surge inside him at such an unforgivable insult to his father's ambitions for peace. Cid was adamant that the King hadn't been so naive, however, and despite knowing he most likely wouldn't win, he would have defended his beloved city with everything he had until he drew his final breath.

Cid got to his feet, suddenly looking extremely weary as he began to hobble out of the garage. "Go find Cor at the royal tomb just north of here. He'll tell you what to do next."

'The Tomb of the Wise' as it was called, was a ten minute drive from Hammerhead and then a trek through the desert that none of them appreciated for rain still battered down on them from above, the clouds weeping their sorrow at all that had come to pass. A slightly steep dirt path cut through the middle of rocky ledges that towered over them from either side, leading to an impressive, white marble archway that marked the clearing where the tomb lay. The tomb was formed of more of the regal marble and it was dome shaped, sat upon a raised platform that had a few steps joining it to the desert path and others that lead down to black, intricately engraved doors where the sleeping King presumably lay beyond.

Cor was waiting for them inside, stood behind a stone carving of the 'Wise King', who lay flat on his back, an impressive sword grasped between his hands. Caramia felt her heart flutter nervously as she caught sight of Cor although the others didn't seem as enthused to see him; they begrudgingly addressed him as 'Marshal' and Noctis angrily demanded to know why they had been dragged all the way out to the tomb.

"It is now your honour and duty as King to collect the power gifted to you by your forebears and use it to protect your people," he explained sternly, frowning as Noctis looked about to argue ferociously.

"Like my father did? By agreeing to a treaty that he knew to be lies, condemning the people he's sworn to protect to war?"

Despite Noctis' rage, Cor remained calm, only his blue eyes betraying his frustration at the Prince's reaction. "The Empire was coming one way or another and although you didn't see it, maintaining the Wall was beginning to take a heavy toll on your father. He had little choice."

Noctis slammed his hand down onto the entombed King. "Then why didn't he say something? _Why_ did he lie to me?!"

"If you'd have known the truth you never would have left. At least this way it got you all out of the city before the Empire invaded."

Caramia's eyes narrowed slightly as Cor's piercing gaze fell onto her for the briefest moment and her mind raced at his choice of words. He was implying that the King had sent her with Noctis to ensure they both escaped Insomnia but the idea seemed ridiculous. She hadn't even fully made the Crownsguard; in other words, she was as dispensable as they came.

Noctis was still deeply upset but he seemed a little more in control of his anger. "So this," he gestured to the sword lay before him, "will help me defeat the Empire?"

Cor began to walk slowly towards the exit. "It is one of thirteen arms of which you must collect all of if you are to wield the full potential of the Armiger and take back what is yours by birthright. Claim this one and then I will show you where the next is. The rest, however, are up to you."

Noctis watched him lean against the wall by the entrance, eyeing him expectantly. His head snapped back to the King and the royal arm, his jaw clenched and eyes blazing with resent. "I guess I have no choice, do I?" he spat, raising his hand and hovering it over the hilt of the sword. It immediately came to life, turning icy blue and becoming so bright that everyone but Noctis had to shield their eyes. It leapt into the air where it dangled for a few seconds before flying towards Noctis and impaling him, bursting into a shimmering explosion of crystals as the ancient King's soul merged with Noctis'.

Caramia had to remind herself to breathe again and her lungs gratefully filled with air. She had nearly cried out in shock when the weapon had thrown itself at Noctis but she had stopped before she embarrassed herself, opting instead to clench her fists so tightly that her left arm began to throb in displeasure. Satisfied they were finished with this tomb, Cor turned to leave and the others followed him, emerging back into the daylight. Thankfully, it had stopped raining although that did little to dry their clothes that were completely sodden and turning colder by the minute.

Cor, however, seemed eager to press on. "The next tomb is in the tunnels below Keycatrich Trench, a site that has been left in ruin after we waged a battle there with the Empire years ago. Most likely it will be treacherous, so be on your guard."

Prompto turned to Caramia as they began dutifully following Cor back down the dirt path that led away from the tomb.

"That doesn't exactly sound inviting," he whispered, a rather discernable amount of fear wavering in his voice.

The tunnels were so inviting, in fact, that after trudging through a graveyard of buildings, their walls little more than crumbling piles of rubble, Cor left them at the dark entrance, giving Noctis a key that he claimed would open the other tombs before wishing them luck and departing.

"As if he's just dropped us here and left...whatever's down there must be pretty bad if even the Immortal won't come with us," Prompto squeaked as he stared nervously down the dark tunnel that plunged into the bowels of the earth.

"I highly doubt that's the cause for his departure," Ignis reasoned in his usual astute manner. "The marshal most likely has his own important matters to attend to."

Gladiolus interlaced his fingers and flexed his muscles. "We can look after ourselves anyway. Besides, if we get into trouble, Cara can just put on a firework display for us." He slapped her on the shoulder as he passed her, grinning derisively.

Caramia glared at the back of Gladiolus' head, rolling her shoulder as it began to sting. Luckily for his sake he had struck her uninjured shoulder but it hurt all the same. "You better hope that won't be necessary," she grumbled. "It requires an awful lot of strength that I'd rather not expend if I can avoid it." She looked to Noctis who was also staring into the dark, his expression deeply troubled and she suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the Prince. Not only was he inevitably reeling from the death of his father and the invasion of his home, but a monumental amount of pressure and responsibility had just been dumped onto him and no one was giving him a moment to come to terms with any of it. So much had happened since they had awoken that morning; it seemed hard to believe that little over twelve hours ago she had been stood on the balcony joined to her hotel room, marvelling at the beauty and tranquillity of Galdin Quay at night with the promise of peace uplifting all of Lucis.

"Noctis? You ready?" she asked softly, her pity deepening as she watched his shoulders slump.

"As I'll ever be," he replied flatly.

They delved into the rocky caverns, the darkness consuming more and more until the only light came from the torches that the men had attached to their clothes. Caramia didn't have such an accessory and when she asked if they had any spares, Ignis apologised, explaining that they did but unfortunately it was currently sat in the boot of the Regalia parked far above their heads. She didn't have to struggle for long though as soon they stumbled upon a generator, a working one at that. As Noctis pulled the cord it roared into life, causing sporadically placed light bulbs to illuminate along the narrow passageways. Their light was dim and they flickered constantly as if they would give out at any moment, but it was better than nothing.

As they crept deeper into the tunnels, Caramia felt her skin crawl with unease. She had never been one for enclosed spaces and as Ignis speculated that these tunnels had most likely been used as shelters for refugees during times of war, she began to feel even more uncomfortable. The exposed bricks that peaked through some of the walls had crumbled to the ground in many places and the roof looked even more unstable, threatening to entomb them alongside the deceased King at any moment. She would have much preferred to have been above ground in the heat of battle rather than cramped down here waiting fearfully for the ground to stop shaking as dust poured from the ceiling. But then again, the people who had sought refuge down here wouldn't have had the luxury of a choice.

Prompto seemed equally as jittery, his eyes darting around frantically as he jumped at every noise that echoed along the caverns. Caramia was about to growl at him to get a grip of himself as he was beginning to unnerve her too, when the screech of something metallic sounded behind them. Prompto yelped and adrenaline flooded Caramia as she unleashed her sword and span round.

Gladiolus laughed as the blade stopped inches from his neck and Caramia looked to him in shock. "Jeez, calm down. I only kicked a can. Anyone would think you're getting spooked or something."

Glowering darkly at him, Caramia sheathed her weapon. "Perhaps you should just watch your step." Gladiolus' grin grew even wider as he caught the literal meaning of her words and the fierce threat within.

A considerable number of locked doors and dead ends later, the illusive tomb was still nowhere to be found and an air of frustration was starting to hang heavy over the group. As they reached another enclosed chamber that marked the end of a path, Noctis looked about to vehemently express his exasperation when the lights suddenly failed, plunging them into absolute darkness. It only took a matter of seconds for the men's torches to react to the change in light but it was long enough for the daemons that had been lurking in the shadows to crawl out of hiding.

They were just goblins, pesky inconveniences at most but they needed to be dealt with all the same and Caramia's lack of ability to see anything unless it was illuminated by one of the others' torches made the fight far harder than it should have been. The goblins were quick and mischievous and caused her at one point to nearly take Ignis' eye out as she lunged for what she thought was a daemon. Their sinister laughter mocked her as she apologised profusely to Ignis who urged her not to worry.

Trudging back the way they had come, the group resignedly faced the only option they had left; a small gap in the wall that had another passageway continuing beyond. Noctis went first and Caramia watched increasingly anxiously as Ignis and then Gladiolus followed with her and Prompto bringing up the rear. If she had felt claustrophobic before it was nothing compared to how she felt now, sandwiched between the two faces of wet, cold rock. Her unease was alleviated somewhat however when it appeared Gladiolus was having some issues getting through the tight gap up ahead.

"Having trouble there big guy?" Prompto teased from behind him. "Guess being...now what did you call me...ah yes, _scrawny_ , isn't so bad after all."

Gladiolus grunted as he forced his broad shoulders through the narrow gap, turning his head to throw a hostile glare towards Prompto and Caramia. "Shut it, the pair of you."

Caramia let mock outrage fly across her face. "I haven't said anything!" she protested in innocence, although she knew full well that Gladiolus could tell from her expression that she was finding the whole situation extremely amusing.

The labyrinth of tunnels continued deeper into the ground but thankfully here the rooms widened and the ceilings grew higher. They faced a few more goblin ambushes and one particularly large spider which Caramia was grateful they dealt with quickly; if there was anything she hated more than tight spaces, it was spiders. As they were catching their breath for a brief moment after the latest battle, Prompto peered round the edge of the doorway and his resultant exclamation echoed loudly through the lofty passageway.

"Woah...guys you have got to see this!"

It turned out Prompto's excitement was from a monstrous door set into the rock, its surface covered with the same engravings that had been on the door to the other royal tomb. This one however had 'Tomb of the Conqueror' written across it and the conqueror lay within, a mighty axe resting across his chest.

The axe reacted in the same blinding fashion as the other royal arm had when Noctis extended his hand over it and soon two phantom weapons were floating around his body that burst into iridescent crystals and faded from sight. Satisfied, they headed hastily for the exit, squeezing back through the narrow gap in the wall, which Gladiolus insisted fiercely on bringing up the rear for. Ignis sighed wearily as they managed to get lost again; his earlier suggestion to mark the paths they had taken had fallen on deaf ears and was proving, once again, that he wasn't just a constant nag but in fact a voice of reason.

Eventually they emerged back into desert, even the grimy light of the overcast day forcing them to shield their eyes and struggle to see for a few minutes as their vision adjusted from the darkness that had consumed the tunnels. Noctis reached into his pocket as his phone immediately began to ring, the screen flashing up a series of missed calls from Cor and an incoming one from him too. Bracing himself, Noctis swiped to accept the call and put his phone to his ear. The next minute was filled with silence expect for various noncommittal noises from Noctis and a mumbled "we'll see you there" before he ended the call.

"What did he want?" Gladiolus asked curiously as Noctis replaced his phone.

"Seems he's not done with us yet," Noctis sighed heavily. "There's an imperial base not far from here that he wants us to take out. Says if we don't, it could stop us getting the royal arms that lie west of here."

"Awww man but my feet hurt and I swear we haven't eaten in like, _days_ ," Prompto complained, dragging his heels as they began to walk back across the derelict site.

"You can rest in the car," Ignis called without looking round to face Prompto. "The marshal is not a man you keep waiting."

* * *

The respite the car journey brought felt extremely brief and soon they pulled up a little distance from the imperial base where they had been told to await instructions. Caramia drummed her fingers impatiently on the gilded hilt of her weapon as they itched to draw it; all her years of training and study were finally about to put into practise. Magitek troopers were little more than mindless, human-shaped hunks of metal and circuitry but putting a dent in their numbers felt like a good start for the revenge she was determined to inflict upon the Empire.

Their instructions came in the form of a woman named Monica, who directed Noctis off to join Cor in taking down the base from the inside while the rest of them would keep the enemy's eyes firmly glued to the distraction they were to cause just outside of the base's gates.

"Why don't we make this interesting," Gladiolus said as his greatsword shimmered into existence and he slung it over his shoulder, "and keep score."

Caramia rolled her eyes. "Is everything a competition to you?"

He shrugged. "Only when the opposition actually presents a challenge. You've only got yourself to blame for that."

"Have I now..." Caramia grumbled as they began walking over to the rows of magitek troopers that stood guard outside the base's monstrous gate.

"Careful Gladio, that almost sounds like a compliment," Ignis commented coolly as he alternately called a set of daggers and a razor sharp lance into his hands, settling finally on the lance.

As Gladiolus nonchalantly disregarded Ignis' comment, Caramia turned to Prompto who had come to walk next to her.

"Is he normally this...insufferable?" she whispered, his arrogance only adding to the bloodlust that was simmering in her veins as the anticipation of imminent battle grew.

Prompto was fiddling with his gun and he flashed her a grin. "Sometimes. Although you do seem to bring it out of him."

"I've noticed," she replied wearily.

Caramia quickly found that her mother's sword was an excellent weapon for decimating the magitek troopers; the lethal blades ripped through their metal with ease and she almost relished in the challenge as drop-ship after drop-ship arrived to despatch backup. Between the four of them the troopers didn't stand a chance and Caramia found she was enjoying herself, even joining in with Gladiolus' battle of egos as they boasted the number they had slain each time they passed in combat.

They even worked together to bring the fight to a spectacular conclusion. As a final drop-ship loomed above and opened its door, Gladiolus shouted her name and held his right hand out in front of him, gesturing for her to use it as leverage. Breaking into a sprint, she leapt into his awaiting palm and he launched her into the air where she sliced along the line of falling soldiers, taking their heads clean off in one swipe. She rolled as she touched back down to break her fall and smirked in satisfaction as the beheaded magitek troopers crumpled to the ground in a heap of sparking metal around her. She did a quick head count, _or headless count_ , she thought to herself with a chuckle.

"I think that makes me the winner by two. Bad luck," she said with a smirk as she got to her feet.

"Only because I let you have those last ones," Gladiolus replied with a grin, vanishing his weapon away with a flick of his wrist.

"Good job everyone!" Ignis called as he walked over to join them. "I wonder how Noct got on inside."

As if to answer him, the great gates of the base rumbled open to reveal Noctis and Cor with similar piles of smoking metal scattered behind them.

"You did well," Cor said as he looked around at the remains of the magitek troopers. "Made all the difference keeping them off our backs." Caramia felt a thrill shoot down her spine at his praise, such a thing she had only ever dreamed of receiving.

"What are you going to do now?" Noctis asked almost reluctantly, begging Cor didn't have something else for them to do.

"I'll go back to keeping my eye on the Nifs. You have your task and you should get to it. You have a lot to do." With that he bid them goodbye and disappeared off into the desert.

Noctis watched him go with a weary expression while Gladiolus let out a loud sigh of relief as he checked his phone.

"Finally got a message from Iris saying she's safe. She's taken refuge with Jared and Talcott in Lestallum. Mind if we go see them?"

"Not at all," Noctis replied with a smile; it would be nice to see Iris, she always managed to brighten his mood and he could certainly do with it in light of recent events.

"Iris?" Caramia whispered to Prompto as they began walking back to the parked Regalia.

"Gladio's baby sister. Don't worry, it's not his girlfriend or anything," he added with a pointed look.

Caramia felt heat blast across her face. "Why would I be worried?" she blurted out defensively.

"Dunno. I'm just saying." Prompto immediately looked the other way with a shrug, before running round to the right side of the car and hoping in the front seat.

* * *

Caramia tried to enjoy the scenery as Ignis drove them to Lestallum but as the journey went on she became increasingly uncomfortable. Her arm ached constantly, the pain regularly flaring into sharp stabs but the discomfort was hardly surprising. She had, after all, been fighting for the majority of the day with an injured shoulder. What was more worrying, however, was that the heat that had burned in her cheeks after the discussion with Prompto did not dissipate but instead grew worse, spreading across her whole body until she began to feel feverish. Being cramped in the back of the car next to Noctis and Gladiolus didn't help and the air only seemed to grow more humid as they drove west.

By the time they pulled into Lestallum, night had fallen and Caramia felt utterly dreadful. She tried to hide it the best she could but she felt exceptionally weak and nauseous as they walked through the city's winding streets. She paid them little attention, focusing on getting one foot in front of the other and making it to the Leville Hotel, where Iris and the others were apparently staying. Luckily she was able to remain mostly in the background as the rest greeted each other in the hotel's lavish foyer.

"Gladdy!" Iris squeaked as she caught sight of Gladiolus although, much to his surprise, she ran straight to Noctis and threw her arms around him instead. She didn't look more than fifteen or so and she was tiny compared to her brother with short, dark hair. Caramia felt tired just watching her for she had an incredible amount of energy as she bounced from person to person, her large eyes widening even more as they fell upon Caramia.

"Are you Cara? Gladdy said you were travelling with them to Altissia," she asked excitedly.

"Did he now?" Noctis teased under his breath, earning a rather forceful elbow in his side from Gladiolus.

Caramia forced herself to smile. "Yeah, I am. Pleased to meet you."

Iris beamed as she threw her arms around a rather startled Caramia. "I was looking forward to seeing the boys but it'll be so nice to have another girl around! You'll have to tell me all about yourself. There's not much to say about me but I've got loads of hilarious stories about Gladdy..."

"Iris," Gladiolus warned darkly. "I highly doubt Cara wants to hear anything like that."

Despite struggling to even remain on her feet after Iris had thrown herself at her, Caramia couldn't help but laugh. She liked this girl already.

"Don't listen to him, Iris. I'd love to hear all about it." She winked at Iris and they both grinned as Gladiolus sighed deeply beside them.

Jared and Talcott turned out to be the Amicitia household's butler and his grandson, who seemed equally thrilled to see Noctis, so much so that he continually forgot to address him properly as a royal, much to his grandfather's despair.

They paid for a room and retired there to take the weight of their weary feet and continue their reunion from the comfort of a chair. The most comforting information that Iris had to offer was that Lady Lunafreya had been spotted alive and Caramia watched curiously as Noctis sagged in his chair in what looked like absolute relief. It appeared he really did care for her, something which Caramia had cynically questioned; their history was littered with marriages borne out of political tactics rather than actual love.

As the conversation carried on, Caramia tried her best to join in but nausea gripped her stomach tighter and tighter until she had to hurriedly excuse herself and flee to the bathroom. She frantically splashed cold water on her face, attempting to calm the flames that raged under her skin and when that failed, she grabbed a glass from the shelf and filled it, taking tentative sips. Her arm twinged ominously again and placing the glass down, she rolled up her sleeve with trembling fingers to look at the cut on her arm.

Her eyes bulged with horror as she saw it. What had only been a thin, red slit the day before was now wider and darker, the surrounding skin angry and inflamed. Caramia chided herself for not being more careful; dirt had clearly got in and she was paying the price for it, albeit rather more aggressively than she had experienced before. Pulling the material back down with a shaky sigh, she made a mental note for the morning to go into the markets she had managed to spot on her way to the hotel and pick up some ingredients to make a cleansing salve. Ignis probably had something in his first aid kit but she didn't want to bother him. They all had enough to be worrying about already without her adding to it with something she could easily sort herself.

As she stared at her flushed face in the mirror, however, she couldn't shake off the sense of foreboding that hung heavily around her. She just hoped her wound wasn't as sinister as it looked.


	6. Chapter 6

After a restless night of her body temperature spiking dangerously and then plummeting so drastically that she shivered violently under the covers, Caramia arose more exhausted than she had been when she had crawled into bed the previous night. Knowing she couldn't stay in her room indefinitely without arousing suspicion, she took a few deep breaths, gathering every last scrap of resolve she had before getting to her feet. The room span dizzyingly for moment and she staggered forward, catching herself on the nearby dressing table.

 _It's going to be a long day_ , she thought miserably.

Breakfast was the next ordeal. It appeared that everyone except Noctis was up and they had all congregated on the same large table in the hotel's restaurant, already having helped themselves to the buffet that lined the walls. Caramia grabbed a plate and stared at the bounty of food that was spread out before her. She was painfully hungry; yesterday's events had left very little chance to eat and by the time they had reached Lestallum she hadn't been in any fit state to stomach the snacks the restaurant had kindly sent up for them given the late hour. Concluding resignedly that she should be careful, she took only a slice of toast and grabbed a cup of coffee which, she realised with a smile, was not Ebony. Ignis would be disappointed.

Taking the empty seat next to Talcott rather than the one next to Iris, since he was far less likely to pay her attention while she attempted to eat, Caramia looked longingly across the table at the others' plates. Gladiolus and Prompto had piled their plates high with what looked like practically everything that was on offer, heartily tucking into it as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. Ignis had gone for a more modest and healthier meal but even the bright colours of his fruit salad made her mouth water.

Tearing her eyes away, Caramia picked up her toast and took a tentative and hopeful bite. Her body immediately rejected the bread; her mouth was so dry she could barely chew and her stomach spasmed in protest as she forced it down her throat. Coffee wasn't much better and even water was a struggle, so much so that Caramia just abandoned the idea of breakfast altogether. Instead, she threw herself into the conversations that were buzzing around the table, picking occasionally at her toast and pretending to take swigs of the now cold coffee. No one seemed to notice she wasn't eating, although there was one moment when Ignis caught her eye. He glanced down at her meagre, untouched portion and then back up at her, his eyebrow arching just a fraction. Thankfully he didn't say anything and resumed his own meal, giving Caramia the opportunity to clear her plate away before anyone else looked a little too closely.

In light of the previous day's trauma, they had collectively decided to let Noctis sleep in for as long as he wanted and since he still hadn't appeared, there wasn't much else they could do but explore Lestallum for a while. Iris decided to stay behind, reasoning that at least someone had to otherwise Noctis would be on his own when he woke. As Caramia followed the others down the steps from the hotel, everything she had failed to notice the night before suddenly filled her vision.

It seemed Lestallum was a city of concrete and narrow cobbled streets, the walls decorated with colourful, exposed pipes. They walked up a few steps and took a left down a street lined with pillars, their paint faded and patchy, before emerging in a bustling courtyard cramped with stalls, known as the Partellum Market. It was an assault on the senses: hundreds of conversations filled the air alongside a conflicting array of aromas from the bags of vibrantly pigmented spices and vegetables on sale and the fresh meat and fish that dangled between strands of pungent garlic and fiery chillies. It was all a little overwhelming and just by pausing for a moment to take it all in, Caramia managed to get separated from the group within seconds of entering the turbulent current of browsers and shoppers.

She immediately craned her neck to look for them but then it suddenly struck her that her separation from the group was perhaps the only chance she would get to purchase something to treat her arm without being interrupted by the others' curiosity. Determined to use her inevitably short time alone to her advantage, Caramia dived further into the crowds, dipping her head as she saw Gladiolus a few stalls away. Since he was ridiculously tall he was able to look out over the top of everyone else in the marketplace and would be the one to give her away if he caught sight of her. She walked between the stalls, scouring the goods they had on offer until she found what she was searching for. An ancient looking woman, her skin wizened and her hair pure white sat behind what looked like an apothecary's stall, its threadbare, patterned surface laden with dried herbs and flowers, alongside robust looking mortar and pestles and dainty glass vials, some filled with glistening liquid.

"Are you sick, my child?" she croaked as Caramia approached, her bloodshot, rheumy eyes fixing intently on the emerald of Caramia's.

"I'm not sure..." Caramia began hesitantly. She wasn't well, that was for definite, but she wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her. If the cut was infected it was unlike any infection she'd ever seen. This woman might know how to deal with her wound but she didn't think it was a good idea to expose it in public in case someone caught sight of it. Before she knew it she could be locked away in a cell, accused of bringing some plague to Lestallum. She knew her imagination was getting rather carried away but decided to exercise caution all the same and the elderly apothecary wrenched her from her runaway thoughts.

"With child, then?"

Caramia almost burst out laughing at the prospect. "Absolutely not," she replied firmly, her heart sinking as she glanced to the side to see the others slowly making their way towards her. They hadn't spotted her but if she was going to do something it needed to be quick.

"Have you got anything that might draw an infection out of a wound? It'll need to be something fairly strong."

The woman creaked to her feet and began searching through her wares, glancing questionably at Caramia as she worked. "If you are injured I could take a look for you..."

"It's not for me," Caramia blurted out as she saw Ignis scrutinising what looked like an oddly shaped pepper two stalls away. "And it's more as a precaution anyway..."

The apothecary didn't look like she believed her but didn't press any further. Instead, she reached under the table and pulled out a small, round metal pot which she thrust towards Caramia. She took it but as she went to pay the woman, she shook her head.

"There is no charge for the sick," she said, easing herself back down onto the worn stood beside her.

Caramia opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it and thanked her instead, slipping the dainty pot into her pocket. Just as she did so, she walked into Ignis who smiled as he approached her.

"Ah, there you are. I thought we'd lost you."

Caramia gestured to the bulging paper bag he had clasped in his right arm. "You seem to have bought half of Lestallum."

Ignis chuckled as he gazed down at his purchases. "The ingredients here are just exquisite, although I may have got a little carried away." He looked to Caramia's empty hands. "Have you not seen anything you like then?"

Glancing behind her to look briefly at the apothecary's stall and inwardly praying the old woman wouldn't give her away, Caramia shook her head. "I thought I'd look to see if we could replenish our stock of potions but they didn't seem to have anything we needed."

Ignis seemed impressed. "You read my mind; curatives were next on my list. It's a shame but nothing too disastrous. We'll be fine for a few more battles yet, just perhaps refrain from engaging in any more duels with Gladio. I was worried I was going to have to perform emergency field surgery the other day."

Caramia laughed as they began walking towards the others who were stood waiting out the way of the bustling crowds. "You might want to tell him that. I simply acted in self defence."

They strolled leisurely through the rest of Lestallum, past endless bars and restaurants that had more tables outside than in, where people sat sipping drinks and savouring the local cuisine. Reaching the edge of the city, they crossed the main road to admire the view from Lestallum's outlook. Beyond the curved white wall the ground dropped away and a spectacular landscape stretched out to meet the horizon. Lofty pine trees formed a dark, green bed cut with the indigo of mountains, the height of their peaks paling into insignificance at the magnificent rock and crystal formation that sat within. The Disc of Cauthess as it was known was both the city's power source, produced by heat emanating from fragments of a meteor that had fallen from the sky and also, as the legends told, the site of a slumbering god who had caught the meteor and still held it to this day.

Prompto set about snapping the view only to lower his camera as he caught sight of Noctis and Iris also at the outlook.

"Hey guys!" he shouted, waving as they turned round at the sound of his voice. Iris immediately bounded over with Noctis in tow.

"Isn't this city gorgeous?" she sighed as she clasped her hands to her heart, looking around fondly. "I was just taking Noct on a tour, now that he's _finally_ awake."

Judging by Noctis' expression, it appeared he was being dragged around by Iris rather than shown but he seemed to be humouring her all the same. Caramia couldn't help but notice the way Iris gazed lovingly at Noctis, complete adoration gleaming in her large eyes.

 _Poor girl_ , she thought; she'd seen that look enough times before to know that Iris was helplessly and rather unfortunately besotted with the already engaged prince. It suddenly struck her that Iris' obvious affection couldn't have missed the attention of her brother but as she twisted round to see how Gladiolus was reacting, she was surprised to see him smiling instead of glaring warningly at Noctis. It was almost as if he was pleased the two were spending time together, despite potentially fuelling any fantasies his sister had which would sadly never be.

"You guys finished yet? We were just thinking of grabbing some food," Gladiolus asked as he pointed behind him with his thumb to the roof of a food cart that was peaking over the top of the wall above them. The delicious smells floating from the cart had made them all groan as they passed, reminding them that quite a few hours had passed since breakfast.

Iris shook her head energetically. "We can't stop yet, there's still so much I need to show you! Come on..." Without warning she grabbed Noctis' arm and began leading him away. He turned to give a half hearted wave before being yanked out of sight.

Caramia scoffed as she watched them leave. "She does realise he's engaged, right?"

"Of course. The prince's betrothal was national news," Ignis replied.

"She's had a soft spot for Noct ever since the day they met," Prompto added, holding his camera up to continue photographing the view. "He did take the blame for her getting lost as a kid and nearly giving Gladio a heart attack. If a girl did that for me I'd probably be smitten too..."

Gladiolus' smile had disappeared, his expression considerably darker. "Spending time with him makes her happy, nothing wrong with that. She needs something to take her mind off everything that's happened so I suggest you just leave her to it." With that he turned his back and began trudging over to the curved stairs bringing the path up to road level.

Caramia exhaled slowly, slightly taken aback by his defensive outburst. Clearly Gladiolus was extremely protective of his sister and if that was his reaction to a simple question, she dreaded to think what he would do if someone actually threatened her.

The delicious smell that filled the air was in fact from something called 'Cup Noodle', a rather originally named dish of broth and noodles served in a cup with little pieces of meat and shrimps scattered over the top. Caramia fidgeted uneasily as the group began to queue at the vendor's cart. She felt no better than she had a few hours ago and despite her stomach continually reminding her it was empty, she knew it would betray her the moment she took a mouthful of food. The morning's explorations had exhausted her and she had become quite light-headed; even standing still felt like a drain. All she wanted was to be back in her hotel room. She desperately needed to rub some of the salve she'd been given at the market on her arm for although she had tried her best to move it as little as possible, the wound had begun to burn and it was getting almost impossible to hide the pain from her face.

An idea suddenly struck her as she watched the man at the front of the queue pull out his wallet to pay for his meal. She patted her own pockets, sighing dramatically and letting her shoulders slump.

"What's up?" Prompto asked as she screwed her face up in frustration.

"I could have sworn I picked up my purse...I'm pretty sure I didn't leave it in my room this morning. I hope I haven't lost it; that's all the money I had."

Ignis' eyes studied her intently. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll turn up. As for now, let me buy you lunch. I won't begrudge you a few gil for a taste of Lestallum's renowned street food."

Caramia felt her face grow red as everyone turned to look at her. Why did her fever have to be so relentless? It felt like her blood was hotter than the core of the meteor and she could barely think let alone concoct a lie, especially in front of Ignis who was the shrewdest man she had ever met.

"That's very nice of you but I...uh...I really should go look for it. I'll only worry. You guys enjoy the food, I'll pick up some lunch back at the hotel," she added hurriedly as Ignis looked about to interject and before anyone could offer her anything else, she turned on her heels and walked as fast as she could back into the heart of Lestallum.

Caramia was sweating and shaking by the time she got back to the Leville and after using every last bit of willpower she had to get up the stairs and to her room, she finally collapsed onto the bed. Lying on her back, she stared up at the ceiling, forcing long, deep breaths in and out of her lungs as black spots appeared in her vision.

Something was wrong. Something was deeply wrong.

And yet, as much as she knew it was to her own detriment, she was too proud and stubborn to let the others know she was suffering. That would mean confirming she had been the liability and burden they had feared she would be all along and the thought turned her stomach more than her attempt at breakfast had.

She had to deal with this herself.

Gritting her teeth, she sat upright and pulled the little metal pot out of her pocket, setting it down on the table beside her. With trembling fingers she rolled up the sleeve of her left arm and tentatively untied the makeshift bandage she had wrapped around the cut, formed of a rather badly ripped piece of the hotel's bed sheets which, she noticed, had been dutifully replaced in her absence.

As she had feared, the cut seemed to have grown larger still. Its centre was the most sinister looking for it was almost black now while the edges remained bright red and swollen. Even the blood that oozed from it seemed ominous; it was thick and far darker than it should have been. Swallowing hard, Caramia tore her eyes away from her damaged skin and set about twisting the lid off the tiny metal container, grimacing as she had to use both hands to get it off. Inside was a thick, sweet smelling ointment scattered with what looked like fragments of dried herbs. She didn't care to question what it was, she only hoped it worked. Rubbing as much as she could bear into the wound, she clenched her teeth, refusing to cry out as tears streamed down her face. Ragged breaths shuddered through her chest and she gathered her dying strength for a few moments before retying the bandage. It was caked in dark blood but she doubted she could destroy another set of sheets without arousing suspicion and besides, she didn't have the energy to do so anyway. Now truly exhausted, she lay back down onto the bed, assuring herself as she buried her face in a soft pillow that she would only rest for a few minutes before she went back to find the others.

* * *

Caramia was wrenched from her sleep as the ground shook violently beneath her. She opened her eyes with a gasp, staring around in confusion before watching the tremors knock the glass of water on her bedside table to the ground, dragging her little pot of salve with it. Her eyes bulged as it rolled under the bed and, waiting anxiously for the strange earthquake to cease, she climbed down to the floor to look for it. There wasn't enough light to see so she thrust her right arm under the low frame, groping around and praying her fingers brushed something round and metal. She didn't fancy her chances at being able to lift the bed to look for it.

A deep sigh of relief flew from her mouth as she found it and she hastily hid the pot safely away in the bottom of her bag that was sat on the chair in the corner. Bending down to pick up the now empty glass, Caramia placed it back on the bedside table only to swear fiercely as she caught sight of the time. Nearly an hour had passed since she had got to her room, definitely far too long for her to get away with the excuse that she had been looking for her purse the entire time. Her room was tiny; she could thoroughly search it in a matter of minutes.

Hastily smoothening her hair and flattening the crumples in her clothes, Caramia took one last look in the mirror, forcing herself to ignore how pale and drawn she looked. The brief nap seemed to have done her some good however and she walked quickly from her room, descending to the foyer where a number of worried people had congregated following the short earthquake, including Noctis and the others.

"Cara, at last," Ignis sighed as she joined them. "We were considering sending out a search party for both you and your purse."

Prompto looked at her incredulously. "I knocked on your door three times and you were in there all along? Seriously, what have you been doing?"

"Sorry I...fell asleep," Caramia admitted sheepishly. "The tremors woke me up, do they happen often here?"

"Not particularly. The locals I've spoken to believe it to be the Archaean stirring in his sleep beneath the meteor," Ignis explained, crossing his arms as he stared in concern at Noctis who was rubbing his head. "More curious still was the simultaneous pounding that began in Noct's head."

"Seriously Iggy, it was nothing. Just a headache," Noctis urged.

Caramia frowned a little as she realised Gladiolus was glaring at her.

"Well while you've been sleeping on the job," he grunted accusatorily, "we think we might have found the location of another royal tomb."

Her eyes narrowed at the slight hostility of his tone; if he was going to berate her for having a quick nap when he had spent the morning leisurely sight-seeing then they were going to fall out. Extremely quickly.

She composed herself, turning away from Gladiolus to address Noctis. "Another royal tomb? Where abouts?"

"Talcott says there's a legend about a sword hidden behind a nearby waterfall. It's worth a look at least. You coming?"

Caramia smiled, trying to hide her misery at the thought of another trek through inevitably daemon infested caverns. She attempted to reply enthusiastically. "Of course! That's what I'm here for, right?"

Perhaps a little too enthusiastically, she soon realised, as Noctis raised his eyebrows and looked at her in confusion.

"Right..." he said slowly before clearing his throat and gesturing to the door. "Shall we?"

* * *

The waterfall was a car journey away, down the main road leading west out of Lestallum and then off to the right. They came across an outpost and, deciding it was a suitable place to leave the Regalia, they continued on foot, descending the long set of stairs that let them down to the woodland path weaving underneath the elevated road above. The path took a sharp turn to the right as it met the two forks of a flowing river, their waters converging into one and continuing deeper into the valley. The source of the right hand body of water was a magnificent waterfall, presumably the one Talcott had spoken of and as they left the mossy carpet of grass behind and began to scale the rocks that led up to it, a cavernous opening came into view behind the curtain of icy blue that poured from above.

"This looks promising," Prompto called when he peered within and his voice echoed deeper into the rock, signifying the opening stretched considerably further than they could see.

"If a little chilly..." Noctis added with a sigh as he spotted ice glittering in the dark.

Gladiolus squared his shoulders. "Best make this quick then. Avoiding frostbite seems a pretty good incentive for you lot to not drag your feet."

Ignis tapped Caramia on the shoulder, handing her a torch as she turned to face him. "Here, this might be of use."

"Oh, thanks," she said with a smile, fixing it to her clothes. In truth she had entirely forgotten about her lack of a source of light, having used the journey to mentally prepare for the energy she would have to muster for what lay ahead. Ignis' motherly fussing might have felt a little excessive at times but he sure was useful to have around.

They delved into the cavern only to find that everything was covered in the sparkling ice. It was beautiful but absolutely treacherous under foot and if it wasn't so cold, the men probably would have found it hilarious that they couldn't take a few steps before one of them comically threatened to slip over. As it was they shivered profusely, their breath billowing out in great clouds as it met the frozen air, only adding to the mist that haunted the tunnels spiralling out before them.

Caramia however was relishing the cold. It took the edge of her spiking temperature, allowing her to think clearly and her lingering nausea to settle slightly. Her relief was only transient though as daemons crawled out of the dark crevices of the grotto and she realised her muscles were still worryingly weak as she attempted to lay waste to the grotesque creatures. The pain in her arm flared angrily and she resorted to only fighting with her right, meaning she had to remain on the periphery of the battles to avoid being attacked on her vulnerable side.

Aside from the exertion of fighting, the steep slopes of slick ice leading to a long drop to the level below were beginning to take their toll on her. She had already begun to fall behind, unable to keep up with the pace Gladiolus was setting but after landing heavily after the third drop, Caramia tried to struggle to her feet only to crumple back down to the ground. Suddenly, something grabbed the clothes at the nape of her neck, dragging her upright forcefully and after a moment of shock, Caramia braced herself; she knew exactly who this would be.

"What's wrong with you?" Gladiolus growled, his face twisted in irritation and inches from hers.

Caramia's eyes flicked momentarily to the others, seeing them creeping warily into the darkness ahead, none the wiser to the altercation that was unfolding behind them. Gladiolus looked truly intimidating as he towered over her, his jaw set and amber eyes blazing. If he thought that would scare her though, he was sorely mistaken.

"Get the hell off me," she snarled, wrestling against his grip in vain.

"Not until you tell me what you're playing at. You've been acting funny all day and I've just about had enough of it."

Caramia glowered as darkly as she could as his unrelenting grip started to become painful. "Is that so? I'm dreadfully sorry to have been such an inconvenience..."

Gladiolus' eyes narrowed at her venomous sarcasm. "I'm warning you, Cara. Either start pulling your weight or go back to the car. I don't have the time or patience to be keeping an eye on Noct while dragging your sorry ass along too."

Caramia finally wrenched herself free of his grasp, or rather he let go, and she stumbled to the floor again. "I'm not asking you to. Just get off my back," she spat, breathing deeply as she grabbed her sword that she had abandoned upon her fall.

"I mean it," Gladiolus threatened and he bent down to drag her to her feet once more.

Caramia's scream ripped through the lofty cavern as Gladiolus' strong grip latched onto her injured arm. He brought her to her feet only for her to slump against the nearby wall, barely able to breathe as her vision span sickeningly.

"The hell..." Gladiolus gasped incredulously and after hearing her distress, the others immediately doubled back, bursting into the tunnel with anxious expressions.

"Cara?" Noctis called as he looked about urgently, gripping his sword tightly.

"What is going on?" Ignis asked in concern as he saw Caramia leaning against the frozen rock, sweat beading on her forehead despite the subzero temperature.

Swallowing hard, Caramia pushed herself upright with her right arm, sighing in relief as the pain dulled enough for her to see straight. "I'm fine," she replied, trying to smile light-heartedly. "My shoulder is just a little more tender than I thought. Let's keep moving, shall we? It's too cold to just stand around." The others exchanged uneasy glances as she pushed past them and Gladiolus just shrugged as they looked questioningly to him.

Mercifully, the tomb wasn't far ahead and after another blinding flash of light, Noctis emerged, having added a rather impressive looking pair of daggers to his arsenal that could join to form one formidable weapon, as Caramia's could. Just as they began the long walk back to the entrance, however, Noctis was hit by another severe headache.

"Argh," he growled in pain, clutching his head as he staggered forward.

"Noct, what is it?" Gladiolus demanded, his arms outstretched and ready to catch the Prince as he swayed precariously on his feet.

He opened his eyes, staring blankly for a few seconds as he caught his breath. "I think I just saw the meteor..."

"The Disc of Cauthess?" Ignis gasped in surprise.

"You're saying you had a sort of vision? I wonder what it means..." Prompto mused, caught between concern for his friend and his intrigue.

"I'd rather get out of here before we start asking questions," Gladiolus reasoned as he watched Noctis shudder with cold and his suggestion was met with little resistance as the others suddenly thought to the tropical warmth of Cleigne that awaited them outside.

The climb back to the entrance was hard work, littered with unstable ledges and icy inclines that threatened to deposit them deeper into the cavern with one badly placed step. Eventually the roar of falling water echoed through the passageways and, spurred on by the sound of the nearby waterfall, they hurried towards the source of the noise and burst back into the afternoon sun.

Despite the evening fast approaching, the air was still hot, its temperature vastly accentuated after the biting cold of the ice crusted grotto. Caramia grimaced as she felt the wave of heat wash over her and the tightness in her stomach instantly returned, accompanied by a throbbing in her head that only added to the searing pain that ripped through the majority of her arm. She sat quietly in the back of the Regalia as they drove towards Lestallum, trying to ignore the hostility that was rolling off Gladiolus beside her.

Once back at the hotel, Iris excitedly demanded to know how they had got on and so they congregated in the men's large room, telling her all they had found in the caverns behind the waterfall.

Iris' eyes lit up in awe as they spoke and she clapped her hands together once they'd finished. "Wow...that's amazing! We have to celebrate. I've seen a gorgeous restaurant not far from here. What do you say we eat there tonight?"

Caramia felt cold panic grip her as the others expressed their agreement and Iris bounded off to tell Talcott of their success and to go and smarten herself up for dinner. She was too exhausted and too unwell to sit through a meal at some restaurant, unable to escape the scrutiny of prying eyes that would question why she wasn't touching her food. Even the thought of it made her stomach spasm violently.

Prompto looked over to her. "Cara, do you..."

Before he could finish, Caramia leapt to her feet, hastily cutting him off. "Just a second..." she gasped as she fled for the open doors and the balcony beyond, desperate to get out of the stuffy room and into the fresh air of the evening. The air outside was just as humid as it was inside however and Caramia's legs finally failed her, causing her to crash into the balcony's intricate metal railing as she stumbled forward. Large hands instantly caught her, breaking her fall and Gladiolus' face suddenly filled her faltering vision, all the anger that had saturated his expression now replaced by concern.

"Cara?" he asked urgently as she went limp in his arms, her head lolling backwards.

"Get her in a chair," Ignis ordered, his voice tense with worry. Gladiolus placed her gently down on the nearest chair and the men congregated anxiously around her as Ignis sat opposite, rolling up his sleeves.

"Cara can you hear me? Tell me what's wrong."

Caramia opened her eyes groggily, her heart sinking as she realised her cover was well and truly blown. "It's nothing..." she murmured, feebly trying to swipe away Ignis' hand that was reaching to test the temperature of her skin.

Ignis sighed in exasperation. "Cara, it's hardly nothing. Your skin is burning with heat and you are barely conscious. Those ailments aside, did you really think it would escape my attention that you haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning?"

Remaining silent, Caramia solemnly shook her head.

"Take a look at her arm," Gladiolus growled, his dark brow pulled tightly into a frown. "Something more is going on than just a sore shoulder."

"Please...it's fine..."

"Cara, _enough_." The words ripped sharply from Ignis' throat and Caramia was slightly taken aback by the unusual ferocity of his tone; clearly he was not going to give in.

Sighing deeply as she finally acquiesced, she rolled up her sleeve although Ignis had to help her get the bandage off as her trembling fingers could not seem to untie the knot. As he pulled away the sodden fabric, she gasped in horror and her eyes bulged.

"It didn't look like that this morning," she whimpered, feeling like at any moment she would pass out. Ominous black veins had begun snaking out from the centre of the weeping gash, corrupting the healthy tissue with dark, diseased blood. The men sat in an appalled silence, unable to tear their eyes away from her ruined skin.

Ignis' ability to remain calm kicked in and he began meticulously studying the wound as Gladiolus exhaled deeply, crossing one muscular arm over the other.

"That's one hell of an infection. No wonder you yelped when I grabbed your arm."

"You don't say," Caramia retorted weakly, concluding that was probably the best apology she was going to get from him, although she could swear his stern expression betrayed the tiniest hint of guilt. She suddenly hissed in pain as her wound protested angrily at the touch of Ignis' probing fingers.

"You appear to have dressed it. With something you purchased from the market I presume?"

"I didn't know what else to do. The woman there gave me something for it but I'm not sure it's done any good..."

Ignis sat backwards, his mind at work. "It's perhaps a little too early to tell. We'll keep a close eye on it and if you're no better by the morning we'll have to seek proper medical attention."

Carmia shook her head as frantically as she could. "And signal our exact location to the Empire who are probably searching for Noctis right now? Are you mad?"

Ignis glared pointedly at her but it was Prompto who voiced his concern.

"Cara your health is more important..."

"We've hardly been trying to keep our presence hidden anyway. Why didn't you just tell us?" Noctis asked gently, his bright blue eyes piercing as he stared at her.

Caramia smiled glumly. "And have you think you really had brought a liability along? Can't even deal with a small scratch...some Crownsguard I'd be."

At this point Iris burst back into the room, her smile fading as she caught sight of Caramia slumped in her chair and the others hovering uneasily around her.

"Cara, are you alright?" she cried, running over to get a closer look.

"I've just hurt my arm, that's all," she replied, trying to sound reassuring as intense worry flew across Iris' face.

"Does that mean you can't come to the restaurant with us? We can go another day if you like..."

"No you guys should still go," Gladiolus said as he settled himself on the sofa that lined the back wall. "I'll stay and keep an eye on Cara."

Noctis raised his eyebrows. "You sure? Not like you to pass up food."

A deep rumble sounded in Gladiolus' chest as he laughed. "I'm sorted. Picked up a stash of those Cup Noodles we had for lunch, can just have another or two of them."

Ignis emerged from the bathroom where he had gone to wash his hands once he had dressed and retied Caramia's wound in a fresh bandage. "And by 'stash' he means practically the entirety of the vendor's stock."

Gladiolus shrugged. "What can I say, they're delicious."

Caramia's eyes grew heavier and heavier as the men continued to talk amongst themselves and after herself and Gladiolus repeatedly assured the others that they would be fine and they really should go and eat, silence fell on the room as they eventually left. Basking in her overwhelming relief as the soothing properties of whatever Ignis had placed on her arm took effect, the last thing she was aware of was the rich amber of Gladiolus' eyes peering at her from over the top of his book before sleep finally took her.


	7. Chapter 7

Caramia slowly climbed back to consciousness, finding that she was lay on her back, her head resting in a soft pillow as sunlight floated through the window and warmed her face. Her eyes fluttered open to see her room; someone must have moved her in the time she had been asleep. Aside from her throat which blazed with thirst, she surprisingly felt much better than she had before she slept. Gazing down at her left arm, relief spread through her as she saw the pure white of the bandage to be unmarred by any of her blood. Perhaps it had finally started to heal.

She sat up gradually, her muscles taking some coaxing into action as they felt like they hadn't been used for ages. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she noticed a little array of vials and bottles aligned neatly on her bedside table alongside a pile of fresh bandages. Caramia felt warm gratitude spread through her; clearly someone had tended to her wound in the night or planned to when she had awoken. She thought about untying the bandage and taking a look herself but she wasn't sure she would be able to get the knot as tight as it currently was and she was probably best leaving it in Ignis' far more capable hands.

Her next thought was to freshen up for she seriously needed a shower but as she began walking towards the bathroom, her stomach growled ferociously. She paused where she was, weighing up the prospect of food. It had quite literally been days since she last ate and her nausea appeared to have thankfully disappeared, leaving a very intense hunger behind. She decisively turned away from the bathroom and instead walked to her bag to pull out some clothes.

A shower could wait.

Opting for short sleeves, since the day was already warm despite the morning sun only having climbed halfway in the sky, Caramia pulled the navy material as far as it would go down her arms. The dark colour was striking against her pale skin and the white of the bandage but it mattered little; the cat was well and truly out of the bag with the others and Ignis would probably insist on having a look and giving a prognosis as soon as she appeared.

A brief glance in the mirror as she had been walking past stopped her in her tracks. She hesitantly touched her face, her heart sinking as her fingers confirmed what she had been praying her eyes and the mirror were deceiving her with. She looked gaunt, her already prominent cheekbones looking like they would slice right through her pallid skin and now she thought about it, she had needed to tie her belt a little tighter than normal for it to stay round her waist. She seriously needed to eat something.

Listening in at the men's door as she passed, Caramia continued downstairs as it appeared that either no one was in or they weren't up yet, the latter being more likely for some than others. She wandered down to the restaurant, peeking her head round into the foyer in case the others were there before grabbing a plate and confronting the same buffet that had traumatised her the other morning. Taking it as a good sign that her stomach sounded noisily as she inhaled the various smells of the food around her, Caramia took a slice of toast and settled herself at an empty table.

This meal couldn't have been any more different than her last. She groaned quietly as she took a bite, not caring if anyone was watching. The warm toast and slightly salty butter was perhaps the best thing she had ever tasted and she closed her eyes as she chewed in bliss. Wolfing down the rest, she returned to the buffet and, inspired by her success with the toast, she grabbed another piece followed by a heaped spoonful of scrambled eggs. The eggs tasted even better, if that was even possible, and she ate until she physically couldn't stomach any more.

 _Perhaps I was a little optimistic_ , she thought to herself as she looked down at the pile of food left on her plate but she was satisfied. She already felt like she had more energy than she had in days.

"Hey, Cara!" Prompto's voice called excitedly and Caramia looked up from her plate to see the four men entering the foyer from outside, relief lighting up all of their faces as they caught sight of Caramia and hurried over to her.

"Morning," she replied with an awkward smile; she felt deeply embarrassed at the dramatic turn her condition had taken and even more foolish for allowing her pride get in the way of letting them help her in the first place. She suddenly noticed their skin and clothes were dirty, covered in dark smudges and unidentifiable stains. "What have you guys been doing this morning? You're filthy..." she asked with a laugh.

It was the men's turn to look awkward. Prompto stared down at his feet while Noctis fiddled with a seam on his jacket and Gladiolus leant against a nearby pillar, frowning out at the streets through the restaurant's large windows. Ignis sighed; clearly it was going to be down to him to break the news.

"About that..." he began carefully, perching on the edge of the table so he wasn't standing over Caramia, "well, you've been asleep for a little while, Cara."

Caramia stared at each of the faces around her, waiting in hope for the punch line of their joke, a very bad and not at all funny joke at that.

"What do you mean? How long have I been asleep?"

Prompto swallowed hard, running his fingers through his lofty, blonde hair. "It's been three days since you collapsed in our room."

 _Three days_.

"I've been asleep the entire time?" Caramia cried incredulously, feeling her heart begin to thump uneasily at the thought.

"Now don't panic," Ignis said calmly as he watched Caramia's eyes widen in shock, "clearly it's done you the world of good. You've eaten, thank goodness and there's a least some colour back in your skin. How does your arm feel?"

Caramia's mind was reeling and suddenly her breakfast was sitting extremely heavily in her stomach. "Better," she just about managed to reply as she realised the others were staring expectantly at her.

"Good. I changed the dressing before we left so you're long overdue a fresh bandage but the lack of blood does seem promising," Ignis said as he got back to his feet.

Caramia tried to smile. "Before you left? Have you been away then?"

"We went hunting for more royal tombs as well as a few fishing spots," Noctis explained.

"And took down a Nif base while we were at it," Gladiolus added with a smirk.

"Those MTs didn't know what hit 'em!" Prompto laughed as he formed a gun from his hands and pretended to shoot imaginary enemies.

Caramia couldn't help it as her heart sank. "It sounds like you guys had fun."

Her disappointment must have been plastered on her face because Prompto looked about to reply with his usual exuberance before he caught her eyes. He dropped his hands with a shrug. "It was alright, I guess. Only so many baddies you can kill before it gets kinda samey..." He searched for a change in subject. "Hey Noct, why don't you show Cara what we found?"

Ignis looked displeased at the suggestion. "Do you really think it sensible to draw your ancestors' weapons here?"

Noctis rolled his eyes, glancing around him. "No one's watching, Iggy. Stop worrying." Checking once more that the restaurant was empty, since it couldn't be long before lunch was to be served, Noctis closed his eyes momentarily and spread his arms slightly, his palms facing upward. A collection of phantom weapons burst into existence, circling round him and shedding crystalline fragments as they spun.

"Wow, you have been busy," Caramia remarked as she studied the impressive arms that ghosted through the air. Aside from the three that Noctis had acquired in her presence, it appeared he had collected three more: a large and lethally pointed shuriken, a formidable mace and a regal sceptre. "No wonder you were away for so long," she added as Noctis vanished the weapons with a flick of his wrists.

Ignis seemed to relax as soon as the last of the iridescent crystals faded. "We would have been back far sooner but with Iris assuring us your condition was stable, we pressed on, venturing as far south west of Cleigne as we could before heading north and looping back round to Lestallum."

Gladiolus pulled his phone from his pocket and began tapping the screen. "Speaking of Iris, I'll let her know you're up. Last thing I heard from her this morning was that you were still asleep."

"Well I think it's about high time we headed to our room for a change of clothes. I fear if we traipse anymore dirt onto this carpet the Leville will not only cancel our stay but make us foot the cleaning bill," Ignis sighed wearily as he watched Prompto shaking mud from the treads of his boots. He stopped immediately as he heard Ignis' words, grinning apologetically. "Do you mind if I take a look at your arm upstairs, Cara?" Ignis asked as she rose to her feet.

"Not at all," she replied although her throat began to grow tight with unease as they climbed the stairs, the cheerfulness she had enjoyed at breakfast now gone after the revelation that she had previously been unconscious long enough for the men to explore the majority of western Lucis. As they walked, Caramia called out to the person she was sure would take the edge of her nerves.

"So, Prompto, must have been a pretty boring trip if you didn't fight anything worth telling me about..."

As predicted, Prompto took the bait.

"Are you kidding? There were monsters _everywhere_..." And with that he delved into an animated and fast-paced description of the dangerous foes they had faced while out in the wilderness. They had reached the top of the stairs to the next floor before he had even drawn for breath. "And in Myrlwood there was this huge tree that just came to life and then, when we made camp, a wild black chocobo came out of nowhere and pinched Iggy's specs right off his nose!"

"No way..." Caramia began to chuckle and Noctis and Gladiolus guffawed with laughter behind her.

Ignis, who was at the front, turned round to glare indignantly at them all. "It was no laughing matter, not that you thought that at the time and clearly, your sentiment hasn't improved."

Once had Ignis looked to the front again, Caramia turned to whisper to Prompto. "I bet it was hilarious."

Prompto snorted as he tried to suppress his laughter. "You've no idea..."

By the time they reached Caramia's room, Prompto had launched into another full blown description of their adventures, telling of a monstrous volcano that appeared to be the nest of an equally large bird. Caramia settled on her bed and Ignis pulled up a chair beside her, his slender fingers loosening the material around her arm. The others hovered by the entrance to her door and Caramia tried not to let it make her uneasy, forcing herself to focus instead on Prompto's increasingly elaborate tale. She had just been about to ask him a question, however, when Ignis exhaled sharply beside her.

A slip in his usually impeccable composure could only mean one thing.

Caramia glanced fearfully at Ignis' stern gaze for a moment before looking down to her arm. Dark, scaly scabs had entirely covered the wound, stopping the bleeding but trapping the infection within where it continued to fester beneath her skin. The sinister black veins had grown also, creeping up her arm and splitting into smaller branches, inching their way upwards.

Prompto gulped noisily as he stared at her arm. "It's gotta look worse than it is, right? You said yourself that you're feeling much better..."

"Only time will tell I'm afraid," Ignis said with a heavy sigh as he got to his feet and placed the chair back in its original spot. "At least you're no longer at death's door. If your improvement after only three days is anything to go by I have every faith you'll make a swift recovery."

"Right," Caramia replied in a small voice, trying desperately to share Ignis' optimism.

They all piled out of her room, retiring to their own to freshen up and allow her to do the same. As she stood feeling utterly miserable under the scolding water of the shower, anger suddenly welled up inside of her, not at the situation, but at herself.

What would her mother think if she knew that her daughter had spent even one second moping around instead of doing her duty for the Crown? Nothing came before that, not even her own life. And while she couldn't have helped spending three days being unconscious, she certainly could do everything in her power now to focus all her attention on Noctis and help to claim back everything that had been taken from him.

Clearly the worst was over and feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to make her arm heal any faster. She needed to get a grip of herself, end of.

With new purpose now flooding her veins, Caramia stepped out of the shower and threw on her clothes, ignoring the pile of bandages that were left on the side. She had no use for them now the bleeding had stopped, although, not wanting to alarm any potential passers-by, she made sure her sleeves were pulled down to her elbows. Wandering down to foyer to wait for the others, Caramia caught sight of Noctis leant against the wall to the restaurant, his arms folded and his expression pensive.

"Hey," she said brightly as she approached him and his piercing blue eyes flicked to her.

"Hey," he replied, his eyebrows rising slightly at her cheery tone. "You seem happy for someone who just got Iggy's 'sigh of doom'. Usually only hear that when the world's about to end."

Caramia laughed; when the Prince wasn't brooding it appeared he had a sense of humour. "I think it looks worse than it is. My fever's gone and hopefully my skin will heal soon. No point sulking, is there? Not only will that very quickly annoy you lot but it'll soon get under my skin too. No pun intended."

A smile started to stretch across Noctis' face. "You know, I was wrong about you Cara. It's felt strange the last few days not having you around and I think everyone's really missed you."

Caramia felt surprise spread through her as Noctis' kind words pulled at emotions that had started to arise the day they travelled to Galdin Quay but had been rapidly quenched by the horrific news of Insomnia's demise. Any enjoyment of companionship had died alongside her friend that fateful day and she had spent the years since considering it to be foolish and dangerous. Slightly taken aback by the unexpected warmth his words evoked, she tried to make light of the situation.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this after our less than ideal start but, you're not so bad yourself, your Highness. Say, where are the others?"

"Still getting changed. They let me shower first; perks of being a Prince," he added with a grin.

Caramia rolled her eyes. "Ah yes, skipping the queue is just the epitome of being royalty. Perhaps you were just the grubbiest."

"Or the laziest," Gladiolus teased as his long legs descended three steps at a time and once he reached the bottom he walked up to join them. "You'd spend hours under that water if we weren't all stood outside the door yelling at you to get a move on."

Caramia listened in amusement as the men delved into a friendly duel of insults and soon enough Prompto and Ignis appeared too.

"So Noct, what's the plan for today then?" Ignis asked as they approached.

Noctis shrugged. "I don't mind. Cara, anything you want to do?"

Taken aback once again by his consideration, Caramia blinked a few times as her mind scrambled for a response. Just as she was about to answer, however, Noctis doubled over, gripping his head in agony as the ground trembled beneath them.

"This again?" Gladiolus growled in concern and they stood watching Noctis anxiously as they waited for his pain to pass once the shaking had stopped.

As he straightened up, Noctis looked a little startled as he caught his breath. "I definitely just saw Titan..." he gasped.

"The Archaean? Well I was going to suggest maybe we visited the Disc but now we must, right?" Caramia urged as she looked around the group, her eyes settling on Noctis again. "Have you had many of these visions while you were away?"

"No...none at all," he sighed and Ignis stepped forward.

"I agree with Cara. This feels very much like the Archaean is trying to tell us something. His is not a summon one should ignore."

Gladiolus grunted. "I overheard some locals saying that access to the Disc was cut off by an imperial blockade. Depending on how big it is, we may have to fight our way in."

Ignis shook his head. "Tackling a contained base at night is one thing but perhaps we should air on the side of caution in this instance. Even with the five of us we'd be too exposed."

"We could just take a look at the meteor through one of those viewer thingies at the outlook. That way we can see if the Empire is actually there and decide what to do after that?" Prompto spoke slower and slower as everyone turned to look at him incredulously.

"Was that a...sensible suggestion?" Noctis asked in mock astonishment.

Gladiolus scoffed, crossing his tattooed arms. "So he does have a brain. Who knew..."

"Simply remarkable," Ignis contributed. "Careful not to exhaust yourself now, you'll need your strength if your suggestion yields results."

Prompto rolled his eyes, turning to Caramia as the others began to leave the hotel. "See what I have to put up with?"

"Just dreadful," she sighed overdramatically as they followed the others into the heat of Lestallum.

* * *

They hurried down to the edge of the city, eager to see if they gain any insight on Noctis' strange condition but as they descended the steps to the outlook and rounded the corner, they caught sight of a well dressed figure already using the binoculars, his unusually purple hair unsettlingly familiar.

He turned round as he heard them approach and spread his arms wide, a smile creeping across his lips.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" he cried, his smile widening despite the glares he was met with. "Drawn by the rumblings of the dormant god, I presume?"

"What's it to you?" Gladiolus challenged, his eyes narrowing in distrust.

The man looked offended. "Such hostility. You'd think I'd done something awful." His gaze flicked to Caramia and he sighed as if he had just worked something out. "Of course, how rude of me to forget. How is your arm?"

Caramia had been debating whether to confront the sickeningly charming stranger about the trauma he had brought but all her caution fled at his condescending tone, causing anger to bubble in her blood.

"I've never been so ill in my life," she spat furiously. "Your little accident nearly killed me!"

This time outrage flew across his face, the slight breeze ruffling the strands of his hair. "But how can that be? I did little more than scratch you...Let me take a look." As he stepped forward, however, Gladiolus pushed Caramia behind him, his face twisting into a snarl.

"Not happening," he threatened, his patience running thin with the man before him.

Something unreadable blazed in the stranger's eyes. "Come now, be reasonable. You can't honestly expect me not to want to see proof after such an accusation."

Caramia placed her hand on the tensed muscles of Gladiolus' arm. "He's right, Gladio. At least let me show him. From a distance," she added, with a pointed glare towards the stranger.

Gladiolus looked down at her and sighed as he removed his arm from in front of her. "Fine." His hands immediately curled into fists again at the satisfied smirk that returned to the man's face.

Caramia walked forward a few steps and, checking warily that none of the people nearby were looking in her direction, she rolled up the sleeve on her left arm.

The man suddenly gasped in horror as he caught sight of the ruined skin of her arm and he lowered his voice to a deep whisper. "Oh my...tell me, my dear, have you been in contact with any daemons recently?"

Unease swept over Caramia at his question and she frowned, wrenching the material back over her arm. "Yeah, several...Why?"

"You believe her to have contracted the infection from a daemon?" Ignis questioned, his expression saturated with scepticism. "I've never heard of such thing."

The man laughed lightly, the sound laced with derision. "I can't imagine you would have. I'm a sort of, daemon specialist, if you will and even _I_ haven't seen a case like that in years. I presume the sickness and debilitating fever must have passed or else you wouldn't be on your feet, glaring at me as you are now."

The fury that had boiled in Caramia's blood suddenly fled and it turned to ice as it appeared the man was telling the truth.

"But the worst is over, right? It'll go away soon..."

He shook his head, sighing heavily. "Don't be fooled by your apparent recovery. Your symptoms may have lessened but the infection persists. It'll be a while before it turns lethal but you should hurry to treat it all the same."

"I have tended to the wound already..." Ignis began but the man cut him off.

"No conventional medicine will cure this I'm afraid. You need to purge your body of the sickness with the purest water in all of Eos, that which has been blessed by a god. Sadly I doubt there will be any water left down at the meteor..." he broke off as tremors ripped through the land again, furiously shaking the ground at their feet. "Speaking of which, the Archaean is growing impatient. Perhaps you should heed his call." He gestured towards the array of parked cars behind them. "Allow me to escort you. I might know a way around those pesky blockades."

With a flourish of his long, ostentatious coat, he turned on his heels and began walking away. Before the others could do anything more than stare at each other in stunned silence, he raised a single finger into the air and turned back to face them.

"Before I forget, I must introduce myself. Ardyn, at your service." He placed his hand over his heart and bowed deeply making Noctis squirm slightly in unease. "I'll be at my car. Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I don't like him," Gladiolus growled as Ardyn turned away once more, heading over towards the car park.

"I think the feeling's mutual," Ignis said with a sigh as he watched Ardyn intently. "Question is, do we trust him? His timing seems far beyond coincidence."

Prompto seemed unnerved by the prospect. "You think he's following us around?"

"Almost definitely," Ignis replied as his bespectacled eyes came to rest on Caramia who was frozen to the spot, staring unblinking at Ardyn's head of purple hair. "Cara, are you alright?"

Caramia, who had been deep in thought about all Ardyn had revealed and how he was not at all like the ancient King he shared his name with, snapped back to reality at the sound of her name.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll deal with what he said about my arm later; first we need to decide quickly if we're going to follow him. He certainly expects us to." She sighed quietly in relief as the men didn't press the subject. It was true that they needed to come to a decision imminently but she also couldn't bring herself to consider his foreboding diagnosis just yet. The words 'it'll be a while before it turns lethal' had supposedly meant to reassure her but it had done the complete opposite.

Noctis placed his hands on his hips. "Well he's creepy as hell but if he's the only chance we're going to get to get past the Empire then I guess we've got no choice but to go with him."

* * *

They followed him by car out of Lestallum, the air heavy with apprehension. The men tried to keep the mood light by pondering what the extreme heat of the meteor would do to their portable technology although Prompto was determined not to miss the opportunity to photograph the legendary Archaean, even at the expense of his precious camera.

If Ardyn had seemed suspicious before, his ability to open the formidable gates blocking the way to the Disc with complete ease confirmed he was more influential than he let on, more worryingly still with the enemy. To make matters even worse, he was also suddenly unwilling to accompany them any further.

"The astral demands an audience with the King of Lucis, I fear I would just get in the way," he called from the seat of his car when questioned why he refused to follow. "Hurry now, these gates won't stay open forever." With that he turned the wheel and waved them farewell as he drove away.

Compelled to continue by the unprecedented and most likely one time opportunity before them, they pressed on, driving down as far as they could and then approaching carefully by foot, down what appeared to be the remnants of an ancient building. Noctis gasped and hurried forward as he caught sight of coffin perched precariously in the heart of white marble ruins, its shape and the impressive greatsword that lay upon it unmistakeably signifying that, rather curiously, they had found another royal tomb.

However, just as the shimmering armiger had added the new weapon and faded from existence once more, the ground rumbled violently as colossal tremors ripped through the rock, crumbling it beneath their very feet.

"Noct, get back!" Ignis roared but Noctis seemed to be oblivious to the destruction occurring around him and he sank to his knees, gripping his head tightly. He quickly came to but by then it was too late: the stone gave way beneath him and he grabbed desperately at air as he plummeted downward.

Caramia instinctively leapt forward to try and catch him but Gladiolus threw her backward before launching himself off the ledge after Noctis. She scrambled to her feet, the curse that had been forming suddenly choking in her throat as the very meteor rose before them bringing Titan himself into view who bared his teeth in a snarl as one seething red eye found Noctis below. His other eye was entirely destroyed by what looked like serrated fragments of meteor and many parts of his monstrous body had suffered in the same way.

"So that's Titan..." Prompto squeaked beside her and Caramia felt her heart almost stop as the Archaean's powerful glare settled on her for a second, although it felt like a lifetime before he tore his eye away angrily and began searching the ground below.

Ignis tugged at her arm, pulling with a little more force as Caramia remained momentarily transfixed on the spot in the distance where she had held Titan's burning gaze. "Come on, away from the edge. We need to see if we can find a way down..."

"Down?!" Prompto cried in disbelief. "Did you see who we just woke up? Noct is bad enough if we wake him from a nap but this guy? He'll crush us before we're even close..."

"And you would rather just leave him to just crush Noct and Gladio then, Prompto?" Ignis retorted sharply as they began traversing the rocky ledges that led downward.

"Whatever we're going to do, we better do it fast," Caramia spat as she spotted warships hovering above. "It appears we've caught the Empire's attention."

The further they descended the more unbearable the heat became and Caramia grimaced; she had hoped she was done with feeling so hot her skin could combust at any moment. She quickly became drenched in sweat and had to wipe her brow to keep it from dripping into her eyes and causing them to sting only to make her palms even slicker, further jeopardising her already precarious grip on the rock.

Her struggles however paled into insignificance as she caught sight of Noctis and Gladiolus in the heart of the crater below. The Archaean attacked relentlessly; no sooner had Noctis parried an angry swipe of his arm an impossibly huge foot loomed overhead, threatening to crush him. Despite wielding his newly acquired greatsword, Noctis' weapons appeared to be doing very little damage and clearly both his and Gladiolus' stamina were waning, a fact which had not escaped Ignis' attention.

"He appears to have become one with the rock," he shouted over the tumultuous noise of the divine battle raging below. "His skin is impervious to metal. We're going to have to use something else."

Caramia tore her eyes away from the fight as Ignis thrust something into her hand and she stared at it in shock as it burned with cold against her skin. A small icy blue sphere was now clasped between her fingers and she could feel great power swirling within, desperate to be unleashed. She stared at it in awe; magical weaponry had been the next stage in her training and she had waited impatiently, eager for the opportunity to test out the potent destruction the elementals could unleash. She'd had a taste with what her sword could do but she knew that was just the beginning of what was possible.

Ignis handed one to Prompto before calling another to his own palm. "Throw them on my command and not before. Understood?"

Caramia had time but to nod before Titan displayed his displeasure at Noctis' latest attack and threw both of his fists to the ground with devastating force, trapping Noctis and Gladiolus in the centre. Herself, Ignis and Prompto had been stood on a steep slope and the impact caused them to lose their footing. They slipped on the tiny pebbles and fell heavily to the bottom of the crater, the shards of rock cutting at their arms and faces. The air was smacked from Caramia's lungs as she hit the burning surface below but she sagged in relief as she raised her head to see the little frozen sphere still unscathed in her tight grip.

Prompto, however, had not been so fortunate.

"No, no, no!" he cried as his magical sphere flew from his hand as he landed, bouncing once by the Archaean's fist before exploding in a blinding shower of ice.

Ignis sighed in exasperation as he climbed to his feet. "Throw it, now Cara!" he yelled, letting his own fly and Caramia pushed herself upright, quickly sending the little sphere hurtling through the air after Ignis'. The combined impact was impressive and Gladiolus smirked as it caught his attention, suddenly understanding what Ignis had intended to happen.

Calling a ball of ice to his own hand, he turned to look at Noctis who was leaning heavily on his sword, breathing deeply.

"Ready to finish this?" he growled before launching the sphere into the air with as much force as he could muster. Switching his royal arm out for a normal sword, Noctis threw it behind Gladiolus' icy projectile and warped after it. The Archaean's arm froze immediately only to shatter into huge boulders of ice as Noctis landed the final, incapacitating blow. Suddenly unbalanced, Titan swayed, threatening to drop the meteor and entomb them in a coffin of rock and lava but he caught himself and growled at Noctis in defeat.

Closing her eyes for a moment of blissful relief, Caramia swore under her breath as it appeared their reprieve from battle had been cut short. Countless magitek troopers poured in from above and began heading straight for the Archaean who was staring intensely at Noctis. He was on his knees before the astral, seemingly not in danger but engaged in a deeply profound connection that transcended what she could see with her eyes alone. She understood enough to know that neither of them could be interrupted.

Wrenching her sword from its holding, she raised it high above her head, sliding the blades into place just in time to impale it directly into the head of an incoming magitek trooper. The others joined in the battle, protecting Noctis from all sides and although Caramia felt invigorated by the thrill of combat, she realised very quickly that her strength was far from what it was. Combined with the relentless heat of the pools of lava that bubbled around them, she found herself becoming weaker with each slash of her blades. Her clothes clung to her sodden skin and her vision ebbed in and out of focus but she gritted her teeth and persevered, determined to fight until she physically could do no more.

Throwing herself down onto a fallen trooper and sinking her blade into its metallic chest, a blast of wind suddenly burst through the crater, causing any imperial soldiers who were still on their feet to crumple to the ground. Caramia stared around incredulously as the others did the same and she leant heavily on her impaled sword, gasping for breath and immediately wincing as even the air burnt at her lungs. She slumped forward, her vision began to falter but large hands grabbed her shoulders, shaking them as they pulled her upright.

"Come on, you've slept for long enough and this is no place for a nap," Gladiolus urged, his chiselled face glistening with sweat and smeared with dirt and ash.

"Thanks," she mumbled, using his strong arm to pull herself to her feet and she retrieved her sword from the sparking torso of her last kill.

Noctis scrambled up to join them, his eyes an unsettling red until he blinked twice and they resumed their normal cool blue.

"He spoke with Luna!" he gasped, shielding his face as a nearby pool of raging lava spat fiery liquid into the air. "That's why he's been calling me, she asked him to form a covenant..."

Ignis frowned as he looked around the molten crater, the air hazy with the extreme heat. "That's all well and good but the Archaean's aid means little if we buried here. The crater looks like it's going to collapse in on itself, we need to get out!"

But as they hurried across the glowing rock, it became very apparent that unless they could bear to touch the scorching rock long enough to scale it back to a higher level, there was no other way out. Before they could discuss their impossible decision however, the great, imposing metal body of an imperial warship descended from above, blasting them with considerably cooler air as it hovered, the huge jaws of its hanger opening to reveal a single figure stood at the edge.

"Of course it's him..." Gladiolus growled as Ardyn came into view, his amber eyes glinting with amusement as he gazed down at the perilous landscape below.

"You appear to be in a spot of bother down there," he called, not of drop of concern in his deep, velvety smooth voice. "Let me extend a helping hand."

"You're with the Empire? Caramia snarled, the smug smile that spread across Ardyn's face riling her even more. "I should have known..."

"Ah yes, it does appear I forgot to mention that rather important detail. Since you're clearly dying to know who I am, I'll indulge your curiosities. Many call me Imperial Chancellor Izunia, although I much prefer Ardyn." He paused for a moment, watching in pleasure as the gravity of his revelation rippled through the group. "Now then, as much as I am enjoying our little chat, I suggest we continue it from the safety of my ship. That is, unless you would like Lucis' monarchy to be burned alive by the local tourist attraction. Not exactly a glorious end that will be sung about in years to come, eh?"

Down below, Noctis and the others looked to each other miserably, knowing they had no choice but to accept Ardyn's aid and climb aboard the enemy's ship. Begrudgingly they sat on the seats lining the walls of the hanger, glaring warily at Ardyn who settled himself opposite them. The ship jerked as it took to the air, speeding away from the raging heart of the Disc of Cauthess. They sat in a tense silence for some time but Caramia eventually broke it, desperate for answers.

"So what exactly did the Imperial Chancellor and self-claimed 'daemon specialist' want with my mother?" Caramia spat, unable to tear her eyes away from Ardyn's satisfied expression. "And want with us, for that matter."

Ardyn smiled conceitedly, pushing himself to his feet and beginning to walk towards the edge of the hanger. "You must have so many questions. I imagine it's all rather agonising. Pity then that this is where I must leave you."

The ship suddenly began to descend and the hanger doors lowered, revealing woodland below. Ardyn gestured to the opening and the others rose warily to their feet.

"You're letting us go. Just like that?" Gladiolus asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just like that," Ardyn sighed with a wave of his hand. "Unless you'd rather stay?" Gladiolus paused to throw him a withering glare before jumping from the ship, quickly followed by the others.

"Now do let me know how you get on with that arm! I'm sure we'll meet again soon," Ardyn shouted from above and with one last wave he turned away, the warship's hanger closing once more before it rose into the air and flew off into the distance.

"Can't wait..." Noctis grumbled, looking up at the grey sky as he felt drops of rain land on his skin. "At least that's over with and we can drive back to Lestallum. My feet are killing me."

Ignis sighed, glancing around the clearing they were stood in at the trees stretching all around them. "With what, exactly?"

"The car?" Prompto asked in confusion and his face dropped as the realisation hit him. "Oh..."

Caramia's shoulders slumped. "It's still down at the Disc. With the Empire." She frowned as the rain, which has been soothing after the scorching temperature of the meteor, suddenly became very heavy, drenching them almost immediately.

Gladiolus smoothed his dark, damp hair with a large hand. "Along with our camping stuff. So unless you want to sleep well and truly in the wilderness tonight with plenty of daemons to keep us company, we better get moving."

The thought alone was more than enough to jumpstart their weary limbs into action and they set off into the forest, looking for anything that could them a clue as to where they were. Ardyn may have saved them from a fiery death but leaving them completely stranded with precious little daylight hours left and no idea where they were wasn't exactly much of a help either.

He was toying with them, that was for certain, but no matter how much they tried to work it out, the motives behind his actions remained frustratingly, and rather worryingly, unclear.


	8. Chapter 8

Three more days passed and the relief that had flooded them as they stumbled across the Chocobo farm they had raced at almost a week ago quickly turned to frustration. Wiz was kind enough to let them use the old caravan situated on the edge of the farm but with no sign of the car and the torrential rain that had not stopped since they're got there making it extremely unpleasant to venture outside, everybody's patience was wearing thin. Ignis urged everyone not to lose heart; Cindy was doing her best to find the lost Regalia, although it seemed inevitable that she would tell them in was the Empire's clutches.

Caramia didn't mind the rain too much; there was something about the smell and the constant pattering of droplets as they fell to the ground that was deeply comforting to her. When tensions flared in the cramped caravan she would wander out into the downpour, sometimes with company but more often alone and ponder all that had happened since she had left her life as she knew it behind. She thought deeply about the instructions Ardyn had given to cure her deadly infection. Ignis still seemed sceptical about it all but Caramia was determined to at least try and heed his suggestion, after all her arm didn't seem to be healing. Despite feeling her strength returning more and more with each day, the black veins continued their relentless growth up her arm. It appeared one was beginning to outcompete the others for it was the thickest and darkest and almost at her shoulder, where it seemed it was splitting into two.

She had been on one of such walks when the grimy sky suddenly erupted with light, angry forks of lightning ripping through the air to be followed shortly by the low rumbles of thunder. Storms such as these didn't scare her, after all she could wield lightning herself, but it did catch her by surprise and she yelped in shock. She kept walking but as the storm continued to rage overhead, she decided reluctantly that she would be safer indoors.

As she got back to the caravan, however, she felt irritation prickle at her skin as she saw that the door was left wide open, letting the rain pour in. She poked her head in to see if anybody was home and her annoyance immediately morphed to curiosity. The caravan was empty and a half finished game of cards lay on the table alongside a steaming mug of coffee. Something really must have caught the men's attention for Ignis to leave a full mug of Ebony behind. She turned sharply at the call of her name.

"Cara!" Prompto cried breathlessly as he ran up to the caravan. "Phew, thank goodness you're here. You've got to come quick; Umbra's trying to show us something."

Caramia looked incredulously at Prompto as he panted, resting his arms on his knees. "Umbra?"

"He's a sort of magical dog. Now come on!" He replied so matter-of-factly that Caramia almost laughed but the urgency in his voice and on his face made her chase after him without any further question.

They raced through the forest, stopping abruptly as the encountered the others stood in silence and staring reverently at a dark haired woman before them, a grey dog at her feet. She was beautiful but there was something unsettling about her and the way she smiled all the while keeping her eyes closed. Her voice was soft and ethereal and her words cryptic although from what Caramia could make out, she was telling Noctis to follow the storm's calling and claim Ramuh's blessing where after he was to travel to Altissia and seek Lunafreya who would be waiting for him.

Noctis seemed overcome with emotion at the mention of Lunafreya's name and he closed his eyes in relief only to find once he opened them again that the mysterious woman had vanished. He threw himself to his knees before Umbra, more overjoyed still as he retrieved a book that had been strapped to the dog's back and he hastily opened it, clearly not worrying about what the driving rain would do to its pages. Before Caramia could take a step forward to try and see what was written in the book, she suddenly felt a presence to her left. Glancing round, her breath caught in her throat.

The woman was now stood beside her, the same dainty smile on her lips but her olive green eyes were now open and fixed on Caramia. She reached out her hand and gently touched her arm where the corrupted skin festered beneath her clothes.

"Only true light can purge the darkness. Seek not water but what lies across it."

Caramia stared at her in shock and as she finally came to her senses, desperate to demand what she meant, the woman had disappeared once more. It appeared no one else had witnessed her second appearance for the others were stood watching Noctis who rose to his feet as Umbra bounded into the distance and out of sight.

"So...who was that?" Prompto asked slowly, clearly as unnerved as Caramia felt.

"Her name is Gentiana," Ignis explained. "She's a messenger of the gods and of Lady Lunafreya."

Caramia's heart fluttered at the prospect of being approached by such a divine being. "Does she always keep her eyes closed?"

Noctis turned to address her, frowning slightly at the shock that was plastered on her face. "Usually. I've only ever seen her open her eyes when she's saying something particularly important. It's a little creepy if you ask me," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Gladiolus suddenly elbowed her, a dark eyebrow raised as he stared down at her. "Something up? You can't tell me that the woman who will fight terrifying daemons without batting an eyelid is unnerved by a friendly messenger?"

Caramia cleared her throat and elbowed him back, although she was sure he barely felt it compared with the assault she had just received in her side. She thought about telling them of what Gentiana had told her but stopped at the last moment. Clearly the message, for whatever reason, had been for her ears alone.

"I'm just a little taken aback, that's all. I don't know what they taught you during your Crownsguard training but clearly I haven't reached the stage where they tell you about summoning the astrals and deciphering riddles given by divine spirits."

A bark of laughter flew from Gladiolus' throat and he pointed over to Noctis. "Nah, that's just what you get with following this guy around."

Ignis stepped forward. "Speaking of which, where are we to head now, Noct?"

Noctis flinched as the sky was ripped open by a ferocious bolt of lightning, the clouds growling their anger shortly afterwards as they still poured rain down upon them.

"Into the heart of the storm. Brace yourselves, we're about to get even wetter."

They followed the storm for some time, deeper and deeper into the forest until the flashes of lightning were almost immediately followed by the roars of thunder, signifying the storm was raging directly above them.

"There, that must be it!" Noctis gasped as the opening to a cave suddenly came into view, ripping a dark hole in the rock formation that towered over them and they hurried over to it.

"Great, another creepy cave," Prompto sighed as he peered into the uninviting darkness. "You know, I've just about had enough of these."

"So wait out here in the rain then. Alone," Gladiolus said with a smirk as he watched Prompto squirm, suddenly yelping as the sky lit up and thunder simultaneously crashed so loudly that it made their ears ring.

"On second thoughts," he gulped, "at least it will be dry inside."

Creeping further into the cave, it revealed itself to be just like the others they'd encountered: dark, complicated and crawling with daemons. It had seemed like they were making good progress until Prompto shrieked in genuine terror as something grabbed him, dragging him through a small hole in the wall and out of sight.

"Prompto?!" Noctis yelled in horror, his eyes bulging as Prompto's panicked screams echoed through the tunnel, seemingly coming from the opening ahead.

"Prompto, are you alright?" Gladiolus roared as he called his greatsword to his hand and slung it over his shoulder, plunging further into the cave towards the sound of Prompto's distress.

"Oh no...oh no...it's a _snake_...get away from _me_!"

"Prompto, we're coming for you!" Ignis shouted as he followed after Gladiolus. "Just try to focus and stay calm."

Prompto seemed beyond being able to stay calm and Caramia immediately realised why as they dropped down into the pit that the daemon had dragged him to. A grotesque snake with a disfigured woman's face was glaring at Prompto who was shakily picking himself up as if he had just been dropped or thrown. It was the most repulsive and terrifying daemon she had seen, made all the more sinister by its clearly human head. The snake snatched its attention to Noctis and the others as they jumped down into the pit and it let out a foreboding hiss, bearing its lethally spiked fangs. A deep, foreboding voice rumbled in its throat.

 _"_ _My baby...I won't let you have him...you won't take my baby!"_

"I'm not your baby!" Prompto cried desperately, fumbling with his gun as it materialised in his hand and he almost instantly dropped it.

The snake whipped its head round to glare at Prompto again and, taking advantage of it being distracted, Gladiolus ran forward, gripping the hilt of his greatsword even tighter.

"Prompto, move...now!" he bellowed as he swung his mighty blade and the snake screamed as it sliced through its scaly skin.

And so the fight began.

It became clear very quickly that they were sorely outmatched. Every time Caramia tried to attack, the snake's strong tail would whip round and throw her forcefully to the floor where she would scramble to her feet and try again, ducking and diving all the while to avoid one it its venomous fangs sinking into her skin. It seemed the others were suffering too and Noctis eventually swore with frustration.

"Enough!" he growled, storming up to the snake head on and throwing out his arms. The royal armiger burst into existence and Noctis grabbed the axe that floated past him before leaping at the enraged daemon. The other weapons launched after him and began relentlessly attacking, hacking and slicing at the snake until it screamed one last time and crumpled to the ground.

Caramia, who had been groggily sitting up after a particularly heavy and painful fall, watched in absolute awe as Noctis rained complete destruction down upon the daemon only to casually vanish his weapons away once it became clear that it was not going to get up again.

"I forgot you haven't seen the royal armiger in use yet," Ignis commented, noticing the amazement that was plastered on her face as she clambered to her feet. "Quite the spectacle, is it not?"

"I'll say..." Caramia said with a sharp laugh, brushing herself down and wincing as she touched skin that was sure to bruise. "Makes what my weapon can do look like a party trick."

Ignis smiled. "Perhaps. But it is impressive all the same."

Gladiolus strolled over to Noctis, throwing his arm round his neck in a crushing headlock. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Empire's not gonna stand a chance against you..."

Noctis laughed as he wrestled under Gladiolus' strong grip. "I'm won't be doing anything if you choke me to death..." Pushing Gladiolus off, he turned to look at Prompto who was still white as a sheet as he stared unblinkingly at the dead snake. "You alright?"

Prompto snatched his eyes away from the snake's monstrous face which was contorted in an eternal scream and looked to Noctis.

"Still in one piece," he sighed, trying to smile. "Just a little freaked out, I guess. I mean do I look like a disgusting snake baby to you? Why would she think I was?"

Noctis shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. Perhaps we should get out of here before anything else tries to adopt you."

Luckily they encountered no more daemons, maternal or otherwise and soon even the air grew very still, as if they were approaching something that not even the wind dared disturb. The narrow tunnel they were in suddenly widened, revealing a lofty cavern in which a hole sat in the roof, pouring daylight down onto a white, gnarled tree at the far end. It stood in a pool of water that rippled as raindrops landed on the surface from far above.

Noctis hurried over to the tree and, after a moment's hesitation, he placed his hand on the ancient bark. An incredible bolt of lightning suddenly struck the tree, engulfing its branches and Noctis in an explosion of sparks. It seemed not to hurt him, however for he didn't even flinch, enduring the Fulgurian's trial until the covenant was complete. With a sigh of relief, he turned back round, his eyes resuming their normal colour and he raised his foot to begin walking back over to the others.

"Wait!" Prompto cried as Noctis' filthy boot hovered over the now steaming pool of water and he froze where he was, staring anxiously around for any danger.

"What?" he said with a huff as he failed to see what had caused Prompto's sudden exclamation.

"Don't put your foot in that water...your boots will get it all dirty." He flew round to Caramia, his eyes wide with excitement. "This is what you need, right? Water blessed by a god!"

Gladiolus glared at Prompto in exasperation. "Are you seriously trusting the advice that came out of that man's mouth? Do I need to remind you that he turned out to be the _Imperial Chancellor_?"

Ignis, as ever, was the voice of reason. "I agree that man is not at all a dependable ally, nor did his explanation seem particularly plausible. Nevertheless, the opportunity lies before us. We would be fools to not at least attempt to heed his advice, even if all it does is confirm its inaccuracy."

As the men debated, Caramia stared at the simmering pool of water, her thoughts racing. Gentiana had told her to seek what was across the water and as she stared at the wizened tree on the other side of the pool, her cryptic words seemed to make a little more sense. The tree had been the source of the blessing and the water beneath had crackled and boiled with the same raw, electrical power that had coursed through Noctis as he had forged the covenant with Ramuh. Ardyn was the least trustworthy man she had ever met but Ignis was right; she had to at least try.

With a deep breath, she walked over to the edge of the pool and knelt before it. Praying that the water was not too hot to touch, she dipped her hands below the surface and scooped some into her mouth. The water was warm but not unpleasant and she swallowed, holding her breath as she waited anxiously for something to happen.

"Anything?" Prompto called from behind and as Caramia turned to answer him, blinding pain ripped through her arm and head and she collapsed onto the damp stone. She panted and writhed as the agony coursed through her, her eyes bulging in panic as her vision faltered. The cave faded before her eyes and was suddenly replaced by a black void filled only with a pair of ancient, omniscient eyes that narrowed as they stared into the very depths of her being. Another wave of pain tore through her and she gasped, staring around in relief as the cave returned.

The others had gathered anxiously around her, calling her name and demanding increasingly urgently to know if she was alright but she ignored them, instead tugging on the sleeve of her arm to reveal the skin below. The men's questioning instantly fell silent as their eyes fell upon it. As she had feared the black tendrils had only consumed more of her flesh, the largest finally splitting into two branches that arched over her shoulder.

"Well that settles it," she spat fiercely, her voice trembling as she wrenched the material back over her skin. "Don't listen to a damn word that comes out of that man's mouth again."

"Kinda seems obvious now..." Prompto said in a small voice, dropping his head in remorse. "I'm sorry Cara."

"It's fine," she sighed as she rose to her feet, politely declining the helpful hand Ignis offered out to her. "We know now that it doesn't work and that's a start, even if it does put us back at square one." She stared up at the hole in the roof to see the churning black mass of clouds was clearing, revealing a brilliant blue sky underneath. "Let's get out of here. I think, thankfully, it's finally stopped raining." With that she swept from the chamber, forcing herself to ignore the looks of concern on the faces of the men as she passed; she did not want their pity.

The sun was shining again once they exited the caverns, warming the sodden ground and beginning to dry it. Caramia smiled as she heard the sweet songs of birds bursting back through the forest, something she had missed during the storm, only for the shrill ringtone of Noctis' phone to sound and drown out their delicate melodies. He answered it and everyone looked to him expectantly as they heard Cindy's distinctive voice crackling through the speaker at his ear. He smirked as he ended the call and returned his phone to his pocket.

"She found the car. Whadya say we go get it back?"

"Imperials have it?" Gladiolus asked, his amber eyes suddenly smouldering at the prospect of being able to take albeit a small stand against the Empire.

Noctis' answer was, of course, inevitable. "Yup. In a base not far from here. Cindy gave me directions."

Ignis clapped his gloved hands together. "Well then. I suggest we make for a vantage point where we wait for the cover of night. In the meantime, I'll devise a plan to maximise our chances of successful infiltration and absconding with the goods."

* * *

As Ignis had suggested, they watched the sun set atop a large boulder that overlooked the enemy base. It was crawling with magitek troopers and heavily armoured tanks, all fitted with highly destructive weaponry. They couldn't see the Regalia on the periphery of the stronghold; it had to be deeper in. They grew impatient waiting for night to fall and as soon as the darkness covered the land, they leapt to their feet. Gladiolus called his greatsword to his awaiting hand but Ignis shook his head.

"Stealth will be our friend here. Our aim is to gain access while remaining entirely undetected. By the time they realise the Regalia is on the move it will be too late to stop us, presuming the gates stay open as they are now."

Gladiolus looked a little disappointed and Caramia patted him on the side of his arm, consoling him with sympathy dripping in sarcasm. "There, there, I'm sure you'll get to crush something to death again soon. That is a point though...are you actually able to do things quietly?"

Noctis sniggered. "You're playing with fire Cara..."

She knew she was and Gladiolus' intimidating glare from over a head above her was enough to confirm it but it didn't bother her. Teasing him was immensely fun, something she sorely needed after all the trauma her arm had caused and besides, he'd seen what she was capable of. Injured or not, she was sure she could overpower him again if challenged.

Ignis watched the pair in a mixture of impatience and amusement. "Yes, well if you're quite done I suggest we focus on the job at hand and go and reclaim what is ours."

Ignis' strategic mind and careful instructions were naturally impeccable and they sneaked into the base, sliding in through the gates after the latest regiment of troopers had returned from patrol. With Noctis assassinating soldiers from behind with silent, lethal warp strikes, they managed to creep into the heart of the base and to the edge of a large open area where many vehicles were parked. And, over at the far end, sat their beloved Regalia.

"There she is!" Noctis whispered as he caught sight of the car gleaming under the harsh spotlight above it.

"Indeed. Now if we keep out of the way of those floodlights we should be able to..."

Ignis broke off as somebody sneezed loudly behind him. The sound echoed throughout the base, even more accentuated by the stillness of the night and Caramia winced, mouthing an apology as everyone turned round to look at her. The sneeze had come without warning and by the time she had realised what was going to happen, it was far too late to stop it. A few agonising seconds passed as two magitek troopers marched past where they were hiding, searching for the source of the sudden noise. Caramia only dared to breathe again once they had disappeared from sight, the metallic thuds of their footsteps fading away into the distance.

Prompto flashed her a grin as he whispered as loud as he dared. "Phew...that was close..."

As soon as the words had left his mouth the entire base burst into light, magitek troopers flooding into the middle of the base from all sides. The robotic tanks that had been sat dormant in front of them also shuddered to life, raising their powerful guns in preparation to fire.

Despite the fact that their cover was blown, Gladiolus rose to his feet laughing as he watched horror fly across Caramia's face. "What was that about not being able to do things quietly?"

Caramia glowered at him for a second before shaking her head as she tore her sword from its holding and extended its blades with a sharp flick of her wrist. "Obviously I'm just allergic to men with insufferable egos." She turned to look at Ignis and they all ducked as bullets began firing in their direction, screeching as they imbedded themselves in the floor and metal walls surrounding them. "What do we do now, Ignis?"

Ignis' eyes narrowed, observing the hordes of troopers charging their way and he gripped his daggers tightly as they materialised in his hands. "It's rather too late for tact. Give them hell."

They didn't need any further encouragement. Throwing themselves into the middle of the battle they fought tirelessly until the final tank crashed to the ground in a pile of smoking, crumpled metal. Caramia forced herself to ignore the trembling of her muscles and the pounding in her head as she bent over for a moment to catch her breath. Consuming the allegedly 'blessed water' seemed to have sapped all the strength that had returned to her after three days rest, along with a considerable deal more. She prayed reinforcements weren't on their way. As much as it shamed her to admit, she wasn't sure she would be able to fight a second time.

"To the car!" Ignis ordered as he pushed his glasses back into position which had slipped down with the exertion of combat.

As they raced over to the Regalia, however, it appeared someone had already beaten them to it. A tall man dressed in white and purple scowled at the group as they approached, the spiked hand of his bionic arm curling into a fist. The harsh light above him cast dark shadows under the angular features of his face, in striking contrast to the icy blonde hair that fell to his jaw.

"Ravus?" Noctis gasped.

Ravus' eyes narrowed, one blue, the other brown."Noctis. Or, as I should call you, ' _The Chosen King_ '." He spoke slowly, his voice dripping with contempt. "How is it that such a title should fall to you, when you are so painfully naive and ignorant about all that is being sacrificed in your name?" As he spoke he advanced on Noctis, drawing out his long, thin sword and raising it threateningly in front of him. Gladiolus immediately threw himself in front of Noctis, calling his greatsword so the two blades met in a clash of sparks.

"You want him you'll have to go through me," he growled, every muscle tensed as Ravus' sword bore down upon him.

Ravus watched, his face betraying no emotion as Gladiolus struggled underneath his strength. "Another Amicitia, I presume? It figures that the King's shield is almost as pathetic as the King himself..."

Before Gladiolus could react, Ravus wrenched his blade to the side and punched him in the stomach with so much force that he flew backwards, hitting a nearby car and leaving a sizeable dent in its door. Prompto ran immediately to his aid while Caramia stared between the two, the fury boiling in her blood mixing with a rush of apprehension. She had heard of this man, Ravus Nox Fleuret as he was formally known, although he seemed as different as conceivably possible from his sister, of which she had only heard kind, loving words spoken of. Her hand hovered over the gilded hilt of her weapon, ready to strike if Ravus threatened Noctis once more. After the ease of which he had disposed of Gladiolus she was sure she stood no chance against him but it mattered little. She was to protect him with her life all the same.

Noctis, however, seemed desperate to settle matters himself.

"You think I'm pathetic and yet you go crawling to the Empire like some treacherous little rat? If you want to fight, be my guest." With a snarl he called for the royal armiger only for the shimmering weapons to burst into fragments the moment they appeared.

"Now, now, let's not make this any uglier than it already is." Ardyn's deep, smooth voice called out as he sauntered over to where they were stood, his lips pulled into their usual, condescending smile.

Noctis turned his furious glare from Ravus to Ardyn. "Don't tell me. You're here just in time to save the day again?"

Ardyn chuckled. "I do pride myself on my impeccable timing but on this occasion I did not seek you out to rescue you from the latest foe to challenge the King. After hearing all the commotion that ensued after you rather predictably arrived to reclaim your lost car, I couldn't help but want to find out how our dear patient was fairing." He turned to smile at Caramia who was glowering darkly at him, her eyes blazing with hatred. "Come now, I have rarely seen such unrelenting hostility. What could you possibly have to accuse me of this time?"

"I think you know exactly what," Caramia spat, her jaw clenched tightly and she yanked up the sleeve of her left arm, baring the entirety of her corrupted skin. "The water only made my infection worse! Are you trying to kill me?"

Ravus, who had been stood to the side, furiously staring at the floor and gripping his sword so tight his knuckles were turning white, suddenly snapped his head up at Caramia's words. He stepped forward as he looked upon her wound, his eyes flicking warily between Caramia and Ardyn. "That is not just any infection you carry, girl..."

Ardyn silenced him with a wave of his hand and a brief but deadly glance. "Ah yes, of course, I see it now. How could I have been so foolish?" He came to stand before Caramia, gazing down at the fury on her face that was quickly becoming fear. "Tell me, my dear, what do you know of the Starscourge?"

She stared fearfully up at him, feeling the colour draining from her face as her mind flew back to the page in the Cosmogony book she had read. "It's an ancient plague, right? It created the daemons that still walk our lands today."

Ardyn reached over to her left shoulder, gently tracing the grotesque black veins that bulged under her pale skin. "Clever girl. This corruption you see festering under your skin is borne of that very same disease, caused by a terrible evil that is invisible to the naked eye but which slowly consumes all that you are leaving nothing but an insatiable lust for death. It can happen in two ways once you reach the stage as you are now, both as traumatic as the other."

He pressed down firmly on one of the veins branching at her shoulder and Caramia cried out in pain. Gladiolus, who had been doubled over in pain himself, leapt forward in anger only for Ravus' sword to fly to his neck, resting threateningly against the rough skin there. Ravus looked casually from Gladiolus to the other men who were stood equally as anxiously, silently warning that they were to stay exactly where they were.

Ardyn did not notice what was occurring in front of him however; his focus was entirely on Caramia. He began tracing the black tendril that was sneaking upwards towards her neck.

"If the darkness reaches your mind first, you lose all control and become delirious with bloodlust, desperate for the death of even those you hold dearest but at least you are unaware of your body's ruin. If it reaches your heart first, however, the daemonic transformation is accelerated but rather cruelly the brain is last to go, meaning you get to endure the entirety of your demise knowing there is precious little you can do to stop it."

Caramia didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry. "But regardless, I'll turn into one of... _them_?" She couldn't bear to say the word, it was just too abhorrent.

Sighing deeply, Ardyn spread his arms wide. "I wish I could say differently but there is no mistaking it, not now. No wonder the blessed water made it worse; the gods condemn those who are tainted by the darkness."

Suddenly feeling like she may pass out, Caramia tore her eyes away from Ardyn, clasping her hand to her chest as nausea fiercely gripped her stomach. "How do I stop it? Is there even a cure?" she added in a small voice.

"As I understand, the Oracle already awaits your presence in Altissia. If anyone can purge your body of the darkness, it will be her."

Caramia felt a jolt radiate through her as Gentiana's words echoed in her mind once more.

' _Only true light can purge the darkness. Seek not water but what lies across it._ '

She had been trying to tell her all along.

Ravus did not seem pleased with Ardyn's suggestion. "Lunafreya has enough of a burden conversing with the gods as it is."

Ardyn stepped back from Caramia, walking over towards Ravus. "And what is the alternative, let her become one of those dreadful creatures, knowing the destruction she will rain down upon the citizenry? Or perhaps you would prefer a swift execution to nip it in the bud?"

Gladiolus snarled his objection, his jaw tensed against the cold blade still pressed against it. "No."

"Luna will help her. I know she will." Noctis' voice was as intense as his piercing blue eyes as they glared at Ravus.

Clapping his hands together, Ardyn smiled warmly. "Well, that's settled! We shall not keep you any longer, the hour is late and I'm sure you must have much to think on. Safe travels now and I hope that next time we meet we have cause to celebrate. I do hate being the bearer of bad news." He turned to Ravus. "Shall we?"

With a deep sigh, Ravus sheathed his sword and whipped round to join Ardyn as he stroke off into the darkness and out of sight.

Caramia didn't realise she hadn't been blinking, or barely breathing for that matter, until a hand gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Cara?" Prompto asked tentatively, staring uneasily at the utter devastation on her face. "Are you alright?"

Ignis pulled out a key from his pocket and pushed one of its buttons to unlock the Regalia. "Let's get her in the car, I fear she's going into shock."

"I...I'm fine," Caramia stammered as the men looked about to carry her into the Regalia and she pulled open the door, climbing over to the middle seat. "Like you said, Lady Lunafreya will be able to fix it."

Noctis settled in to the seat to her left. "Of course. She won't let you suffer."

Gladiolus slammed the door behind him as he got in, his deep voice gruff as he spoke. "I contacted Iris earlier about fixing up the boat at the hidden harbour in Caem. I'd suggest we head there now but the roads are probably too dangerous for such a long drive at this time of night."

Ignis sighed as he turned on the ignition and fired the engine up, driving out of the gates and onto the main road. "It's rather perilous to drive even the short distance back to Lestallum but I think we would all benefit from a proper bed tonight."

No one spoke as the Regalia gained speed along the winding road, its headlamps illuminating very little in the intense darkness of the night. No matter how hard she tried, Caramia could not stop her mind from torturing her. All this time she had believed she was suffering from some rather nasty but ultimately harmless infection. Instead, hell itself was rotting in her veins, feeding on her very essence and with each second that ticked by bringing her closer to a fate worse than death. She could almost feel it crawling under her skin and she shut her eyes as hot tears began to sting at them.

She refused to cry, not just in front of the men but at all. Crying did not solve anything.

Her eyes flew open as Ignis slammed on the brakes, causing the wheels to lock and he swerved the car, desperately trying to keep control of it. The men cried out in shock only for their protests to choke in their throats as they saw what had just crawled out of the road before them. A colossal daemon rose to its full height, its red muscular body banded with yellow and an impossibly large sword grasped in its hand that seemed like it was made entirely of fire. It roared in anger and began charging towards the Regalia.

The men immediately leapt to action, throwing open the doors and calling their weapons as they stepped out. Caramia went to follow Gladiolus but he blocked her way.

"Stay in the car," he growled, pushing her backwards as she protested.

"But..."

"You weren't strong enough to fight earlier, that was clear to see, so you really think you're in any fit state to fight now?"

Caramia sighed heavily in defeat; as much as she loathed admitting it, she knew he was right.

"Gladio?" Noctis shouted from up ahead as the men began to circle the enraged daemon.

"Come on big guy, kinda need you over here..." Prompto called, the last word turning into a yelp as the daemon took a swipe at him, the white hot metal of his sword singeing the grass behind him.

The fire reflected in the amber of Gladiolus' eyes as he snapped his head round at the sound of their distress. He turned back to glare at Caramia.

"Stay here." With that he slammed the door and sprinted off to join the others, holding his greatsword high above his head, ready to strike.

Caramia watched the battle anxiously, itching all the while to be out there with them but as the fight progressed, she began to suspect Gladiolus' fierce insistence for her to stay in the car may have been more than just about preserving what little strength she had left. The hideous monster that furiously attacked at them again and again had once, a long time ago, been just like her. Frightened and desperate, succumbing to a sickness that with each heartbeat stole a little more of their humanity until there wasn't any left.

She was suddenly wrenched form her troubled thoughts, however, as the ominous red lights of an imperial dropship loomed above and the silhouettes of countless magitek troopers poured out, immediately running towards the battle raging in the middle of the road. The daemon disposed of a few as they got too close to it but the rest surrounded the men and opened fire.

With enemies attacking from all sides, the men stood little chance and Caramia watched, her heart in her mouth, as Prompto, Ignis and Noctis eventually collapsed to their knees. They would heal themselves and launch back into the battle only to fall again and again. When even Gladiolus staggered forward and crumpled to the ground in agony, Caramia scrambled out of the car.

They were losing, there was no doubt about it and she couldn't sit and watch any longer, knowing there was one thing she could do that was sure to turn the tide of the battle.

Abandoning all caution, she readied her blade and fixed her eyes on the crimson, hulking mass of the daemon. She didn't have much strength at all but she prayed it would be enough.

It had to be.

Breaking into a sprint, she called upon the energy deep within her blades and threw herself before the daemon, engulfing it in a blinding ball of light and electricity. She cried out with the exertion, gritting her teeth and refusing to stop, even as her vision began to flicker. The road jolted as the daemon slumped to the ground, leaving it vulnerable long enough for the men to inflict some debilitating damage and the explosion seemed to have short circuited almost all of the magitek troopers. Caramia didn't even feel the impact of her fall as she too sank to the ground for her consciousness was failing, carrying her away into the void. She heard voices but it sounded like they were almost underwater, fuzzy and distant and even they faded as the darkness finally dragged her beyond.

* * *

The first two things she was aware of was the agonising pounding in her head and the crackle of flames. Groggily opening her eyes, Caramia stared around blearily, her vision eventually coming into focus to reveal a campsite and four anxious looking faces staring at her.

Ignis, was the first to speak and he rose to get her a mug of water. "Finally. I was worried you weren't going to wake."

"What happened?" she murmured, rubbing her head as it throbbed painfully and she gratefully took the mug that Ignis handed to her.

Noctis smiled. "You saved our asses. Again."

"Just in time too. I thought we were gonners!" Prompto said with a laugh from his cross-legged position on the ground, although it faded as he looked to the dark expression on Gladiolus' face.

Caramia glanced around her and with a jolt of surprise she caught sight of distinctive, curved rock features in the distance in front of them.

"We're back near the Disc...I thought we were supposed to be sleeping in Lestallum, not camping and certainly not further east than where we set off..."

Ignis sighed uneasily as he too glanced over at Gladiolus. "Your condition was rather too severe for you to travel. Not wanting to camp close to the imperial base, this was the next closest haven we knew of."

Caramia swallowed the sip of water she had taken, feeling slightly guilty at the trouble that yet again she had caused. "Sorry to deprive you of your soft beds. I know what I did was dangerous but it was the only thing I could think to do..."

Gladiolus scoffed at her apology, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Dangerous? It was absolute stupidity."

Frowning at his aggressive tone, Caramia looked to him in shock. "I did what was necessary. You were overwhelmed..."

Gladiolus worked his jaw, curling his large hands into fists. "It wasn't bad enough for you to risk your life. You almost died, Cara."

"Well if you haven't noticed I didn't and thanks to me, the rest of you didn't either. You could at least be a little grateful," she spat, glancing at the others as they looked to their feet awkwardly or gazed into the heart of the fire.

Throwing himself to his feet with a growl, Gladiolus stormed over to the edge of the campsite where he paused, whipping round to glare at Caramia. "Be grateful for what, exactly? We could have handled it ourselves..."

The shock that had been simmering in her blood suddenly erupted into potent anger and she leapt to her feet, knocking over the mug of water that she had placed to the side of her chair. "What is your problem?" she snarled.

"My problem is that you didn't stay in the car as you were told to."

A humourless laugh burst from Caramia's mouth. "Oh and what, you think you can just order me around?"

"Yes, when the moment calls for it. For such an esteemed warrior you can be unbelievably reckless..."

Caramia abandoned what scraps of her temper she had left. "Have I hurt your pride? Is that it? It is too much shame for the mighty Gladiolus Amicitia to admit that he had to be saved by a dying woman?"

Gladiolus looked to the sky in exasperation. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Well what is it then?!" Caramia felt her fury spike and with it came a rush of dizziness, causing her to stagger. Ignis caught her immediately, easing her back down into her seat and the fierce expression on Gladiolus' face lessened for a moment until she glared at him again and his dark eyebrows knitted into a deep frown once more. With a sharp huff, he clenched his fists and marched off into the darkness.

Ignis looked to her sternly. "As much as Gladio is overreacting, you need to avoid straining yourself." He rose to his feet with a long sigh, staring into the gloom of the night. "I'll go after him, you stay here and _rest_."

Caramia let out a long shaky breath as she watched Ignis disappear out of the campfire's warm, flickering light and Noctis nudged her elbow.

"Don't worry about Gladio. He's just got one hell of a temper and believe me, I've been on the receiving end more times than I'd like to count. He'll come around, although I wouldn't hold your breath for too much of an apology."

Prompto seemed anxious as he looked out into the darkness, fiddling with the camera sat in his lap. "Cara, I'm probably not doing the right thing here and Gladio would definitely kill me if he knew but I think you need to see this." He pressed a few buttons before holding the camera out towards Caramia, shaking in encouragement as she hesitated to take it. "Go on, you'll need to scroll through them, there's quite a few."

Eyeing Prompto in confusion, Caramia took the camera and began looking through the pictures that he had pulled up. They were of the various locations that they had visited during the time they had left Insomnia and the only thing that remained consistent through them all was that both she and Gladiolus were always in the shot and he was always looking in her direction.

"I don't understand," Caramia began, shaking her head. "You're trying to tell me he stares at me a lot?"

Prompto sighed, throwing a look at Noctis and silently asking for help. "No...well I mean, yes, but that's not what I was getting at. It's the _way_ he looks at you, Cara."

Prompto's meaning suddenly smacked into her and she bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "You can't be serious..."

"Come on, you can't tell me you haven't noticed it at all? Prompto cried incredulously as Caramia thrust the camera back into his hands.

"I noticed the way he looked at Cindy when we were in Hammerhead. He certainly doesn't look at me like that."

Prompto suddenly looked crestfallen. "Cindy? Really?"

Noctis groaned, stretching his arms above his head. "I've seen him look at countless girls the way he looked at Cindy... _yes_ Cindy," he added as Prompto slumped dejectedly in his chair. "The point is, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

Caramia rolled her eyes. "You two are crazy. I think I must have accidently electrocuted you both as well..." Reclining back into her chair, she closed her eyes, her heart slowly calming as the last of her anger faded away. Try as she might though, she couldn't ignore the flutters of anticipation that were stirring in her stomach at all that they were insinuating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ignis trekked through the bushes until he emerged on a flat rocky surface, the spectacular landscape that stretched out before him cut with Gladiolus' large silhouette.

"If you go much further the haven's protection will run out and she might actually have to come and rescue you this time," he called out and Gladiolus turned his head at the sound of his voice only to return his gaze to the view.

"If you're here to convince me to apologise you're wasting your breath. It was pure stupidity and yet she's too stubborn to admit it..."

"I am simply here to inform you that I was thinking of making a quick snack before we get off to sleep. If you wish to remain out here then so be it but I can't guarantee that Noct or Prompto won't consume yours in your absence." When Gladiolus still didn't turn around, Ignis sighed deeply, turning himself in preparation to leave. "Oh, and one more thing, Gladio?"

"What?" he replied flatly.

"Tell her."

Gladiolus' hands curled into fists once more. "I did and look where that got me."

"Not that. Tell her how you feel."

Gladiolus whipped round indignantly at Ignis' final words but he had gone before he could demand to know what he meant.

* * *

Caramia snapped out of her thoughts as footsteps sounded and Ignis emerged back into camp. He stared at her in his usual, aloof manner although there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite read as he began pulling out some bread to make toast.

"Perhaps you should have a word with him, Cara. I think he's waiting for you."

"Right," she sighed as she got to her feet, forcing herself to ignore the meaningful glances the others shared as she walked between them and away from the campsite. Pushing through the last of the bushes, her breath hitched in her throat at the beauty of the scene before her. The crystal of the meteor glowed blue, bathing everything in ethereal light and as she followed the curve of one of the rock formations that arched overhead, she caught sight of Gladiolus leant against where it met the ground.

Deciding resolutely that she would apologise, not because she was in the wrong but for the sake of everyone's sanity, including her own, she began walking over to him. He was illuminated in the light of the crystal and as she approached, she looked at him.

Really looked at him.

He was attractive, there was no way she could deny it to herself and she found herself marvelling at the sculpted muscles of his chest and abdomen that were revealed by his open shirt. There had been something striking about him from the moment they had met but it had mattered little. She was a warrior, her love was for her sword and her duty and besides, he was arrogant and unbearably headstrong to the point where he couldn't even manage a half-hearted thank you for saving his life. Besides, Prompto and Noctis had got it all wrong; there was absolutely no way he thought of her in that sense. He wasn't exactly short of confidence and would have undoubtedly made his intentions clear before now.

His amber eyes flicked to her as she approached and she gave him a half smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied, turning to face her and folding his tattooed arms against his chest.

Caramia ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly quailing slightly under the intensity of his stare. "Look...I know what I did was stupid and I'm sorry. It's just, I'm kinda having a hard time here. I know we all are but it all just seems to be getting worse and worse and I haven't a moment to come to terms with any of it." She paused, hoping he would say something but he continued to stare at her in silence, his heavy eyebrows set in a deep frown. "I mean, a month ago I could train for eight hours straight without even breaking a sweat and now I can hardly even lift my sword. I know I'm dying, neither of us can deny that now, and damnit, if I get the chance to die a warrior's death, I'll do it without a second thought."

Breaking off, she glared at the ground, clenching her jaw as tears stung at her eyes once more and she willed them away desperately. Flicking her raven hair behind her shoulders, she looked back to Gladiolus, the shivers of anticipation that had been growing in her stomach suddenly flaring as she realised all the anger had gone from his face and in its place was something markedly different.

They stood in silence, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest and when she could bear the silence no longer, she laughed quietly.

"Before I really do embarrass myself by crying, I guess I'll leave you to it. Please don't spend all night here on my account though."

As she turned to leave, she suddenly felt him catch her right arm, stopping her where she was.

"Cara?" Gladiolus breathed, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

Twisting back round to face him, Caramia gasped lightly as he placed his other hand against her cheek, his fingers burying themselves in her warm hair. They stared at each other for a few intense heartbeats before he bent down, pulling her upwards and into a kiss. His lips were gentle, caressing her own and Caramia stood frozen to the spot, a torrent of emotions flooding through her.

So much meaning radiated from the tenderness of his touch and it ignited something within her that suddenly threw everything else from her mind. Reaching up to sink her fingers into his hair she deepened the kiss and Gladiolus retaliated immediately. Sweeping her into his arms, he lifted her off the ground, their lips never parting as he span them round, pressing her up against the flat rock and she wrapped her legs around his strong back.

Time seemed to dissolve into nothing and he entirely overwhelmed her senses although a small part of her mind noticed how urgently he crushed his lips against hers. But, as they finally and rather reluctantly broke apart, his usual smirk returned to his face, his eyes now smouldering instead of burning as they had before.

"If that's how you kiss someone you think is insufferable I'd love to see how you'd kiss someone you actually liked."

Caramia arched an eyebrow at his sudden change in mood. "Pity you'll never find out," she retorted breathlessly.

Gladiolus' chest vibrated with a laugh and their bodies were so close she felt it reverberate through her own. "We'll see about that." He gently swept a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear and sighed deeply. "I guess we better get back to camp or else there really will be nothing left to eat." Placing her back down on the ground, he began walking towards the warm glow of the haven through the bushes in front of them, turning to grin at Caramia as she stood completely frozen to the spot, her mind reeling. "I know I'm a good kisser but I didn't realise I'd rendered you unable to walk. Am I going to have to carry you back?"

Rolling her eyes, Caramia began trudging after him. "Don't you dare..." she threatened with a smile and she watched him intently as he began weaving his way through the maze of leaves.

He could make light of the situation all he wanted but that kiss had betrayed the intensity of his true feelings and the revelation completely astounded her. Cursing him fiercely for the cocktail of emotions that was now challenging everything she had sworn to never let distract her, she vowed not to succumb to his charms again. But, as she continued to walk back to the camp feeling almost buoyant, the touch of his lips still tingling against her own, she realised that might be far easier said than done.


	9. Chapter 9

Gladiolus quickly destroyed any chance of her keeping her promise.

He didn't mention anything about the intimate kiss that they had shared once they got back into camp despite the increasingly less subtle questions from the others, although it was clear to see it was still playing on his mind. He joined in the casual conversation flowing round the fire as they ate the toast Ignis served, catching her eye every now and then, the mere action enough to cause heat to erupt under her skin, much to her irritation. If that was bad enough, once everyone decided they should go to bed, he lingered briefly by the fire as the other men disappeared into their tent, only to pull Caramia away from hers and steal another kiss, cradling her face in both of his large hands.

"Don't miss me too much," he murmured, smirking as he watched her resolve faltering in front of him before turning away and strolling over to his tent. The tent jerked violently as he approached, very obviously signalling that someone had been eagerly spectating as he had bid her goodnight. Gladiolus glanced back at her to roll his eyes as he drew open the material of the door and entered. Caramia couldn't help but giggle as the tent proceeded to shudder with even more force; somebody was probably going to have a bruise or several in the morning.

Even once they had broken camp the next day, climbing into the Regalia to head back to Lestallum, Gladiolus continued to torture her. Instead of keeping his arm in his lap or using it to hold his book as he read as usual, he stretched it out behind Caramia, gently massaging the back of her neck with his thumb all the while staring out at the scenery as it flashed by the moving car. The simple gesture was enough to send her mind into a frenzy as still she tried to make sense of all that had happened.

The passion of their outburst and kiss the night before had undeniably revealed he felt something for her but she was entirely at a loss regarding his intentions. She doubted very much that he was just indulging fleeting desire; the moment he had held her face in his hand had been much too intense for that and besides, the secluded rock had presented the opportunity for far more than a kiss and yet he hadn't taken it. She wouldn't have permitted such advances but it at least would have made things a little clearer. A sharp pain suddenly distracted her from her thoughts and she tensed her left arm as the darkness within flared angrily, causing a possibility to dawn on her.

Perhaps that was all this was about. A distraction, carefully and rather boldly orchestrated to keep her mind busy trying to deduce Gladiolus' motives instead of letting her fully consider the extent of the corruption that was occurring in her veins.

Whatever the reason was, she needed to know. Not fancying a public interrogation in the car that would undoubtedly just be awkward, she made a mental promise to corner him at the next available opportunity and demand answers. Not exactly the most romantic approach but then did she really care? She had flirted a little, perhaps a bit too much but in her defence, if he hadn't wanted to have been teased, he shouldn't have reacted so spectacularly. She certainly hadn't considered the prospect of having real feelings for him, or feelings at all for that matter until he had shattered her strict discipline with one damn kiss.

Whatever the reasons for his actions, the reality remained the same. They both had a job to do and it would be foolish and irresponsible to let such trivial things distract them from their royal duties. Noctis was their priority although healing her arm was a close second, the latter even more of a reason for nipping their romantic entanglement in the bud. If, in the highly unlikely situation that she did actually develop feelings for him, it would only add to the emotional turmoil that would ensue if Lunafreya was unable to cure her. Noctis had been adamant that she would but Ravus had suggested her strength was waning and even if she had enough, there were no guarantees her condition wasn't already beyond saving.

In the time she had been brooding, they had pulled into the car park at the edge of Lestallum and the gentle cease of motion as Ignis expertly brought the car to a stop pulled her from her thoughts. They strolled through the city towards the Leville and Gladiolus suddenly rushed up the last few steps as he caught sight of Iris sat on one of the curved sofas in the foyer, her large eyes glassy with tears which streamed down her face as soon as she saw Gladiolus.

"Oh Gladdy...something awful has happened..." she whimpered and she threw herself at him, burying her face against his chest.

Gladiolus stared at her in concern and he put an arm around her shoulders which shook as distraught sobs shuddered through her. "Iris? Iris what is it?"

The question only seemed to make her more hysterical although as they followed her upstairs, guided gently by Gladiolus who she clung to like a lifeline, they managed to hear two words that sent ice down their spines: 'empire' and 'attack'.

By the time they got her to her room and into a chair, Iris seemed a little more coherent although as she stared at the anxious faces around her, tears threatened at her eyes again but she resolutely brushed them away and clasped her hands in her lap.

"They came looking for you Noct," she began in a small voice, watching as guilt flew across his face. "We didn't say a word, I _promise_ , but then...they took Jared." She broke off, her precarious control on her tears wavering and the tension in the room flared dramatically. Gladiolus, who was stood at Iris' side, stared down at her in growing concern.

"Iris, where is he?" he demanded and Iris immediately buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face once more. She hadn't confirmed it but her reaction was enough for them to know that Jared was gone, somewhere even they couldn't rescue him from. Gladiolus put an arm round Iris' shoulders to try and comfort her, his own grief blazing in his amber eyes.

Crying sounded outside of the door as well and Caramia opened it to see Talcott stood in the hallway, his head bent so that his large, fat tears dropped onto the wooden floor. Pity gripped her as she looked to him and after a moment's hesitation, she dropped to her knees and pulled him into her arms, soothingly rubbing his back in an attempt to console him. She barely had any experience in dealing with children but it quite obvious that the least the poor boy needed was a hug.

Inside the room, thoughts had turned to action, and revenge.

"I promise that I will avenge Jared and every life that has been taken," Noctis whispered intensely, his jaw set and fists clenched. "The Empire will get what's coming to them, they won't get away with this."

Noctis' words seemed to evoke something within Iris and she threw down her hands, her dainty face taut with determination. "For Talcott's sake we need to get out of here. We're going to Caem and I swear I'll do whatever I can to help you guys. I won't let you down again."

* * *

Preparations to leave were swift for no one wanted to linger; the once placid, hazy streets of Lestallum suddenly felt foreboding, haunted by the sinister incidents that had occurred within them. Talcott and Iris were to travel south with a few members of the Crownsguard but Gladiolus seemed uneasy at the thought of letting his little sister out of his sight. As he asked Noctis if she could come with them in the car, he frowned as he considered the logistics.

"Sure but...how we all going to fit? Unless we tie Prompto to the roof there aren't enough seats."

Gladiolus smirked as an indignant "I heard that" sounded from Prompto's direction. "Easy. Iris can have my seat and I'll follow on behind on a Chocobo. Saw a rental phone on the edge of the city so should be no problem getting one."

Iris seemed overjoyed with the prospect as they told her beside the Regalia in the car park.

"For real? You guys are the best!" She looked to Gladiolus who was leant against the brick wall that marked the edge of the car park. "You sure you'll be alright Gladdy?"

He stood up straight with a grunt. "Of course. Besides, should be a nice ride down. You drive safely now Ignis."

Ignis seemed a little irked by the comment, an eyebrow quirking slightly as he settled himself in the driver's seat. "I think you'll find I always drive safely, thank you. Now, if we're all set, let's move out. The sooner we get to Caem, the better."

As they drove, Caramia tried to make light, upbeat conversation with Iris, concerned that she would be suffering after her traumatic dealings with the Empire but she was surprised to see she was coping exceptionally well. Clearly she had also inherited the strength and resolve that Gladiolus possessed, despite her deceptively delicate appearance. Caramia began to regret her decision, however, as Iris turned the conversation onto a very singular and sensitive subject.

"So...you and Gladdy, eh?"

Caramia felt unease wash over her and the others in the car sat a little straighter, no doubt listening very intently for her response.

"What about us?" she asked slowly, the excitable look on Iris' face confirming she was about to ask the very question she had been dreading.

"Oh come on, don't be coy," she giggled with a gentle nudge into Caramia's arm. "How long have you been a thing?"

Trying extremely hard to answer calmly, Caramia shrugged. "We're not a 'thing'. I don't know what you're talking about..."

The car proceeded to erupt with various coughing fits and Prompto twisted round, making a show of pretending to smell burning and looking worryingly at her leggings while Ignis coolly caught her gaze in the rear view mirror.

"Telling lies is not becoming of you, Cara."

Iris squealed and clapped her hands together. "I knew it! He's been acting so strange around you and I thought something _had_ to be going on after he insisted I text him almost every hour when you were unconscious to make sure you were ok."

"He did?" Caramia asked incredulously, feeling a flush of heat erupt under her skin again.

"Yeah, I mean of course I didn't mind, I was worried for you too but it did seem a little overkill. How is your arm by the way?"

Although Caramia was desperately searching for a change in conversation, her arm certainly wasn't a subject she wished to pursue either.

"It's...getting there," she replied dismissively and she was relieved when Iris didn't press the matter any further. She was tough but the revelation of her impending transformation was something even she needed protecting from. "But seriously, there's nothing going on between us."

It was Prompto's turn to continue the interrogation and he turned round in his seat again to grin at Caramia.

"Oh come on, Cara. We're considered his closest friends and yet _we_ don't get goodnight kisses."

Caramia would have giggled at the prospect if Iris hadn't clapped her hands to her mouth and squeaked.

"You've kissed? Was it romantic? I bet it was...Gladdy looks all mean and scary on the outside but he's super sweet really."

Noctis snorted with laughter from the left hand seat. "Don't let him hear you saying that Iris, he won't thank you for it."

Caramia swallowed hard as she looked at Iris' expectant face beaming up at her. "It was..." she paused, her mind scrambling as she considered all the things both kisses had been, none of which she wanted to discuss with the people around her, or in fact with herself. "It was just a kiss. Honestly, it didn't mean anything and it certainly won't happen again."

Mercifully Ignis proceeded to point out a herd of Spiracorns as they grazed beside the road and the subject was dropped although as Caramia sequentially felt eyes fall fleetingly on her as they continued to drive, she knew that the others hadn't believed her one bit.

It was late afternoon when they pulled into an outpost for a pit stop and to refuel the Regalia and as they stretched their legs, waiting for Noctis to fill the tank, an ominous noise ripped through the air above their heads. They glanced up to see a monstrous ship, the largest they had seen, pass overhead and the group looked to each other, a silent understanding passing through them all.

"Iris, you're going to have to wait here," Gladiolus said as his narrowed eyes closely followed the path of the flying fortress and he balled his hands into fists, cracking the knuckles on both. "We need to deal out some justice."

Iris looked a little disappointed but she knew it was pointless arguing with her brother on a matter that concerned her safety. "No worries, I'll look after the Chocobo while you guys are away. You go kick ass."

"We sure will," Noctis spat fiercely, the weariness that had been creeping over him from the monotonous lull of the journey suddenly vanishing.

"Back in the car quickly then," Ignis ordered, his keen eyes also focused on the ship. "We need to keep it in our sights if we wish to follow it. With any luck, it'll lead us right to another base."

As Caramia went to climb into the middle seat, Gladiolus barred her way.

"Perhaps you should stay with Iris."

Caramia glared at him indignantly. "Not on my life. I want revenge as much as you do."

"Fighting talk, Cara," Ignis remarked, watching a battle of emotions rage across Gladiolus' face. "So long as you are sure you have no urges to sneeze this time, with any luck we won't need to resort to a full blown fight. I suggest we use this opportunity to gleam some information from our enemies."

"You want us to snoop around?" Noctis asked as the others got into the car, Gladiolus finally acquiescing and allowing Caramia to enter.

Ignis turned on the engine and they rejoined the road, heading in the direction of the ship's red lights that were fading into the distance. "Not exactly. I favour a much more direct approach for reconnaissance missions. We find the base commander, restrain him and I'll...persuade him to divulge his secrets," he finished, his rich voice suddenly turning dark.

"Woah...Iggy," Prompto gasped in a mixture of admiration and unease. "You can be pretty scary when you want to be."

Gladiolus laughed. "Just never give him a reason to interrogate you and you'll be fine. Iggy, we all on hostage duty or you want us to split up?"

"Myself and Noct will deal with that. The rest of you should focus your efforts on that tower you see in the distance." The tower Ignis was referring to looked imposing even from afar, pulsing waves of red energy that mingled with the oranges that bled onto the blue of the sky as the sun began its descent. "If I'm not mistaken, it imbues the magitek troopers with increased strength and powers the entire base. Take that out and victory will be ours in no time."

Parking a little way from the edge of the base, they crept in, Ignis and Noctis disappearing off to the right in search of their target while the others began making their way to the tower. Surprisingly the three of them worked well as a team. It was a miracle that they managed stealth at all what with Gladiolus' size and Prompto's clumsy nature but they swept through the base, coordinating their attacks to take down troopers that were in their way without alerting any other soldiers nearby. Rounding a corner, the tower came into full view, its base spinning as it pumped out waves of crimson that diffused over the entirety of the stronghold.

With Prompto keeping watch, Gladiolus raced over to it and gritting his teeth, he grabbed one of its metal panels and pulled, ripping the sheet clean off to reveal a pulsating core, surrounded by circuitry.

He gestured to it, the fiery light reflecting in his eyes. "Ladies first."

With a grin, Caramia clenched the hilt of her sword tightly and drove it into the exposed heart of the tower with all her strength with Gladiolus' mighty greatsword joining hers a few seconds later. The tower protested fiercely, shuddering increasingly violently as heat began blasting from the core and Gladiolus wrenched his blade out, helping Caramia's with her when it appeared it was firmly impaled in the chaotic heart of the tower.

"Take cover Prompto!" Gladiolus bellowed as they began sprinting away. "It's gonna blow!" No sooner the warning left his mouth, the tower finally gave in and erupted in a deafening explosion, the blast knocking them to the ground. Gladiolus grabbed Caramia, pulling her to his chest to break her fall and shelter her from the heat that raged around them. Once it appeared the worst was over, Gladiolus loosened his grip slightly, pulling his head back to look at Caramia.

"You alright?"

"I...I'm fine," she mumbled, her eyes suddenly bulging as she looked to the smoking tips of Gladiolus' hair. "You're on fire!"

A huge smirk spread across his face. "So you are capable of compliments..."

"No you idiot, you're actually _on fire_!" she cried, reaching up to hurriedly pat out the embers that were smouldering in his hair.

Gladiolus frowned as she pounded his head, swiping away her hand and replacing it with his own, feeling the singed ends. A deep laugh rumbled in his chest. "So I was. And here I thought you were being nice to me for once."

"Don't count on it," Caramia grumbled, suddenly realising just how close their bodies were as they lay entangled in an embrace on the ground. She could feel his heart thumping against her own which was fluttering so quickly she began to feel breathless. They couldn't have been staring at each other for more than a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime and as he opened his mouth as if to say something, Prompto's voice ripped through the air, the thudding of his footsteps getting louder as he ran towards them.

"Guys? You ok?"

The fact that they were still inside an imperial base, probably with the entirety of its soldiers making for the tower that had just exploded, suddenly returned to her mind.

Clearing his throat, Gladiolus immediately shattered their embrace and he threw himself to his feet, grabbing Caramia's arm and dragging her upright too.

"Here, Prompto," he called, grinning wolfishly at Caramia as she proceeded to scowl at him. She was thankful he had taken the brunt of the explosion for her but that was quickly drowned out by the fury that was growing under her skin. Distractions of any sort, especially in the field, were simply not acceptable. She knew their dire consequences and more to the point he knew her experiences of them. Before she could berate him however, she caught movement above her and she drew her eyes upwards, readying her grip on her sword.

A woman stood on the edge of the wall in front of them, the long fabric that fell from the angular black plates of her armour rippling in the slight breeze. Her face was mostly caged by an unusual mask but Caramia could see she had silvery blonde hair and green eyes that narrowed playfully before she threw her lance into the air and launched herself after it. Snatching it out of the air, she angled its lethal tip towards Gladiolus who reached for his weapon just in time. He stopped the lance from imbedding itself in his flesh but the impact of her fall flattened him onto the ground where she straddled him, pushing his greatsword against the skin of his neck.

"My...my...I heard that the Princes' Shield was strong but they didn't warn me he would be _gorgeous_ ," she remarked, her voice low and breathy as she leant in close to Gladiolus who looked to her in disbelief, although the tiniest whisper of satisfaction glinted in his eyes at her words.

Caramia, whose patience was already precariously thin, felt her temper fray and then snap as she marched over to the woman.

"Hey...get the hell off him!" she snarled and the woman immediately whipped round to look at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I playing with your things?" her seductive voice mocked and she leapt up from Gladiolus only to throw herself at Caramia instead, their blades meeting in a vicious screech of steel. "I'm not looking for him so don't worry your pretty little head. Tell me, where is the Prince?"

Wrenching her blade to the side to free it, Caramia held it out in front of her, settling into a low battle stance. "None of your concern."

She began to circle Caramia, enjoying the obvious anger that was bubbling under her skin. "Ah see, I beg to differ. Got a lot of gil resting on this job; royal blood doesn't come cheap you know. Now since you're practically begging me to fight you, I'll indulge you while I wait. Prince can't be that far from his bodyguard and besides, I could do with the warm up. What do you say, shall we put on a show for loverboy?"

A small part of Caramia's mind warned that she most definitely wasn't strong enough to fight this woman, a highly trained mercenary by the sounds of it, but all sense was abandoned as a red mist descended over her. _Time to wipe that pretty smile off her face_ , she thought bitterly. They flew into a heated battle, the woman frequently taking to the air to add the might of gravity to her already forceful attacks. Caramia was not outmatched though, her years of rigorous training meant she was able to hold her own and land a considerable number of painful strikes of her own.

Drawn by the sounds of clashing metal and snarls of anger, Ignis and Noctis raced up to Prompto and Gladiolus who were intently watching the women fight.

"What the..." Noctis gasped in shock as he came to an abrupt stop beside the others. "Uhh...Gladio? You not gonna...?"

Gladiolus's eyes were fixed on Caramia, his hand gripped tightly around the hilt of his greatsword, ready to intervene the moment he needed to. "She seems to be doing fine by herself. Besides, I think she needed to let off a little steam."

"Who is the other woman?" Ignis asked, his fingers twitching as they yearned to call his daggers.

"A mercenary, I think? Came for you, Noct," Prompto explained, his eyes glued to the battle before him.

Noctis was still confused. "And what, Caramia is defending my honour?"

Gladiolus' smirk widened. "Mine."

"Huh, figures. Try not to enjoy this too much, Gladio."

"Oh I think it's rather too late for that," Ignis commented, turning sharply as the woman leapt out of Caramia's reach, her eyes suddenly settling on Noctis.

"Ah, there's the Prince," she called as she began strolling over to him, testing the weight of her lance as she span it round her wrist. "Perfect timing, I was just starting to get bored."

Caramia glared at her in outrage while the others positioned themselves protectively in front of Noctis as she approached. A quiet beeping noise sounded at her wrist and she glanced at it, stopping abruptly before sighing deeply and flashing Noctis a grin.

"Looks like you're off the hook for now, Your Highness," she purred in her silky voice. "Don't love this job enough to work after hours. We'll have to play another time." Without warning she launched herself into the air, landing gracefully on the edge of the wall marking the perimeter of the base where she turned back to look at the group below. "Oh and handsome? The name's Aranea. Perhaps we should hang out next time I'm off the clock. Till next time." Blowing Gladiolus a kiss, she leapt into the air and rapidly flew out of sight.

A few seconds passed before anyone had recovered enough from their shock to speak.

"Coward," Caramia huffed as she sheathed her blades. "Clearly just didn't think she could take all of us."  
"Whatever the reason I suggest we make our way out of here too," Ignis advised, glancing around for any sign of movement. The destruction of the tower seemed to have disabled the magitek troopers but the question was, for how long.

Prompto leapt into a swift walk alongside the others. "Totally fine by me. Say did you manage to capture that commander guy?"

Ignis' stern expression darkened slightly. "We did and placed in him the Hunter's custody. Unfortunately, it would appear that he manage to escape and has fled. This is a rather hollow victory I'm afraid."

As they walked, Gladiolus nudged Caramia's side and she braced herself for what was inevitably about to happen.

"Looks like someone was getting a little jealous back there."

Rolling her eyes, Caramia forced herself to take a deep, long breath before replying. "Don't flatter yourself. I was keeping her distracted so she didn't go off in search of Noctis, not that you or your ego will believe me."

Gladiolus shook his head, immensely entertained by the amount of hostility that was rolling of her. "Not one bit."

* * *

Hurrying back to the car, they sped back to the outpost where they had left Iris, conscious that the night was quickly closing in and they still had quite a way to travel to Caem. With everyone seated once more and Gladiolus in the saddle of his Chocobo, they continued their journey south. Ignis drove a little faster than he was normally comfortable with, still keeping perfect control of the car but ensuring that they arrived at the coast shortly before the roads would have become a hazard. It felt like the nights were drawing in quicker by the day.

Trudging up a rocky path that cut through sparse trees, they emerged at an old looking house, the silhouette of a grand lighthouse standing tall behind it. Warm light suddenly poured from the front of the house as the door opened, revealing Talcott who excitedly invited them inside. Dinner it seemed had been left for them and the female member of the Crownsguard who had accompanied Talcott on the journey from Lestallum set to heating it up for them, despite Ignis' insistence that he could manage it himself. They learnt that Cid was down in the underground dock, working on Noctis' late father's boat and, planning to stay up all night, he hoped to have it ready to set sail the following day.

Once they had eaten and helped Iris transport all her luggage up to her new room, Caramia paused for a moment as the others walked back into the house, leaning against the fence of the raised porch and feeling the cool sea breeze blow gently over her face. A large hand suddenly swept the dark waves of hair from her right shoulder before it returned to settle there, warm even through the fabric of her clothes.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Gladiolus' voiced rumbled next to her, gravelly as he spoke quietly in the peace of the evening.

Caramia jumped and recoiled slightly at his touch. She'd been thinking about a lot of things, mostly concerning him as much as she tried not to and interrupting her like that was not helping. Laughter sounded from inside the house; the others were occupied and probably wouldn't notice their absence for a little while. She needed to settle this. Now.

"We need to talk," she said firmly as she pulled away from his hand. "Alone." She began trudging up the path that lead to the lighthouse hoping that for one, Gladiolus was actually following her and two, he wasn't getting the wrong impression as she led him off to a secluded spot. The only reason she was walking this far out was because she didn't want to be overheard; no doubt the others wouldn't be able to stop themselves from eavesdropping if they knew what was to be discussed.

Gladiolus unfortunately seemed to be getting his hopes up, the amber of his eyes smouldering as he leant against the side of the fence that ran round the edge of the cliff. The moon was full and its light turned the sea silvery, the bright flecks of stars also speckled across its pulsing, dark mass.

"So you want to tell me what this is all about?" Gladiolus murmured as he reached out to touch her cheek.

Caramia immediately jerked her head out of the way. "I could ask you the same question."

The seductive smile that had been on his lips suddenly faded and he frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well neither do I," Caramia huffed, tearing her eyes away from his and staring out across the ocean. "There's been a...spark...between us from the beginning, I can't deny that but I didn't think anything of it, after all we are both bound by duty, you more than I, to protect Noctis. You're highly trained not to let even the most compelling distraction tear you from your focus and yet it seems you have become very, very distracted, Gladio. And as a consequence, so have I and that is just not acceptable."

Gladiolus stepped forward, placing his hand gently down upon Caramia's which was resting on the wood of the fence. "Noct isn't in danger every second, Cara. It's alright to let your guard down, this isn't some Crownsguard training where they're watching and waiting for a slip in concentration. Just because something bad happened the last time you did doesn't mean it will happen again. And anyway, I don't see what's so bad about this. You clearly don't hate me..."

Wrenching her hand away, Caramia flew round to glare at him. "That's exactly the problem. I _don't_ hate you." Her voice was fierce but it trembled and she swallowed hard before continuing. "Did Ignis put you up to this?"

"What?" Gladiolus spat in confusion.

"I guess it could have been the other two. Perhaps you all had some group discussion to decide what to do..."

"Cara." The name ripped from his throat in a growl, immediately stopping her ramblings. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Caramia spread her arms wide before letting them drop noisily to her sides. "It has occurred to me that all of this," she gestured between the two of them, "may just be some elaborate act to try and keep me occupied, instead of giving me time to truly consider the evil that's festering under my skin. Keep her busy so she doesn't lose her damn mind and turn all the quicker..."

Gladiolus looked truly appalled. "I can't believe you would actually think that's what's happening here...I for one would never mess with your feelings like that and yeah, Iggy's got a great mind and all but even that would be a stretch for him. Cara, has it ever crossed your mind that I might actually just like you?"

Shivering slightly under the intensity of his stare, Caramia sighed deeply. "I have but I can't see why you'd be so foolish. I mean you clearly could have any woman you wanted."

Gladiolus scoffed, running his fingers through his thick hair. "As much as it pains me to admit, I've not been as successful with women as you may think. And anyway, your argument is flawed because the one woman I actually do want seems incapable of understanding that."

"But why, Gladio? Why do this to yourself?" she whispered fervently, her emerald eyes wide. "There are no guarantees Lady Lunafreya can save me and if she can't, what then? We're both stuck with our damn emotions knowing they're going to tear us apart. We can't start caring for each other like that, we just can't."

Breaking off as her vision became blurry with tears, Caramia looked to the ground and squeezed her eyes shut, only for Gladiolus' large hand to catch her chin and pull her face gently upwards to look at him.

"I think we can both agree it's a little too late for that. As for Lunafreya, well, if she can't save you then we just keep looking and don't stop until we find a way. I will not let you die, Cara." His voice had become rough with emotion and he brushed away a tear with his thumb as one finally escaped from Caramia's glistening eyes. Bending down, he leant in to kiss her and this time there was no urgency in his lips, no lifting her off the ground in a moment of passion. The kiss was slow and tender and yet it set every one of her nerves ablaze, the intensity of his touch building and building until it really felt like she would burst into flames. They broke apart, just enough for Gladiolus to trace the length of her nose with his own and lean back to gaze at her and Caramia felt like she was seeing him again for the first time.

That kiss had shifted something within her, continuing to melt the cold layers of ice that had formed around her heart since the day she had lost her friend. The warmth of the companionship she had enjoyed on their trip had started to strip away her defences but the power of Gladiolus' affection had all but shattered a gaping hole in them. She suddenly felt extremely vulnerable but as she gazed up at Gladiolus, nestled in his warm, strong arms, she realised she had never felt safer.

Gladiolus sighed heavily, his gaze suddenly shifting to something behind Caramia. "I knew our luck could only hold for so long. Just heard the front door open."

As if to confirm his suspicions, various shouts of "Gladio!" and "Cara!" floated along the sea breeze and they broke apart reluctantly, walking back towards the house. Gladious wrapped his arm around her shoulders and after a moment's hesitation she did the same with him although her arm only reached his waist. She chided herself as she couldn't help but smile at how nice it felt.

Gladiolus chuckled as he watched her lips move. "Honestly, you women are so confusing. Five minutes ago you couldn't bear the sight of me and now you're grinning like a smitten teenager."

"Oh shut up," Caramia growled, biting her lip as her smile grew. "Don't think this means I like you. I merely tolerate you now."

Prompto bounded up to them as they emerged by the side of the house and, catching sight of their embrace, his eyes widened. "Iris is gonna explode with excitement if you guys walk in like that. We're about to head up if you wanted to join us."

"Sure thing," Gladiolus replied although his eyebrows pulled together. "Does Iris know about us?"

"Oh yes," Caramia laughed, watching as Gladiolus' frown deepened. "She worked it out herself. I had quite the interrogation in the car this morning."

Prompto swerved in dangerously close to Gladiolus as he began to tease him. "Apparently she thinks you're quite the romantic. What was it...ah yes. You look mean and scary on the outside but you're _super sweet_ on the inside." Immediately leaping out of the way, Prompto braced himself for Gladiolus' usual retaliation but instead he just grinned at him.

"Mock me all you want Prompto but this 'super sweet' guy just got the girl. More than you can say."

Pouting slightly, Prompto huffed defensively as they began climbing the stairs up to their room. "I'm working on it with Cindy, things are just slow at the moment. Give me time, she'll fall in love with my charms one of these days."

"You'd have to actually talk to her for that to happen," Noctis called from within and Prompto threw himself indignantly down onto the bed while Caramia and Gladiolus settled themselves on the couch.

As the conversation buzzed around the room, Noctis leant in to Ignis as they watched Gladiolus wrap an arm round Caramia who nestled in closer.

"Seems love is finally in the air."

A rare smile graced Ignis' lips. "Indeed. And on the eve before we set forth to a city renowned for its romantic charm."

"Huh, true. Well there's still a wedding going if they want it."

"It may be a touch soon for that," Ignis remarked as he pushed his glasses up his nose and the turned the page of his book, "but stranger things have happened."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was filled with anticipation as their departure drew closer although it turned out they wouldn't be taking to the water until the afternoon. A quick check up on Cid had turned into a sharp-tongued scolding; it appeared he didn't appreciate interruptions. While Gladiolus and Noctis went on a hike, rather reluctantly on Noctis' part, the others remained at the house and explored the surrounding area, helping Iris and Talcott settle into their new home. They headed back once their stomachs reminded them it was time for lunch and Noctis and Gladiolus returned shortly after.

Noctis was looking extremely awkward as they entered, holding a hand behind his back as if to conceal something. Gladiolus proceeded to announce loudly that Noctis had something for Iris while throwing him a pointed look as Noctis began to protest. Sighing deeply and running his hands through his dark hair, Noctis sheepishly produced a bouquet a dainty purple flowers from behind his back and handed them to Iris who seemed to almost melt with delight. She immediately scampered off to find a vase for them and Caramia looked up to Gladiolus as he came to stand beside her.

"Somehow I doubt that was Noctis' idea."

Gladiolus smiled fondly as he watched his sister, clearly pleased with the joy the simple gesture had brought her. "Hmm. You got me. But look how much it meant to her, wouldn't have got anywhere close to that response if I'd given them to her. Speaking of which..." He paused, raising his right arm and opening his fist to reveal one of the delicate purple flowers resting in his palm. "I couldn't come back empty handed now, could I?"

Caramia arched an eyebrow, fighting the urge to smile. "Prompto will be pleased."

"You're impossible, you know that?" he chuckled as he slid the flower's thin stem in between the intricate braids of her hair, its petals vibrant against the rich black. "There. If you weren't scowling at me I'd say you look rather beautiful."

Sighing, Caramia finally let herself smile; she could certainly get used to this. "Thank you." Reaching up to touch the blossom nestled in her hair she suddenly winced, a hiss whistling through her teeth as pain shot through her body at the movement.

"You alright?" Gladiolus asked, his eyes immediately looking her over for signs of injury.

Caramia grimaced as she slowly lowered her arm and rolled her shoulder, purposefully stretching out the muscles to try and test the extent of the damage. "Yeah, just a bit sore. Rather stupidly tried to single-handedly take on a highly skilled mercenary yesterday who, to make the odds even more in her favour, could fly. Thanks for the help with that, by the way," she added sarcastically.

A bark of a laugh flew from Gladiolus' throat. "I think you might have tried to kill me if I'd intervened. Besides, you were doing fine on your own."

"Are you kidding? She was playing with me; I was no more than some light entertainment while she waited for Noctis. If she'd actually been trying I'd be long dead."

Gladiolus rubbed her aching shoulder, feeling the mess of knotted muscles under the skin. "We wouldn't have let it get that far. I almost hope she turns up again, would like to show her what I can do."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Caramia huffed and before Gladiolus could answer, Noctis' phone beeped, plunging the entire room into silence as they waited in anticipation for him to read the message.

"That's Cid," he sighed, replacing his phone in his pocket. "Guess it's time to leave." His face retained its usual cool expression although Caramia could see a glimmer of excitement in the piercing blue of his eyes. It appeared the others noticed it too.

"Not long now till you see her, Noct," Ignis said gently as he rose to gather their things from upstairs. "Let's not dawdle, I don't think it wise to keep Cid waiting."

The hidden harbour was exactly as the name suggested, buried out of sight beneath the lighthouse which, as it turned out, was the only way down. After a short descent in the elevator, they walked down a flight of metal stairs into a small holding area filled with tools, a sofa and more curiously, Cor. He looked troubled and no sooner had he spotted Noctis he began to speak. Caramia hung back with Iris on the stairs, listening as Cor apologised for failing the late King, much to everyone's surprise. Cid soon joined them, his usual cantankerous demeanour rather more solemn as he eased himself down onto the sofa, urging Noctis to always remember and appreciate the profound bond he had with his bodyguards and more importantly, friends.

As they finished the conversation and the heavy mood lifted, Caramia went to join the others but stopped as Cor called out to her.

"Miss Alessia? A word, if I may?"

"Umm, yeah?" Feeling a little startled that he wanted to speak to her directly, Caramia mumbled her reply, although after a mental scolding she hastily followed it up with 'sir', not wanting to appear rude.

"Same goes for you too you know. Don't think you always have to rely on your own merits to get by. I've heard your name mentioned a number of times and although you seem to have promise, perhaps you could learn a thing or two from the others. Having comrades you can depend on and knowing how to work together is perhaps one of the most valuable assets a member of the Crownsguard can have."

Finally remembering to breathe, and blink for that matter, Caramia cleared her throat, her mind suddenly reeling as she considered what the Immortal could possibly have heard about her. She also highly doubted the late King's reason for sending her to accompany Noctis had been to learn to value companionship but she understood Cor's point all the same. She would never admit it to Gladiolus for the consequences would be disastrous but she was beginning to realise he might have been somewhat justified in his frustrations the other night. The four clearly could hold their own, that had been evident from the beginning, and although it appeared she had saved them from a few sticky situations, in reality she was rather redundant. It wasn't a feeling that sat particularly well with her, after all, she was used to excelling and being recognised for it. She had helped, there was no doubt about that but perhaps she had acted a little impulsively even if in the heat of the moment it had seemed like a good idea.

Making a mental note to be a more intuitive to the group's needs the name time danger struck, she laughed inwardly. If she wasn't travelling with the Crown Prince and now King she really would suspect this was some cleverly orchestrated mission in order to try and snap her out of her reclusive tendencies as a warrior, and perhaps incidentally, as a person too.

"Thank you," she finally replied. "I'll make sure I do."

Cid's voice suddenly sounded from atop the large, white boat that was rocking slightly with the waves that lapped against its glossy sides.

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger here. Regalia's in the hold, just waiting on your asses!"

The men jumped into action, bidding Cor, Iris and Talcott goodbye, who had come to wave them off, before climbing onto the boat. Caramia quickly followed and no sooner were both of her feet firmly on the deck the boat rumbled to life beneath them and began gliding out towards the open sea. They waved at Iris and Talcott until they could see them no more and then settled into the trip, either relaxing on the boat's luxurious seats or leaning against the side and enjoying the bracing wind and spray as it whipped across their faces.

Prompto proceeded to photograph the spectacular views, gushing over the excitement of travelling to a new city and country. Talk turned to their purpose in Altissia: ensuring Lady Lunafreya was safe and well was their top priority before receiving the Ring of the Lucii from her, a burden she had carried all the way from the Crown City which undoubtedly would have been no easy task. The Empire were sure to try and intervene, not just to claim the ring since the stolen Crystal was useless without it, but to disrupt the forging of the covenant with the Hydraean that Lunafreya was preparing.

Caramia had been half listening, gazing out at the endless azure that sparkled in the sun as they sailed across it but the name of the Imperial Chancellor caught her attention.

"I can't tell what that creep wants," Gladiolus grumbled as he leant against one of the boat's poles. "He's always one step ahead."

Ignis nodded, his mind at work. "I agree, he clearly has his own agenda regarding the imperial invasion and with Cara, it may seem."

"What could he possibly want with me?" Caramia demanded, standing a little straighter from her relaxed position against the side of the boat.

"I don't know as of yet, I just find it strange that he is so invested in you. I can understand feeling remorse after injuring someone but he seems rather more involved than just wanting to ensure your recovery. I can't help but wonder if he struck you deliberately."

A contemplative and uneasy silence suddenly fell on the boat. Prompto was the first to break it.

"You're saying he wanted to hurt her? As like a warning, or something?"

Ignis crossed his legs, resting his clasped hands down into his lap. "Whatever his motives may have been, I have a heavy feeling he had at least some inkling as to the consequences that would ensue from his 'accident'. Despite his theatrics, it was obvious he wasn't wholly shocked by the rather dire turn your condition has taken Cara."

"Well he can scheme all he wants but once Luna has seen to your arm this'll hopefully be no more than a bad memory," Noctis commented, bringing the conversation to a close as the rocky formations jutting out of the sea started to become denser, signalling that their destination was fast approaching alongside the radio signal that Prompto's phone suddenly picked up. They all gathered round it, learning that, much to their surprise, Lunafreya was to make a public appearance and speak about the awakening of the volatile deity that lurked beneath the calm waters of the ocean.

Passing through two impossibly large statues, the water suddenly narrowed into a long canal, lined either side by grand pillars that led them across a bridge, elevated high above countless sparkling waterfalls and towards an impressive curved building that marked the entrance to Altissia. After the formalities of legal entry were dealt with, they continued through, past elegant archways and colourful banners until they emerged and the city appeared before them. Floating buildings sat on tiers, the azure water spilling down from one to the next, little rainbows visible in the mist that floated upward from the tumbling water. Cid brought the boat round and pulled it into an awaiting dock where they alighted and took in the grandeur of the city before them.

Altissia was unlike any place Caramia had ever seen. It was build around a complex maze of waterways that were used as the main mode of transport it seemed for countless gondolas lazily glided past, elegantly transporting people from one station to the next. Flowers were hung along practically every street, the walls and ground formed of sandy coloured stone which was complemented by intricate, black railings that formed an attractive barrier between the pavements and the water below.

They wandered through the streets for some time, past countless stalls and musicians, soaking in the sights and the relaxed atmosphere as they searched for a restaurant called Maagho. It was owned by a man named Weskham who was an old friend of Cid's and the mechanic had recommended they visit him not only to get their bearings, but also to gain some insight on what was going on in Altissia. Although the city appeared tranquil on the surface, it was still under imperial rule and the impending speech from the Oracle and awakening of Leviathan was sure to have tensions running high between the citizens and government alike.

A short gondola trip later, they stepped onto the underground bar, marvelling at the spot and they approached the man stood behind the bar who they presumed was Weskham. He had a tailored beard, strikingly dark compared to the peppery grey of his braided hair and he wore a monocle, the touch of gold perfectly complementing the rest of his dapper attire. He smiled and greeted them warmly in a rich, deep voice, offering to answer any of the questions that Noctis was sure to have. As they spoke, Gladiolus kept one ear on the conversation while browsing the various bottles that lined the bar.

"What's your poison of choice then?" he asked Caramia, leaning in to speak quietly into her ear. "I can't imagine you drinking something sweet and delicate, it has to be something stronger."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she hissed back with a playful glare. "Sorry to disappoint but I haven't really had the time or inclination to drink so I wouldn't know what I liked."

A glint appeared in Gladiolus' eyes. "Well, when we're not on royal business and the world isn't falling apart, allow me to educate you."

Caramia couldn't tell if there was genuine interest or mischief in the amber of his gaze but the prospect of either was equally enticing. "Let me guess, you only drink raw spirits? After all, you must always uphold your reputation as the definition of masculinity," she asked, making sure her voice was laced with sarcasm.

The swell in Gladiolus' ego was almost tangible despite her mocking tone and he flashed her a roguish grin. "Sometimes. I've been known to drink even some of the most fearsome members of the Glaive under the table."

Prompto sidled up to Caramia and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yeah, word of warning. Never challenge this guy to a drinking contest. You will lose and it won't be pretty." He grimaced, clearly reliving the consequences of not heeding his own warning.

Gladiolus looked about to respond when he received a sharp elbow in his side from Ignis and they all stood up straight as an official looking woman approached the bar, escorted by two men in military uniforms. She introduced herself as Camelia Claustra, the first secretary of the Accordo Protectorate as Ignis helpfully explained in a barely audible whisper.

It appeared the secretary had no desire to waste time with polite formalities and she addressed Noctis directly. "As I understand you are here to seek the Oracle although you must know her presence has placed Altissia in a difficult position. She is in our care but the Empire demands her release into theirs, a prospect which neither of us as it stands, will profit from. If you would, follow me to my estate where we can discuss this further and in the privacy such a delicate matter requires."

With little option but to comply, they followed her through Altissia's winding streets, highly aware of the curious eyes that fell on them; keeping the King of Lucis' visit a secret had inevitably not lasted very long. They were escorted up to the secretary's opulent office, a long room of lavish drapes, creamy marble and gold accents and while Noctis stood before her desk to talk terms, the others waited dutifully at the back. Caramia could feel Ignis coiled like a spring beside her, clearly carrying out the negotiation in his head and formulating the appropriate responses in the hope that it would somehow work its way into Noctis' actual ones, reducing the risk that his sometimes brash demeanour would land them in trouble.

Noctis appeared to handle the talk quite well on his own though, showing enough sympathy for Altissia's position while still standing his ground to ensure his own benefit from the arrangement. They swiftly came to an amicable conclusion; she would protect the Oracle and allow the forming of the covenant to take place so long as Noctis facilitated the evacuation and protection of her people from the chaos that was sure to ensue both from the Hydraean and the imperial forces that laid in wait to slay the deity. There was one more thing on Noctis' mind however.

"Would it be possible to see Luna today? It's kinda important."

The secretary's stern expression betrayed no emotion but her tone was sharp. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. Surely all social matters can wait until tomorrow after the ceremony is complete?"

Noctis sighed, glancing anxiously back at Caramia for a brief moment. "It's not social...it's a little more urgent than that." He knew he was being vague and the secretary would not appreciate it, the twitch in her eyebrow confirmed it, but explaining the full situation was just not an option.

"I'm sorry. I have told you our position and our discussion has not changed that. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait one more night."

With political matters settled, albeit finishing on a rather threatening note as the secretary politely but firmly warned of the consequences that would arise from Lucis not upholding its side of the bargain, they departed, emerging back onto Altissia's bustling streets. Noctis immediately turned to look at Caramia apologetically.

"Cara I'm sorry. I know it must be horrible for you to wait to see Luna. It sure is for me so I can't imagine how you must feel."

Caramia stared at Noctis in a bit of shock. Seeing Lunafreya before the rite was complete hadn't even crossed her mind. Yes, her condition was not one that could not wait indefinitely and she was certainly anxious to get it seen to but there were matters of far greater importance to be dealt with first. Like the summoning of a god who probably wouldn't be best pleased that their slumber had been disturbed and may, in retaliation, lay waste to an entire city. As priorities went, her arm didn't even come close.

"Thanks but its fine," she urged, smiling as she met all the slightly concerned eyes that were on her. "Seriously guys, I'm ok. It hasn't really changed much in the last few days so I doubt one more night will hurt." She wasn't even lying for Noctis' benefit; nightly tentative checks on her arm had revealed a marked decrease in the growth of the veins at her shoulder. "Besides, worrying isn't going to make that secretary change her mind."

"Quite right," Ignis agreed, shifting the weight of the bags he had been carrying the whole time since they had alighted at the dock. "Now, if I may, I think lodgings should be our next order of business. As much as I do not mind carrying His Majesty's effects around, they are staring to become rather cumbersome."

And so they delved back into Altissia's streets in search of a hotel as the evening began to draw in. It made the city even more beautiful as countless lights came to life, twinkling all away along the streets and bathing them in a warm light. They came across a row of shops and curiously approached a crowd of people that had gathered in front of one particular establishment, immediately realising just why it had acquired such attention. A white dress clothed a mannequin in the window, the picture of the princess it had been intended for hung beside it. The design was simple but all the more elegant and beautiful for it and it took the group's breath away. Noctis cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed there as he gazed at the wedding dress of his betrothed.

Prompto's voice suddenly piped up as a realisation struck him.

"Hey, here's a thought. We all packed our Crownsguard uniforms for the wedding but you don't have one yet, do you Cara?"

Gladiolus rolled his eyes at Prompto's rather insensitive wording. "Just rub salt in the wound why don't you."

Prompto's eyes bulged as he realised what he'd said. "Oh! No that's not what I meant...I was just wondering what you had been planning to wear to the wedding, Cara?"

Cara chuckled as he scrambled to try and correct his mistake. She had been bitter about being removed from her training at the beginning of the trip but now the prospect just seemed ridiculous. Had she stayed in Insomnia she would now either most likely be dead or worse, an imperial prisoner. The lack of a Crownsguard status and uniform paled into insignificance at the sobering reality.

"I know what you meant Prompto. I just packed a dress. Nothing special, certainly nothing like Lady Lunafreya's."

"I should think not. Can't have the bride outshone by her guests. Shall we?" Ignis said as he gestured for them to leave. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying viewing the dress, not only was it a product of stunning craftsmanship but a sorely needed symbol of hope, however the bags on his shoulder were not getting any lighter.

The hotel wasn't much further along and after checking in, the men retired to one room and Caramia to another where she dumped her bag on her bed and set about finding a change of clothes. As she pulled at the material within, a flash of navy caught her eye and with Prompto's question suddenly echoing in her mind, she lifted the dress out and gazed at it fondly. Although she had claimed it was nothing special, and in that sense it wasn't, to her it meant a lot. Like her sword it had been her mother's and it was another little glimpse into the life of the woman she had always longed to meet.

Glancing round to make sure the door was closed, she stared at the satin in her hands, weighing up the prospect of putting it on, just for a moment of course. She'd never had an occasion to formally wear the dress but had frequently done so stood in front of the mirror when she had felt down and needed to draw strength from within the fabric. She knew it was just a dress but it made her feel better all the same. Throwing her clothes to the side, she slid the smooth material over her skin and smiled as she looked at her reflection.

The dress was deep navy but had dainty accents of sparkling crystals, spilling across the waist which pulled in dramatically as it followed the curve of her torso and at the straps that gathered behind her neck. It tumbled to her feet in a modest skirt, the material swirling around her bare feet. She suddenly realised Gladiolus' flower was still nestled in her hair, the violet of its petals matching well with the blue of her dress. With a sigh, she finished the outfit, encircling the tops of her arms in delicate gold bracelets and securing the navy material that fell from them around her middle fingers, allowing it to cascade around her in a deep sea of blue. Getting the clasp closed on her left arm had been a struggle but she had pushed through the pain in an act of defiance towards the darkness within.

But as she continued to look at herself in the mirror, she couldn't fight that sadness that crept over her as she stared at the mess of her arm. The design of the dress meant that none of the corruption was hidden and although the growth of the black mass had been slowing, it was still almost at the edge of her shoulder, the diverging veins ready to begin their respective ascent and descent to their sinister destinations. Suddenly feeling extremely foolish, she grabbed the bangle on her left arm to rip it off, only for a deep voice to sound and stop her in her tracks.

"Nothing special, eh? I beg to differ."

She whipped her head round in shock to see Gladiolus leant against the now open door, his eyes flowing over the contours of her dress. Her face flushed hot with of embarrassment.

"Nice of you to knock," she spat testily, reaching once more to pull the bracelet from her arm only for Gladiolus to stride over to her and wrap his large hand entirely round her arm, trapping her own hand within. His other hand found the exposed skin of her back where the dress plunged away.

"I did, but fearing you'd gone for another of your three day naps I thought it best to check on you when I got no response. Now as much as I like the dress and believe me, I do, I'm not sure it's the most appropriate thing to wear tonight."

Amidst chiding herself for not hearing the door, Caramia was suddenly hit with a wave of disgust at his words.

"I know it's repulsive. I'm almost glad the wedding got called off; wouldn't have been able to hide this monstrosity and I have no where enough gil for a new dress."

With a deep sigh, Gladiolus swept the hair from the back of her neck and gently kissed it, his stubble rough against the delicate skin there.

"Cara, I can't even begin to tell you how incredibly beautiful you look right now, regardless of the state of your arm. I'm going to have to take you out sometime in that dress, again once this is all over with. I scrub up well myself you know," he added with a wink towards Caramia's eyes in the mirror. "But all I meant was that sadly we're not going anywhere that fancy now, despite Prince Charmless having enough funds to probably buy all of the restaurants here outright."

Trying to calm her fluttering heart, Caramia focused on Gladiolus' rather amusing nickname for Noctis. She'd heard him use it before but hadn't had the chance to question it until now.

"Prince Charmless?"

Gladiolus laughed, his fingers delicately exploring the material that gathered at her neck.

"Well he is, compared to me. Now, I think it's about time you got changed."

He flashed her a toothy grin in the mirror and Caramia suddenly gasped as the dress began to fall away at her neck. She grabbed it instinctively to keep it from tumbling all the way to the floor. Flying round to glare at Gladiolus, who was backing away towards the door looking exceptionally pleased with himself, she scolded him fiercely.

"You cheeky son of a...get out!"

Pulling the door closed behind him, Gladiolus poked his head through the small gap he had left. "You got five minutes. If you're still not ready then you're leaving in whatever state of dress you're in when time's up."

Staring in outrage at the now closed door, Caramia took a few moments to compose herself before releasing the grip on her dress and stepping out of the material once it had collected on the floor. Folding it away, she placed it at the very bottom on her bag, unclipping the gold bracelets and packing them away too. She hastily changed into something more appropriate before hurrying downstairs to the foyer where the men were waiting for her and as she joined them they began walking out into the twilight. Gladiolus' grin returned as he caught sight of her and he pulled on the leather jacket he had been carrying as they emerged into the cool evening air. "How much trouble am I in?"

Crossing her arms, Caramia threw a scowl at him. "Too much."

"Excellent."

They decided to head back to Maagho; since Weskham had been so welcoming and helpful it only seemed right to repay his hospitality by eating there. The food it turned out was extortionate, the prices not even wavering for a King but then Noctis never liked a fuss to be made about his royal status anyway. Once they'd eaten, they planned to head to Galviano on Weskham's recommendation, a highly acclaimed arena where patrons could bet on monster fights. It would probably end up being a waste of money but would be entertaining at least and a chance to see some of Eos' impressive wildlife, even if they were trying to tear each other to shreds.

The arena was a gondola ride away so they hopped on, settling themselves on the various seats or on the side of the boat as it glided off across the dark water. Prompto sighed dreamily as he leaned against the arm of his chair, gazing at the pretty, warmly lit streets and commenting on how romantic the place was. While Ignis and Noctis proceeded to congratulate Prompto on how lucky he was getting to share the experience with them, Gladiolus nudged Caramia beside him, speaking in a not so quiet whisper.

"If it's alright with you, next time we come back here we're ditching these three. They can go on a romantic trip all by themselves."

She giggled as his words caught the attention of the others. "Yeah, kinda feels like we're interrupting their special moment..."

Prompto instantly began to defend himself. "Quit it you two. I'd never go on a date with any of you."

Noctis just laughed but Ignis sighed haughtily, turning his head to gaze out across the water. "I'm almost offended, Prompto."

"Aww come on Iggy, you know what I mean. I'm sure you'd be great and all but you're just not my type."

"Yeah, you're not blonde mechanic," Noctis said with a grin, watching in amusement as colour spread across Prompto's cheeks.

"Or a flying mercenary," Gladiolus contributed. "Don't deny it, I saw the way you were looking at her too."

A torrent of protests looked about to burst from Prompto but instead he just slumped his shoulders. "Yeah, she was pretty cool. But I bet she didn't even notice me, was too busy looking at you."

"Girl's got good taste," he grunted, winking at Caramia who clenched her jaw slightly at the mention of the female mercenary.

The gondolier pulled in expertly at the station and bid them goodnight as they stepped onto solid ground. Heading up a flight of stairs they emerged into a round courtyard with an impressive statue at its centre. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a metallic depiction of the Hydraean which, as the friendly guide stationed at the statue explained, was part of an Altissian tradition. He gave them each a 'wishing bird', a delicate paper bird onto which they were to write a wish and if they could get it into the Hydraean's open mouth towering above them, their wish would allegedly come true.

Eager to participate in a bit of Altissian culture, and not ones to turn down a competition between themselves, the men quickly scribbled wishes on the wings of their birds and took it in turns launching them at the statue, with Caramia going last. Only Noctis and Gladiolus managed to get their birds into the target, a feat which they celebrated rather vocally, taunting and throwing petty insults at the others.

"Seriously, bad luck guys," Noctis called as he strolled back over to them. "I'm not even going to ask Prompto what he wrote, it's too obvious, but Iggy, what did you wish for? A new recipe or something?"

Ignis' lips twitched, threatening a smile at the obvious jibe. "Sadly not. I wished for you all to grow up and start acting like the adults that you are. I see now that it was a foolish waste of a wish. Even the gods can't fix some things."

Watching sadly as her paper bird disintegrated into the water beneath the statue, Caramia looked up as Gladiolus joined her, raising his eyebrows at the sodden mess her bird had become.

"Hope you didn't wish for anything you really need."

Caramia scoffed. "Oh no, nothing important, just world peace and stuff like that. How about you?"

Gladiolus began to walk away as it appeared the others were ready to leave but he turned his head back to answer her. "Well now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

Wandering round a little more, they made their way into the arena, finding a good elevated spot from which to watch the fight raging below which came to a swift conclusion as they entered. A deafening chorus of groans and celebratory cheers erupted around them and people quickly scrambled to either cash in their winnings or payout for Galviano medals, the arena currency. Taking the hint, the group quickly exchanged some of their own money and settled in to watch the next fight, trying to get a feel of the ability of the competitors before they blew all their medals on a team doomed from the start.

Caramia tore her eyes away from the ongoing battle as something cold was thrust into her hands and as she looked at it she realised it was a bottle of what looked like beer. Gladiolus raised the beer in his own hand and clinked the two bottles together.

"To your good health, or whatever they say. Try it, I think you'll like it."

Ignis frowned as he watched Gladiolus take a deep swig. "Gladio, need I remind you that we have a duty to uphold tomorrow, one that will require you not having a dreadful hangover in the morning?"

Gladiolus just rolled his eyes and laughed, resting his tattooed arms on the wooden wall that formed the edge of the balcony. "Relax, Iggy. One's not gonna hurt and the guy at the bar said we'd be crazy not to try it, some special Altissian brew or something. Anyway, I promised Cara an education on the matter." He turned to Caramia who was regarding the bottle with intrigue and a little hesitance. "Consider this your first lesson."

Putting the bottle to her lips, she took a mouthful of the cool liquid, finding it bitter at first but almost spiced towards the end and she was pleasantly surprised at the overall flavour.

"It's not bad you know. Perhaps your 'education' won't be so much of a traumatic experience after all."

Finally feeling like they had got a fair idea of the various abilities of the teams, the group began to place wagers on the fights. Some were easy, guaranteed wins while others were a little more tense as the victory looked like it could go either way. They all suffered some rather embarrassing losses, much to the amusement of the rest of the group although no one seemed to lose money overall. As Caramia got towards the end of her beer, she began to feel a warm calm spread over her and she found herself increasingly more relaxed, so much so that when Gladiolus wrapped his arms round her from behind she didn't protest at all, instead enjoying the closeness as they cheered on the fighting animals below.

As the last fight of the evening was announced, they all decided to pool their medals for one last wager. One Sparkshears was to be pitted against five Sabertooths, pathetically small creatures in comparison and the odds reflected that. After a rapid debate, they settled on the Sabertooth team knowing on paper they were sure to lose but they had proved their might in previous battles and besides, the payout if they won was too good to miss.

The battle began and the Sparkshears instantly made them wave goodbye to their winnings; the Sabertooths couldn't even get close before the crab-like creature's claws would deal some serious damage. The issue with the lesser team's tactics was clear; they were attacking individually giving the Sparkshears ample time to casually bat away the incoming Sabertooths. Learning that they were painfully outmatched, the Sabertooths regrouped and launched a simultaneous attack, instantly turning the tide of the fight. Another tense minute passed in which all but two of the Sabertooths were killed and then it was all over, the Sparkshears crumpling to the floor in defeat. Chaos erupted in the balcony Noctis and the others were stood in as they flung themselves at each other, high-fiving and cheering jubilantly at their victory. The almost impossible feat caused even Ignis to lose his composure but of course, it was only momentary.

Winnings were split equally and they headed back to the hotel with high spirits and heavy pockets. As they passed over the final bridge that led to the hotel, Caramia paused for a moment, reluctant to leave the pleasantly cool air and the beautiful night-time city. She grabbed Gladiolus' hand as he passed, yanking him back or at least attempting to as the other continued into the hotel.

A huge smile spread across Gladiolus' face as she pulled him closer. "Hey, I should bring you flowers and buy you drinks more often if this is the response I get."

Caramia's heart began to flutter again as they wove their arms around each other's backs and she laughed lightly, staring out across the glistening water that flowed beneath them. "Just wanted to enjoy the evening for a little bit longer."

"Hmm, me too. Seems a shame to call it quits now but we got an early start tomorrow. Speaking of which, are you gonna be alright?"

"Of course," Caramia replied, absent-mindedly rubbing the defined muscles of his back with her fingers. "I feel fine remarkably but I promise I'll be careful. I want to be a help, after all, not just another casualty."

Gladiolus moved his right hand to her face, gently stroking the soft skin of her cheek. "With the four of us keeping the Empire busy and Noct dealing with the Hydraean I doubt there'll be many casualties. Stick close to me and we'll give 'em hell. We make a good team, you and I, when you're not fighting against me."

"Where's the fun in making it easy?" Caramia chuckled and her stomach began to do flips as the intense look returned to Gladiolus' expression. "Saying that, perhaps for what's left of tonight you should just kiss me until I forget the battle that awaits us tomorrow and everything else for that matter. And in return, maybe I'll start cutting you some slack."

Glancing around to make sure no one was on the bridge with them, Gladiolus pulled Caramia even closer, his lips parted and eyes smouldering with fervent desire as his deep voice rumbled in his chest.

"It seems those wishes really do come true after all."


	11. Chapter 11

Morning broke and the group rose early, getting ready and eating a quick breakfast in quiet contemplation of what lay ahead. Whenever Caramia caught Gladiolus' eye she no longer saw the mischievous, flirtatious glint that had been present the night before. Instead, he was stern and focused, looking every inch the highly trained warrior that he was. Gathering onto a gondola, they travelled towards where Lady Lunafreya was soon to give her speech and began to talk tactics. The plan was simple: after the speech, Noctis would follow Lunafreya and attempt to receive Leviathan's blessing while the others would ensure Altissia's citizens were moved to a safe part of the city, if there was one, far away from the altar where the Tidemother would be summoned. Alongside that, they were to protect both man and deity alike from the destructive imperial forces that were no doubt heading towards them as they spoke.

Wishing Noctis luck as he went to join the enormous crowds that had gathered outside a beautiful, regal looking building where the Oracle was soon to emerge from, the others took their elevated positions overlooking the scene below. Absolute silence instantly swept across the plaza, the air almost electric with anticipation as a slender, elegant blonde woman came to stand behind a wooden lectern that had been placed for her to address the public. Despite her voice being gentle, it carried all the way to where Caramia was stood and she found herself engrossed in every word Lunafreya spoke. She conveyed such a profound sadness and yet the fierce resolve that emanated from her softly spoken words was unlike anything Caramia had ever witnessed. By the time the speech finished, it had lit a fire of determination within her and she leapt into action, eager to carry out her duty as the Oracle went to carry out hers.

The public seemed mostly compliant as they began guiding them away and a sea of people surged through Altissia's streets, a tangible nervousness hanging heavy over them as they walked. There were some who had not come to hear Lunafreya's speech and most joined the evacuation without question, although some seemed reluctant. One man was aggressively confrontational as Caramia told him to move and she stared at him in shock. She had been expecting resistance from the Empire, not the citizenry.

"You need to move from here! The covenant will be starting soon and for your own safety you need to be as far away as possible," she urged, her eyes bulging as he angrily swiped away the hand that she had been extending to place on his shoulder to encourage him to his feet.

"A ceremony that we didn't ask for but will pay the price for all the same when it inevitably descends into disaster. If you think I will be ordered around by the very Lucians that have brought this mess to our city then you are sorely mistaken."

Caramia forced herself not to rise to the hostility of his words although she could not help but reply heatedly, conscious that this man was wasting the precious little time they had.

"Well these Lucians have orders from your government to clear the area of civilians so you either move yourself, or I'll get someone to personally escort you." She flashed a glance in Gladiolus' direction who was keeping one eye on the altercation as he directed the flood of people towards the evacuation area. He glared sternly at the man, silently backing up Caramia's threat.

The man looked about to protest once more but the ground suddenly rumbled beneath them as bone-shattering quakes ripped through it followed immediately by a terrifying roar. It was so loud that Caramia felt the vibrations reverberate through her bones and she watched as all the colour drained from the man's face, his furious expression melting into one of fear.

"On second thoughts, I'll move," he mumbled, abandoning his coffee and grabbing his coat as he threw himself into the crowds that had become slightly chaotic and panicked at the Hydraean's awakening.

An urgent shout of "Above!" from Ignis brought their attention to the fleet of ominous black ships that flew overhead, making for the direction that the tremors had come from. Anxious to intercept the Empire before they could interrupt the ceremony, the group hurriedly ushered the remaining citizens into the shops and buildings that had been cleared out for use as evacuation shelters before sprinting off after the warships. There were too many to take down by themselves but it seemed possible to at least put a dent in their numbers in order to give Noctis and Leviathan the best chance of forging the covenant. The many ships stayed hovering in the air and so they ran up Altissia's intricate maze of staircases trying to get elevated enough that they could catch the Empire's attention.

Although she had seen the staggering majesty and ferocity of the divine twice before, the sight of the Hydraean still made Caramia's mouth grow dry as they emerged onto a rooftop that overlooked the altar far across the water. The impossibly huge serpent reared her head, water gushing over her iridescent dark scales and the lethal looking fins that extended from her body. Her long snout ended in a razor sharp point and her omniscient eyes focused on Lunafreya stood below who looked no more than a tiny white speck in comparison. She clutched tightly onto an ornate trident, fearlessly commanding Leviathan as the ocean began to boil with the goddess' growing rage.

Even at the height they were, the imperial ships were still too far out of reach, only a distance Noctis could hope to cover with his impressive warp-strikes. Ignis stepped forward, opening his palm and clutching his gloved fingers around the burning magical sphere that materialised there.

"Are we ready?"

Gladiolus readied his grip on his mighty greatsword, his eyes fixed intently on the targets above. "Do it. It's about time we crashed this party."

With a curt nod, Ignis launched the sphere high into the air where it exploded in a spectacular ball of fire against the underside of an imperial warship, the wild flames quickly turning the metal red hot and causing it to veer violently to the side where it began to rapidly lose altitude.

"Well you certainly got their attention," Prompto gulped, making sure his gun was loaded as three ships turned and began making their way over to where they were stood. Many ships still circled the Hydraean but it was a good start. Magitek troopers began raining down from above as the ships closed in and the group set to work, relentlessly attacking as the flow of soldiers showed little signs of stopping. Momentary glances over towards the rite revealed that Lunafreya was having some difficulties convincing Leviathan to give Noctis her powers for the air only seemed to ever increasingly be torn apart by vicious, outraged snarls and the curved stone of the altar now lay in ruin after the deity had lashed out in fury. But still Lunafreya persisted, shakily picking herself up from amongst the rubble and refusing to give in no matter how much Leviathan resisted.

A message from Noctis told them he was in position and they saw a flash of black on the pavement to the far side of the altar. Ignis frowned as he caught sight of him.

"He's still too far away; he needs to get closer or the Hydraean will not even notice him."

Gladiolus grinned as he was suddenly struck with an idea and, running over to the remains of an imperial warship that they had downed, he gritted his teeth and began pulling at a speargun that was locked into place on the side of the ship. The muscles of his arms bulged as they worked, fighting against the metal that screeched and resisted his efforts but soon enough the speargun came away in his grip. He carried it over to the others where he dropped it at Prompto's feet.

"This outta do it. Pick up Noct and fly him close enough so he can reach Leviathan."

"You want me to do it?" Prompto asked slowly, eyeing the gun uneasily. It had thrusters on it and was supposed to detach from the main body of the ship, usually via a mechanical latch had it not been damaged and be used as a ballistic decoy in battle. "I wouldn't know how to fly this thing..."

"You don't fly it, we do," Gladiolus explained as he climbed within the wreckage of the ship, walking over to the control panel that miraculously was still lit up. He pushed a few buttons at random and eventually the speargun burst into life, causing Prompto to yelp as it tried to fly out of his grip.

"Right," he laughed nervously, the noise a little too high and he swung a leg over the long, cylindrical gun, holding on tightly with his hands. "Man, the things I do for Noct...If it's alright with you though, I'd rather Iggy drive."

Ignis chuckled quietly, replacing Gladiolus in the cockpit of the ship readying his fingers over the controls. "Certainly. Now brace yourself, Prompto. I imagine this is going to have quite some kick."

Prompto's startled cry turned into a triumphant whoop of exhilaration as he soared off into the air, heading towards Noctis.

Gladiolus elbowed Caramia as he called his greatsword and slung it over his shoulder, watching more dropships arriving laden with troopers. "Look sharp, MT's incoming. You ready for more?"

Caramia had been leaning heavily on her extended sword, using the brief moment of respite to try and get her breath back. Her left arm was getting stiff and the persistent dull ache that had become a constant drain was intensifying to a burning sensation, one that was quickly starting to be too painful to ignore. She could still fight though, and that was all that mattered.

"You bet," she replied, standing up straight and twirling her blades round her wrists a couple of times. "Let's go."

They dived straight back into battle, fighting back to back and forming a formidable team at the heart of a hostile mass of metallic imperial soldiers. The ground trembled as they fought and it seemed as if Noctis had been successful in engaging with Leviathan; even with the intensity of their focus it was hard to miss the wall of water that had encircled the entirety of Altissia, lifting the city's debris into its rampant currents. Many of the imperial ships had been sucked in themselves or were retreating, the Hydraean's wrath proving too much for even their forces. One ship did not seem to fear the chaos, however, and as it began making its way towards the divine trial raging above the sea, its hanger door opened and a well known face peered down from above.

"Ahh, wonderful!" Ardyn shouted over the deafening racket around them. "I see you've picked excellent seats. Get ready, the show's about to begin."

Before either Caramia or Gladiolus could demand to know what he meant, the ship began moving again towards the altar. A vicious curse ripped through Gladiolus' throat as Leviathan retaliated violently against Noctis' advances, knocking him out of the air and throwing him onto a nearby slab of broken stone where he lay unmoving. Caramia was not looking at Noctis though. Her eyes were fixed on Ardyn as he stepped onto the altar and prowled around Lunafreya who had been reduced to her knees with the strain of her exertions. She gripped the hilt of her sword so tightly that her tendons screamed in protest and her breath choked in her throat as Ardyn knelt down beside Lunafreya only to brutally stab her in the stomach.

"No!" she screamed, horror tearing through her as Ardyn wrenched out the blade, leaving Lunafreya to slump to the side. Even from a distance, Caramia could see the sinister pools of red seeping across the pure white of her dress.

She felt as if she had been stabbed too and the searing agony that ripped through her was almost too much to bear. Although she had been telling herself over and over not to pin all of her hopes on Lunafreya, she had been unable to stop herself and now her only chance for salvation lay dying on the sodden remains of the altar. Her crippling despondence morphed into potent anger as Ardyn stood upright, turning briefly to smile at Caramia and take an overly-theatrical bow before he stepped onto the awaiting imperial ship and sped away.

This had been no more than a sadistic game to him. All along he had fed her false hope only to destroy it before her very eyes, clearly revelling in the torment it caused her.

Not only did he want her to die, he wanted her to _suffer_.

Abandoning all sense in her desperation, Caramia threw herself towards the staircase, determined to make it down to the altar and somehow help Lunafreya. She shrieked and thrashed against the strong arms that grabbed her, writhing with all her might as Gladiolus held her back in his iron grip.

"Cara, you can't! You won't even get close...Leviathan will just kill you!"

"Don't you get it?!" Caramia sobbed, sagging in his arms as her dwindling strength gave out. "If she dies I'm dead anyway..."

In the time that they had been distracted, the imperial forces had continued to retreat but in a last ditched attempt to only add to the destruction around them, the remaining magitek troopers that had been on board the ships were released and an overwhelming number flooded into the circular courtyard they were stood in. They forced Gladiolus to abandon his grip on Caramia and she fell to the floor, her face hitting the cold ground that was littered with debris. She tried to struggle to her feet but the putrid darkness within seemed to feed off her misery and she suddenly felt unbelievably weak, the world spinning and flickering before her eyes.

Gladiolus tore through the metallic soldiers, each swing of his greatsword sending hordes of them flying but they were engulfed in enemies, so much so that when an explosion sounded and Ignis let out a harrowing cry of agony, he was powerless to go to his aid unless he abandoned Caramia to the mercy of the mindless imperial soldiers.

"Ignis?!" he roared, his eyes bulging as he caught sight of the advisor sprawled unconscious on the floor, his face a mess of fragmented metal and blood. The sparking remains of a magitek trooper lay beside him, its core now superheated after self-destructing, a devastating consequence of the core not being sufficiently damaged before the feature could kick in. Gladiolus tore his eyes away from his friend, glancing around frantically. "Where the hell is Prompto?" he growled, attacking even more furiously.

Caramia tried to talk to Gladiolus, to demand that he go to Ignis and help him but the last thing she remembered was him urgently calling her name as he tirelessly fought on above, not knowing if any of his companions were even still alive.

* * *

Caramia was second to wake, with Ignis coming round first despite the severity of his injuries. It took her a few moments to be able to say anything as she stared in horror at the ruined skin of his face, the worst of the impact across his eyes which as it stood, no longer permitted him sight. The revelation was beyond awful and Ignis lay solemnly in bed until he could walk at which point he insisted on sitting with Noctis until he awoke.

The corruption beneath Caramia's skin had dramatically worsened with all the trauma that they had endured. The two large veins continued their relentless growth and although the higher one had further to travel, it seemed to be growing the quickest, having now moved up almost half of her neck already, forcing her to tie a slip of material around it to hide the damage. The skin of her arm was also staring to lose its colour, taking on a grey tinge that no doubt would turn black soon enough. She barely ate to begin with, devoid of both the strength and the will to feed the evil inside her, even with Gladiolus' increasingly angry attempts to make her eat. But as her condition took a sharp turn for the worse and Gladiolus' orders became desperate pleas, she bitterly acquiesced.

Noctis eventually came round and while they let his grief consume him for a week, they could not stay in hiding for much longer and eventually Gladiolus put his foot down. Boarding a train bound for Gralea, the capital of the Niflheim Empire, they began their long journey to reclaim Lucis' Crystal. The air in the train's carriage was tense with sorrow and anger and Caramia could feel the fury rolling of Gladiolus in waves beside her. His jaw and fists were clenched, his already heavy set eyebrows knotted into a deep frown as he glared at Noctis who was sat on his own in the bay of seats opposite them.

Prompto began to speak, clearly desperate to diffuse the unbearable tension.

"So do we really think the Crystal will be able to get rid of the daemons and stop the nights getting longer?"

Ignis, who had his head resting against the seat behind him and was running his slender fingers over the smooth handle of his newly acquired walking stick, sighed deeply. "Nothing is certain by any means but it is the best chance we've got to stop the darkness reigning absolute, which as I am led to believe, grows closer by the day."

"Lady Lunafreya certainly believed so and that's good enough for me," Caramia added in a quiet voice, her eyes flicking to Noctis who was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by her words.

"Please...don't say her name," he spat, his voice trembling as his eyes burned into the floor of the train.

Something finally snapped in Gladiolus and he threw himself to his feet, snarling as he grabbed a fistful of Noctis' clothes, dragging him upwards.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself or so help me I will make you. We're all suffering here as well as you, not that you seem to care about that."

"I do care," Noctis retorted, wrestling against Gladiolus' tight grip. "But you need to get the hell off me."

Gladiolus ignored him, pulling Noctis closer until his seething face was inches from his. "Well then damn well start acting like it. And while you're at it, start acting like the King that you're supposed to be too. That ring is only in your hands because she gave her life for it and yet you're too much of a coward to use it. Are you seriously going to let her sacrifice be for nothing? And do you think moping around, sulking is gonna help Iggy? Or stop Cara from..." He broke off, his breath choking in his throat for a moment before he composed himself and the heat of his glare returned. "You're a disgrace."

"Gladio..." Ignis said in a deep, warning tone while Prompto leapt to his feet, trying to break up their fight, only to be shoved back down into his seat by Gladiolus. Caramia stared at her feet, hot tears prickling at her eyes as the men began to shout at each other even more venomously. Their fury rapidly reached its peak and it ended with Noctis storming towards one end of the train and Gladiolus towards the other. The abrupt conclusion plunged the carriage into an awkward silence as the other passengers on board continued to stare at them and whisper amongst themselves about the altercation they had just witnessed.

Caramia hastily wiped away the tears that escaped from her eyes despite her efforts and Prompto put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright, Cara?"

"I'm fine," she sniffed, trying to smile at Prompto. "Thanks."

"You're not," Ignis corrected, his voice gentle, "and you don't have to put on a brave face for our sakes."

Caramia laughed lightly. "Like you are?"

Ignis paused for a moment before replying. "My condition is...taking some getting used to but it is in essence just a flesh wound, albeit in a rather unfortunate place. Regardless, it is nothing like your condition."

"But you can't lose hope," Prompto urged, his kind, blue eyes wide. "The Crystal is gonna fix everything, right? We just gotta get there in time."

Caramia stared at Prompto, not even bothering to catch the tear that tumbled down her cheek as his words ripped at the holes in her already battered heart. "Prompto, the Crystal kills daemons, it doesn't cure them. It's a better way to die than the alternative but it means my life is taken all the same." She tore her eyes away from the grief that seized Prompto's face and she forcefully wiped away the falling tear, shakily standing up. "I'm going to look for Gladio."

"Are you sure you should be on your feet?" Ignis asked with a frown.

"Seriously...it's _fine_ ," she sighed, grimacing apologetically as her words came out rather harshly and she tried to sound a little more upbeat. "Besides, someone needs to go and knock some sense in to him."

She slowly walked through the next carriage and found him leant against the wall in one of the narrow corridors that had doors leading to small rooms with bunk beds, brooding and staring out at the scenery as it passed by. His head turned to the side as she entered and his eyes widened as he caught sight of her.

"What are you doing walking around?" he chided, moving along slightly so she could lean against the wall beside him.

Caramia poked him in the middle of his sculpted chest. "I came to find your sorry ass."

Gladiolus ignored the comment, frowning as he took her face in his hand and his thumb gently rubbed some of the moisture that remained under her slightly red eyes.

"You've been crying...I swear that if Noct..."

"It wasn't Noctis," Caramia cut in firmly as Gladiolus looked ready to fly off into a rage again. "And that's exactly why I'm here. You've got to stop this pointless fighting. It's not helping and it's affecting everyone, including me."

Gladiolus worked his jaw as he gazed down at her. "He needs to get his head out of his ass and actually do his duty as King."

"And he will but you need to get off his back, Gladio. He just lost the woman that he cares deeply about. Think about how that must feel." She swallowed, blinking hard as her eyes became glassy again. "How it's gonna f..."

"Don't," Gladiolus, growled, pain flooding the amber of his eyes. "Don't you dare say it." He pulled her into a tight embrace, crushing her head against his chest as he buried his face in her warm hair. They held each other in silence for some time until the train jerked slightly and began slowing. With a deep sigh, Gladiolus took a step backwards.

"I think that's us pulling into Cartanica. We should head back to the others. It's time to go and find His Majesty another royal arm."

They alighted at the station, walking out into the blistering heat of a desert. The royal tomb was rumoured to be buried within the abandoned quarry that lay below their feet and so they searched around for a way down, coming across a rusty and rather rickety looking elevator. As Noctis pressed to button to call for it, he turned to Ignis.

"Perhaps you should wait here, Iggy."

Ignis' face dropped slightly and he took a deep breath. "I may not be as quick as I was but I'm with you to the end, Noct."

Caramia's shoulders slumped as she watched Gladiolus' expression darken again. "Well if Ignis is coming then so am I." Before anyone could say otherwise she climbed into the awaiting elevator, glaring impatiently at the others until they joined her, guiding Ignis in with them.

* * *

They descended into a damp, squalid cave, the air thick and warm. The path was uneven and steep and although Ignis tried his best to keep up, he quickly fell behind as Noctis pushed onward, clearly desperate to find the royal tomb as quickly as possible. Gladiolus became more and more irate until Caramia could stand their bickering no longer. She too was struggling to keep pace; a cold sweat had broken out across her body and her muscles trembled despite them only have walked for ten minutes at most.

"Noctis will you slow down!" Gladiolus snarled, the use of Noctis' full name further emphasising his frustrations.

"Look, none of us want to spend more time down here than we have to," Caramia cut in before Noctis could retaliate. "You three go on ahead and me and Ignis will keep each other out of trouble, that way we can get back on the train all the quicker. Ok?"

"You sure you two will be alright at the back?" Prompto asked, clearly uneasy about the idea of going off alone with Noctis and Gladiolus who were facing away from each other, staring at the ground.

Caramia smiled, trying to lighten the sour mood that hung over them. "Of course, we're the perfect duo. Ignis is the brains and I'm the brawn. Right, Ignis?"

A smile pulled at Ignis' lips. "Precisely. Couldn't have put it better myself." Prompto proceeded to laugh but the sound caught in his throat as neither Gladiolus or Noctis seemed to react at all.

"Fine," Gladiolus growled, turning round to glare at Noctis. "Lead the way, Your Majesty."

Caramia took Ignis' arm as the others headed off, guiding him through the caves and apologising as she began to lean on him more and more.

"Argh...sorry Ignis," she sighed as she stumbled once again and Ignis instinctively tightened his grip, keeping her upright.

"Don't be ridiculous," he softly chided, patting her arm with a hand. "You tell me the moment you need to stop."

Caramia felt guilt well up inside of her. Here Ignis was struggling without his sight and yet he was still trying to look after her. "That goes for you too, you know."

"Hmm. I fear we may be as stubborn as the other in that regard."

"You're damn right," Caramia chuckled but her smile faded as she glanced over to where the others where, stood by some rusty control panels that looked like they may move the machinery that was currently blocking their way. It seemed Gladiolus and Noctis were arguing again with Prompto stood at the side, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

She sighed deeply. "He's giving Noctis such a hard time. Has it always been like this when Gladio's upset with him?"

Ignis frowned as his keen ears caught the heated conversation that was occurring across the watery cavern. "Gladio has always been a firm teacher, even when Noct was a boy. It's just his way and I think Noct appreciates it, after all it's only because he cares deeply about him."

"I can see that. He's far more than just a bodyguard to him, they're like brothers. You all are."

Ignis smiled sadly. "Indeed. Which is why I won't leave his side unless it is necessary. I am adjusting to my lack of sight but I will stay behind if my presence becomes too much of a burden, no matter how much it pains me to do so."

"I don't know what to do," Caramia said quietly, grimacing as they stepped into the putrid water that flooded the cave, feeling its cold, slimy touch soaking her leggings and skin. "Part of me just wants to run as far away as I can. From you guys, from everyone. Maybe I should hide somewhere just so if Noctis didn't find the Crystal before it was too late I'd at least be far enough away that I couldn't hurt anyone." She clenched her jaw, speaking through gritted teeth. "But I swore a damn oath to the King and I can't bring myself to break it."

"Then don't. We will help you as much as we can, Cara."

Caramia suddenly stopped them walking, gripping on tightly to Ignis as she stared at his damaged, closed eyes. "Ignis, please promise me that if it gets too far you will intervene. I couldn't bear it if I was to hurt any of you. If it comes to it, I beg of you please, just kill me."

The lines on Ignis' face deepened but it was Gladiolus who responded as he came to stand beside her, his expression unreadable. "If anyone is going to do it, it will be me." A profound silence swept over them as they stared into each other's eyes, considering the gravity of his solemn promise. Gladiolus eventually tore his gaze away and gestured to a gaping hole in the cavern's rock, revealing another chamber further in. "Come on, we've cleared the way. I don't want to linger here."

They delved deeper into the cavern, down into another large, open area that was flooded with the same, green water. Pulsating, oozing eggs covered the far wall and the air grew thick with trepidation as they gazed at the undeniable evidence that they were not alone. As the three men reached the far wall, the water erupted without warning and a grotesque being bubbled into existence, a chaotic mass of tentacles surrounding a monstrous mouth lined with countless razor sharp teeth.

Ignis tensed as ferocious roars and panicked cried shattered the eerie silence. "What is it? What's going on?"

"A daemon," Caramia gulped, unable to take her eyes off the repulsive creature as it thrashed about in the water. "A big one at that."

"Tell me everything that is going on, leave no detail out. With only the three of them I fear this fight will not be a simple one."

And so Caramia watched the brutal fight intently, telling Ignis of everything that was happening: how the daemon attacked, how it defended itself and more importantly how the men's abilities were faring against it. It appeared they were able to deal a significant amount of damage but as soon as the daemon's health seemed to be dwindling, it would attack even more ferociously, giving it time to recover as the men had to retreat to avoid being seriously hurt.

It was agonising to watch from the sideline and Caramia and Ignis grew ever more restless as the battle progressed. Ignis suddenly exhaled sharply, removing himself from Caramia's grip.

"Wait here, I have an idea which might turn the tide in our favour." With that he strode off into the water, using the brutal sounds of battle to guide him to its centre.

"Ignis!" Caramia shouted, stumbling forward to try and stop him. Her strength failed her and she fell heavily into the filthy water, coughing and gasping for breath as it filled her mouth and nose. She stayed trembling on all fours, unable to stop that torrent of tears that burst from her, wracking her chest with broken sobs. This daemon was the first she'd seen since Lunafreya's death and it was just another harrowing reminder of her gruesome fate that drew closer with every beat of her heart. She'd tried to keep strong as Ignis was but as she watched him face the daemon head on, driven by fearless resolve and launch an explosive into the monster's gaping mouth, she realised she just couldn't do it anymore.

The revelation knocked her sick and flooded her with self-hatred but she had no choice. She was going to have to abandon her duty. She cursed herself for being so weak but even the thought of the shame that she would bring not only upon herself but her mother's legacy wasn't enough to keep her going. But then again, perhaps she wasn't abandoning Noctis but rather releasing him from the burden that she had become and there had to be honour in that somewhere.

With the daemon finally dead and the entrance to the tomb cleared, Noctis ran to claim his ancestor's power. A bright explosion of light blasted through the cavern and he soon emerged carrying an impressive katana which he swung around his shoulders a couple of times before vanishing it. Another heated conversation echoed through the lofty cavern, this time between Ignis and Gladiolus and as Caramia watched the men engrossed in their intense discussion, an idea suddenly dawned on her.

If she could get to her feet and somehow make her way back to the entrance of the quarry without the men noticing where she had gone, she could flee into the desert and find somewhere to hide. It wouldn't be long till night fell and the daemons crawled out of hiding but that didn't matter. She would fight with every last drop of strength she had and no matter the outcome, at least one daemon would be removed that night from the scourge that haunted their world. And that was the only help she could hope to give now.

Gathering the scraps of her determination, she turned, gripping onto the slimy rock and trying to pull herself to her feet but her shaking hands slipped almost immediately and noisily dropped her back into the water. Her heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach as Prompto's voice called from across the cavern.

"Cara? You ok?"

It seemed she had destroyed any chance of slipping away but there was one option she had left.

The sound of hurried footsteps crashed through the water and soon two large, warm hands found her arms, gently pulling her out of the water and to her feet.

"Cara, can you walk?" Gladiolus asked, frowning in concern as he looked at her face that was twisted with torment. "We need to get you out of here..."

"No..." Caramia sobbed, pushing against his arms and trying to break out of his grip. "You guys go but I'm staying here."

A chorus of shock and protests burst from the group of men.

"The hell are you talking about?" Gladiolus growled as Caramia continued to feebly try and free herself, becoming more and more hysterical.

"I've tried damnit, I've really tried but I just can't do it anymore. Seeing that daemon, _knowing_ what I'm going to become is too much for me to bear and I refuse to be a burden on you any longer. Noctis has the fate of the entirety of Eos resting on him and I will not be the one to see him fail because I wasn't strong enough to what needed to be done. Now Gladio, you either do what you promised you would or you leave me here where I doubt anyone will be unfortunate enough to find me."

Everyone stared at her in wordless horror.

"Cara this is madness..." Noctis eventually said incredulously.

"Is it? Wouldn't you rather end this now than when I've lost my mind and turned into some savage beast? Tell me how that would be better than this..."

Gladiolus suddenly grabbed her with both hands, his grip slightly too tight as he glared furiously down at her. "Cara, stop this now. I made a different promise back in Caem that I would do everything in my power to not let you die and I'm certainly not done with that yet. So you're coming back with us and you're getting on that train. You can fight me the entire way but it will make no difference. I refuse to leave you here."

"As do I," Ignis added.

"Me too," Prompto said with a kind smile.

Noctis walked over to place his hand on her shoulder. "What they said. You're one of us now and no one gets left behind."

"Can you walk or do you need me to help you?" Gladiolus asked as Caramia looked to her feet in despair, fat tears rolling off her cheeks and causing the water below to ripple as they landed.

"I can walk," she whispered, bitterly concluding that there was little point in resisting. Gladiolus remained by her side all the same, placing an arm of support around her as they began trudging back to the entrance, with Noctis and Prompto guiding Ignis as they followed on behind.

* * *

Truly exhausted both physically and emotionally, Caramia laid in one the hard beds on the train that squeaked each time it was jostled with the movement of the journey. The others had been insistent that she rest with Gladiolus refusing to leave her side until she fell asleep. Sleep was entirely beyond her and so she closed her eyes, lying still and deepening her breathing until Gladiolus seemed convinced she had nodded off. Trying his best not to move the bed too much as he got to his feet, he bent down to kiss her gently on her forehead, pausing for a moment and sighing deeply before walking over to the door and closing it behind him.

Caramia's chin trembled as she fought against the tears that threatened at her eyes once more. She felt truly broken and although she knew she should appreciate Gladiolus' affection, in truth it just tore more holes in her heart. She lay looking at the frame of the bed above her for some time, willing her mind to stop thinking altogether, just so she could have a moment of respite. Her attention snapped to the door however as a woman's voice sounded outside.

"Excuse me but have you seen my daughter? Her name's Caramia, although I imagine she probably goes by Cara now. I've heard she was on this train..."

Gingerly pushing herself up onto her elbows, Caramia stared at the door in shock, her heart beginning to thump. Could it be? No...it was impossible. Her mother was dead and had been for almost the entirety of the twenty one years of her life. Besides, there were bound to be many people who shared her name, it was foolish to think she would be the only one.

She couldn't just lie there though, she had to see it with her own eyes.

Pulling herself to her feet, she emerged into the corridor, hurriedly looking around for the woman who had spoken. She spotted a blonde haired woman with her back to her, asking the same questions to the people sat in the next carriage along.

"Excuse me!" Caramia called out as she walked towards her, forcing her aching body as fast as she could. "Hey...I'm Cara!"

The woman didn't seem to hear her though and opened the door at the far end of the carriage, entering into the small room that connected that carriage with the next. Caramia continued to call out to her and as she opened the door at the end of the carriage, she looked about in confusion. The woman was nowhere to be seen, nor was she in the next carriage along. Feeling disappointment wash over her, Caramia turned to head back to her room only to be thrown violently against the wall, the force knocking the breath from her lungs.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed."

Caramia's eyes bulged in shock as she saw just who her attacker was. Gladiolus towered above her, his face twisted into a furious snarl as he crushed her painfully against the metal wall of the train.

"I...I only went to stretch my legs," Caramia whimpered, gasping as he tightened his bruising grip. "What are you doing...that hurts!"

Hatred burned in the amber of his eyes. "You never listen, do you? Always wanting to steal the limelight, to play the hero so you can find some kind of self worth besides being nothing more than a failure, rejected from the city and from your training. And now you've burdened us with the consequences of your quest for glory and you still won't listen to me! Perhaps I should have left you down in that cave to rot after all, chaining you up somewhere so you couldn't escape when your pathetic excuse for courage ran out."

Caramia felt as if he had ripped out her heart and crushed it before her very eyes. His words cut at her, leaving ragged, gaping wounds in their wake.

"What are you saying?! This can't be real...you can't be him!" she screamed, pushing against him with all her might and suddenly his grip and Gladiolus himself vanished, causing her to fall onto the hard, cold floor.

"Clever girl. I always knew you would be hard to fool."

Ardyn's smooth, rich voice taunted her from above and Caramia, gingerly picked herself up, dread freezing her blood as she saw the Imperial Chancellor stood before her. Her heart in her throat, she threw herself towards the door, a strangled cry escaping from her throat as it refused to budge and she slammed it with her fist.

"Locked I'm afraid, the other one too although be my guest if you want to check. It's probably best you know, considering what's about to happen."

The train suddenly began to slow abruptly followed by a deafening explosion somewhere further down from where they were stood, the violent aftershocks vibrating through the metal under their feet. Panicked screams and cries broke out which were quickly accompanied by the sound of gunfire and Caramia felt intense horror claw at her stomach.

"What have you done?!" she snarled turning back to Ardyn.

Mock upset flew across his face. "Nothing, my dear. These incessant accusations really must stop or I'm going to get dreadfully offended and you wouldn't like to see me when I'm angry. Now..." He took her arm and guided her towards the small oval window set in the carriage's door. "Look how your friends have run bravely to the citizen's aid. How it must pain you to be unable to join them."

Caramia watched as Noctis and Prompto fought through the hordes of magitek troopers that tried to board the train and no matter how much she strained her neck, she couldn't seem to see Ignis and Gladiolus. Gasping as another explosion rocked the train, she flew round to glare as spitefully at Ardyn as she could.

"What do you want with me?"

A wide, malevolent grin stretched across his face as he advanced threateningly on her. "Ahh, all in good time. Telling you now would just spoil the fun. But I didn't say you were to stop watching your friends." Without warning he grabbed her, spinning her round and crushing her neck with his arm so his hot breath blew in her ear.

Caramia writhed furiously but it just caused him to chuckle as he pressed even harder against her neck.

"Now you see, you're only one half of what I need for my little game of hide and seek. Sleep now, or you'll be too tired for all I've got in store."

With black spots appearing in her vision and adrenaline coursing through her veins, Caramia resisted as fiercely as she could, her right hand groping around desperately for the hilt of her sword. Bracing herself as her fingers found its cool hilt, she extended only one of the blades, wrenching the dagger from its place and with a cry, she sunk it into Ardyn's shoulder.

He grunted in pain and released his grip on Caramia enough for her to scramble free and whip round to face him, clutching her remaining dagger with both hands. Pulling the elegant blade from his flesh, Ardyn watched the glistening red that dripped from it before looking to Caramia, the malice in his eyes intensifying. "It's a good job I can't die or you would have regretted that, Cara." He walked towards her once more, turning the blade over in his hand and gazing fondly at it. Without warning, he took Caramia's cheek in his left hand and she tensed at his touch, gripping her weapon even tighter.

"You certainly have your mother's beauty but regrettably, you have _my_ temper."

Before Caramia could comprehend the horrifying implications of his words, searing pain radiated through the whole of her body and her vision faded to black.


	12. Chapter 12

For a while there was just nothing but darkness and pain but as dim light finally bled into her vision, just enough for her to see, she begged for the bliss of the black void that had consumed her. She walked slowly between the countless bodies that lay limp on the blood soaked ground before her, mangled by deep, lacerated wounds, some already dead while others gasped in agony as they prayed for the end. A horrified gasp flew from her throat as she looked down to see her own pale skin was slick with crimson, her clothes ruined too but a frantic check for wounds found absolutely nothing. And then it hit her.

It wasn't her blood.

But then whose was it? She hadn't touched these people...had she? A figure stirred in the distance and as she approached she realised it was a little boy sobbing over the broken remains of what presumably was his mother. His large, brown eyes bulged and his bottom lip trembled as he caught sight of Caramia.

"Please...don't hurt me," he whimpered, cowering away from her as she drew closer.

Caramia immediately stopped walking, staring down at the little boy and feeling dread crawling across her skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," she urged, holding her hands up although the thick blood that caked them was hardly reassuring.

"You killed them all...and you're going to kill me next aren't you?"

Her dread became cold, debilitating terror. "What? No...I didn't, I could never do something like this..."

Fat, hot tears streamed down his pale cheeks and he pointed a finger over to a hill a little further from where they were stood. "You even murdered the King. He was the only one who could help us and now even he is _dead_." The final word ripped from his throat in a broken cry and Caramia could hardly breathe as she tore her eyes away from the little boy and looked towards the hill he was pointing at.

She hurried over, breaking into a sprint as four, agonisingly familiar faces came into view and she collapsed to her knees as she reached the top of the hill. Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto lay before her, their bodies ravaged by the same, brutal wounds that had mutilated the other people she had passed.

"No...no, no...this can't be..." she gasped, raw, potent grief seizing her as panicked breaths shuddered through her chest. Grabbing Gladiolus' shoulders, she shook him fiercely, calling his name more and more urgently until she sunk onto his chest and let her sorrow take her.

"He didn't beg you know, not once. Not even when he was barely clinging on to life, surrounded by the dead bodies of his friends as you lined up to deal the final blow. He just stared up at you from his knees and rather touchingly said that he loved you as you brought his life to a cruel, abrupt end."

"Leave me alone!" Caramia screamed, covering her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the deep, mocking voice that seemed to reverberate all around her.

She knew that voice. It was _his_ and although she wanted to ignore everything he was saying, the evidence of all he was accusing her of lay undeniably before her.

Despite covering her ears, the voice only seemed to get louder as if it was inside her very head.

"Careful you don't anger yourself now...your friends lie dead because of the consequences of you being able to control such an emotion. Of course, you'll probably blame that on me like you seem to with every little hardship that falls your way..."

Amidst her grief and the sickening revelation that the horrors she saw before her were her fault, fierce heat caught within her. It grew and grew until it was raging and chaotic and she wanted to do one thing and one thing alone.

"You made me do this...I'm gonna kill you!" she shrieked in fervent fury.

A sinister chuckle sounded. "Ah, I spoke too soon. Take a look at your arm, Cara."

Her eyes immediately snapped to her left arm that was throbbing painfully and she watched in dismay as its pale skin was quickly consumed by malignant, dark corruption that spread up her shoulder and onto her neck, showing no signs of stopping. Blinding pain seized her and she could only double over in agony and scream into the sodden soil as the evil took over.

"That's it, don't resist. You'll only make it worse and besides, we both know it's futile anyway. Lucky for you, the insatiable lust for death that is soon to follow can be easily indulged for another town lies over the hill. Hurry now, hundreds of innocent souls await their slaughter..."

The torment proved too much for Caramia and she screamed until her voice became hoarse, thrashing and shaking with the pain until a different voice began to drift through the terrors that tortured her, taut with panic.

"Cara? Cara can you hear me? Come on, you need to wake up!"

The abhorrent scene began to dissolve around her, the new voice getting louder and louder until it sounded like it was directly next to her. Her eyes flying open, Caramia gasped for breath, glancing around in confusion as a cell appeared before her, looking out into a long, dark corridor. The frantic movement of her eyes stopped immediately as she looked to her right, bittersweet relief coursing through her.

Prompto was hung beside her, chained to a metal contraption that wrapped around his legs and body but pulled his arms wide, rendering him unable to move anything but his head. He was looking at her in a mixture of emotions too, clearly relieved that she was awake but deep concern lined his bruised face as he looked to her. He was alive though, his body harbouring none of the sickening wounds that she had seen torn through his flesh only moments ago.

"Hey, you're alright," he urged, trying to sound as comforting as possible as Caramia realised she was chained up just as Prompto was and proceeded to wrestle against her metal restraints in vain. "I'm guessing he got inside your head too, huh?"

Caramia instantly stopped moving, staring at Prompto in wide eyed fear. "What did he show you?" she demanded. Although it was clear that what she had seen wasn't real, it had felt almost like a premonition, a sinister warning of the terrors that were to come. She prayed Prompto hadn't witnessed something similar and that Ardyn was just using her own fears to torture her but icy trepidation dripped down her spine as Prompto grimaced.

"I think...I think he showed me how my mother died."

"Oh Prompto," Caramia said softly, watching in pity as sorrow swam in the bright blue of his eyes. "Was it when Insomnia fell?"

Prompto suddenly hung his head in what looked like shame. "She never lived in Insomnia. She lived here, in Niflheim. Where I was born."

Shock smacked into Caramia. She had always just presumed that Prompto was a Lucian, after all, his hatred for the Empire had been as strong as the everyone else's. "Do the others know about this? But anyway, regardless of where you were born, what happened to your mother?"

Swallowing hard, Prompto just shook his head, his eyes burning into the metal floor beneath them. "How could I tell them, tell anyone in the Crown City? I'd fled there when I was little but as we were trying to leave the Empire they captured my mother. She screamed at me to run and so I did and I grew up alone in Insomnia never knowing if she was even still alive. But seems she has been all this time, that was until..." He broke off, screwing up his face, biting his lip and desperately trying not to cry.

"Until what, Prompto?" Caramia asked gently, wanting nothing more than to just be able to reach out to him in the hope she could ease some of the torment that was raging inside of him.

"Until we killed her."

Caramia gasped in outrage, watching as a single tear escaped from one of Prompto's shut eyes. "What? But we...we haven't killed anyone..."

"It seems they were doing some sick experiments here and she was one of their test subjects, along with me which explains why she tried to take me and run. I only saw glimpses of her face as they twisted her into something horrible but it was enough to make me sure I'd seen that face on a daemon before."

Her mind reeling, Caramia tried to make sense of what Prompto was telling her until the realisation came crashing down upon her. "That snake..." she breathed, her heart aching as Prompto nodded solemnly, finally tearing his eyes from the ground.

"No wonder it called me her baby. That thing was my mother and yet we _murdered_ her, Cara."

"Prompto you can't blame yourself for this. She would have killed us otherwise and it was an act of mercy if nothing else. Besides, _he_ showed you this. Can you really trust anything that man says or does after all we've been through?"

Prompto looked to the ceiling this time, attempting to shrug his shoulders. "I don't know, I honestly don't. Do you believe what he showed you?"

It was Caramia's turn to be shredded by a torrent of emotions. It wasn't a case of believing what he had made her witness as she knew that scene was a very real possibility if nothing was done to intervene. The real question was whether she believed what Ardyn's taunting words had implied on the train, moments before she had lost consciousness.

 _You certainly have your mother's beauty but regrettably, you have_ my _temper._

He couldn't be her father, he just couldn't.

She refused to believe it, the thought was just too abhorrent and yet the more she thought about it, the more it began to make sense.

He'd seemed to recognise her straight away when they met at Galdin Quay, as if her face was strikingly familiar only for him to then reveal he had known her mother years ago. The way he spoke of her, the way he had gazed almost reverently at her blade in his hand on the train, even the way first hearing Caramia's name had made him smile, clearly taking him back to a memory as he explained the sentiment behind it.

But it seemed ridiculous that this cold, odious man was capable of such affection, even more so to create a child. And even if it was true, why then after finally meeting his daughter after twenty one years did he want nothing more than to torment her, dragging out her death while he watched on in perverse pleasure?

Prompto suddenly pulled her out of the depths of her thoughts.

"Umm, Cara? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"No, no it's fine..." Caramia blurted out as she watched guilt fly across Prompto's face. "He showed me what I've already seen countless times in nightmares before. I know what will happen if I let the infection take over, it's nothing he can scare me with." She tried to make her words sounds fierce, not just to convince Prompto, but herself.

"You're so brave," he said earnestly with a sad smile. "I'm really glad you're here with me. Not just so I'm not alone but it also means the others might actually come and rescue me now. I mean, Gladio's probably gonna tear this whole place apart to find you."

Caramia stared at him in confusion, her thin eyebrows pulling into a frown. "What are you talking about? Of course they would come for you even if I wasn't here."

Prompto didn't look so sure. "Don't get me wrong, the guys are great, like the best friends I've ever had. The only friends I've ever had," he added quietly and before Caramia could say anything he hurried on. "But I've always felt like I'm just a bit of a nuisance. I'm always getting in the way or screwing up and besides, it's not like I actually have any purpose in the group. Gladio is Noct's sworn shield and Iggy is his royal advisor. They belong by his side and I just kinda...tag along. And now Ardyn is going to tell them I'm one of the Nifs and they'll want nothing more to do with me."

Caramia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Prompto, lovable, kind, excitable Prompto couldn't see just how adored by the group he was. Although they gave him a hard time and he was usually the subject of their jokes, it was clear even after the relatively short time Caramia had spent with the men that they were unbelievably fond of him, even if they didn't show it outright. And yet he had absolutely no idea.

"Prompto, you don't get it, do you? You don't need some royal calling with a flashy title to be a part of the group. You are Noctis' friend, loyal to the core, always there when he needs a shoulder to lean on or someone to make him laugh. You're not here through duty, you're here because you want to be. And that means more than anything."

His large, blue eyes were glassy as he gazed up at her. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Caramia said firmly, feeling her own throat grow tight with emotion. "Being with you guys has made me realise how stupid I've been. Even though the world's gone to hell and I know I'm gonna die, I wouldn't change travelling with you for anything. You've reminded me what it is to have friends and even in my darkest days you've been there to pick me up and make me smile. And Gladio...well. He's been an unexpected but truly wonderful complication to all of this. Knowing I'm going to have to say goodbye to you all is more heartache than I can bear but it's a million times better than if I was going to have to go through this on my own."

"We're with you till the end, Cara," Prompto said with a smile and as the two looked at each other, Caramia couldn't help but reciprocate his smile, impossibly grateful for everything he and the others had brought into her life.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted as a voice sounded from within the gloom at the far end of the dark corridor in front of them.

"Prompto?" Noctis called, running forward as soon as he caught sight of his friend. "Hey, I've found them!" He shouted behind him but as he reached the cell's barred door, he couldn't seem to get it open and rattled it in frustration. Gladiolus, who had been helping guide Ignis through the labyrinth of shadowed, metal corridors that had led to them to the prison, left his side and hurried to the door.

"I got this," he huffed and Noctis moved out the way, letting Gladiolus' far superior strength make quick work of the door. He forced it open and they burst into the cell, immediately hitting the buttons on the far wall to free Prompto and Caramia from their restraints. Noctis broke Prompto's fall while Gladiolus caught Caramia, her limbs feeling almost boneless after she had been tied up for so long.

"Oh Cara," he breathed ardently, holding her tightly to him. He suddenly pulled back, looking her over intently for injuries. "Has he hurt you?"

"No...I don't think so," Caramia murmured, watching as Gladiolus examined the bloodied mess of her wrists, caused by the painfully tight wires that had imprisoned them. She could tell though by the way he solemnly stroked the prominent bones of her gaunt face that she looked worse and she could feel it in herself. Every breath seemed a little more effort to pull air into her lungs and ever her heart seemed to beat slower, almost as if it was desperately trying to slow the corruption that crept closer by the second. With Gladiolus' help, she got shakily to her feet and smiled as she saw Prompto had done the same, him and Noctis clearly having a moment of their own as Noctis apologised remorsefully for mistaking Prompto for Ardyn and pushing him off the moving train. Perhaps now he would believe all she had told him.

"So, what did we miss?" she asked, desperate to fill in all that had occurred while she had been unconscious.

"Well after it became clear that Ardyn had kidnapped the both of you, we knew we had to get the Gralea all the quicker but he didn't make it easy for us," Ignis sighed. "The train was overrun with daemons and he toyed with us relentlessly but mercifully the gods came to our aid. Both the Hydraean and the Glacian made quick work of them and of Ardyn himself, although as you may be already aware, the fiend is immortal."

"I feared that might be the case," Caramia replied in a small voice, thinking back to the nauseating way Ardyn had pulled out the blade she had sunk into his shoulder in what looked like amusement.

"Turns out the Glacian was Gentiana all along. Her and Ardyn seemed to know each other too, it was kinda weird..." Noctis mused but Gladiolus cut in.

"Well you can ask him about it when you see him but first things first we gotta get your powers back. We're weaponless without 'em and it's making me uneasy."

Caramia twisted her head up to look at Gladiolus. "You don't have your weapons?" she asked incredulously.

Ignis shook his head. "It would appear the Empire have designed some kind of device that disrupts Noct's ability to draw power from the Crystal. It emits a strange noise and I heard it on the train just before he lost his abilities and I can hear it faintly now. We should follow it to the source but we must be careful; I doubt our fists will be particularly effective against magitek troopers and daemons alike."

Prompto looked to Caramia expectantly. "But we're not totally unarmed are we? Right, Cara?"

Caramia's hand flew to her right hip where her mother's sword usually rested but her fingers just brushed against material. A curse tumbled from her lips and she clenched her hands into fists. "Of course he's taken it..."

A large hand found her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. "We'll get it back," Gladiolus said in a low growl. "We'll get 'em all back."

They crept through the maze of corridors deep in the heart of the imperial fortress, using Ignis' keen ears to guide their way. It was eerily quiet, especially since Noctis explained that Ardyn had been taunting him using the building's intercom system the entire time he had been alone. Ardyn might have been silent now but he was undoubtedly spectating their every move.

As they walked, Caramia kept a tight grip on Gladiolus' arm. She had told him she could walk fine but he had insisted and she couldn't help but think he needed the contact as much as she did. As it turned out, her strength hadn't improved and she ended up needing to heavily rely on his. Feeling his amber stare on her, Caramia looked up to see his face was troubled.

"You ok?" she asked softly as Ignis lead them through the left hand door of what looked like a control room.

"No. Something on my mind and I gotta get it off my chest. When me and Iggy were separated from Noct I found some...documents about what's been going on here. I don't want to have to tell you this, not now, not like this but you need to know." He paused for a moment, sighing deeply. "They're _making_ daemons, Cara. Taking innocent people and infecting them with some kind of parasite that turns them into the creatures we've seen or into MT's. And the name that kept appearing on all of the things I read, the man responsible for it all? Well, it doesn't take a genius to work out who."

Caramia was suddenly glad she was holding onto Gladiolus and he effortlessly kept her standing as her knees almost gave way.

"Ardyn," she spat, feeling her struggling heart thump erratically. So you're saying he intentionally infected me from the start? His little 'accident' in Galdin Quay was no more than a clever way to get that thing into my blood without me noticing until it was too late..." Her voice had risen from an intense, horrified whisper to almost a shout as the words fell from her mouth in a sob and the others ahead stopped abruptly, whipping round to look at her.

"Cara..." Gladiolus began, his frown deepening as Caramia seemed to be going into shock, her chest heaving with deep, shuddering breaths but she pushed him off her, instead glaring around the room as if she was looking for something.

"Ardyn you bastard I know you can hear me!" she bellowed viciously as she abandoned all sense to her rage. "You're sick, you know that? And mark my words, you're gonna get exactly what you deserve!"

The intercom crackled to life and a dark, malevolent chuckle filled the air.

"Oh how I look forward to this. You better hurry though. You don't have much time left and I am growing impatient."

As Caramia's anger faded, so did the strength that had flooded through her blood alongside her rage and Gladiolus caught her as her legs failed her once again.

"Give me some damn warning next time," he growled.

Caramia looked to Noctis whose eyes echoed the fervent hatred within her own for the Imperial Chancellor. "I know this is your fight but please, when it comes to it, just let me get one strike on him. Either that or if I begin to turn before we get to the Crystal, find a way to lock me in a room with him and I'll show him exactly the monster that he's created."

Noctis nodded sharply, his expression stern. "Of course, it would be my pleasure."

A few more corridors and small connecting rooms later and they emerged into a colossal open space with a bridge connecting where they were stood to a circular platform in the middle. Ignis was insistent that whatever they needed was in the centre so they hurried along the bridge only to find that infuriatingly, the door to what appeared to be a throne room within was locked mechanically. No amount of brute strength was going to make it budge.

Throwing a knowing look at Caramia, Prompto walked reluctantly over the control panel beside the door and sheepishly raised his right arm, hovering his wrist over the panel until it flashed green and the huge doors rumbled open.

"How did you do that?" Noctis asked slowly, trying to piece together in his mind what had just happened.

Caramia smiled kindly at Prompto, silently urging him to explain and with a reluctant sigh he began, telling the others how he had been born with the intention of being made into a soldier of the magitek infantry and as a result, he had been branded with a codeprint that allowed access to the doors of the imperial fortress they were stood in. He seemed to physically brace himself for their reactions but as Caramia suspected, his revelations didn't bother his friends one bit. After a few kind words and several, rather hard but affectionate pats on his back, the others strolled into the awaiting room as if he had simply told them the most trivial of news. It wasn't that they didn't care about Prompto but rather they couldn't care less where he had come from. He was their friend and that was all that mattered. Prompto was frozen to the spot in surprise and overwhelming relief and Caramia nudged him as her and Gladiolus walked past.

"Told you so," she whispered with a grin which he mirrored and he jumped into action to join them.

Noctis walked round to face the wall of blinking lights and circuitry that was making the noise they had been following and he gripped the hilt of a majestic sword tightly as it appeared in his hand, something which he must have acquired after his powers had been blocked, Caramia realised. The sword looked familiar but she didn't have time to study it more closely as Noctis prepared to use it immediately. Narrowing his eyes, he thrust the blade forward with all his might and the wall sparked and fizzled until the lights died and the noise finally stopped. A few tense seconds followed as he wrenched the sword out and vanished it, his fingers twitching as he begged for his full power to be restored.

Triumphant cheers broke out around the room as the royal armiger burst into life, circling round Noctis in all its crystalline glory. The sword he had just used was also a royal arm it appeared and he'd acquired another in the time she'd been gone: the trident that Lunafreya had wielded before Leviathan. If she was counting correctly, that still only brought the total up to ten. The set was not complete.

It seemed Gladiolus had read her mind.

"Still missing three. You gonna be alright facing Ardyn without all thirteen?"

Noctis made the weapons disappear with a flick of his hands and he shrugged. "Not like I got much choice but yeah, should be fine."

Ignis pushed his darkened glasses up his nose. "In hindsight we should have spent more time looking for tombs but we did have rather a pressing matter driving us onward to Altissia." Caramia felt her face drop and Ignis shook his head and sighed. "Ah. I don't need my sight to know my rather tactless choice of words will have come across poorly, Cara. That wasn't an accusation, merely an observation."

"It's fine," she urged, still unable to shake off her guilt. "Ten is better than nothing, right?"

"Right," Noctis agreed as he called a pair of slender daggers into his awaiting palms and immediately flipped them over, carefully catching their sharp blades. He held out their sculpted hilts towards Caramia. "Here. You needn't carry them around, just kinda imagine them in your hands and they'll appear. Same for when you want them gone, just do the opposite."

Hesitantly, Caramia took the daggers from Noctis and she instinctively cried out in shock as the blades disappeared only to burst back into existence the moment she thought about it.

"Thanks, Noctis," she said gratefully, testing the weight of the metal in her palms.

Gladiolus wasn't so impressed. "Is that really necessary? You're not strong enough to fight, Cara."

"And you'd rather her be unarmed?" Ignis probed, knowing Gladiolus would grunt and drop his shoulders in defeat, which he did. "Besides, Cara hasn't had a chance to wield any of His Majesty's power yet. I'm sure it won't convince her to part with her trusty sword but it may be an enlightening experience all the same."

"Talking of which, it's time to get back what's ours," Caramia spat, the awe of her new magical weapons abruptly replaced by determination and the others needed no encouragement, agreeing fiercely. They plunged back out into the cold, lofty chamber and headed across the opposite side of the bridge to the door beyond.

The path to Crystal was not going to be an easy one and inevitably, the way was crawling with daemons and magitek troopers, highly powered and hostile. Caramia tried to stay out the way of the fights as much as possible, attacking only when extremely necessary. There were a couple of times she jumped in when Ignis fell into trouble but the rarity that he needed help was remarkable considering his lack of sight. Daemons would also spawn directly beside her, leaving her no choice but to join the battle. Someone would quickly come to her aid though, usually Gladiolus who seemed to be torn, keeping one eye on both her and Noctis simultaneously.

In the time Noctis' powers had been stripped from him, it appeared he had finally taken to wearing the Ring of the Lucii and the potent magic within its stone was nothing short of staggering. Caramia could only stand and gawp as the flesh melted off the daemon that had been crawling towards her until nothing but a gruesome skeleton remained which then crumpled to the ground. It was clear the exertion took its toll on Noctis but like with the royal armiger if used sparingly, it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Eventually they emerged into what looked like a military hangar, although the large open space was devoid of any vehicles. As they began to hurry across it towards the central elevator that hopefully would lead them closer to the Crystal, the hangar door rolled open to reveal a single figure, the left hand side of its body grossly mutilated. It oozed thick, black tarry liquid and the place where its heart was pulsated visibly, pumping the corruption through the rest of its body. Upon closer inspection, a sinister realisation washed over the group as they recognised just who was before them, staggering forward and dripping the viscous black sludge across the floor as he moved.

"Ravus?" Noctis gasped in disgust and Ardyn chuckled through the speakers.

"Just a little gift to get you nice and warmed up for what's to come. I also thought it may be useful for Cara to see what happens when the infection truly takes hold. If it's not already obvious, the scourge reached poor Ravus' heart first. Truly harrowing, is it not?"

Ravus seemed in constant conflict as his brain was almost fully claimed by the darkness but he would resurface momentarily, allowing him to see the extent of his gruesome demise. His breath rattled through his chest, or what was left of it and he lurched forward, his one remaining eye fixed on Noctis.

"End it... _please_."

Caramia was gripping onto Gladiolus so tightly that her nails were marking the skin of his arm but he didn't flinch, his eyes glued to the monstrous remains of the Imperial High Commander.

Prompto winced as Ravus let out a guttural roar that was so loud it left ringing in their ears. "He's not going to make this easy, is he?"

"Nope," Noctis spat as Ravus proceeded to charge straight for them, his sword high above his head and ready to strike. They leapt into battle and it seemed Ravus' formidable strength had only been increased by the daemonic transformation, soon rendering all four men panting for breath and slick with sweat, resorting more and more to using their dwindling supply of curatives. Caramia clung to the railing at the back of the hangar, barely blinking as she watched the men slowly but surely begin to deal some significant damage which consequently only enraged Ravus further. Eventually though Ravus staggered backward and dropped his sword, his remaining eye rolling into the back of his skull as he sank to his knees.

All it would take was one last blow and he would be freed from all his pain and suffering. Gladiolus stepped forward to do it but Ardyn's voice burst through the cold air.

"Ah, ah ah. Not so quickly now."

Black, thick liquid began to bubble on the floor and countless daemons emerged from the depths, circling the four men and cutting them off from Ravus and Caramia.

"I never said you could abstain from this fight, Cara. This was for your benefit, after all. Now get to your feet and finish him."

Searing hot anger boiled in Caramia's blood. "No...I refuse to play any more of your games, Ardyn!"

"That is up to you...but look how Ravus cries out for the sweet release your blade could bring him. Are you really going to let him suffer like this? After all, you could find yourself in this very situation in the not too distant future, begging for someone to be merciful enough to put you out of your misery. How would it feel if they refused, like you are? I imagine the torment would be unbearable..."

Caramia knew Ardyn was manipulating her and her hatred for him screamed out to ignore his taunts and continue to defy him. Her conscience, however, screamed louder and as she stared in terror at Ravus who was making low, broken moans as his ruined body brought him nothing but agony, she knew she had no choice. The others were distracted, imprisoned by hordes of daemons that no matter how many of them they cut down, more would just replace the fallen. Throwing herself upright, she called one of her daggers into her awaiting grip and hurried towards Ravus, falling to her knees beside him for he had sunk to the ground, where he lay on his back. Her hands trembling, she raised the blade above his pounding, corrupted heart, making the mistake of looking to his face at the last second.

His eye was fixed on her, the mindless bloodlust gone. Instead of the derision and anger that had consumed him the last time they had met, she saw fear and grief, but most of all she saw overwhelming gratitude. A single tear slid from the corner of his eye and gathering every last scarp of her resolve, Caramia thrust the dagger into his exposed heart. His body arched and jerked and a strangled cry burst from his mouth until he fell limp onto the ground. Caramia grimly retrieved her dagger, gasping as Ravus' body immediately began to decompose, bubbling and dissolving into the floor until there was no trace he had even been there.

She couldn't wallow in misery for long, however, for the number of daemons around her seemed to have exploded, overwhelming the hangar and the men who began yelling over the bedlam, urging Noctis to go on ahead to the Crystal so they had some hope of winning against the sea of monsters that threatened to kill them all. Noctis protested fiercely and Ardyn seemed only eager to offer his opinion, which of course was dripping in contempt.

"Dear Noct the fate of the world rests in your hands and your friends are offering you the chance to save it, at the expense of their young lives. Such loyal companions you have, seems almost unjust to leave them to such a cruel death."

Noctis looked between his friends, suddenly overcome by the agonising difficulty of his decision.

"Go, Noctis!" Caramia screamed, slashing at an oncoming daemon. "Don't let him get inside your head, just go to the Crystal!"

As Noctis turned to look at her amidst the chaos, an idea suddenly burst through his mind. "Come with me, Cara. I don't know if you're too far gone or not but the Crystal might save you yet!"

Now it was Caramia's turn to be hit by a tormenting decision but of course, Ardyn would not give her a moment to think.

"Your salvation awaits you Cara! But while Noctis would be abandoning his friends out of royal duty, you would be doing so out of simple selfishness. And after all they have done for you? That's cold Cara, even for one such as I."

Gladiolus suddenly grabbed her arm, spinning her around and crushing her to his chest. Before he could speak a daemon launched itself at them but Gladiolus' greatsword made quick work of it and he turned back to her.

"Cara, you have to go."

"But..."

He crushed her lips with his own and she clung to him with all her strength, burying her fingers in his sweat-sodden hair. For the painfully short few seconds that their bodies met, Caramia tried to sear everything into her memory: the taste of his lips, the feel of his rough stubble against her cheek, the scent of his damp skin...Too soon he broke away and with one last heartbreaking look, he pushed her towards to awaiting elevator and threw himself back into the centre of the battle.

Unwilling to think that that may have been the last time she would ever see him, or Ignis and Prompto for that matter, Caramia joined Noctis as they ran into the elevator and it plunged downward, bringing them to another hangar which, over at the far end, lead to a final elevator, presumably the one they needed. Trying to ignore the constant taunts that reverberated around the room, they pressed onward, almost stumbling into the open elevator in their haste to get to the Crystal before their friends could be overwhelmed. Noctis punched the button by the doors and they promptly closed, jolting the elevator into action. Caramia felt her stomach lurch as they soared upwards, the journey feeling so long it seemed impossible a building could be so tall.

The doors revealed a clinically lit corridor which opened out into an abyss, a thin bridge stretching out over the drop. And there, glowing in the distance, sat the Crystal. They sprinted over to it and, arriving breathlessly, they stopped for a minute to take in the beautiful yet deeply powerful rock formation before them. Turquoise shards gave way to a luminescent purple centre and the air seemed to vibrate with the raw energy that emanated from it. Noctis took a deep breath as he stared into it.

"Only I should be able to reach inside it but perhaps if you hold onto me and touch it round the outside, it may heal you. I don't know if it will work though, it's a massive risk we're taking here, Cara."

"I trust you, Noctis." Although her words spoke true, her voice trembled all the same as she came to stand to Noctis' left and placed her hand on his arm. He lifted his right hand and Caramia mirrored his action.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Noctis tentatively moved his hand into the Crystal's glowing heart and Caramia touched her fingers against its warm surface, feeling an almost sentient recognition of her presence.

Noctis took a deep breath. "Please, stop the daemons but spare my friend. She is not yet one of them but she needs your help..."

The light inside the Crystal had brightened and brightened until it was dazzling and almost burning and Noctis suddenly cried out in shock as the Crystal began to drag him in. Caramia instinctively went to help him, throwing her hand into the blinding core to try and pull him out. The pain was instantaneous and it lit every one of her nerves ablaze, like thousands of white hot needles coursed through her blood. It rendered her unable to move, unable to think as the Crystal's light scorched her skin but she was suddenly wrenched from it and tossed to the floor.

"Foolish girl!" Ardyn snarled as he prowled above where she laid writhing, clutching at her arm and shrieking in pain. "You are not the Chosen, the light will just burn you alive." He seemed to compose himself, tilting his hat so it sat once again at the perfect angle on his head. "Doesn't it hurt to be rejected by the Crystal? I have known such agony myself..."

Caramia could do nothing but endure the Crystal's wrath and her vision slipped in and out of focus, allowing her only brief snapshots of what was unfolding before her. The conversation between Ardyn and Noctis as he was sucked further and further into the Crystal was fuzzy, as if she was listening underwater but Noctis' almighty scream as the Crystal finally claimed him reverberated through her very soul. Opening her eyes blearily she was suddenly aware of someone shaking her shoulders and getting her to her feet.

"Cara...Cara can you hear me?" Gladiolus' voice came and his whole body seemed to sag in relief as she lifted her head to look at him. "Your arm..." he gasped in horror as he saw the burnt, blistered mess of her lower arm, a sharp contrast to the black ruin that had consumed the top half but still as sickening. "What did you do to her?!" he roared at Ardyn who was leisurely leant against the railings that encircled the platform that the Crystal sat atop.

"Alas, I implore you to believe me that this time I really did do nothing. The stupid girl tried to go in the Crystal after poor Noct as he was being sucked in."

"He's inside the Crystal?" Ignis gasped, clutching tightly onto his walking stick.

"Indeed and will be for some time while he claims its power. Only the Chosen King can withstand the Crystal's might and since she is neither, it rejected her as it did I, all those years ago. I always knew you'd follow in my footsteps."

"What does that mean?" Gladiolus demanded, his frown deepening as Ardyn's grin spread wider and he bent down to try and catch Caramia's eye.

"Shall you tell them, or shall I?"

"Go to hell," Caramia spat, gathering all of her strength just to try and keep upright. Her vision was settling and although her arm still felt like it was on fire, the pain had faded enough that her mind didn't keep trying to slip into unconsciousness just to save her from the agony.

Ardyn chuckled lightly. "I thought as much." He spread his arms wide, the long sleeves of his coat dangling in front of him. "Perhaps it's time I finally tell you how it is that I came to know your mother."

He pushed himself off the railing and began to pace slowly before them.

"Imagine this. Long, dull days at the office dragging on, week in week out as we tried to come up with a way to end that infernal feud with Lucis. And by 'end' I mean win, but the details are irrelevant. And yet amidst the monotony of the mundane came the most refreshing of sights. Beautiful and blonde yet with enough daring confidence to catch even my eye. She was a lowly clerk or something but we always seemed to be bumping into each other and well, she awakened feelings I thought had been lost to me a very long time ago, longer than you can even fathom.

"After a few months of an intense, ardent romance I regrettably found myself falling for her, despite my best efforts to stay distant. She had such a fire in her, a compelling charm that I could not resist and she seemed equally enamoured by me, believe it or not. Eventually she even convinced me to leave Niflheim. There were plenty who could pick up the slack and I was quite frankly rather bored of the politics. We travelled first to Accordo in which I purchased her the most lovely boat, _The Caramia_ as it was called for she was desperate to see the world and I was loathed to spend hours cramped on the public ferries. We eventually docked in at Galdin Quay in Lucis and dined in their wonderful restaurant. Alas, as the evening drew on I grew gradually more aware that I was being watched by several individuals seated around the restaurant. Her questions were becoming more probing as well for she claimed she wanted to learn more about the inner workings of the Empire so she could rise from her pitiful paper-pushing job.

"She was a fool if she thought she could trick me. I grabbed her, right there in the restaurant and threatened that unless I was allowed to leave without any intervention from the numerous Crownsguard spies seated around me, then I was to slit her pretty little neck. Of course, half the restaurant stood up, instantly blowing their cover but it mattered little when their colleague was in such imminent danger. She looked beside herself, begging me to believe her that she had nothing to do with it and that she did not know those people, despite them repeatedly calling her name. I knew I could escape, after all if they killed me for simply dining in one of their restaurants, well that would have outright started a war. I dragged her, kicking and screaming back onto the boat which I sailed out as far as I deemed necessary before forcing her into a life jacket and tossing her into the sea. Even in the peak of my rage I couldn't bring myself to let her drown, a weakness that has disgusted me ever since.

"A few months later I caught wind that a Lucian spy was to be executed for breaking her oaths to the throne and absconding with the enemy. It was all hush-hush for the general public, most likely to uphold the integrity of the Crownsguard reputation but I had ears in all the right places. Apparently she had been undercover, working in Niflheim to try and gleam some intelligence but she had become distracted and eventually stopped contacting her superiors back in the Crown City. She denied all allegations of course, claiming it had all been part of her cover but she was condemned to death all the same. A rather severe punishment you might think but I suspect her insubordination ruined operations that had most likely been years in the making and although I would have made her fiercely regret doing so, I think they feared she would try and return to Niflheim. They could have stripped her of all her honorifics and locked her away for good but it seemed they wanted to make an example of her.

"However her execution was mysteriously postponed for some months, four to be precise. The reason? Rather tragically it turned out she was also pregnant and not wanting to harm an innocent life, she was to be kept imprisoned until she gave birth. Of course, my mind instantly turned to calculations and I worked out that at the time of conception she and I had been in the middle of the ocean meaning the child was undeniably mine. She was allowed one day with her daughter before she was taken away and the aggrieved mother led off to suffer her punishment for treason. I never heard what became of the child but my bitter hatred for the woman that had betrayed me meant I had little desire to seek out the one product of our farce of a romance.

"So there you have it, Cara. Whatever stories you've been fed about the glorious deeds she did in the name of the Crown are nothing more than lies, told as not to break the heart of a little girl who had nothing but the memories of others to know her mother by. Regardless of whether she betrayed her duty or she betrayed me, she was a traitor all the same. Tell me, how does that make you feel?"

When it appeared Caramia was incapable of responding, Ignis stepped in.

"How do we know that even one word of that is true? The citadel and the city breed gossip, I doubt such a scandal would have escaped public knowledge."

Ardyn smirked, not tearing his eyes away from the crippling horror that was twisting Caramia's face.

"It is surprising what measures can be taken to ensure secrets do not get out. I couldn't care less if you believe me though. All that matters is whether Cara does and judging by the look on her face, she knows it all to be true."

Caramia couldn't bear to believe what she was hearing but the more she thought about it, the more it began to make sense. Her adoptive father, a member of the Crownsguard himself, had spent a lot of time with her mother, both in maintaining the peace in Insomnia and on reconnaissance missions outside the Crown City and yet no matter how many times she had asked, he had only ever given her vague details about her mother's death.

As she had progressed through her training, she'd often found herself left out of the natural groups and cliques that had formed, not that it had bothered it her for she'd much preferred her own company. Her peers had seemed wary of her though, throwing pointed looks to each other as she walked past or gossiping in hushed whispers behind her back. She'd just presumed it was jealousy, after all she had soared through the ranks, leaving many of her peers behind but maybe they had known something, even if it wasn't whole truth. Of course there had been rumours floating around about who her father was but she had taken no notice of their petty, childish taunts.

The Crownsguard trainers might have known the truth though. She had always felt they had been particularly harsh with her, letting no mistake go unnoticed no matter how flawless her performance had been up to that point. Although it had been hard, she had appreciated it for it forced her to excel as nothing but her very best was going to be acceptable. But perhaps every time they looked at her they saw her mother and her betrayal to the Crown and unable to take their anger out on the woman herself, her daughter was the next best thing. A possibility suddenly dawned on her.

"Is that why King Regis made me leave? He feared you'd come looking for me and expose the scandal to the whole of Lucis?"

Ardyn seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

"Perhaps, but I'm almost absolutely certain that wasn't the main reason. Would you like to know what makes this even more staggering? I hate to repeat myself but I can't really begrudge you for not hearing all I told Noctis as he was sucked into the Crystal. You were rather unconscious at the time."

He paused for dramatic effect and Caramia felt Gladiolus' already highly tensed body stiffen even more, the thick muscles seeming like they could snap at any moment.

"Just spit it out," he growled threateningly.

Ardyn held his hands up in mock surrender. "Of course, of course. Now Cara, I know you will be desperate to start introducing yourself as Izunia, knowing the shame that is now associated with the name Alessia but alas, Izunia is not the name I was given at birth. If you're to be addressed properly, really you should introduce yourself as Princess Caramia Lucis Caelum."

Shock ripped through the air and the prospect seemed so ludicrous that Caramia couldn't help but laugh.

"You're kidding, right? I'm not royalty and you certainly aren't. What are you claiming to be, Noctis' uncle or something equally ridiculous?"

"I'm a far more distant relative than that. Not regarding purity of blood but rather time. Cast your mind back to that book you read on the Starscourge, Cara and of the King who selflessly sacrificed his body and mind to purge the masses who were succumbing to the dark plague that haunted their lands. Tell me, what was his name?"

"Ardyn," she spat, her racing heart feeling like it would give in. "But that can't have been you, he was everything you aren't. He wanted to help people, not see them suffer."

"Oh but I did. I embraced them with open arms and gladly took their pain away. But consuming countless daemons did unspeakable things to my mind and body until both the people and the gods condemned me, denying me even the mercy of death. I not only lost the Crown but the favour of the Crystal too as it chose a more worthy King for its noble calling. Let me tell you, thousands of years to reflect on all that has been stolen from you leaves plenty of time to plot your revenge. Of course, your mother pulled me slightly from the darkness that had tainted my heart only to make it fester further. But, in one sense I should be grateful for her treachery. It has allowed me to awaken with renewed purpose to not only see the end of my pitiful bloodline and finally have the salvation I deserve, but to inflict some of the pain that I have endured for so long. And who better to do so with than with my own daughter? Oh how your mother will be turning in her grave."

As he spoke, Ardyn's skin gradually began to lose its colour, turning almost grey as dark shadows appeared under his eyes and dark corruption bled from them, dripping down his pallid cheeks. Caramia could barely breathe as she stared in disgust at his true form.

"You're a monster," she snarled, grimacing as she felt the same corruption flaring under her own skin.

"I know." Ardyn pulled his lips into a wide, malevolent smile. "But really if it wasn't for the late King's insistence on you leaving the Crown City, I probably never would have found you. I expect he knew of your royal blood, no doubt the Lucii would have been able to sense one of their own and told him of the both of us. He couldn't let a descendant of the Crown stay in Insomnia, not in such a turbulent time of imminent war when you would most likely would have died trying to protect the city from the Empire's attack and there was no guarantee his own son would survive long enough to produce an heir either. Oh how it must have irked him, especially since it would have only added fuel to the inevitable rumours that you were some illegitimate child of his. Lucian black hair and green eyes, you certainly do look more like his daughter than mine."

Caramia suddenly thought back to her brief audience with King Regis upon the grand steps of Insomnia's citadel. He had been gracious and composed, as a monarch should be, but that lingering stare as she had been walking away had conveyed more than words ever could. He had known of the destruction her father would inflict upon his city and yet he sent away the one thing he could have bargained with in a desperate attempt to preserve the Lucian bloodline. Ardyn most likely would have laughed and killed her himself had he tried to use her in their negotiations, but Regis wasn't to have known of the twisted hatred he had for his only child.

It seemed Ardyn was far from finished with his sinister monologue.

"You hardly kept your journey quiet as you travelled across Lucis and of course Cara you soon became the topic of gossip. What was a young woman such as yourself doing travelling with the four men? Many presumed you to be the Prince's mistress who was to be cruelly discarded the moment he set foot in Altissia to meet his awaiting bride. Seems a hilarious prospect now considering such an act would have been incestuous but they wouldn't have known that and then again neither would have you. Rather lucky then that you fell for the Shield rather than the Prince, isn't it?"

Gladiolus was coiled like a spring, wanting nothing more than to wipe Ardyn's smug smile off his face with the blade of his greatsword.

"I think we've heard enough. Give Cara her sword back and get out of our way or I will gladly make you."

"Gladio, wait," Ignis urged and although he couldn't see the furious outrage in Gladiolus' glare, he could certainly feel its heat as it fell upon him. "If Ardyn is who he says he is, he is the only one who can cure Cara of the daemon's scourge." He turned to the direction Ardyn's voice had been coming from. "Please, I implore you, save her. She's suffered more in the past few weeks than most people will know in their lifetimes. Is that not revenge enough?"

Ardyn's deep, rich laugh cut through the air. "Gentlemen, gentlemen one thing at a time please. And I implore you, don't rush me. I want to savour this moment for I have been waiting for it the second I saw Cara's face. A relatively short time compared to how long I've waited to see the Lucian monarchy fall but _oh_ it really has been the cherry on the cake." He reached within the folds of his ostentatious coat and pulled out Caramia's sword, flicking the wrist so the blades snapped into place.

Caramia gasped as she watched the elegant weapon glinting in the light of the Crystal and she clenched her jaw, wanting nothing more than to just rip it from his grasp.

Ardyn twirled it through his fingers, gazing at it thoughtfully as he settled himself back on the edge of the railing. "All the recent monarchs of Lucis had powerful names for their weapons of choice, as I'm sure you've noticed as Noctis has gathered his armiger. I wonder what yours would be? Sword of the Traitor? Daggers of the Doomed? Or perhaps my little nickname would be more fitting: Blades of the Accursed. Ah yes, that certainly has a chilling ring to it..." Breaking the weapon in two, he tossed one of the daggers towards Caramia where it clattered against the ground and slid towards her feet. Eyeing him warily, she painfully bent down to pick it up, leaning extremely heavily on Gladiolus.

"I want them both," she spat, narrowing her eyes as Ardyn played with the other. "It's not yours to take."

Malice sparkled in Ardyn's now black eyes. "Quite the contrary, my dear. The sword was mine, a weapon I worshiped almost as reverently as I worshiped the gods. After my fall from glory I wanted nothing more than to just toss it into the sea, for it was an abhorrent reminder of the life that had been stolen from me. But try as I might I could not bear to part with it and so it gathered dust for thousands of years instead, that is until it fell into the hands of your mother. Clearly the little whore had been rifling through my possessions although I didn't realise it was even gone until you viciously stabbed me with one of its daggers back on the train. I'd seen you fighting from afar with a similar weapon but I didn't realise it was _mine_. She must have left it for you after she died, no doubt with many false stories of the heroic battles she had fought with it."

Caramia could feel her heart physically breaking. _Everything_ she had believed about her mother, about her own life had just been one cruel lie after another. She didn't know who she was anymore and the thought tore her to shreds. Resisting the urge to launch the dagger over the edge of the railing where it would tumble down into the abyss below them, she forced herself to look at Ardyn.

"Why give me one then? If it's truly yours then you'll know you need the blades intact to call upon its power."

"Ah yes," Ardyn sighed in satisfaction, standing up straight from his relaxed position, "I did wonder if you had discovered its potent abilities, enabled by the Crystal's magic, of course." He chuckled at the shock that flew across Caramia's face. "Surely it is obvious now? You are Lucian royalty and although you were doing it unknowingly, each time you used such an attack you called upon the Crystal. Has it never crossed your mind to question why you were able to wield such power from a lowly Crownsguard's sword? Or why it would cost such a severe drain on your strength?"

Ignis gasped as everything clicked into place in his mind. "Of course..."

Ardyn chuckled, his eyes fixed on Caramia who was glowering hatefully at him. "Clearly you are not as impressed as your friend here is with all my stories. I shall cut to the chase then. I could purge your dying body of the daemon's scourge but after all the effort I've gone to I think that would be a dreadfully disappointing ending. Instead, let's play one last game. If you can reclaim the other half of the sword from me, I will cure you."

"But you're immortal!" Caramia cried, feeling hot tears stinging at her eyes. "No matter what I do I can never win..."

"No. But when Noctis emerges from the Crystal as its champion, together with him you may just stand a chance. Don't worry, I'll halt the scourge in the meantime. There's no satisfaction in cheating and besides, in a world that is to be torn apart by daemons as the light disappears from our lands, won't it be fun to see how people will react when they learn the very same evil is festering under your skin..."

Caramia felt her faltering resolve suddenly give in but it was Gladiolus who reacted.

"You bastard..." Finally calling upon his greatsword, he swung it with all his might at Ardyn, causing the man to stumble to the side, although it was the point blank shot from Prompto that floored him. Their attacks did little more than express their rage for Ardyn proceeded to pick himself up and replace his hat, turning round to grin and wave theatrically at them all.

"Let's hope our dear Chosen King returns to us soon. Till then, careful how you go. I hear the night is crawling with monsters." With that he strode away and disappeared into the elevator, leaving the others to stare at each other, completely astounded by all that had come to pass.

"What do we do now?" Prompto finally asked in a quiet voice, watching Gladiolus bury Caramia in his embrace as everything finally seemed to come crashing down upon her.

"There's only one thing we can do," Ignis sighed solemnly, his expression grim. "We wait."


	13. Chapter 13

The sun didn't rise after that night and it seemed like it would never rise again. With no choice but to leave Noctis and the Crystal behind, the others fled although the fortress was unsettlingly quiet as they made their way back through its shadowed corridors. It appeared Ardyn was letting them go, having grown tired of toying with them. For now.

Prompto gasped in shock as they ran over to the battered remains of the Regalia that sat weeping oil and spewing steam into the cold, damp air.

"You weren't lying when you said she took one for you," he remarked miserably, watching as Gladiolus wrenched the dented boot open to retrieve their belongings.

"Indeed," Ignis sighed, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "I'm immensely grateful she saved our lives but it means we have an incredibly long walk ahead of us." He turned toward Gladiolus, hearing him exhale deeply as he piled a vast number of items onto his broad shoulders. "Gladio, let me take some of our bags. My eyes may have failed me but my arms certainly haven't."

After a moment's consideration, Gladiolus grunted and placed a couple of bags in Ignis' waiting hand, dropping a few more at Prompto's feet who grimaced as he bent to pick them up.

"Where's mine?" Caramia asked as she watched Prompto stagger backwards a little as he straightened up.

"I got the rest," Gladiolus replied, slamming the boot back down before coming to stand beside her.

Caramia wrenched her arm out the way as he went to take it. "Come on, at least let me carry my own."

"Cara, it's fine..."

"No it's not!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the derelict graveyard of machines and buildings around them. "If there's one thing I can't bear it's pity. Now give me my damn bag."

His face was stern but sadness swam in the amber of his eyes as he gazed down at her and he eventually acquiesced, shrugging off her bag and draping it across her right shoulder.

"Thank you," she mumbled and she pulled it into a more comfortable position, feeling Gladiolus' warm hand come to rest on her back as they began to walk, four figures illuminated only by the light of their torches as they set forth into the dark wasteland of the Empire.

With no sun to indicate the passing of time and with their phones having run out of battery shortly after leaving Gralea, there was no way to tell how many days had passed as they walked along the train tracks back towards Tenebrae. Food was scarce but they hunted what they could and made use of Gladiolus' stash of Cup Noodles, suddenly feeling extremely grateful for an obsession they had once teased him about. Sometimes they spoke, with Prompto usually trying his best to lighten the mood but it was almost always in vain. Noctis was gone and the bereavement alone would have been enough without the world around them descending into ruin and all that had come to pass regarding Caramia.

Some days she felt absolutely nothing, numb to the horrors of the desolation around her and the terrors in her own mind. Other days, however, everything would hit her at once and Gladiolus would hold her tightly until her mind calmed enough for her to continue on. She had buried the one half of her sword in the bottom of her bag, unable to bring herself to even look at it. Despite Noctis' absence, the others were still able to summon their weapons, an ability Caramia knew was most likely due to her being able to call upon the Crystal's power. Bittersweet relief had flooded her as the daggers Noctis had given her flashed into her hands. It confirmed royal blood flowed through her veins, Ardyn's blood, but it at least meant that she wasn't forced to use his blade. She wondered how long she would be able to do so for. The Crystal would surely be able to sense the darkness within her so why then did it still permit her use of its power and even then, why didn't it just eliminate her the moment she called upon it? The only explanation she could fathom was that since her daemonic transformation was not complete the Crystal had no reason to reject her use of its magic. Yet.

Time did pass, even if it didn't feel like it and eventually Tenebrae came into view where it appeared an evacuation was underway. Refugees were being taken to Lestallum, the only place rumoured to still have light, permitted by their power station and the meteor's heat. Recognised as the King's companions, albeit devoid of the King, they were hurried into awaiting vehicles that were to take them with the refugees to Lestallum.

Exhausted both mentally and physically, the men drifted off to sleep almost the moment they collapsed into their seats although Caramia did not join them, knowing the unspeakable things she would see if she closed her eyes. The nightmares had been frequent and she knew her screams had not only woken the men up in fits of panic, but more often than not drawn countless daemons to their location. As a result she had insisted on always taking the first watch outside of the tent, after all they were in constant danger without the protection of the havens and forcing herself to stay awake until her eyes hurt meant that she would then sleep too deeply to dream. Not wanting to cause a scene which would be awful to try and explain, she did the same as they travelled towards Lucis, focusing on the steady beating of Gladiolus' heart as she nestled again his chest, staring blankly into the shadows until sleep finally claimed her.

Lestallum was a mixture of heat and barely contained chaos as residents and refugees alike huddled under the comfort of the city's lights. They quickly found Iris who was naturally up to her elbows in work, doing all she could to aid the panicked and homeless people around her. It was a struggle to find somewhere quiet to fill her in on all that had happened in their absence and explain why Noctis was no longer with them for Lestallum's streets looked fit to burst already, but they managed to find a secluded side street which was partly obscured by the plumes of steam that poured from the pipes around them.

Iris' jaw almost dropped to the ground as they spoke, her bulging eyes filling with tears as they told her they had no idea if or when Noctis would return to them and that Caramia was suffering from the Starscourge, although that was to strictly be kept secret. Although it appeared that Ardyn had been true to his word and had halted the infection, it did not bear thinking about what would happen to her if word got out concerning her affliction.

Iris led them to a house on the outskirts of the city and introduced them to the family she had been staying with: a husband, wife and their young son who had grown quite fond of Talcott. The people of Lestallum had opened the doors to their homes as it became clear the majority of Lucis and beyond were flooding to their city in desperate search for the little light that was left. They welcomed Caramia and the men warmly and told them that they could stay as long as they needed to, although it was clear they were a little worried about how they were all going to fit into their small house. After a sorely needed shower and warm meal, they lay either on the sofas or on the hard floor of the lounge, the uncomfortable surface underneath them hardly an inconvenience after the countless nights they had spent at the mercy of the daemon infested wastelands.

A few days soon turned into a few weeks and as Lestallum became more cramped still, Gladiolus started to grow increasingly restless. He became irritable and short tempered, snapping most frequently at Prompto but ever more so at Caramia and with her mind already in tatters, it did not take long before they succumbed to full blown, angry arguments. It was after one particularly heated fight that Gladiolus said the words she had feared he would all along.

"Cara, I gotta get out of here. This place is driving me insane, there's no space to breathe, to think. We need to leave."

"We?" Caramia challenged hotly. She agreed Lestallum had become suffocating but it was like a paradise compared to what lay outside of its protective lights.

"Yes," he grumbled, grabbing his bag and tossing Caramia's towards her which she caught instinctively before throwing him an indignant glare. "Make sure you've got all your stuff and we'll tell the others. I don't mind if they want to stay but we're going."

Caramia dropped her bag to the side in protest, feeling her chest tightening with a mixture of anger and apprehension as Gladiolus's expression darkened. "Has it crossed your mind that I might not want to leave? I'm exhausted, Gladio. I'm tired of all this endless fighting, between us, with the daemons out there and with the one festering inside of me."

Gladiolus turned away with a growl, running his fingers through his thick hair as he bent his head. "I'm not asking you to fight, I will deal with that. Just please, come with me."

"I can't."

The words came out in no more than a whisper and the exasperation in Gladiolus' face vanished, replaced for a moment by pain only for his fury to come flooding back.

"So what, you're gonna force me choose? I know your life has been torn apart Cara but so has mine. Yes Noct was a pain in the ass but he meant _everything_ to me. I've dedicated my whole life to him and now he's gone I don't know what to do. But I just know I gotta get out."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything," Caramia retorted, feeling tears stinging at her eyes. "If you want to leave then please, do us all a favour and just go."

Gladiolus stared at her for a few agonising moments, his jaw clenched tightly and eyes blazing before he turned away. He threw his bag over his shoulder and stormed to the door of the bedroom they were stood in, wrenching it open and stepping through. He hesitated at the last moment, glancing over his shoulder to look at Caramia.

"You were right. We were idiots to start caring for each other." With that he slammed the door behind him and plunged the dimly lit room into silence, leaving Caramia to sink down onto the bed next to her and bury her face in her hands, weeping until her chest hurt and she had no more tears to give.

It appeared Prompto and Ignis had stayed behind too but soon even they wanted to leave as the city grew ever more claustrophobic with each passing hour. Caramia still hadn't changed her mind about going, after all the numbers of daemons were said to have exploded now the sun no longer rose and she had absolutely no desire to see it with her own eyes. Prompto had approached her just as he was about to leave, clutching something tightly in his hands as they stood on the outskirts of the city.

"Umm, Cara? Before I go, I want to give you this. I know you and Gladio have fallen out but I want you to have it all the same."

Fallen out was rather an understatement. In the months he had been gone she hadn't heard one thing from him. Albeit he couldn't contact her directly as her phone lay somewhere in the ruins of Insomnia but she knew he had been in touch with the other two and with Iris. It seemed highly unlikely that they wouldn't tell her if he'd been asking after her meaning he simply hadn't.

"What is it?" Caramia asked hesitantly, fearing Prompto was just going to do something that would finally break her heart that was barely holding itself together. It seemed her fears were justified.

"I found a place when we were in Altissia that let you print photos and so I got a few. Had a bit of trouble with the machine and accidently printed more than I wanted but now I'm kinda glad I did. Here." He held out a little glossy picture and as Caramia took it, she felt her throat constrict as a lump formed in it.

It was a snapshot of one of the gondola rides they had taken through the floating city. Her and Gladiolus had their arms woven round each other's backs and they were gazing at each other fondly, the lights reflected in the dark water twinkling in the background. They looked so happy and she tore her eyes away from the picture, feeling her fragile heart ache fiercely.

"If you think this is going to make me change my mind and go after him then I'm sorry but you're wasting your time. He clearly wants nothing more to do with me or he'd have at least asked how I was by now."

Prompto swallowed hard, placing his hand on the back of his head and shuffling his feet. "I'm not trying to do anything Cara, I just...dunno, thought it might help. Even if you don't look at it, just keep it. For me?"

"You're one lovable idiot, you know that?" Caramia half laughed as she pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly, trying desperately to stay upbeat until Prompto left. "You take care out there and say hi to Cindy for me."

Prompto suddenly broke their contact, his face reddening. "How...how did you know I was gonna go to Hammerhead?"

Rolling her eyes, Caramia shook her head. "Because it's well known they have a bit of a daemon problem over there. Can't possibly think of any other reason why you'd want to go."

Prompto laughed, grinning sheepishly at her. "Yeah, well you know. Are you sure you don't want to come? Feel bad leaving you here by yourself."

"Seriously Prompto I'll be fine," she urged, patting him gently on his shoulder. "There's plenty here to keep me busy. Just promise me you'll drop Iris a message every now and then to let me know how you're getting on? I'll only worry otherwise."

"Sure thing. You take care now, Cara. Gonna miss you."

"And you. Now go before you change your mind!"

Prompto chuckled as she began pushing him towards the Chocobo that was waiting for him. With a deep sigh he climbed on and sped off, turning round to wave enthusiastically and Caramia watched him until she could see his blonde hair no more. Walking towards the wall that overlooked the scenic landscape surrounding Lestallum, Caramia slumped against it, staring down at the picture in her hand. A sob shook her chest and she pressed the photograph against her heart as it finally shattered.

* * *

Two years passed, feeling both like they had flashed by as everyone scrambled to try and adjust to their new lives, as well as dragging by agonisingly slowly, the eternal night making time feel immeasurable. Within days of Prompto leaving, Caramia decided she couldn't live with Iris anymore. It wasn't anything personal, after all the girl was wonderful company and somehow managed to stay bright and positive despite the tragedies that had stolen her carefree youth from her. It was just every time she looked at her, all Caramia could think about was her older brother and the gaping void that he had left in her life. Iris seemed upset and continuously tried to find Caramia after she left but one of the things Caramia had particularly excelled with during her Crownsguard training was not being found if she didn't wish to be. Eventually it seemed Iris got the message and stopped asking around and although Caramia felt immensely guilty, she needed space of her own for now, at least until she could learn to cope with the crippling agony that Gladiolus had left behind.

Taking work wherever she could find it to try and keep busy, Caramia moved about the city, never staying in one place too long before she would move on. Her longest stint was at the power plant and in an attempt to not ironically draw more attention to herself by being too much of a recluse, Caramia forced herself to befriend some of the other workers, some of which she genuinely didn't mind spending time with. Quite frequently they would head to a local pub when their shifts finished and enjoy a few drinks, an experience that had been extremely painful at first, considering all Gladiolus had promised her on the matter back in what felt like another lifetime.

She had told herself fiercely to just 'get over it'. He had left and hadn't look back and therefore neither should she. She had wondered with a perverse laugh if Prompto had ridden all the way to Hammerhead only to find Cindy swooning over Gladiolus as he worked his charms on the blonde mechanic, leaning suggestively against the side of a car as she worked on it. Of course she had immediately thrown the idea from her mind; thoughts like that were poisonous and were only going to hurt her more. Besides, her father was the perfect example of the destruction years of bitterness could cause.

And so when one of the bar's regulars approached her, Caramia forced herself to try and talk to him. Although the pain of her loss would probably never quite go away, at least it was no longer searing to the point where she couldn't breathe. A dull ache sat heavy in her chest and the majority of her smiles weren't genuine but she could live with that. Perhaps it was finally time to move on. After all he wasn't _bad_ looking. He had short blonde hair and slate blue eyes that crinkled in the corners when he flashed her a cheeky smile and he made her laugh, something which she had sorely missed.

He had stood up out of his seat as she had risen to get another drink and had leant against the bar while she ordered.

"Hey, couldn't help but notice you hang out here quite a lot after hours. You work up at the power plant? Name's Leo, by the way."

Caramia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as she handed over a few gil for her beer. Of course she worked at the power plant, she was still wearing her overalls with the words 'EXINERIS Industries' written in large letters across the back which could be easily read as her long hair was piled high up on her head in a messy bun. But she concluded she couldn't ridicule him too much; it wasn't an utterly terrible way to start a conversation.

"I do," she replied, flicking her emerald eyes up to him as she took as swig from the bottle. "Someone's got to keep this place going. Nice to meet you, Leo. I'm Cara."

She'd thought about giving a false name as she had done so many times before but since it appeared Iris had finally given up trying to find her she didn't see the need to bother.

"You're damn right," he chuckled, a twinkle of intrigue sparking in his eye as he took a drink from his bottle. "Cara, eh? Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Up to you whether you start with the usual boring stuff or skip to the juicy secrets I know you're sure to have. I'll listen all the same."

Caramia raised an eyebrow. He was daring, she'd give him that and although she couldn't tell him much about herself without revealing secrets that were far beyond 'juicy', she could allow herself to have a little fun. That was the whole point of her talking to him in the first place, right?

"I have secrets that will make your toes curl," she said with a shrug, waiting for him to take the bait.

The intrigue that had been glinting in his eyes flared. "Is that so? And tell me, what do I have to do to hear these frightful tales?"

"Simple. Tell me some of your own."

They talked well into the evening, regaling each other with stories that would make them stare at each in other in outrage for a few seconds before they would bang their fists upon the table and howl in laughter. Caramia fabricated many of hers, she really had no choice but to lie, using mostly the gossip she had heard from the women at work or as the evening drew on and she grew steadily more intoxicated, she let her imagination create increasingly more elaborate and audacious deeds that she claimed to have done.

She didn't realise quite how much she had drunk, however, until they left the now closed bar, wandering through the streets. Leo suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a deserted backstreet where he pressed her up against the wall and proceeded to kiss her. Instead of shoving him off her like she should have done, Caramia kissed him back, desperately trying to ignore the conflicted thoughts that drifted through the fog in her head and just enjoy the moment for what it was.

Leo's hand began to migrate from her face to her neck, pulling at the material she always kept tied tightly around it. Her hand instantly flew to his, stopping his advances and she broke away from the kiss to glare at him.

"No."

Leo scoffed, staring down at her incredulously. "Come on, you're always wearing it and I just want a glimpse of that pretty neck of yours. Seriously you're always so covered up...stop being so uptight."

Caramia could feel panic rising up inside of her. She needed to get away. Now.

"Get off me you pig," she snarled, trying to force him off but he was far stronger and she could do nothing as he ripped the material clean off her neck and gasped in horror.

"What the hell is this?" he growled, unable to take his eyes off the putrid, black veins that marred the delicate skin of her neck.

"It's nothing," Caramia sobbed, icy terror flooding her body as he threw her back against the wall as she tried once again to flee. "Please...don't..."

But it was too late. His fingers grabbed the clothes around her shoulder and ripped them, exposing the ruined flesh in its entirety. He staggered backwards, his face twisted in disgust and Caramia could only slump against the wall in despair, feeling her skin react to the aggression of his violation.

"You're...you're one of _them_ ," he hissed venomously and he suddenly spat on the ground at her feet. "I'd heard rumours someone had got infected and was hiding in the city. You're a monster and belong out there in the dark with the rest of your kind..."

Caramia had heard enough. Breaking into a sprint, she shoved past Leo who suddenly seemed repulsed by the idea of touching her and she raced back towards the dormitories she had been staying in, courtesy of her employers at the power plant. Grabbing her pitifully small number of belongings, she burst back outside only to find the streets had become crowded, a turbulent sea of bodies that all seemed to uttering the same word in uneasy whispers and panicked cries alike.

 _Daemon_.

Her heart in her throat, Caramia knew she had to sneak past them or else it was going to turn exceptionally ugly. She didn't want to have to fight any of them and as she caught sight of the glints of weapons clutched in the hands of the hunters who were staying in Lestallum, she knew it was only going to end one way if she was caught. It was agonising to creep round the outside of the crowds but she held her nerve and once she was comfortably clear, she launched into a sprint, pushing her legs as fast as she could. A roar of noise behind her signalled that she had been spotted but it didn't matter. Taking a sharp left as she met the main road passing through the edge of Lestallum, she forced herself onward and even when she plunged into the darkness, she kept running until she could see the city no more. Collapsing onto her knees as her stamina finally gave out, Caramia gasped for breath, wiping the cold sweat from her brow as her heart thundered in her chest.

A sinister growl ripped through the air and the ground rumbled violently as a black pulsating mass began to climb out of the rift it had formed. Caramia shakily got to her feet, calling upon her daggers and she stared at the daemon despondently.

The light had rejected her and now the darkness was going to be just as unforgiving. She truly was following in her father's footsteps.

* * *

Gladiolus frowned as his phone began to buzz relentlessly in his pocket. Out in the middle of nowhere it wasn't unusual for signal to dip only for a few messages to come through at once but never quite as many as he had just received.

Clearly someone was desperate to get hold of him.

Vanishing his greatsword, he leant against the nearest tree and, with a quick glance to check for any nearby daemons that might try and ambush him, he pulled out his phone to see what all the fuss was about. He had five missed calls from Iris and ten messages and his heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach as he read the first one.

 _THEY KNOW ABOUT CARA._

He broke into a sprint, racing back towards his tethered Chocobo, not needing to read any of the other messages to know he had to get back to Lestallum immediately. Luckily he was only a little way to the west of the city and had been planning to return there soon anyway to see Iris and enjoy the simple luxuries of civilisation before heading back out into the wilderness. He pushed his Chocobo as fast as he could but it still felt like an agonisingly long time before Lestallum's lights came into view. Taking large strides, he hurried into the city and began heading for where Iris was staying, his mind a chaos of thoughts. It had been two years since he had last seen Caramia and he had no idea whether she would actually want to see him or not. Clearly she'd wanted to cut herself off from everyone, not just him but he couldn't just leave her if she was in trouble. He'd seen what people were doing to daemons, hell he was doing it himself and as he raced through Lestallum's streets he prayed he wasn't too late.

A man's voice caught his attention as he passed an outdoor pub and he looked over to see a blonde man reclined in his chair talking heatedly to a group of people around him who were hanging on his every word.

"I can't believe that bitch kissed me...I was worried I was gonna be infected too but the Doc seems to think I'm fine. I hope they catch her. That daemon needs to be put down before she can..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Gladiolus grabbed a fistful of the clothes by his neck, wrenching him from his seat and slamming him up against the nearby wall, knocking the air from his lungs. Bottles tumbled over and smashed on the ground with the disturbance although Gladiolus had eyes only for the man in his grip who, despite being relatively tall, looked no more than a child as he cowered away from Gladiolus' seething glare, his feet desperately searching for the ground.

"What did you do to her?" he growled, every muscle quivering in rage as he stared down at the blonde.

"Who?" he scoffed, desperately trying to keep his nerve and mask his fear of the intimidatingly built man who had him by his neck.

Gladiolus was not in the mood to play games. "You know who."

"Alright, alright take it easy...who are you, her ex or something?" When Gladiolus didn't respond, his expression darker than the cursed sky, Leo swallowed hard. "I didn't do anything, just exposed her for the monster that she is."

Gladiolus snarled, his precariously thin patience threatening to snap and Leo swore violently as he slammed him even harder against the wall.

"Where is she?"

Leo grunted, pain radiating through him. "No idea, she ran for it out of the city. Hunters have been looking for her for days but if she's any sense she'll be long gone..."

Concerned that he was actually going to break the man's neck if he didn't leave immediately, Gladiolus threw him to the side as if he weighed no more than the jacket he had slung over his shoulder as he had met the stiflingly humid air of the city. Without so much as a backward glance, he stormed off, making for the edge of Lestallum again and furiously wracking his brains as he tried to work out where Caramia most likely had gone. He dreaded to think of her alone in the darkness, surrounded by evil that no matter how far she ran she could never escape from. As he swung his leg over his awaiting Chocobo, a glint of blue light caught his eye and he turned to look at the Disc of Cauthess, an idea suddenly dawning on him. Its ethereal glow was the only other light aside the city's behind him and he knew just the place to view it from.

As he reached the haven that overlooked the meteor, he caught sight of a poorly put up tent that looked as if it had been abandoned in a fit of frustration. Despite the nerves welling up in his stomach, Gladiolus couldn't help but smile as he looked at the abused mass of metal poles sticking out at odd angles from within the material of the tent. Taking a deep breath, he hopped down from the campsite and pushed through the bushes until he emerged on the large stretch of flat rock that provided a view of the Disc in all its glory.

And there, sat with her back against the rock formation that arched overhead was Cara, who was gazing solemnly out at the landscape illuminated before them. He'd tried to move through the bushes quietly but his large build had made it almost impossible and Gladiolus felt his heart thump against his chest, his mouth instantly going dry as her head snapped round to look at him. He felt as if the ground had fallen away beneath him as their eyes met.

"Gladio?" Caramia gasped and she scrambled to her feet, looking to him in shock as he threw himself across the distance between them and came to stand before her.

"I thought I'd find you here," he sighed, his voice saturated with relief although it was more gravely than usual, betraying his apprehension.

Caramia could barely breathe as she looked to him, the shattered remains of her heart aching painfully. "I guess Iris told you about my exile then? Didn't think you'd actually come and find me."

Gladiolus frowned, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch her, taking her into his arms as he had done countless times to comfort her. "I needed to know you were safe. At least as safe as you can be. But I understand if you want me to leave."

"Why though? I hear nothing from you in two years and now you suddenly show up, concerned for my wellbeing?"

He scratched the back of his neck as remorse swam in the amber of his eyes. "Cara, of course I am. I've never stopped caring. I was angry to begin with and by the time I'd realised what an idiot I'd been, you'd disappeared without a trace. I presumed you just wanted nothing more to do with me, or any of the guys but each time I came back to Lestallum I couldn't stop hoping that I'd find you."

It was Caramia's turn to feel guilty and she lowered her eyes in shame. "I just...I couldn't do it anymore. Iris is such a lovely girl but I couldn't look at her without constantly being reminded of you and it was beyond agony. When it seemed you weren't coming back for me I had to get away, to at least try and move on even though the thought tore me to shreds."

Gladiolus suddenly looked extremely intense and he stepped forward, reaching his hand out to cup Caramia's cheek only to hesitate at the last moment and curl it into a fist instead. "Cara, I've been miserable every second that we've been apart. Hell I've had plenty of relationships in the past but this is unlike anything I've ever known. I can't be without you, not now, not ever. And I know I've fallen in far too deep and I get it if it's all too much for you but damnit I love you and I have done for longer than I can bear to admit."

The whole world could have crumbled around them and Caramia wouldn't have noticed. She threw herself at Gladiolus who buried her in his strong arms and pulled her into a fierce, ardent kiss. It was everything that she had longed for during the two years they had been apart and the void that had ripped open the day he left was suddenly overflowing with him, with his words and the love they had undeniably shared for so long.

Hot tears drowned Caramia's eyes as they reluctantly pulled away. "So this is what love feels like. I feared it was but I didn't think it would be this _awful_."

Gladiolus wiped away a tear as it rolled down her cheek, his touch feather-light. "It doesn't have to be. I'm never going to leave your side again, I promise."

Caramia smiled, words almost beyond her as the most wonderful, intense emotions swirled around in her chest. "I wouldn't let you even if you tried."

Gladiolus crushed his lips against hers again and as he pressed her up against the rock formation behind as he had done the first night they had kissed, they both knew there was only one way they could truly express their love for one another. It was slow and powerful and conveyed more than words ever could, confirming that what had once been simple desire had grown into something so much more.

A little while later, they lay nestled in each other's arms, finally feeling at peace in the darkness for the first time since the sun had disappeared. Gladiolus gently traced the contours of Caramia's face, gazing at her reverently.

"Hmm, my memories did you little justice."

Caramia chuckled lightly. "Mine too. You've grown your hair though," she remarked as she ran her fingers through his dark ponytail. "I like it."

Gladiolus grinned and he scratched at his jaw. "Beard's getting pretty unruly too. Not much chance to keep on top of stuff when you're constantly on the move."

"I don't mind it either but then I've never minded anything about you. Perhaps apart from your inability to wear clothes on your top half," she added with a nudge to the exposed muscles of his stomach that were peaking through his open shirt.

His grin widened to a smirk. "That's only because you couldn't keep your eyes off me."

Caramia rolled her eyes dramatically. "And the ego's back. Haven't missed that either."

"Don't kid yourself, you love it really." Gladiolus shifted his weight and as he put his hand down next to the little torch Caramia had brought out with her, his fingers brushed something smooth and glossy. He glanced downwards only for a laugh to burst from his lips. "Prompto you sly dog."

"What?" Caramia asked, feeling a rush of embarrassment as she caught sight of the picture of her and Gladiolus in his large hand. "Ah, that."

Sliding his hand into his trouser pocket, Gladiolus produced an exact replica of the photograph in his hand. "Gave me one too. Said that even if I didn't look at it I was to keep it."

"For him," they both finished, shaking their heads and laughing at Prompto's rather endearing efforts to repair their broken relationship.

"I miss Prompto. And Ignis," Caramia said, suddenly feeling a little sombre as she realised how much time she had wasted hiding away from everyone. "How are they?"

Gladiolus gently stroked her hair as she traced a finger over the feathery lines of his tattooed arms. "Getting by. I know they'd love to see you. I think everyone's kinda needed their own space after everything but I'm sure they'll be thrilled to get the four of us back together. Still gonna feel weird without Noct, though."

Squeezing Gladiolus tightly, Caramia sighed. "He will come back eventually. He has to."

* * *

Almost eight more years passed. Gladiolus and Caramia mostly travelled just the two of them, working their way round Lucis and joining the national attempts to try and keep the numbers of daemons in control. Caramia had been determined to help and together her and Gladiolus took down the daemons but ensured they caused as little pain as possible as a way of respecting the people that they once were.

Heading back into Lestallum was a necessary hazard when their basic rations ran out and they were in desperate need of a warm shower and clean clothes but with the help of Iris, who was making a name for herself as a fearsome hunter, they managed to slip in and out without Caramia being recognised. They met up with Ignis and Prompto occasionally but Gladiolus had been right, it felt extremely odd without Noctis and just accentuated the fact that he was gone. Despite fiercely holding onto the belief that he would return, as one year rolled on into the next it began to feel like he would never be released from the Crystal. That was, until Gladiolus received a phone call from Ignis and the relaxed expression on his face suddenly intensified as he listened.

"Hammerhead, gotcha. We'll be there as quick as we can. Travel safely, Iggy."

Caramia looked up at him expectantly as he ended the call. "What did Ignis want?"

A cocktail of conflicted emotions flew across Gladiolus' face. "Noct's back. It's taken him ten damn years but he's back. Talcott found him down near Galdin Quay, disorientated and confused but alive. Says he's gonna go collect the final royal arms before heading to Hammerhead. Crystal's power means he can sense where they are now or something. I just hope he remembers how to fight. He's been out for a long time."

Caramia rubbed his arm soothingly, feeling excitement and apprehension grip her stomach alike. "You don't just forget stuff like that, not when he knows you'll kick his ass if he has. Besides, he's got to be stronger now, right? Can't see the daemons standing a chance."

"You're right," Gladiolus replied with a sharp laugh. "It does also mean it gives the four of us time to get to Hammerhead. Damn, I can't believe this is finally happening."

"Me too," Caramia said and she stared deeply into Gladiolus' eyes as her cradled her face with a hand.

"Whatever happens, I will keep my promise. I will not leave your side Cara. It's time to end this, for good."


	14. Chapter 14

Waiting at Hammerhead for Noctis to arrive was agonising and for the most part they sat outside the caravan in silence, the gravity of all that was to come weighing heavy upon them all. When a figure atop a Chocobo did come into view, they all scrambled to their feet, craning their necks impatiently as they tried to make out who was approaching.

They'd all aged in the time Noctis had been away, after all a decade had passed but it was still a shock to see how time had changed him. He looked extremely like his father had in his younger days with a full beard and dark hair that was almost peppery in colour and yet when he jumped down from his Chocobo and strolled over to the others, he greeted them with such a casual "hey" it was like he had been gone ten minutes, not ten years.

It seemed only right that they spend the evening round a campfire and even more so at the haven they had first stayed at after leaving Insomnia. They had come full circle and as they reflected on all that had come to pass, it was staggering to think that the last time they had sat in that spot, they had had little more to worry about than getting to Altissia on time for the wedding. They even borrowed Cid's chair again for Caramia to sit on hoping he didn't mind but since he was in Lestallum, he was rather too far away to notice. Ignis excelled himself as always with the food, having not let his lack of sight prevent him from doing what he enjoyed and the group chatted about all that had happened in the last decade and reminisced as they ate.

Once they had finished their meal however, the air grew heavy and solemn as Noctis began to look more troubled, as if there was something on his mind that he needed to say.

"So...there's something you need to know about what's gonna happen tomorrow." He opened his mouth a few times only to immediately shut it again, dipping his head.

"Spit it out," Gladiolus growled, knowing Noctis needed the firm push he had always given.

Noctis swallowed hard, nodding his head and taking a deep breath. "I can get rid of the daemons and make the sun rise again but...at a price." He paused, exhaling shakily, his eyes staring into the heart of their campfire. "My life."

Silence fell over the campsite, the crackle of the fire the only sound and Noctis looked at the faces around him now lined with grief. "I've had a lot of time to come to terms with it but being together one last time...it really makes the pain more than I can bear."

Ignis dipped his head while Prompto buried his in his hands as a sob shook his chest. Caramia felt sorrow grip her tightly and she tried desperately not to cry although that was abandoned when she turned to see Gladiolus' face creased and two, large tears running down his cheeks. She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed, offering him the little comfort she could. The thought of losing Noctis was painful enough for her and compared to the men sat around her, she barely knew him.

Noctis' cheeks were wet as well. "I just wanna say, you guys really have been the best friends anyone could wish for. I know I've been a stubborn pain in the ass but you've stuck by me and well, it means the world."

"You're damn right you have," Gladiolus choked, clearing his throat noisily and placing his hand down over Caramia's.

Noctis looked over to Caramia who was hastily wiping a tear from her eye. "That goes for you as well, Cara."

"We didn't exactly see eye to eye at the start, did we?" she laughed quietly, smiling weakly at Noctis. "I'm sorry I was so horrible to begin with."

"You had every reason to be and I wasn't exactly nice myself. We've been through so much together and all this time we were related. You will make a great Queen, I know it." He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and produced a sealed envelope which he turned over in his hand. "I don't know if this will help at all, but it just explains who you are and that you have my blessing to take the throne."

Giving up trying to hold back her tears, Caramia gazed sombrely at the white envelope. "As grateful as I am, I'm not sure whether there's any point. There's every chance I won't live to see the dawn either." She felt Gladiolus stiffen beside her and her crumbling resolve almost fell away entirely as she looked to Prompto, his blue eyes wide and glassy.

Noctis stood, walking over to Caramia and holding out the envelope. "Take it all the same. At least then, whatever happens, people will know the truth."

Caramia stared at him in shock, her throat tight with emotion as she took the envelope. "Noctis...I... _thank you_."

Ignis sighed deeply, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. "We will do everything we can for the both of you. I've said it before but I will say it again. We are with you, to the very end." Noctis walked back over to his seat, reaching over and tightly squeezing Ignis' shoulder before he sat down.

Prompto tried to collect himself and he reached down into his bag, pulling out a little picture just like the ones he had given to Gladiolus and Caramia. After looking at it for a few moments he handed it over to Noctis. "Here. This way, wherever it is that you've got to go, we'll always be with you."

A fond, sad smile spread across Noctis' lips as he gazed down at the photograph. It was of the five of them on the boat heading to Altissia and he remembered the disaster of trying to take the picture well. Prompto had set up his camera on the tripod as normal, completely forgetting to account for the movement of the boat and the group had descended into hysterics as they had watched Prompto steady the camera and try get everyone in position, only for a wave to knock the boat the moment his back was turned and send the camera and tripod flying towards the other end of the boat. Cid had rather uncharacteristically offered to be helpful by slowing long enough for Prompto to take the shot but proceeded to ridicule him for his complete idiocy and so when the picture was actually taken, Prompto had ended up looking extremely sheepish while the others had had huge grins on their faces as they had tried not to laugh.

"Thanks, Prompto," Noctis sighed, his heart ready to burst in a mixture of sorrow and overwhelming gratitude and affection for the people around him.

"Which one he pick?" Gladiolus asked.

Noctis shook his head as he looked up to Gladiolus. "The one on the boat."

Ignis smiled warmly. "Ah yes. That calamity."

After that the conversation became slightly more light-hearted as the group tried to enjoy their last night together. They talked for hours and eventually, reluctantly concluded that they should sleep, after all a lot awaited them when they awoke. Gladiolus had erected both tents and he stood up slowly from his chair as the other men climbed into their tent, suddenly looking conflicted. Caramia came to stand in front of him, placing a hand on his sculpted shoulder and stretching up to kiss his cheek.

"Stay with them tonight. You owe it to Noctis, to them all."

Gladiolus sighed deeply, sweeping a few stray strands of raven black hair behind her ear. "But what if this is our last night too? I can't make that kinda choice."

"You don't have to," Noctis called from inside the tent. "Plenty of room in here for everyone."

Ignis' voice came next. "Indeed. So long as His Highness doesn't do what he normally does and splay his limbs like he's been dropped from a great height."

Prompto's head poked round the fabric of the door. "Seriously Cara, it means I don't get crushed half to death in the night. For someone who could probably lift me with his pinkie he's always been very cuddly in bed."

Caramia couldn't help but burst out laughing and Gladiolus rolled his eyes before putting his hand on Prompto's head and launching him backwards into the tent.

"Nope, that was just me trying to kill you in my sleep." He turned back to Caramia and extended his hand out to her. "These lot aren't too bad, I promise. I warn you now though, Iggy snores." He flashed a wink at her and Ignis' voice sounded again, sharp and indignant.

"How many times...I do not!"

Biting her lip to suppress a giggle, Caramia took Gladiolus' hand and climbed into the tent after him. They settled down in the remaining space towards the right and he lay on his back so she could rest her head on his chest. As his arm came round to hold her tightly, she glanced at the others who were lay in various positions, their faces relaxed as they began to drift off.

If someone had told her back before she had left Insomnia that her last night in the realm of the living would be spent squashed in a tent with the King and his three companions, she would have laughed hysterically at the prospect. And yet, as she closed her eyes and felt sleep washing over her, she realised she couldn't have asked for a better send off.

* * *

Rising with Ignis' alarm, they dressed in silence, the men pulling on their Crownsguard uniforms and Noctis, the raiment he would have worn as King. Caramia looked longingly at the array of leather and silvery patterns across the backs of their dark jackets. It felt almost like fate that she had been pulled from her training shortly before she was due to complete it, like life somehow had been trying to tell her she was never destined for the Crownsguard. Still, as she gazed at the men, she wished she could have worn the uniform all the same. It was a mark of unity and most importantly of pride.

Gladiolus' hand found her shoulder and pulled her from her thoughts.

"Let's go, Princess. Time to take back what's ours."

The walk into Insomnia was long and the group grew gradually more apprehensive as they crossed the immense bridge leading into the city. The destruction, as they had feared, was absolute and utterly harrowing. No street seemed to be exempt from the horrors that had befallen the Crown City that fateful day and some were so full of debris and rubble that they were forced to descend into the subways. Daemons had saturated the roads above and it was no different underneath, the claustrophobic spaces making fighting all the more difficult, especially since the daemons only seemed to get bigger the deeper into Insomnia they went.

They pressed on though and soon the grand gates of Insomnia's citadel came into view. Noctis took the bars in both hands, sighing deeply and collecting himself before pushing them open. As they ran, Caramia craned her neck up to look at the citadel, stretching impossibly far into the forsaken sky and she tried to ignore the icy trepidation that sat heavy in her stomach. It immediately turned to lead however as they caught sight of a lone figure stood of the top of the first flight of stairs leading to the entrance.

Ardyn spread his arms wide as they approached, a derisive smile twisting his lips.

"You've returned at long last. Isn't it wonderful to have a family reunion?" When nothing but a hostile silence answered him, a glint of satisfaction sparked in his eyes as he gestured to the ruined city around them. "Insomnia, ha. It's a little ironic, don't you think that night reigns supreme over a city that can't sleep. We have the Infernian and his hatred for mankind to thank for all of this. I think it's only fair he gets to see the results of his good work. You will find me enjoying the comfort of the throne when you're done."

With that he turned and began walking up the final flight of stairs. Noctis snarled and ran forward only to be thrown back as an explosion of flames erupted from the ground. Ifrit came into view as the chaos cleared slightly, slouched in his own throne amidst the inferno. Gladiolus dragged Noctis to his feet while Prompto hastily patted him down, trying to extinguish the flames that had caught his clothes and the five of them huddled together as Ifrit attacked again, shielding their faces from the fire that raged overhead. Once the burning air cooled enough for them to stand back up, Noctis called upon his father's sword and launched himself at the Infernian. He seemed to lazily bat away the majority of Noctis' strikes and every time the others tried to approach him by foot, he would just blast them back with more fire.

"It's useless," Gladiolus growled, wiping the sweat from his brow. "We can't even get close!"

Gasping for breath, Caramia looked between Noctis who was continually warp-striking from the air and the dagger that was clutched tightly in her hand.

Gladiolus suddenly realised what she was considering.

"Cara, are you sure about this..."

Caramia turned to look at him, the dagger suddenly weighing extremely heavily in her grip. After learning of her royal ancestry she had attempted to throw Noctis' dagger and use the Crystal's power to warp after it. Noctis had always made it look so easy but she had quickly discovered it was anything but and had never really got the hang of it. Now, however, as she stared at the Infernian, the Betrayer, the abhorrent god who was truly responsible for the evil that had tainted the sky and that festered under her skin, she knew she had to get over there, even just to land one strike on him.

"Be ready to catch me."

Gladiolus nodded sharply, his expression stern. "Always."

Tearing her eyes away from him, Caramia focused on Ifrit and the exposed skin of his chest that she desperately needed to plunge her blade into. She ran forwards and threw the dagger as hard as she could, feeling the ground disappear beneath her feet the moment she thought of following the blade's trajectory through the scolding air. Her flight was equally exhilarating and terrifying and it seemed Ifrit was distracted as he held Noctis who writhed in his crushing grip. Her aim was a little off but it didn't matter, her dagger sank all the way to the hilt into his chest and she clung on for dear life as the Infernian roare before throwing Noctis to the ground.

She quickly found herself smashing into the ground beside him and as she shakily picked herself up, she saw Noctis had his eyes closed, his face screwed up in concentration before they flew open, the piercing blue now as red as the flames that raged around them.

"Move!" he yelled. "Now!"

Caramia tried to scramble to her feet but Gladiolus' hands found her and yanked her out of the way just as an impossibly huge sword buried itself in the centre of the battle, immediately followed by countless other blades that rained down from the sky in a lethal storm of divine metal. Ifrit dodged all of them, including the attack from Bahamut himself but as the Draconian's eye met Noctis', he launched himself at the pair and took one of Ifrit's horns clean off with his strike.

The Infernian's throne may have been destroyed but he certainly was not. Smothered in flames, he seemed little more than enraged as the five of them attacked with all that they had. Noctis called upon the royal armiger that he had since completed and although the might of all thirteen was truly astounding, it still wasn't enough. As Caramia tried to painfully pick herself up from the ground once again, she found her hand began to burn, not from heat but from cold. She had but a moment to stare at it in confusion before a cry of "Shiva!" sounded beside her and the air became so frozen that she could barely even breathe.

The drastic drop in temperature was too much even for Ifrit as many beautiful forms of the Glacian soared around him and he struggled to move as ice crept up his body, letting Shiva place a tender but deadly kiss on his frosted lips before he shattered into countless sparkling fragments and the goddess disappeared herself. Her voice rang through the air, oddly harsh and unnerving for one so gentle and her inhuman words seemed only to make sense to Noctis who nodded resolutely and beckoned them towards the citadel.

They raced up its steps and along the marble floor of the entrance hall towards the elevator that would take them to the throne room. Everything was lit up, inviting them in but it was hardly surprising; Ardyn wanted nothing more than for Noctis and Caramia to find him.

The journey in the elevator was strange. It was so quiet after the intensity of the battle they had just faced and naturally Prompto tried to fill the silence.

"Cara, you warped! Didn't know you could do that, it was awesome!"

Gladiolus grunted, his arms folded. "Neither did I, until today. I thought I've had to rescue Noct from some ridiculous places but Cara? She's something else."

"Where'd you get stuck?" Noctis asked as Caramia playfully elbowed Gladiolus in his side.

Gladiolus smirked. "Where didn't you get stuck?"

"Hey, I wasn't that bad," Caramia huffed. "Although that tree was pretty funny..."

The peace of the journey quickly came to an end and the focus and determination returned to their faces as they hurried along more corridors of inky, opulent marble, emerging into a room with white, regal pillars lining a single set of doors. Noctis' hand hestitated as he went to take one of the handles and he twisted round to look at his friends.

"We ready?"

With a shaky sigh, Caramia pulled out the one half of Ardyn's sword and gripping it determinedly, she nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Reciprocating her nod, Noctis turned back and pushed open the double doors to reveal the throne room. Caramia couldn't help but gasp as she took in the destruction that had defiled the once majestic, proud chamber. The left hand wall had caved in, pouring rubble down the curved staircase and across the floor at the bottom where Caramia had once knelt, overcome by nerves as she had listened to King Regis' explanation for why she had been summoned. Ardyn was reclining in the throne, the Crystal above him and he watched them intently as they approached. A sinister smile graced his lips as horror flew across the faces below him. Dangling above their heads were four bodies, suspended by chains. King Regis, Emperor Iedolas and Lunafreya swayed sickeningly above them and Caramia felt her heart stop as she looked to the final body. Although her face was obscured by her blonde hair it wasn't hard to guess who it was.

Noctis had eyes only for Ardyn. "Out of my throne. This ends here, Ardyn."

Ardyn's chilling laugh rang through the air. "I suspect this is going to be more glorious than I ever could have imagined and oh, I've had plenty of time to ponder." He slowly rose and placed his foot onto the seat of the throne, enjoying the fury that creased Noctis' face at his blatant act of disrespect. "I've kept it warm for you all these years. Believe me when I say I have eagerly waited for you to come and claim it back but forgive me, I must see to my dear daughter before we can begin." His amber eyes flicked to Caramia who glared at him in pure hatred. "Oh, look how you've grown, rather unlike that infection of yours. I think it's time we continued our little game, don't you?"

"Ardyn, no!" Noctis bellowed, stepping forward in front of Caramia. "This is between you and me. You will have my death regardless, is that not revenge enough?!"

"It would have been, once," he spat and he thrust out his hand, firing dark magic towards Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus who cried out in pain before crumpling to the ground. "But then our darling Cara came along and made me realise my fun was only just beginning." His eyes had never moved from Caramia's and she screamed in agony as searing heat ripped through her left arm. "The clock is ticking, Cara. I'm sure I don't need to remind you what will happen when your time runs out."

Noctis looked to his companions in shock before turning to Caramia, kneeling down beside her as she writhed and moaned.

"Cara..."

" _Go_..." she hissed, clutching her arm and gritting her teeth.

Ardyn had moved in the time Noctis had been distracted and stood atop the rubble, his hair and coat blowing in the wind that poured into the chamber.

"You heard the lady, Noct. Let the battle of Kings commence!" With that he threw himself from the exposed ledge and disappeared from sight.

Noctis snatched his head back to Caramia. "I will go after him but you get yourself down there too, you hear me? We're gonna finish this, _together_." Rising to his feet, Noctis ran up the right hand staircase, watching as the bodies above him vanished, having been little more than sinister illusions and readying his sword, he dropped from the ledge, warp-striking down to where Ardyn was waiting for him.

Caramia was completely overcome with agony, the infection feeling as if it was physically clawing its way through her veins, up her neck and onto the skin of her jaw. Her frantic screams quickly brought the men round.

"Cara?! Cara what is it?" Ignis exclaimed, groping around in an attempt to find her.

Prompto gulped as he pushed himself upright and looked at her. "Cara...your face."

"That bastard..." Gladiolus snarled, leaping to his feet and pulling Caramia to hers. "He's accelerated the growth of the damn infection. We've gotta get down there, now."

They raced back the way they came, the elevator ride feeling even more unbearable this time as Caramia sagged against Gladiolus, barely able to even stand as she continued to shriek and whimper, the corruption burning its way through her body. When they emerged from the citadel, Noctis and Ardyn were already engaging in a full blown, vicious battle, both as immensely powerful as the other. It was a relentless array of blades and potent magic with the fight often taking to the air as they smashed each other against buildings. Light battled against darkness and only one would rise victorious.

The surrounding streets had erupted with daemons and Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus called for their weapons, ready to protect the true King and indeed the Princess from the terrors of the night. As they delved into the hordes of monsters Caramia tried to follow them, catching herself as she stumbled a few times only to fall heavily to her knees. She sank to the ground, her dagger falling from her grip. Lying on her back, she gasped weakly for air as she felt the malignant veins consuming her flesh, the lower one now almost at her heart as the one on her face inched across her cheek, making for the inner corner of her eye.

She couldn't go on.

The darkness was going to win and Ardyn was going to get all he wanted. She would viciously murder their friends before Noctis' very eyes and then as he purged the land of the evil that had cursed it, she would be obliterated along with the rest of the daemons.

She couldn't even end it herself. A strangled sob ripped from her throat as her fingers groped feebly for the hilt of her dagger but it had landed just out of reach. She doubted she would have been able to lift it anyway; she could barely even pull enough air into her lungs to keep conscious. Her cry must have caught Gladiolus' attention as suddenly he filled her vision as he knelt down beside her, his face taut with panic.

"No... _no_!" he growled, shaking Caramia as her eyes began to loll into the back of her head. "Cara...fight this, come on!"

"It's too late..."

"No! I promised I wouldn't let you die."

"You promised you would end it too. Let me die as me...not as some monster..."

Gladiolus looked utterly distraught as he stared down at her, watching the malevolent darkness creeping closer to her eye with every beat of her failing heart. He could feel his own breaking as a desperate plea croaked in her throat.

" _Please_."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she tore her eyes away from him to look over at her abandoned dagger, forsaking the precious little time she had remaining to gaze upon his face to show him where it was.

A tormented noise rumbled in Gladiolus' chest and gathering every last scrap of his resolve, he got to his feet and took a step towards the blade he would slide through her heart in a final act of mercy. A guttural roar tore through the air behind him and Gladiolus was suddenly thrown violently to the side, a hulking mass of daemonic muscle and rage charging after him. Caramia wanted nothing more than to scream as she watched him fly out of sight but her faltering strength meant little more than a choked sob came out.

As despondence seized her, she began to close her eyes, wishing to see no more of the destruction that she was imminently only going to add to. Through half shut eyes she caught sight of a bright flash of blue high above followed by a strangled cry and a winded grunt of pain as something slammed onto the ground beside her. She turned to see Ardyn, his face ruined which he twisted over to look at her and with the faintest of smiles, he lifted a finger to his lips.

Noctis touched down seconds later, heavily battered from the fight but it was clear he had bested Ardyn. He glared down at Arydn, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"No need to look so upset," Ardyn gasped, still managing to sound condescending despite being in obvious pain. "We shall see each other very soon. That is, if you intend to fulfil your destiny."

It was pure torture. Noctis was standing right beside Caramia and yet it was if he couldn't see or hear her, for she was forcing her throat to call his name more and more frantically as he turned to leave.

"The world needs to know peace once more, as do you."

"Hmm. How does it feel to know you're going to wipe out the Lucian bloodline tonight? I hope your conscience doesn't sabotage you. It's a long walk to that throne, Noct."

Noctis' jaw was clenched tightly. "I'm only finishing what you couldn't. Cara never needed to suffer. If she dies tonight it is by your hand, Ardyn, not mine."

Ardyn closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his lips. "So be it."

Watching until he was sure Ardyn wasn't going to get back up, Noctis turned away and began striding over the citadel. Caramia thought she couldn't suffer anymore until Gladiolus ran over to where she was lay, looking completely beside himself as he failed to see her. He ran off, urgently calling her name as he searched for her, totally oblivious to the fact that he had looked her right in the eye before sprinting into the dark.

"Gladio... _Gladio_!" she cried and the clouds above began to weep their sorrow, causing large raindrops to splash onto her skin. Ardyn's mocking laugh beside her made the grief in her diseased blood boil.

"Ah, the curse of love. Perhaps the worst pain one could ever know. But you see, no daughter of mine will be a coward. You either embrace your fate or you do something about it."

The corruption was nearing the corner of her eye now, her heart thumping unevenly as the darkness surrounded it.

She had but seconds before it was all over.

Never taking her eyes off her father, Caramia forced herself onto her side, her vision almost blacking out entirely with the exertion but she pushed onward, crawling across the gap and slumping onto Ardyn's body to reach for the dagger that was clasped in the hand farthest from her. She could feel her own body giving in but she prised the blade from his grip all the same and, drawing strength from the pure hatred that coursed through her as she looked upon his battered face, she thrust the dagger through his cold, black heart.

Ardyn closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, the remaining colour draining from his face as his skin turned grey.

" _That's_ my girl."

As his body began to disintegrate, he reached out and took her ruined cheek, his eyes opening blearily. Something had glazed over the bitterness that had corrupted the amber of his eyes for so long and a solemn smile pulled at his lips.

"My darling Angelina...you really were so beautiful..."

Caramia could feel a force flooding through her, taking the pain with it and they stared at each other for an intense few seconds before Ardyn crumbled entirely and his remains floated away, carried by the wind into the air. Sinking down onto the ground, Caramia felt her mind and body finally give in and she let the darkness drag her beyond to wherever it was to take her.

* * *

The three men stood at the bottom of the citadel's steps as Noctis began to climb them. He turned back to look at his friends one last time to see that despite their efforts, their crippling grief was evident on their faces. Gladiolus' was particularly prominent and Noctis sighed deeply; there should have been one more stood before him. After their searches for her had proved fruitless, they all now feared the worst.

"This is where I leave you. If you can't find Cara, know that she won't be suffering for long. Walk tall, my friends."

He watched all three of them place their hands over their hearts and bow and Noctis reciprocated, his eyes narrowing as the ground rumbled and monstrous daemons began to crawl out the depths once again. With a sharp exhale, he turned around and began his solitary journey to the throne and his awaiting destiny.

Gladiolus watched him for as long as he could bear before he twisted round to glare at the daemons that were shuddering into existence.

"Go and find her," Ignis ordered, his daggers bursting into his hands.

Prompto nodded fiercely. "We got this."

After a moment's hesitation, Gladiolus grasped both of his friend's shoulders tightly before sprinting off to look for Caramia once again. He searched relentlessly through the streets, forcing himself to scrutinise each daemon that threw itself in his way to see if it bore the face of the woman he loved. A distant cry sounded and he looked upwards to see a bright flash of blue light burst from high up in the citadel, followed by another and another until twelve had passed. There was a pause and then the final came, the light reaching further than all that had come before it. The streets immediately grew quiet, the daemons slumping to the ground and Gladiolus had to stop for a moment with the pain that tore through him, knowing that Noctis, his King but most importantly his friend, was now gone.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed onward and his heart thundered in his chest as he finally caught sight of her. She was exactly where he had seen her last but all confusion flew from his mind as he looked more closely. She lay limp on the wet ground and he threw himself to his knees, cradling her sodden body in his arms.

"Cara?" he breathed, tentatively stroking the mass of veins of her veins on her cheek that were almost silvery now rather than the sinister black that they had been before. Shaking her with increasingly more force, he felt his throat constrict. "Cara...come on Cara, wake up damnit..." He checked for a pulse but when he found nothing he pulled her tightly against his chest, burying his face in her hair as he let his sorrow finally consume him.

A decade had felt like a heartbeat compared to how long he seemed to stay like that, lost in a void of grief and clutching her abused body as he refused to believe she was truly dead.

Eventually he felt something warm and strangely familiar on his cheek, the touch feather-light and he glanced upward to see that the sun was rising, casting gentle light across the land. It was truly beautiful and he looked across to see Ignis and Prompto rising from their seated positions on the citadel's steps, turning towards the sun as it passed over the top of the buildings and fell upon their skin for the first time in ten years.

The dawn had come, the daemons were gone.

And yet, Gladiolus felt more sorrow than he had ever known. He couldn't bear to move, to let go of her. She looked so beautiful in the light of the dawn, all the sadness and pain that had haunted her for so long now replaced by peace. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Prompto explaining something to Ignis, who proceeded to drop his head and then tug at Prompto's arm as he began walking back to the citadel.

They were giving him time to say his goodbyes and as much the thought ripped him apart, he knew he must.

Bending down, he tenderly kissed her full lips, a tear dropping onto her pale cheek as he lingered there for as long as he could before his grief threatened to overwhelm him again. Taking a long, shaky breath, he adjusted his arms so he could carry her and rose to his feet, his legs feeling like lead as he made for the citadel.

He fervently cursed his desperate, anguished imagination as he thought he felt movement in his arms and he pushed himself faster, suddenly needing to put Caramia down before he truly broke. But as he felt her stir in his arms again, the agony in his chest became too much to even breathe and he stared down at her, seeing twitches of her eyes that he fiercely told himself could not be real.

But then her eyes flickered open and emerald met amber.

Gladious stopped in his tracks, his heart suddenly pounding. "Cara?"

Her smile was the most glorious thing he had ever seen and he dropped to one knee, needing both of his hands to cradle her face as he pressed his forehead against hers, absolute joy radiating through him as he felt the touch of her warm breath against his skin.

Caramia laughed lightly. "Hey...I'm here." When Gladiolus lifted his head up slightly, bliss flooded her as she felt the warmth of sunlight and realised it really was all over. "I can't believe after everything I missed the dawn."

Gladiolus was beyond words and so he just kissed her, breaking away only when he heard Prompto's voice sound from the steps high above them, his elation soaring across the distance between them.

"Couldn't even let us have a moment together, could he?" Gladiolus huffed, a smile still on his lips as he glanced up to see Prompto practically falling down the stairs in his haste and dragging Ignis with him.

Caramia reached up to stroke the chiselled lines of his face, marvelling at how the gentle light of the dawn fell upon it. "It's fine. After all, what's a moment when we've got the rest of our lives?"

Gladiolus' gaze fell back to her and he raised an eyebrow. "Is that a proposal, Your Highness?"

"Maybe. Perhaps you ought to ask instead if it is, though."

Gladiolus stole another kiss as Prompto's excitable arrival grew ever more imminent, his lips lingering on hers as his deep voice rumbled in his chest.

"Hmm, I guess I am down on one knee already, would be a shame to waste the opportunity." He cleared his throat noisily. "Princess Caramia Lucis Caelum, would you do me the honour..."

Caramia suddenly placed her hand over his mouth, cutting him off and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare," she chuckled.

Gently taking her hand from his mouth, Gladiolus grinned. "Alright. Cara, I knew I had to make you mine the day you knocked me on my ass against, let's face it, some pretty impossible odds. Whaddya say? Make this official? After all, a Queen needs a King."

Caramia rolled her eyes. "Well now you're just getting ahead of yourself. But, I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course, Gladio. It always has been."

Gladiolus went to reply but he was nearly knocked flat onto his back as Prompto leapt on them both, beyond ecstatic.

"Cara I can't believe it! You're alive!"

"You certainly kept us in suspense," Ignis chided softly, his rich voice thick with relief as he came to stand by them.

Caramia sighed, patting Gladiolus as he shoved Prompto off so he would help her get to her feet and she looked at the men stood around her. "I couldn't go just yet. I would miss you all too much and besides, we have a city to rebuild."


	15. Chapter 15

Although the light had returned and the daemons vanquished, it took a little while before people started to return to Insomnia. Their lives had been far from ideal in the decade of darkness but they had become accustomed to how things were and the thought of going back to their old lives seemed rather daunting, as well as the amount of time and work it was going to take to restore Insomnia to its former glory. Things would and could never be the same but the future held hope. After all, the Empire now lay in tatters, their daemon army no more and the peace that had been promised with the false treaty now could truly be a reality.

With Caramia's permission, a statement to Lucis and beyond was issued telling of all Noctis had sacrificed to bring back the light. Despite his death, the Lucian bloodline was not lost however and the future Queen was to make a speech in the coming weeks, giving those who were far away time to return to Insomnia and Caramia herself time to begin to recover from all that had come to pass.

She couldn't bring herself to stay in the royal quarters and none of the men questioned it; the loss of Noctis was still far too raw for all of them. Instead, Gladiolus insisted she stay in the room that had been assigned to him for whenever his duties had required an overnight stay in the citadel, or when he couldn't be bothered to travel home after a tough day's training. It had a double bed so there was room for the both of them, although it felt strange lying on a soft mattress after sleeping for so long on camping mats. Oddly the tent had seemed more spacious, although that was almost definitely because Caramia was sharing a bed with Gladiolus who would probably still take up the majority of the room in the king size bed in the royal suite. Ignis had similar quarters and they quickly found Prompto a room just down the hall as well, after all, the citadel had been uninhabited for years.

For two weeks Caramia stayed mostly in bed under strict instructions from both Gladiolus and Ignis. She had tried to get around and help with the mammoth task that was bringing some order to what was left of the city but her body had protested fiercely. It was hardly surprising after all she had been through but it was frustrating all the same. Her condition was checked by the royal physicians as soon as they made it back to the Crown City and it appeared that although she was alive, the daemonic infection had left considerable damage within her body, as well as on the surface. Caramia had suspected as much and so when they solemnly told her that there was a high chance she would never be able to conceive, her foresight eased the blow, but only ever so slightly. The same could not be said for Gladiolus. The stern look that had been creased into his face as the doctors had given their prognosis had instantly fallen and he had wordlessly held her tightly for a long time afterwards, softly stroking her hair.

She was prescribed continued bedrest until her strength returned and the three of them kept her company as often as they could. Prompto stayed with her the most, since Ignis' strategic genius was heavily required in the recovery effort and Gladiolus's strength for beginning to clear the roads of the rubble so vehicles could reach the inner city and properly begin rebuilding. Gladiolus would always return at the end of the day and apologise for his absence, no matter how many times Caramia chided him and told him it was fine.

"Leaving you with Prompto all day is hardly fine," he had sighed one evening as he had climbed next to her on the bed and pulled her close. "He's gotta be getting on your nerves by now. You know, you can order him to leave and if he resists have him exiled for treason..."

Caramia had given him a playful, scolding glare. "Don't be mean. He's pretty good company actually and no one can be anywhere near as irritating as you were when we first met."

A deep laugh rumbled in Gladiolus' chest and he then pretended to look stern. "That's odd, I though I heard you call me irritating. I must have misheard, clearly you meant incredibly charming and devilishly handsome..."

"Hmm, perhaps I should just have your ego exiled instead."

"You can try."

* * *

The streets were packed on the day of Caramia's speech, the large roads leading the Insomnia's citadel rippling with excitable crowds as they waited to see the mysterious Princess who had been the topic of conversation ever since it had been announced. Caramia had purposely kept her identity hidden, needing the time to get her head around the responsibilities and difficulties that were to come with the crown. Ignis and Gladiolus' help was invaluable, after all they had done exactly the same for Noctis as he had begun his preparations to eventually take the throne but still, when the day came, nothing could calm her nerves.

She had sat impatiently for hours as Iris had fussed over her, pinning her long, dark hair up in an elegant bun and finally fixing a dainty, glittering choker around her slender neck.

She stood back to admire her work and her hand flew to her chest. "Oh Cara," she gushed, "you look magnificent."

Caramia took a deep breath, bracing herself as she turned to look in the full length mirror. Creamy white material modestly framed her shoulders and chest and pulled in dramatically at the waist before flaring out and tumbling to the floor at her feet. She understood why she had to wear white, after all she was a symbol of peace after the eternity of darkness but it made her uncomfortable all the same.

"You don't think I look like I should be getting married rather than giving a speech, do you?"

Iris just rolled her eyes. "No, silly. Besides, we've got something even more glorious in store for when that happens."

Caramia felt a different set of nerves join the others that were fluttering in her stomach but she forcefully willed them away.

One thing at a time.

As she continued to look at her reflection, however, with Iris still buzzing around making quite frankly just pedantic alterations at that point, unease gripped her tightly and she suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe. Despite wearing gloves that covered the burnt skin of her lower arm and the huge scar that had once been no more than a thin scratch, they could not cover the silvery, branched veins that wove their way up her neck and across her cheek. Hastily excusing herself, much to Iris' distress, Caramia headed for the one place she was sure would be empty.

Relief passed over her as the door to the throne room closed behind her and she was enveloped in the calm of the still air of the chamber. It was still undergoing renervation but the rubble had been cleared from the steps and the large gap in the wall filled temporarily so it wasn't open to the elements. White flowers spilled down the banisters of the two sweeping staircases leading up to the throne and a floral epitaph sat in the middle, a tribute to the Prince who had never quite made the throne but deserved it more than any.

Caramia slowly walked up the steps, delicately brushing her fingers over the flowers as she tried to settle her nerves. She was so caught up in her own thoughts as she reached the top step that the deep noise of a familiar voice completely startled her.

"I gotta say, you look good in white."

Caramia whipped round to see Gladiolus stood at the bottom of both staircases, dressed in his Crownsguard uniform, although he was yet to don his dark jacket, the silvery patterns of the material clinging to his scultpted chest. The door behind him was ajar; she musn't have shut it properly or she would have heard him enter.

"Jeez Gladio, you made me jump."

He smirked and leapt into a brisk walk up the right hand staircase, taking three steps at a time and plucking a flower from the banister as he went. He came to stand before her, the both of them in front of the throne and he looked at the flower thoughtfully before sliding it into the rich black of her hair.

"There, now you're perfect." His smile faded as Caramia looked solemnly to her feet and he took her cheek, lifting her head up to look at him. "Hey, I know that look. What's wrong?

Caramia sighed shakily as she looked from Gladiolus to the throne. "Noctis should be here doing this, not me."

Gladiolus gently but firmly pulled her head so she was looking at him once more. "Noct did his duty so you could do yours. Don't start telling me you're not fit to wear the crown because even if you aren't yet, it doesn't matter. Noct didn't exactly deserve the throne to begin with, even with me and Iggy trying to drag his ass into shape. But he got there, and so will you."

"But I can't win the hearts of the people out there. I'm the daughter of the enemy." She gestured to the scars on her left side. "And everytime they look at me, they're just going to be reminded of all the horrors that plagued our lands for so long. I used to fantasise about emerging from battles bearing the glorious scars of my triumphs but it seems so childish now."

Gladiolus' fingers tenderly traced the feathered, iridescent lines that wove across her cheek. "Perhaps. But these are the marks of your victory, not just from the darkness that was within you, but the darkness that consumed everything." He began pulling the glove from her left hand, revealing the marred skin underneath and then removing the other as well, draping them over the arm of the throne. "Wear them with pride, Cara. You have nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. You're gonna make one hell of a Queen and I'm gonna be here, every step of the way."

Caramia stretched up to kiss him softly and they both broke apart, gazing at the throne.

"Thank you. I really do hope they found each other," Caramia said with a solemn smile and Gladiolus held her tightly.

"Me too."

Ignis' voice suddenly echoed from the entrance to the throne room.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but it's time."

Gladiolus smiled warmly at Caramia and held out his right arm for her to take. With a deep sigh, she intertwined her arm with his and they descended, making for the entrance of the citadel from which she was to make her speech. Ignis thrust Gladiolus' jacket out at his as they passed and he shrugged it on, muttering his thanks as Ignis began to walk beside them.

The clammer of voices ceased almost immediately as they emerged onto the steps and Caramia felt her throat constrict as she saw just how many people had gathered to hear her talk, although Gladiolus tightened his grip in silent reassurance. As they reached the edge, he stepped back and went to join Ignis and Prompto just off to the side.

Caramia closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, suddenly realising the moment was poignantly reminiscent of the speech Lunafreya had given back in Altissia. Drawing strength from the woman that had once inspired her, she gazed out at the sea of people before her and began.

"People of Lucis, my name is Caramia Lucis Caelum and I stand before you today to ask for your blessing to take the throne. King Noctis gave me his before he passed but I believe it is paramount that I have yours as well. Some of you may now know that I am the daughter of the former Imperial Chancellor who was of royal Lucian blood himself. Now I know many will be sceptical and I understand; words can only do so much. But I can also show you who I truly am."

Raising her right hand into the air, her sword shimmered into existence, both elegant blades in place and the low rumble of voices that had swept over the crowd ceased immediately as they gazed upon the weapon in her grip. Caramia looked at it for a moment. She had never called upon Ardyn's sword like so before but she had been in no doubt the gilded weapon would appear in her awaiting hand. She could have done so all along, she had just never known she could.

"This sword used to belong to a man who also once was destined to purge our lands of evil but he lost his way and gave in to the darkness. You may be wondering why I choose to wield it then and the reason is one that you should keep in mind over the coming years as we try to restore our lives."

Absolute silence hung over the citadel's entrance and Caramia felt emotion well up in her chest.

"Our past does not define what we can be. We take our sorrow and we turn it into joy. We take the destruction that we have suffered and we turn it into a chance to start anew. And, most importantly, we take the darkness and we turn it into light. As Queen, I will do whatever I can to see this happen. You have my word."

The air suddenly erupted with cheers and applause and Caramia felt relief flood her, so much so that she broke decorum for a second and allowed her smile to widen. Bowing her head, she vanished her blades and turned around, hastily making for the entrance and purposefully avoiding Gladiolus' eyes before they were in the privacy of the citadel. As it was, as soon as the doors were closed he pulled her into a crushing hug.

"Told ya you'd smash it," he growled in her ear and as he released her, she saw Ignis fold his arms.

"Well that wasn't what we discussed."

Prompto's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "Wait, that was totally impov?"

Caramia grinned apologetically at Ignis. "Yeah, mostly. Sorry Ignis, I got kinda carried away."

"Don't be, it was everything it needed to be and more."

Gladiolus pulled her into his vice-like embrace again, forgetting his strength as he always did when he was feeling particularly exuberant.

"She's a natural. You may even be able to take some time off Iggy."

Ignis pushed his darkned glasses up his nose. "I should think not. The majority may have seemed welcoming to our new monarch but I suspect we will face a great deal of opposition. I'm sure Cara will be grateful for the assistance and besides, keeping yourself and Prompto in check is regrettably still a full-time occupation."

Gladiolus' laughed loudly. "So, what's next on the agenda then, Specs?"

"Well, reconstruction of Insomnia aside, we have a coronation to plan, although it may be wise for the two of you to set a date beforehand. Things must be done properly after all."

Caramia felt the nerves from earlier shoot back through her. "Surely all of that can wait," she blurted, her words tumbling out. "The city must come first and there's still so much to be done..."

Arching an eyebrow, Gladiolus huffed. "Hmm, you getting cold feet or something?"

Outrage flew across Caramia's face. "What? No! No…"

"You could just tie the knot now ya know," Prompto chuckled, nudging her in the side. "You are wearing white after all."

Caramia scowled first at Prompto and then at Gladiolus as a huge grin spread across his face. "Definitely not. And that isn't because I'm having second thoughts! Iris would actually kill me if I denied her the chance to get me ready for my wedding."

Rubbing her shoulder, Gladiolus chuckled. "You've got a point there. And besides, we need time to plan my bachelor party."

Prompto suddenly looked equally excited and nervous while Ignis frowned.

"If my suspicions are correct _that_ won't need much planning."

Caramia shook her head and smiled as she looked between the three men. "Just whatever you do, no roadtrips."

* * *

As it was, six months passed before they had time to even think about a wedding but eventually the day came and as Caramia expected, Iris would not let her move until every inch of her was perfect. She had been telling the truth; her dress did not even compare to the one that she had worn to address the people of Lucis. Creamy lace wove around her chest and arms, the material reaching all the way to her wrists and high up her neck so that the feathery scars that marred her skin just looked like a continuation of the intricate, swirling patterns. A delicate veil was pinned into her dark hair, fixed in place by a crown of flowers, a mixture of the white blossoms that had spilled down the throne room's banisters and of the dainty, deep purple flowers that Gladiolus had placed a single of in her hair back in Caem.

She must have looked glorious for as soon as Gladiolus clocked eyes on her, the hugest smile flew across his face and his voice was gruff with emotion as he said his vows and placed a sparkling ring on her finger, his amber eyes never leaving hers. They had requested a simple ceremony but the citadel's throne room still erupted with cheers as they were pronounced husband and wife and Gladiolus swept her off her feet, crushing his lips against hers as confetti rained down from above.

The reception was held on the citadel's rooftop terrace and once the party was in full swing, a thought popped into Prompto's head as they gathered at the terrace's edge, awaiting what was promised to be a spectacular firework display.

"Hey so, Cara? Now you're hitched and all, doesn't that make you Caramia Lucis Caelum Alessia Amicitia? That's gonna be one hell of a mouthful…"

"Perhaps it's best we just stick to Your Majesty," Ignis commented as he sipped from a tall glass full of sparkling, golden liquid. "You never quite did manage to get it right with Noct."

"I'm still not sure I'm used to that yet," Caramia laughed and she felt a laugh rumble in Gladiolus' chest too. "Me neither. I'd expected to serve the royals, not marry one."

Prompto was struck with another realisation. "Can you still be the King's shield if you technically are the King?"

"As an Amicitia or not, a King should always protect his Queen and husband should always protect his wife," Gladiolus announced proudly and Caramia squeezed the strong arm that was wrapped around her, smiling warmly at Prompto.

"With all that said, strictly speaking we do still need an official Royal Shield. Interested?"

Prompto's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "Wha…me?! Are you serious?"

Caramia couldn't help but chuckle at the delight and disbelief that flew across his face. "Of course, we wouldn't want anyone else, right Gladio?"

"I guess he'll do," Gladiolus replied with a smirk and even Ignis smiled.

"He certainly will if these tales of all the adventures he went on during our time apart are anything to go by. Miss Cindy spoke most highly of you."

Prompto's whole face immediately went bright red and he twisted round to glance at Cindy who for once was out of her usual oil stained attire, wearing a floor length evening dress instead. Prompto had necked an entire glass of champagne the moment he had set eyes on her and twisting back round, he hastily drained what was left in his glass.

He tried to collect himself. "Well, it would be an honour, Cara."

Gladiolus unwove his arms around Caramia and playfully punched Prompto's shoulder, his grin almost predatory as Prompto visibly gulped. "Training starts first thing Monday then." He watched Caramia set her empty glass down. "You wanting another?"

Caramia shook her head; she'd foregone the champagne so far and had just been drinking water. She hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks as the wedding had drawn closer and she had woken up that morning feeling no different. She had continuously tried to urge Gladiolus to believe that she wasn't having second thoughts about their marriage; normal weddings were stressful enough without adding in the fact that she was royalty too. Now she was beginning to relax though, with the pressures of the ceremony behind her, she felt far better than she had in weeks.

"Nahh, I'm feeling alright. I think I'll join everyone else. Can't even remember the last time I had champagne."

Gladiolus bent down to kiss her. "Clearly the excitement of marrying me has just been far too much for you." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "I won't be long."

As Gladiolus strolled off to get them both a drink, Caramia noticed one of the royal doctors rushing up to her, her wrinkled face flushed.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty, but could speak with you for a moment. It's important."

"Yeah, of course…" Caramia replied, walking with the older woman to a more secluded part of the terrace. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes bulged as the doctor explained why she had needed to talk to her so urgently.

"And you're sure?" she demanded.

"Absolutely. I checked it myself, three times."

Sighing shakily, Caramia smiled. "Thank you."

With a bow, the woman hurried off and Caramia walked back to join the others just as Gladiolus was returning with two brimming glasses in his hands, his dark brow pulling into a slight frown as he watched the royal doctor walking away from where Caramia had been.

"What did the Doc want?" he asked and he went to pass Caramia one of the glasses.

Caramia's heart was fluttering in her chest and she felt like she was going to burst into tears as she gazed up at Gladiolus. "I can't drink that."

Gladiolus' frown deepened only for complete, blissful shock to fly across his face as he realised her statement was also the answer to his question.

"Wait…are you…?"

Caramia nodded, a huge smile spreading across her lips and Gladiolus hastily placed both glasses down so he could throw his arms around her. He suddenly seemed beyond forming coherent sentences.

"But the docs…they said that…"

"I know."

Caramia couldn't say much more as Gladiolus pulled her into an ardent kiss, ignoring the whistles and cheers that erupted around them. He reluctantly broke apart as the first of the fireworks soared into the sky, bursting into brightly coloured sparkles and illuminating the city and the crowds who had gathered to watch below. They hurried over to the edge of the terrace to join Prompto and Ignis and watched the elaborate display, completely overcome with the beauty of the moment as they stood entwined in each other's arms.

Prompto sighed deeply, the blue of his eyes reflecting the different hues that exploded before him.

"We really have come so far, haven't we?"

Ignis nodded, feeling a little emotional himself. "We certainly have."

Gladiolus' smile was enormous as the sky seemed to light up the entire city in one, final, spectacular flourish and he tenderly rubbed Caramia's stomach with his thumb, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"And yet, we're just getting started."

* * *

 **And there you have it. A massive thank you to everyone who has stayed with this till the end and for all your comments, your feedback has been awesome to read. A shout out especially to the guests who I couldn't reply to (I'm looking at you Guest1995!). Although this story is finished, I was wondering if you guys would like little one shots etc to fill in the gaps where a lot of time has passed or things have been implied but not described. Let me know your thoughts and if there's any particular scenes you'd like!**

 **For now though, thank you for all the support with this story and I hope you've enjoyed it as much I have :)**


	16. Five Years Later

"It really sounds like she's getting the hang of it," Ignis mused as he listened to the clatter of wood around him. He was sat beside Caramia on a wooden bench in the botanical paradise that formed the garden in the central courtyard of Insomnia's citadel.

Caramia smiled fondly as she watched Gladiolus sparring with their daughter whose long hair spun around her in a curtain of glossy black and amber eyes blazed with fervent determination as she recovered from their latest clash. Catching her breath, she tightened her tiny hand around the hilt of a wooden training sword and leapt at her father once more. Even kneeling, Gladiolus towered over her and although he countered her attack as if it was no more than the gentle breeze blowing onto his weapon, he grinned, gazing down at his daughter in complete adoration and pride.

"Yeah, that's it! You almost had it, try again."

"Perhaps it's time for a break?" Caramia called, noticing how their daughter's scrawny arms were trembling and slick with sweat.

"No!" she protested fiercely, flicking back her raven hair and glaring at Caramia. "Not 'til I beat Daddy."

Gladiolus' grin widened. "You heard her. Alright, Princess. _Focus_. You can do this."

Ignis leant in as the pair began to duel once more. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Oh there's no mistaking she's my daughter," Caramia chuckled in quiet exasperation. "Or Gladio's, for that matter," she added as she watched her parry Gladiolus' attack, only to feign one of her own so Gladiolus moved to defend himself, leaving himself vulnerable and soon with a wooden sword at his neck.

"Gotcha!" she cried in delight and Gladiolus's smile flew back as he proceeded to 'die' in the most ridiculous and overdramatic way possible, grabbing their daughter at the last moment before toppling over onto his back. Laughter and squeals filled the air as Gladiolus buried the tiny girl in his arms, tickling her and planting kisses onto her forehead as she tried to escape.

Caramia watched the pair fondly although there was a hint of sadness in her smile. "None of the boys are gonna mess with her when she's older, that's for sure."

Ignis chuckled as he listened to high pitched giggles mixed with playful pleas to be released from what he presumed was Gladiolus' iron but gentle grip.

"I doubt they would anyway, knowing who her father is."

"Hmm, true. I just wish she didn't want to be a warrior so much," Caramia sighed. "All she ever wants to do is swing that training sword. Perhaps if she had a brother or sister she would play a little more as children should."

"There's still time," Ignis said softly, reaching out and comfortingly patting her hand that was resting in her lap.

Caramia shook her head. "If it was going to happen it would have by now. Besides, I think I put us all through enough the first time. Pretty sure that's what made Gladio start to go grey."

Ignis smiled; Prompto had rather exuberantly teased Gladiolus the day he had found a couple of silver strands within the rich chestnut of his long hair. Gladiolus had just laughed, claiming his were only visible because his hair was darker and that he was always going to go grey first anyway since he had to put with Prompto on a daily basis.

"Perhaps, but you never know. And yes, I'm not an expert on child bearing but from what I've read your pregnancy was particularly atypical."

* * *

Atypical was an understatement.

Once the bliss of their initial shock had faded, Caramia and Gladiolus' joy had turned to apprehension for they knew the months ahead were extremely unlikely to be straight forward. As the doctors had warned that she might struggle to conceive, they also advised that Caramia should take things as easily as she could to give her body and the child within the best chance. Taking things easy however was a pretty impossible task when you were the reigning monarch of a post-apocalyptic kingdom and within a month she'd already been strictly assigned to bedrest, much to her frustration.

The sickness she had experienced before she had found out she was pregnant was nothing compared to the debilitating nausea that seemed to grip her every agonising second of every day, rendering her completely able to carry out her royal duties, or anything at all for that matter. Her inability to eat had caused Gladiolus particular distress; even with her being free of the Starscourge's disease she was still far slighter than she had been when he had first met her and he had to watch helplessly as she grew thinner still, instead of putting on a little weight as she should.

Mercifully her sickness passed and the next few months were far happier. Caramia felt much better, both physically and mentally since she was able to get out and about, contributing to the continuing restoration of Insomnia and beyond. Herself and the three men even travelled to Altissia to see how the rebuilding of the watery city was fairing and to offer their help where they could. As in Lucis, there was still much to be done but Altissia was beginning to resemble the grandeur of its former self once more.

Caramia had smiled as she had entered the royal suite in the Leville to hear Gladiolus humming to himself in the shower, his deep voice reverberating off the tiled walls. A flash of navy caught her eye on the bed and her smile widened as she walked over to see her mother's evening dress lay out across the covers.

After all Ardyn had revealed about her mother, Caramia could have never wanted to see the garment again but instead, she had decided to keep it. As with Ardyn's sword, it was a part of who she was and where she had come from and besides, since the sword had never been hers in the first place, it was all she had of her mother's. She would never know the truth, only the woman herself knew what her intentions had been although Caramia was fiercely adamant that she had never been traitorous in nature but had simply been blinded by love. As proved by Ardyn alone, love could do strange things to people.

 _Including turning one of Lucis' most fearsome warriors into a romantic fool_ , Caramia thought with a chuckle as she stared down at the little note nestled in the silky material of the dress, written in Gladiolus' large, clumsy scrawl.

 _Think it's about time I took you for that dinner._

The dress still fit, just, and Gladiolus raised his eyebrows in approval as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his chiselled skin and dark hair still slightly damp. He strode purposefully over to where Caramia was stood fastening the dress's floaty accessories to her upper arms and fingers and he brushed her hair from her shoulder to place a kiss there. His stubble was rough against her skin and his husky voice rumbled in her ear.

"Hmm. On second thoughts, let's just skip straight to dessert."

Caramia laughed and she placed her hand over Gladiolus' which had come to rest on the soft swell of her stomach.

"No chance. Someone's getting hungry."

It was Gladiolus' turn to chuckle and he stared at her lovingly in the mirror, gently stroking her abdomen.

"About time."

He kissed her neck again, this time his lips lingering a little longer before he reluctantly broke their contact and set about pulling on his Crownsguard uniform.

Shaking her head, Caramia gestured to his choice of formal attire. "Really? Here?"

"It's no secret I look good in it," Gladiolus said, grinning wolfishly. "You can take it off. Later," he added with a wink.

Caramia felt heat erupt under her skin and she turned away from him, forcing herself to focus on finishing getting ready. Resisting Gladiolus' charms had always been difficult but since she had become pregnant it had been almost impossible and she knew Gladiolus was loving it.

What didn't help was that Gladiolus could never seem to keep his hands off her, the bedroom aside. He had always been tactile, refusing to let her walk anywhere without taking her arm or placing a large, warm hand on the small of her back and Caramia understood, craving the contact herself. All that had occurred seemed like a lifetime ago but the fact remained that Gladiolus very nearly could have been walking alone. Still, with the knowledge that she was carrying his child, some primal instinct seemed to have kicked in and he seemed ever more unable to tear himself away from her side. On the occasions that he had to, she would still feel his amber gaze lingering on her from across the room. If she looked up to meet his eyes she would sometimes be met with a dangerous, cheeky grin that was infuriatingly distracting while other days he would stare at her with such reverence that her heart would flutter wildly.

Naturally they argued just as passionately and Gladiolus became increasingly agitated as the weeks crept closer to her due date. The child was large, which was hardly surprising and Caramia soon felt like she had endured almost every textbook ailment she could possibly have suffered from. The doctors urged that these things were normal but Caramia couldn't help but worry that her damaged body was the cause or at the very least was making things worse.

To complicate matters further, there was growing unrest in Insomnia as Ignis had predicted when Caramia had first revealed herself to the public. Hate groups had formed very early on, claiming that she was an imposter from Niflheim determined to continue the feud that had torn Lucis apart once already. They had become more vocal still when they had found out she was pregnant, determined to convince anyone that would listen that despite Noctis purging the world of daemons, the future heir of Lucis was going to be tainted with the same corruption that their mother and grandfather had been. After all, they reasoned, the darkness that had festered inside Ardyn had found its way into Caramia and so what was to say that this child would be any different? It was nonsense of course, Ardyn had infected Caramia deliberately rather than by simply being her father. Thankfully the majority of Insomnia seemed to believe the truth but it didn't stop things turning ugly and increasingly violent every time Caramia left the Citadel.

Coupled with her delicate condition, the stress soon landed Caramia with strict instructions to not venture too far from her bed once more, much to Gladiolus' relief. She had been pushing herself too hard and naturally hadn't listened to a word of his concerns, claiming he was worrying too much and that women had done what she was doing for thousands of years without batting an eyelid. Gladiolus had nearly bitten a hole in his lip trying not to correct her; he was sure no woman in the history of Eos had quite been through what she had but he knew better than to antagonise her. She had been a force to be reckoned with before her blood had become a cocktail of potent and very contradicting hormones. It really was no wonder he'd started to go grey.

* * *

Caramia was pulled from her thoughts as the giggles lessened and an excitable cry burst through the air instead.

"Uncle Prompto is back! Who's that lady with him?"

A huge grin spread across Gladiolus' lips as he caught sight of Prompto trying to sneak past the open archways that lined the central garden, a very familiar face hurrying behind him.

"Oh…that's Cindy, she works at a garage not far from the city," Gladiolus explained, throwing a knowing look at Caramia whose face creased in surprise and she craned her neck to try and get a glimpse of the pair. Prompto stopped abruptly as soon as he realised he'd been spotted and awkwardly raised his hand towards the others while yanking Cindy away before she could come over.

"Tell me, what shade of red is Prompto's face currently?" Ignis asked, his expression entirely deadpan although his voice was coloured with a touch of amusement.

Caramia couldn't help but laugh; Ignis really didn't need his eyes to know exactly what was going on around him. "Put it this way, if he stood in front of the rose bush he'd disappear."

"I thought as much."

Gladiolus bent down, effortlessly sweeping his daughter off the ground on placing her on his shoulders as he stood up.

"Right, come on then trouble. Time to get you cleaned up before I get in your mom's bad books. _Again_."

Caramia rolled her eyes. "Am I really that bad?" She nearly burst out laughing as her daughter proceeded to mirror her reaction exactly.

"He doesn't mean you silly. He's talking about Uncle Iggy."

It was Ignis' turn to be indignant and his head snapped in the direction of Gladiolus' loud guffaws as he strode away, high-fiving the dainty girl atop his shoulders.

"Someone's got to keep you in check!" he called before turning back to face Caramia. "Honestly, the man is almost forty and I swear he's worse than when I knew him in his twenties."

"He's still just a big kid at heart," Caramia agreed, watching her husband fondly. "It's all well and good until some actual parenting needs to be done. Still, he absolutely adores her. I don't mind being the voice of reason if it means Gladio gets to spoil her a little. All I've ever wanted is for my children to know their father's love."

Ignis' hand found hers again.

"She'll never be short of that. Gladio's affection aside, she'll always have mine and Prompto's. As will you, of course."

Caramia squeezed Ignis' hand gratefully. "Thank you," she sighed, gazing around the gardens that were alive with colourful birds and butterflies, fluttering from flower to flower. "Do you think you will ever have children?"

A light frown settled in Ignis' brow.

"I thought about it, a long time ago. But my work has always had to be my priority and I accepted that from the start. Besides, in essence I raised Noct, seeing him grow and guiding him the best I could. He was hopelessly wayward as a teenager, let me tell you."

"I can imagine," Caramia chuckled, thinking back to her exhilarating and rebellious teenage years. They all knew they were going to have their work cut out when the Princess reached her adolescence. "I think Prompto would make a great dad. Let's hope things work out between him and Cindy, if we are to believe that something is finally going on between them. Saying that, there has to be to make Cindy to leave the garage."

"Quite. You should have seen him the day you went into labour. You would have thought he was the one becoming a father, not Gladio."

"Gladio wasn't exactly calm. He's normally got nerves of steel but I've never seen him so anxious. Kept dropping things or forgetting his strength and just outright crushing them. If I hadn't been in rather a lot of pain it would have been quite endearing."

Ignis uncrossed his legs only to switch them over, resting his hands in his lap once more. "Being able to do little more than hold your hand and comfort you wouldn't have sat easy with him. Gladio is a man of action, after all. It was the waiting that nearly finished Prompto off." A smile pulled at the edges of his lips as the memory flashed through his mind. "Patience certainly isn't once of his strengths."

* * *

"Iggy…Iggy? Ignis?!" Prompto's voice echoed through the corridors, his distress building until he burst into the small, private library where Ignis was. He was sat in a leather chair, one hand nursing a cup of Ebony and the other running a finger over a book that was nestled in his lap, feeling the array of raised dots across the page and understanding their meaning as clearly as if he had been reading the words.

Prompto seemed to sag with relief as he caught sight of him and he leant against the doorframe, trying to catch his breath.

"I thought you might be here. Iggy, you gotta come quick…I think it's finally happening!"

Sighing, Ignis placed his hand flat against the textured page of his book and turned his head towards where Prompto was stood.

"If you're referring to the birth of Lucis' next heir then yes, you're correct. It is _happening_."

Prompto suddenly looked confused. "Wait, you already know? I just got woken up with a text from Iris."

"Cara has been in labour since the early hours of this morning," Ignis explained, trying not to let the fact that it was nearly 11am irk him; even with royal duties Prompto still hadn't mastered getting up at what he considered a reasonable hour. "With Gladio away, an untimely call of duty I know he will be cursing himself for, she knocked on my door when her contractions started. We took a gentle walk through the Citadel and gardens for a little while until the exertion became too much for her, although thankfully at that point Gladio returned and so I left her in his care."

Blowing his cheeks out, Prompto ran his fingers through his blonde hair, still messy from sleep. "So, what do we do now then?"

"We wait."

"Can't be much longer to go if it started in the middle of the night though, right?" Prompto asked, collapsing into the chair opposite where Ignis was sat and he began drumming his fingers anxiously on the leather arm as he fidgeted his legs.

Ignis listened to the patter of his movements and permitted himself a weary, inward sigh; he should have known Prompto would be a bag of nerves.

"Only time will tell, I'm afraid. Although I should warn you with new mothers, labour can last quite a while. Sometimes even days."

Prompto's eyes bulged and his fidgeting stopped dead. "Days? Poor Cara… Hey Iggy, how come you know all of this stuff? Not like you've had a baby before."

"Well observed," Ignis commented dryly, returning his attention to his book to emphasise the point he was about to make. "I _read_ , Prompto. It might have seemed a lifetime away even when we were setting out for Noct's wedding but sooner or later Lucis would have needed an heir. It was my duty to prepare Noct for all aspects of what it means to be a monarch."

A laugh burst from Prompto's lips. "I still can't quite imagine any of us being parents. I mean, are we seriously getting that old?"

"I'm afraid we are," Ignis replied and the room fell into silence at the rather sobering thought.

Hours passed and Prompto grew increasingly restless. Ignis regularly told him that he was sure that Caramia was fine although as the afternoon became early evening, even he started to feel a little anxious.

However just as the men were considering going to try and check up on how things were progressing, Iris burst into the room, the smile on her face beyond triumphant.

"It's a girl! I told them it would be…oh she's so _beautiful_."

Ignis smiled warmly and the tension that had been building in his shoulders relaxed. "A Princess…how wonderful."

Prompto leapt to his feet, his nerves instantly becoming excitable energy. "Come on, let's go meet her!"

They hurried to the medial wing of the Citadel where they were ushered to one of the private rooms and they entered to see Caramia propped up in the bed, a new life nestled in her arms. She looked truly exhausted but her face broke into a huge smile as they entered and Gladiolus unravelled his arms from Caramia. He stood up tall, his chest swelling with pride and his cheeks were glistening ever so slightly.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting so long," Caramia chuckled wearily and Ignis shook his head.

"Don't be silly," he chided softly. "All things considered, that was rather quick."

Gladiolus gazed down at Caramia, fierce love and admiration swimming in the amber of his eyes as he tenderly stroked her cheek. "You never fail to amaze me. You're incredible, as is she."

Prompto was staring in complete awe at the baby in Caramia's arms. "I can't believe she's actually here," he choked, stepping forward to get a better look. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Caramia held her daughter out and Prompto tentatively took her into his own arms, extremely aware of Gladiolus' intense stare that was suddenly watching his every move.

"Hey there pretty baby," he cooed, only for his face to drop as her little pink face immediately screwed up and she began to bawl heartily.

Chuckling, Ignis held out his hands. "Here, Prompto. Let me take her."

His awaiting arms quickly took the weight of something warm and gently wriggling and emotion welled up in his chest as he felt tiny hands brushing against his skin. The high-pitched crying soon ceased and Caramia laughed lightly.

"Looks like I'll be knocking on your door when I can't get her to sleep in the middle of the night."

"Happy to be of assistance, as always," Ignis replied sincerely. "Tell me, does she have a name?"

The whole room smiled as Gladiolus proudly told them; it really couldn't have been anything else.

Taking a deep sigh, Ignis returned his attention to the Princess who lay cradled in his arms and he marvelled at how such a tiny life could bring so much joy.

"Welcome to the world, Aurora Noctis Lucis Caelum."

* * *

 **Aurora means 'dawn' in latin :)**


	17. A Pastry and a Prince

Dinner at Ignis' apartment within the Citadel became a weekly and always eagerly awaited occurrence. He'd truly mastered cooking without the need of his vision and if anything it seemed he was even better than before, so much so that he was in the process of designing a menu for the restaurant he hoped to open someday in Insomnia. Caramia, Gladiolus and Prompto were only more than happy to try out whatever his culinary genius could conjure next and now Aurora was old enough, she too was enlisted to sample his dishes. Iris joined them occasionally but as of late she was more than often with her boyfriend, the mere mention of which was enough to plunge Gladiolus into a dark and foul mood. For whatever reason, it was clear he did not approve of the young Crownsguard, claiming he was arrogant and far less charming than he seemed to think he was. Pointing out on one such occasion that his description reminded Caramia of a certain Crownsguard who had interrupted her morning practice and challenged her to a duel just over fifteen years ago, had inevitably, not gone down particularly well.

As the four of them settled themselves round the immaculately set table in Ignis' spacious and tastefully furnished kitchen, tangible anticipation fell over the group as Ignis began to serve his latest creation.

Gladiolus stared curiously at the steaming plate as it was set down before him, his eyes keenly scrutinising what looked like risotto, the perfectly cubed vegetables and meat nestled in with fluffy rice and all smothered in a velvety, shiny sauce. The surface was scattered with a garnish of herbs, their earthy scent mingling with sweet but potent garlic, carried on the swirls of steam that floated upwards.

"What you treating us with tonight then, Iggy?"

Ignis pushed his darkened glasses up his nose as he sat down in the last vacant chair. "Telling you would just clutter the mind with expectation and influence the senses. Just taste without any prejudice. If you would let me, I'd have you eat it blindfolded. You wouldn't believe the difference it makes."

"Should have done that to Noct. Maybe then he would have eaten his greens," Prompto laughed and he picked up his spoon, thrusting a large helping into his mouth.

A smile passed over Ignis' lips as he went to take a sip of white wine, specially selected to complement the meal, of course. "Perhaps you're right."

"Nah," Gladiolus scoffed once he'd swallowed his latest mouthful. "He would have sussed it out. I swear that guy was allergic to anything that was actually good for him." He gestured to the already half empty plate in front of him. "Man Iggy, you've outdone yourself. As usual."

"I aim to please," Ignis replied, a hint of smugness within the rich tone of his accent. "There's plenty more should you want seconds."

It wasn't until Gladiolus had demolished his third enormous helping that he sat back in defeat and Ignis rose to collect the now empty plates before his guests.

"That's definitely one for the menu," Caramia enthused and similar praise came from Prompto and Gladiolus.

"Hmm. That would be excellent news if you all didn't say that about every dish I place in front of you. I never thought I'd say this but I almost miss Noct's fussiness. For all the frustration it caused it would be rather useful now."

"It's not our fault that they're all so good," Prompto chuckled as he reclined in his chair, catching Aurora's eye and sticking out his tongue at her.

Gladiolus nodded, rubbing his stomach. "Exactly. Although I swear you're gonna make me fat if you keep this up."

"Don't blame me for your gluttony," Ignis chided as he deposited the dishes in the sink before turning around and leaning against the counter, folding his arms against his chest. "Now, I don't believe I've heard the Princess' verdict."

Aurora, who had been locked in a fierce battle with Prompto of who could pull the silliest face without being caught, twisted round in her chair and shook her head, suddenly looking rather serious.

"It was alright but you can do better. It definitely wasn't as good as last week's."

The room erupted with laughter and Ignis' lips twitched as they threatened a smile; Aurora was fast becoming his biggest critic.

"Duly noted. Thank you, as always, for your invaluable wisdom."

A large grin spread over Aurora's face. "You're welcome. So where's my dessert?"

"Aurora..." Caramia scolded; for all her daughter's talents, manners were still a working progress. "How many times have we been through this? It's rude to just presume like that."

Ignis chuckled fondly. "Ah, Cara, I do believe the fault is all mine in this instance. Once I learnt that Aurora had a sweet tooth I enlisted her as the chief taste-tester for the dessert menu. A gruelling and arduous task but she endures it without so much as a single complaint."

Shrugging her shoulders, Aurora threw a smug glance at Caramia.

"I'm good like that." Her eyes snatched back to Ignis as he opened the fridge. "Can I come and help, Uncle Iggy?"

"Of course, although perhaps this time can we try and get the food to the table _before_ we start eating it?"

Caramia rolled her eyes in despair at Gladiolus as he rose from his seat with a laugh and Aurora bounded off to stand beside Ignis, her eyes widening as he brought out a plate of dainty pastries and cakes.

"Anyone want a beer?" Gladiolus asked as he strolled over to the fridge and he was met with mumbled approval from the table behind him. Standing next to Aurora, he looked down at the array of desserts that Ignis had baked and popped one in his mouth whole, placing a finger to his lips and throwing a wink at Aurora as she glared playfully at him.

"Bottom shelf," Ignis called as he placed a perfect scoop of ice cream in the centre of an empty plate while Aurora intensely deliberated the selection before her, only to take one of each and scramble back to her seat. Gladiolus settled himself back down and handed a chilled bottle each to Caramia and Prompto and Ignis sighed in a mixture of amusement and exasperation, rearranging the remaining desserts and placing the plate back in the fridge.

"You do realise I know how many were on here, Gladio."

Taking a swig of his beer, Gladiolus shrugged. "No idea what you're talking about, Iggy."

"You are terrible," Caramina chuckled; it was no wonder Aurora could never seem to stay out of trouble when her father was just as hopelessly wayward.

Gladiolus smirked roguishly. "I know."

"So how have I fared today, then?" Ignis asked Aurora as he joined the others back at the table. "There's a few new recipes in with your favourites."

"This one's amazing!" Aurora exclaimed with her mouth full, quickly swallowing so she could take another bite.

Prompto gazed at the dessert in her hand, a pastry shell filled with a layer of jam and moist sponge, all topped with icing. "That one was Noct's favourite, although he never did tell us what it was called."

Ignis nodded knowingly. "I wondered if you would like that one. It was a dessert he had during his time in Tenebrae when he was a child."

Something blossomed in Aurora's eyes and she swallowed hard, gazing thoughtfully at the half-eaten pastry. "Oh, so this is what he was talking about! He said you never managed to get it quite right, no matter how many times you tried." She took another bite, entirely oblivious to the confused looks that were being exchanged round the table. "Tastes pretty good to me."

Caramia tore her eyes away from the frown that was deepening on Gladiolus' face and turned to her daughter. "Sweetheart, you've never met Noctis," she corrected gently.

Aurora shook her head swiftly, undeterred. "Not here, silly. I see him sometimes when I go to sleep. Said you should come visit too actually."

A stunned silence swept over the table and Caramia stared at Aurora incredulously. Her daughter had a wonderfully vivid imagination, as children should and it wasn't unusual for her to have conversations and play with make-believe friends, battling against invisible foes in distant, fantasy worlds. Speaking to Noctis was something else entirely though, especially since she was pretty sure no one had mentioned the infamous dessert from Tenebrae around her before.

"You see him in your dreams?" Ignis asked slowly and Aurora nodded before picking up her spoon and diving into her ice cream.

"Yeah. Although I know it's not just a dream. It's real. And sometimes his children come too and we play together."

Prompto laughed, the noise a little uneasy as he stared at the intense expressions on the faces around him. "Since when did Noct have kids?"

"They're kinda the same age as me. A boy and a girl although I always forget the boy's name. The girl's called Cara though, after you mommy."

"Is that so?" Caramia said softly in an attempt to placate her daughter, ignoring the affect her words were having on her. "Perhaps all these dreams are because you've been eating too much before bed. Shall we save the rest of these cakes until tomorrow?"

Aurora looked about to protest but then she was caught by a huge yawn and she rubbed her eyes. "Fine. I know you don't believe me about Uncle Noct but that's ok. You will when you see him for yourself."

Rising out of her chair, Caramia smiled warmly at Aurora, picking up the plate in front of her. "I'm sure I will sweetheart. I think someone's getting tired though. Iggy, you got something I can put the rest of these cakes in?"

"Certainly." Ignis followed her to the far counter, opening a cupboard and handing Caramia a small, plastic container which she began to place the leftover desserts into. As much as she was trying to tell herself it was ridiculous, Caramia couldn't shake off the strange feeling that had come over her, and everyone else it seemed. Aurora was a highly perceptive child for her age and would usually become agitated and distressed if she knew she wasn't being taken seriously. She was being oddly calm however, almost as if she was so assured of her claims that she didn't need to force the others into believing her. As she had said, Caramia would apparently see for herself.

"Do you think it's possible?" she asked in a low whisper, glancing over her shoulder to see Prompto chatting with Aurora who was growing sleepier by the minute. Gladiolus appeared to be frozen in place, a deep frown set in his brow and pity clawed at her heart. They had all taken the loss of Noctis hard but even after all the time that had passed it still seemed to weigh heavy on him. Ignis' deep sigh pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know. You would think not but I haven't made those little desserts since before we left Insomnia to escort Noct to Altissia for the wedding. I certainly haven't mentioned them recently and neither to my knowledge has anyone else. How she could possibly have known about Noct's dissatisfaction with my attempts at recreating the recipe is beyond me."

"One of us must have mentioned it and just forgotten," Caramia replied almost dismissively, chiding herself for even considering the prospect and refusing to fuel any hope that they may be able to talk to Noctis.

He was dead and that was that.

Ignis insisted he would sort the mess in the kitchen so Gladiolus and Caramia could put Aurora to bed who had ended up nestled against her mother's neck, her eyes growing extremely heavy. They walked through the Citadel's marble corridors in silence, bidding Prompto goodnight as they passed his quarters and continuing on to the royal chambers. Once they reached the door to Aurora's bedroom, Gladiolus bent down and kissed her forehead, his soft "goodnight Princess" met with a mumbled and barely coherent "night" from Aurora. Caramia looked up to see Gladiolus' frown had not relaxed and she knew before he even opened his mouth what he was about to say next.

"Mind if I go and train for a bit? I won't stay late."

Caramia smiled in a mixture of fondness and concern. Whenever something was troubling Gladiolus he would always find solace in the training rooms in the lower levels of the Citadel, saying that the act of lifting weights or swinging his greatsword around for a while helped him think. She knew better than to press him on whatever was wrong; he needed to the time to clear his head and then he would no doubt climb into bed beside her, pull her close and they would talk into the small hours of the night. Besides, it was obvious what was playing on his mind. Aurora's rather blasé and completely unexpected claim of having met Noctis had undoubtedly thrown them all.

"Not at all darling. Wake me if I'm asleep when you get back."

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit." Gladiolus smiled and gently kissed her before striding off towards the elevator.

It took a little effort to coax Aurora into her pyjamas and to brush her teeth and hair but soon enough Caramia was tucking her into bed, sweeping a few stray raven locks off her face as she yawned. Getting up to turn the main lights off, Caramia flicked the switch on the plug on the far wall and Aurora's nightlight flickered to life, the little chocobo filling the room with a soft glow. She was about to kiss Aurora goodnight and leave when the Princess' eyes fluttered open, their warm honey bleary with sleep.

"Mommy, can you stay for a little bit?"

"Is something the matter?" Caramia asked and Aurora sighed deeply.

"You and daddy seem sad. Is it because I've seen Uncle Noct?"

"Oh sweetheart…" Caramia climbed onto the bed, pulling Aurora close to her chest and wrapping her arms around her.

"Do you miss him? He says he misses you, very much."

Caramia began stroking her hair, knowing Aurora would fall asleep very quickly with the gentle, soothing motions. "We miss him more than I can tell you but you haven't made us sad, don't you worry. Now, just think nice thoughts and go to sleep."

They lay like that for a little while and as Aurora's breathing deepened, Caramia felt her own eyes growing heavy as weariness washed over her. She found herself drifting and just as sleep was about to claim her, she thought she heard Aurora's voice floating through the haze.

"Come with me mommy. Let's go see Uncle Noct."

The next thing Caramia was aware of was something cool tickling her face and the tiniest whisper of a breeze brushing against her skin. She frowned; it was unlike the Citadel to get particularly draughty and she was sure she had closed all the windows in Aurora's bedroom. As she opened her eyes, however, she realised with a jolt that she was far, far from the Citadel.

Pushing herself to her knees, Caramia looked around in confusion at the field of delicate blue flowers she found herself in. She was dreaming, she had to be but something was different from any other dreams she'd had before. Everything was so vivid and she felt in complete control of every action, every tiny movement unlike the usual sensation of being a powerless spectator watching the dream unfold. She was pulled from her thoughts suddenly as Aurora called out to her excitedly.

"This way!" she chimed, bounding off through the flowers and Caramia leapt to her feet, her motherly instinct kicking in. Dream or not, she didn't want Aurora running off and getting lost; that already happened far too frequently in the waking world.

Her breath was knocked from her chest though as she stood up straight and another figure came into view, his face heart-wrenchingly familiar.

"Noctis?" she gasped.

A warm smile spread across his face, the azure of his eyes still piercing amidst the sea of blue flowers.

"Cara. I was beginning to think you'd never come."

* * *

 **Big thanks to rissyrisso for the idea for this chapter (and subsequently the next few chapters too!)**


	18. The Crystal's Gift

She was dreaming. She had to be.

And yet, somehow, she knew she wasn't.

"Is it really you?" she finally managed to ask, her heart aching as five years of grief, both her own and the anguish she had witnessed from the others, came crashing down upon her. Racing towards Noctis, Caramia went to throw her arms around him only for them to pass right through his body as if he was merely an apparition.

"Yes…and no," he said gently, watching as sorrow contorted Caramia's face and she stepped backwards, glancing around anxiously.

"Noctis, where are we?"

Noctis just shrugged. "You'd think with all the time I've spent here I would know. I guess it's a place where our realities overlap somehow."

Caramia suddenly noticed the strangeness of his words. "What do you mean 'realities'? And 'yes and no'? How can you be you but not be as well? I don't understand."

A sad smile passed over Noctis' lips. "It takes some getting used to, I was just as confused the first time I came here too. The way I understand it is this. From the moment we are born, there are an infinite number of ways our lives can play out, some differing by perhaps one seemingly insignificant decision while others diverge so drastically it's hard to imagine they were the same life to begin with. You and I are each from one of these realities."

Caramia still felt immensely confused. "So you're not dead? Not in _your_ reality, anyway?"

"Exactly."

Before she could ask how he managed to survive, Caramia heard the giggles of children and she turned to see Aurora running through the sea of flowers, playing happily with two other children, a boy with jet black hair and a girl whose almost white blonde hair fanned out behind her as she ran.

It was obvious who they were and yet Caramia couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are they…yours? And wait… _Lunafreya's_?"

Fondness swan in the azure of Noctis' eyes as he gazed at his children.

"They certainly are. Some days I still can't quite believe I'm a dad, to twins as well." He pointed to the dark-haired boy. "That's Laus. Laus Regis really but it's a bit of a mouthful so we only use it for formal things." His fingered moved to the dainty blonde girl. "And that little beauty is Cara, named after you of course."

"Oh Noctis," Caramia gasped, overcome with emotion once more. "I'm so glad Luna survived as well. We've always wished you two could be together."

"Did she not survive with you, then?"

Caramia swallowed hard as she stared at the pain that was now creeping over Noctis' face.

"No. Ardyn stabbed her when she trying to convince Leviathan to form a covenant with you and she was swept away by the waves. We never found the body, Noctis. I'm so sorry."

Noctis closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I forget how lucky I am sometimes. My Luna was stabbed by Ardyn too but the wound luckily wasn't ultimately fatal and I got to her in time. She stayed in Altissia for a while, recovering both from her injury and the strain conversing with the Astrals had put on her body, but I didn't see her again until the dawn came."

He smiled and his eyes flew open although they were unfocused, seeing not what was in front of him but a memory.

"As I climbed the final steps up to the Citadel, I heard a voice call my name, one I had longed to hear for so long. I turned to see her stood amongst the rubble at the bottom of the stairs looking more beautiful than I could ever had imagined possible, a glorious beacon of hope in the middle of so much destruction. I warped down the steps and of all the things for her to do as I approached, she _knelt_. If anything, I should have been the one kneeling before her."

He seemed to gather his thoughts once more. "Come, let's walk and I'll explain the rest."

Caramia took a step forward but looked behind her in concern. "But the children…"

"Nothing can hurt them here. They'll be fine, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Caramia nodded before coming to walk beside Noctis as they strolled through the endless field of flowers.

They walked in a contemplative silence for a while before Noctis spoke.

"There's something I should tell you before you get your hopes up too much. We can only see these other possibilities through the direct power of the Crystal."

Caramia felt her heart drop. "So Gladio and the others…?"

"No," Noctis said firmly. "They can't come here. I wish they could, you've no idea how much they miss you."

The exact same thought had been passing through Caramia's mind and she stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean? I'm not dead…"

Noctis stared at her intensely for a moment, his face lined with grief.

"The only realities we can communicate with are those where we, ourselves, do not exist anymore. Or never existed to begin with, hence why the children have been able to meet."

Caramia's heart thumped uneasily in her chest. "So…in your world…I died? Wait, is that why you named your daughter after me?"

"Yes, Cara," Noctis sighed solemnly. "You saved me, you saved us all."

"But how?" Caramia demanded incredulously. "Weren't you the Chosen King? Was it not your destiny to die?"

"It was. But the night before we faced Ardyn in the Citadel, I think you took the ring from me when we were all asleep and you spoke to the Lucii. It had to be then, there was no other time for you to do it.

"After Ardyn was defeated, I made the long walk up to the throne room and as I sat where my father had, where I thought I was to meet my death, I finally realised the ring was no longer on my finger. Before I even had chance to think, light erupted from below and I ran to the hole in the wall to see you, crying out in agony as King after King impaled you with their weapons. Gladio was desperately trying to keep the daemons at bay while shouting something at you as you eventually fell to your knees.

"I warped down there but it was too late. My father lined up his sword with your heart and I swear he looked to me for a second, begging my forgiveness before he dealt the final blow and you collapsed onto the ground.

"We knelt beside you, Gladio taking your hand and demanding to know why the Lucii had changed their mind on whose life they were to take. I'll never forget your last words as you turned to look at me.

"' _I was never going to see the dawn. But now you can, Noctis. All I ask is that you enjoy it, for the both of us._ '

"And with that you closed your eyes and faded away until Gladio's hands were empty and we were staring at nothing more than the wet concrete where you had lay."

Noctis suddenly stopped walked and looked at Caramia, his eyes glassy.

"I know I can never tell my Cara this but I can tell you and that makes me feel a little better. I _did_ see the dawn and after spending ten years thinking I would never survive that night, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Of course, soon followed the blinding grief as we looked upon all that we had lost but I was strangely grateful for the mere fact that I was alive to feel such sorrow."

Caramia felt like her heart was going to break all over again.

"I never thought to do that," she whispered, suddenly distraught. "I could have stopped you dying and yet I was so focused on the fact that I was dying myself that it never crossed my mind…"

Instinctively Noctis reached out to touch her shoulder to comfort her but his hand hovered in the air for a moment before he sighed and lowered it.

"Don't you dare beat yourself up, Cara. The situations may seem similar but they were entirely different. For one, although Luna wasn't strong enough to cure my Cara's infection, she was alive meaning the future that we had planned was still a possibility. I'm sure if that had been the case with you, you would have considered it too." He paused, frowning at the distress that was still on Caramia's face. "Tell me, how did you survive the Scourge in the end? Judging by your scars, I presume you were infected, as was my Cara."

Caramia ran her fingers over the silvery scars on her left cheek. "It was Ardyn. He removed it just before the darkness was to consume me, seconds before he was dragged beyond. I was as if he had a moment of clarity as death finally washed over him." A thought suddenly struck her. "So Gladio…has he?"

"I don't think he'll ever truly get over the loss of you, Cara. He's great with the kids and I swear he'd make an amazing dad but it's like he can't quite bring himself to move on."

"Oh Gladio…" Caramia sighed fervently. "You tell him, from me, that he must. I can't bear to think about him being unhappy."

Noctis chuckled and Caramia looked to him in slight confusion.

"You're not the first Cara I've spoken to to say that. Every time I relay the message though he says the same thing: ' _I can't, Noct, even if every Cara you meet shouts at my sorry ass. There will be a Cara out there who's lost me and I bet you she's a stubborn as I am. For her alone, I won't._ '."

Caramia closed her eyes, willing away the tears that were threatening there.

"Do you think there's a reality where we all survived?"

Noctis nodded slowly. "I like to think so but even if it does, we'll never be able to see it. With practice, I've been able to actually see the different realities, not just the places in between. I did find one where none of us survived. You never left Insomnia to begin with and I gave myself to the Lucii as was always intended while the others took their last stand outside the Citadel against the hordes of daemons. The dawn still came though, even if we weren't there to see it."

"I hope, one way or another, the dawn always came."

"Me too."

Wiping away the tears that had inevitably escaped, Caramia looked to Noctis who looked equally emotional.

"There's so many things I want to ask you Noctis and I'm sure the others will have countless things they want me to say to you. Can we meet here again, once I've had chance to tell them I can talk to you?"

Something else added to the sorrow that was swimming in Noctis' eyes.

"Cara, there is one more thing you should know and I do not say this lightly. I met one Cara recently who, like yourself, had survived the Starscourge. She was beginning to grow weak however and it seemed each time she came to visit me she got worse. The last time I ever saw her she came with a solemn but fierce message.

"It was presumed that the Crystal was self-sustaining, since each royal was able to pull seemingly unlimited amounts of power from its heart. She explained, however, that since the Crystal had fulfilled its purpose and purged their star of its curse, it now was dying. Her own ability and others' to summon weapons began to wane and at same time, so did her strength. She knew that despite having been saved herself from the Scourge, it had left lasting damage in her body. The only reason she claimed she had survived so long was because the Crystal was giving her the help she needed and once the Crystal died, so would she. The fact that she never came back after that makes me think her theories were correct.

"I don't know if the same will be for you, Cara but it's something to think about. We all miss you more than I can say and it makes me so happy to be able to talk to you. If your Crystal is to die though, don't waste what life you have left coming to visit someone you never knew. Spend it with those you do and know we'll be thinking about you all the same."

Searing emotion burned its way through Caramia's veins, her brain and heart unable to process all Noctis had told her straight away. She began to feel weak and light-headed and she stared down at her arm, horror suddenly choking in her throat. Her body was slowly fading and she could almost see the flowers below through her arm.

"What's happening?!" she gasped and Noctis nodded knowingly.

"You're waking up, Cara."

Panic lanced through Caramia. "No! No…not yet. There's still so much I want to say!"

A sad smile pulled at Noctis' lips again.

"Me too Cara but there's nothing we can do except be thankful we had this chance at all. Aurora and my children can come here without a second thought but for us adults it's so much harder." He bent down and picked a flower at his feet, straightening up and holding it out towards Caramia. "Here. So you'll know this wasn't just a dream."

Caramia reached out her fading hand hesitantly, expecting to just pass through the flower but its stem felt solid as she took it into her grip and she held onto it like a life-line as her vision began to falter.

"Noctis…I…thank you. For everything."

He bent his head slightly.

"And you. Give the others my love, and take care of yourself. I'll be here, should you ever find your way back. Remember what I said though and most importantly heed your own words. Enjoy the dawn for the both of us, Cara."

Caramia was suddenly aware of something warm and solid beneath her, the air still once more. Her eyes flew open to see Aurora's dimly lit bedroom, the Princess herself slumbering peacefully beside her, no doubt still playing happily with Noctis' children. If there was any doubt in her mind about what had just happened it immediately vanished as she stared at the blue flower still clutched tightly in her hand.

Being careful not to wake Aurora, Caramia hurried from her bedroom and down towards the ground floor of the Citadel. She needed fresh air and she practically ran to the garden of the inner courtyard, collapsing onto one of its benches and immediately burying her face in her hands, crushing the flower against her cheek. Everything she had just witnessed came crashing down upon her and she burst into tears, sobs wracking her chest until it hurt. She didn't know how long she sat there for but a voice eventually ripped through the quiet of the night.

"Cara? Oh gods Cara are you alright? What's wrong?!"

Large hands gently pulled her own from her face and Gladiolus came into view, his face creased with concern. Caramia was beyond words and so she just buried herself against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, the solidity of his muscles and his scent mixed with the saltiness of the sweat from his workout possibly the most comforting thing she'd ever known. They stayed like that for some time, Gladiolus slowly stroking her hair until her sobs finally calmed.

"Cara," he asked softly, "what's happened?"

Caramia pulled her head back slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"I saw him. I saw Noctis."

Shock flashed across Gladiolus' face; her own expression must have been enough to convince him that she was telling the truth. "Did you speak with him?"

Nodding, Caramia showed him the flower she still held. "He gave me this, to prove that it really did happen. And I swear to you, it really did."

It was Gladiolus' turn to be flooded with emotion.

"I never thought we'd hear from him again…let's get upstairs and then you tell me everything, ok?"

Gladiolus rose to his feet from his knelt position and held out his hand to help Caramia to hers before they started making their way out of the garden.

As they walked, Caramia silently came to a decision. She would tell him almost but not quite everything. Noctis had said he couldn't be sure what had happened to the Crystal in the one reality he had seen would happen to theirs and she wasn't about to burden Gladiolus or the others with the possibility unless it was absolutely necessary.

The only thing she could do was pray that it wouldn't be.


	19. Stories and Sabotage

Gladiolus strolled towards the royal chambers, stretching out his sculpted muscles that were warm and sore after the intense workout he had just finished down in the training rooms. Given his duties as the King and as a father, he didn't have anywhere near as much time as he used to for maintaining his fitness, after all one of his expectations as the Prince's Shield had been to be as strong and fit as he physically could be. Determined not to let that go especially as he was getting older, not that he liked to admit that fact, he had taken to going to the gym in the late evening after Aurora had gone to bed. He didn't go every night; he didn't like to leave Caramia to fall asleep on her own too often as usually she would be fast asleep by the time he got back, book in hand after she had tried in vain to wait up for him. Gladiolus expected this evening would be no different and the thought of climbing into the bed next to her and pulling her close spurred his weary muscles on.

He frowned as he heard the patter of hurried footsteps along the dimly lit marble corridor stretching out before him. It was fairly late, nearly eleven by his reckoning. Definitely too late for a certain someone to be awake and more importantly, out of bed. Rounding the corner, his suspicions increased as he saw the door to Aurora's bedroom ajar and were confirmed by her empty bed, the florally patterned covers flung to one side.

Usually if their daughter was up to mischief, be it day or night, she would do a far better job of at least attempting to hide it. Clearly whatever had got her out of bed must have been urgent and as Gladiolus spied a mountain of paper and books buried in with her duvet and spilling onto the floor, he began to realise what the reason for her absence may be.

Ignis had taken it upon himself to supplement Noctis' education and had insisted on doing the same with Aurora, although starting at a much younger age. Having seen the stresses that Noctis had got himself into the night before one of Ignis' 'tests', given that he had been so calm and indifferent about almost everything that had occurred around him, Gladiolus guessed that Aurora was subject to a similar torture in the morning. He had tried to dissuade Ignis from pushing her too hard, after all she was still only seven, but the man had insisted, claiming learning was easiest as children.

Caramia had been no help on the matter since she was eager for Aurora to do something other than swing a sword around in the training rooms. Given both Caramia's and Gladiolus' prowess as fighters, it had seemed inevitable that any child of theirs would share the same qualities and although Gladiolus revelled in it, feeling like his heart would burst with pride every time he saw her excel, he did agree somewhat with Caramia. The thought of Aurora charging into battle twisted his stomach sickeningly and although peace had finally settled over Lucis, they all knew unrest still bubbled under the surface. Aurora was to inherit a great responsibility one day and it was their duty to prepare her for it.

Aurora wasn't exactly enamoured by the arrangement either and was quite a rebellious student, as Noctis had been. Gladiolus guessed the explosion of paper on her bed was last minute, panicked revision and he was almost completely certain he knew where she was heading.

Sure enough, as he peered around the corner to look onto the corridor where Ignis' office was, he caught sight of Aurora tentatively trying the handle of the door, only to rattle it with increasing frustration until her shoulders sagged in defeat and she sank to the floor, leaning her back up against the dark wood and burying her face in her hands. She was so caught up in her despair that she didn't hear Gladiolus approaching.

"You're supposed to be in bed."

Auroras head snapped up as she heard the rich, deep tones of her father's voice, laced with what thankfully seemed like amusement. It wasn't like him to get angry with her but when he did, she knew about it.

She caught sight of Gladiolus leant against the wall beside her, his tattooed arms folded over his broad chest and although he was trying to look stern, a grin threatened at his lips.

"I know I am but don't be mad…it's just Uncle Iggy is gonna make me take this awful test in the morning. I've tried daddy, I really have but I can't remember anything." Her bottom lip trembled and her large, wide amber eyes fluttered up to Gladiolus', filling with tears.

Gladiolus had to use all of his restraint to maintain his stern expression. He'd fallen for this trick more times than he could count, any thought of his precious daughter in distress enough to banish whatever anger he had with her. Now though he was beginning to wise up to it and he could tell when she was genuinely upset or just trying to get out of trouble.

He raised an eyebrow, pretending to mull over her words. "If that's the case, then why are you out of bed instead of studying? Judging by the state of your room all of your notes are there."

Fleeting panic flew across Aurora's face as she scrambled for a convincing reason for trying to break into Ignis' office.

"I…umm…left a book in here. A really important book that…."

"Rora," Gladiolus challenged, the smile now on his face completely contradicting his tone of voice. It didn't matter though; Aurora knew she'd been rumbled.

" _Fine_ ," she sighed hotly, folding her little arms over her chest and glaring at the floor, looking so like her mother that Gladiolus feared he was going to bite a hole in the side of his mouth trying not to laugh. "Uncle Iggy always leaves the test on my desk the night before. I wanted to look at the questions but now I can't because he's locked the door and I'm gonna fail and he's gonna know I forgot to study like I always do and…and…"

"Hey…hey Princess, slow down." Gladiolus's heart wavered slightly as she looked genuinely about to cry and he unfolded his arms, crouching down beside Aurora and gently tilting her chin up so she was looking at him. "Now I might be able to help you out, so long as you promise to start studying sooner next time."

Aurora's whole face lit up. "Really?! Of course I will daddy. I promise."

A smirk passed over Gladiolus' lips; they both knew that was most likely a lie but he couldn't blame her too much. He'd never been one for school and he imagined Ignis' lessons weren't the most thrilling way for a little girl to spend her days.

"Hmm, I'll believe that when I see it." He rose to his feet and took Aurora's hand, gently pulling her upright too.

A frown passed over her face. "So what are we gonna do? The door's locked."

"That's only a problem if you don't have the key." Flashing her a grin, Gladiolus reached into his back pocket. "Being the King is pretty handy sometimes." He pressed the keycard against the small panel to the right of the door which beeped and a mechanical clunk sounded as the lock moved. Pushing open the door, he gestured for Aurora to enter. "After you, trouble."

Aurora threw her arms around Gladiolus, having to stand on her tiptoes to reach his waist.

"Thank you, daddy!" she exclaimed before bounding into the room and running straight to the desk that sat in the centre of the study, facing the only other one in the room that presumably belonged to Ignis. It was a room of rich, dark wood, the walls lined with bookshelves except for one which housed a huge window instead, revealing Insomnia in all its night-time glory.

Gladiolus walked round to stand behind his daughter. As she had predicted, a piece of paper lay on the desk which she hastily turned over and he frowned as he began to read a typed paragraph of information and the related questions below. From what he could gather, Ignis was testing her knowledge and understanding of royal history, in particular of the 'rogue Queen' from whom Noctis had gained a shuriken as part of the royal armiger. Judging by her name, Gladiolus expected the details of her past to be far more thrilling than what the words before him were suggesting. Either the reasons for her disappearance from the public eye had been all down to politics or Ignis had just omitted the exciting parts to focus on the 'lessons' that Aurora could learn from her ancestor.

Even at his age, he found it immensely dull and Gladiolus couldn't help but laugh.

"No wonder you didn't want to study. Are all your tests like this?"

Aurora nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Uncle Iggy says I need to learn from the mistakes the old Kings and Queens made so I don't make the same mistakes when I'm older." Her shoulders slumped as she let out a big sigh. "I just wish it didn't have to be so _boring_."

"Whadya say we make it a bit more fun, then?"

Aurora looked up to see a large grin on Gladiolus' face, mischief glinting in the amber of his eyes. It was a look they both knew well and Aurora immediately mirrored it.

"You're gonna get in trouble with mommy," she teased and Gladiolus' chest rumbled with a laugh.

"Rora, I've been in trouble with your mom since the day we met."

"Is that the day she beat you in a fight?" Aurora asked, her grin growing as Gladiolus rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much. Should have known she would tell you that. Seems she'll never let me live it down."

"Well it is pretty funny," Aurora laughed, smothering her mouth with her hands as Gladiolus glared at her. "What? It is!"

Folding his arms, Gladiolus narrowed his eyes playfully. "I thought you wanted my help." He began to walk towards the door. "Perhaps I'll just go and pay Iggy a visit, tell him I heard some suspicious noises coming from inside his office…"

Aurora leapt from her chair in a fit of giggles, grabbing onto Gladiolus' forearm and yanking with all her might.

"No...come on daddy! You gotta help me with the test...Anyway, we've not played a trick on Uncle Iggy for _ages_."

Gladiolus lifted up his left arm which Aurora was clinging tightly to, hovering her effortlessly in the air so he could look into her eyes.

"Hmm, you make a good point, Princess."

Satisfied that Gladiolus wasn't going to leave, Aurora smiled smugly before letting go of his arm and touching down lightly onto the ground. Gladiolus settled himself in the chair behind Aurora's desk, pulling her onto his lap and flipping the piece of paper over so the blank side was face up. He grabbed the pen that was lay across the top of the desk and clicked the tip into place.

"Right. Now in order to fully understand the questions that Iggy has set you, I think you need to learn what happened to this lady before she was Queen. It's a very exciting story."

Aurora's eyes grew wider with intrigue. "Why? What happened?" she demanded.

"Well…" Gladiolus cleared his throat dramatically as he positioned the pen at the top of the page and began to write as he spoke. "There once lived a Princess of Lucis. She was very beautiful and…"

He broke off, looking expectantly at Aurora, his pen poised to write the next words she spoke.

"Brave," Aurora said decisively after a moment's consideration. "Oh! And kind."

A warm smile spread over Gladiolus' lips as he looked at his daughter, pride swelling in his chest. "She was beautiful, brave and kind," he said as he dutifully transcribed the words. "She'd been travelling for a long time, fighting all kinds of monsters and protecting her people from them. With her was a very handsome man, some might say the most handsome in all the land…"

Aurora rolled her eyes and glared knowingly at her father.

"Is this story about the old queen or you, daddy?"

Gladiolus chuckled. "Alright, you got me. But I promise you, you'll love this story. It's one of my favourites."

"What's it about?" Aurora asked curiously and Gladiolus smirked.

"The time your mom got herself stuck somewhere really ridiculous. I was gonna keep it quiet but since she's told you an embarrassing story about me, I think it's only fair I tell you one about her."

Aurora's face entirely lit up and she opened her mouth to speak when someone began knocking at the door. There was a pause followed by more knocking and then a voice that sounded like Prompto's calling through the thick wood.

"Iggy? You in there?"

Gladiolus placed his finger to his lips as he turned his gaze from the door to Aurora whose amber eyes were wide as they waited anxiously for Prompto to leave. Now he thought about it, sitting in Ignis' office was just asking for trouble. The advisor would often work late and just because he wasn't in his office now didn't rule out the chance of him arriving at any moment. As soon as it seemed like Prompto had given up and left, Gladiolus lifted Aurora off his knee and placed her on the ground before standing up himself.

"I think we better leave before we're caught," he sighed and Aurora nodded in agreement, her face suddenly dropping as she looked to the paper on her desk.

"But what about my test?"

Striding over to the door, Gladiolus opened it just enough to check to see if anyone was outside and with the coast clear, he gestured to Aurora to move.

"Leave that to me. We should get you back in bed though."

They hurried along the dimly lit corridors and once they were safely back in Aurora's bedroom, the explosion of paper neatly tidied away once more, Aurora scrambled back under her covers and Gladiolus settled himself next to her, pulling her close.

"So you and mom were fighting monsters?" Aurora pressed once they were comfy. "Was this during the time when the sun didn't rise?"

"It was. It was some time after she'd found out she was a Princess, because you know she didn't know straight away like you did, right?"

"Of course I do," Aurora replied impatiently, eager for Gladiolus to continue.

"Right, well, you'll know as well that being a Princess of Lucis, she could call upon the Crystal's power. She could summon her weapons without a second thought but what she really wanted to was be able to warp-strike, like Noct could."

Aurora's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Warp-strike?" she asked slowly.

Gladiolus paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain it.

"He would throw his weapon and just kinda fly after it. Like, even if it was really high up or far away. You'd just see him disappear in a flash of light and next thing you know he'd be dangling from a rock way above our heads."

"That's so cool…" Aurora gasped and Gladiolus chuckled.

"Exactly why your mom wanted to be able to do it. That and the fact it's super useful in battle. Problem was, she was really bad at it. Actually no, not just bad. She was absolutely dreadful."

"Really?" Aurora giggled, amusement and intrigue dancing in the amber of her eyes.

"Yup. The first time she ever tried it she literally warped two steps in front of where she had started before she tripped and fell face first into a pile of mud."

"It was onto my back actually. If you're gonna tell the story at least get it right, Gladio."

Gladiolus and Aurora both whipped their heads to the side to see Caramia leant against the doorframe, her arms folded and eyebrows raised sternly although a smile was threatening at her lips.

"Dare I ask why you're even telling it to our daughter at this hour?" she added and Gladiolus caught Aurora's eye, silent understanding passing between them.

"I checked in on her on my way back from the training rooms to find that she was awake," he explained and Aurora nodded solemnly.

"I had a nightmare and daddy said he'd tell me a story to make me feel better."

Caramia's eyes narrowed as she considered their explanation but eventually her smile grew.

"Well you may as well finish it now that you've started."

Gladiolus grinned. "If you insist." He turned back to Aurora. "Now you see, the mud was the actually the least of your mom's problems…"

Caramia smiled fully and closed her eyes, letting Gladiolus' words transport her back, conjuring a memory that felt like it was from another lifetime.

* * *

"Let's face it, this is hopeless. I give up," Caramia huffed as she picked herself up once again from the ground after attempting to warp and ending up face down in the soil. Instead of standing she sat upright, crossing her arms dejectedly and scowling into the gloom.

"Not on my watch," Gladiolus growled, grabbing her arm and gently but firmly pulling her to her feet. "You know you might find it easier if you whined less and focused more."

Caramia threw a glare in his direction. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one face-planting the ground every time." She rolled her shoulder and winced. "My bruises are gonna have bruises at this rate."

"You're still whining. Can it and try again."

"No wonder Noctis grimaced every time someone mentioned training with you if this is how strict you were with him."

Gladiolus grinned smugly, folding his arms against his chest. "Yeah and look how good he got at fighting. Tough love works so get used to it."

Letting a seductive smile spread across her lips, Caramia turned to face Gladiolus, sauntering in close and gently tracing the lines of his tattoo that flowed across his sculpted arms with her fingers.

"Hmm, well I hope you didn't used to reward Noctis the same way you reward me when I've done well."

Something blazed within Gladiolus' eyes and then he narrowed them. "If you're trying to distract me Cara it ain't gonna work. Although…" He suddenly unfolded his arms and span Caramia around so her back was flush with his chest. He bent down and picked up her abandoned dagger, thrusting it into her hand. "Perhaps you are in need of a little incentive." He leant in close, lowering his voice so he was practically purring in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "Let's raise the stakes. Impress me and I promise, I'll make it worth your while."

Caramia exhaled deeply as she felt electricity shiver down her spine and her smile widened. "I better get to work then."

A laugh rumbled in Gladiolus' chest and released her, folding his arms across his chest once more.

"That's more like it."

Caramia threw herself back into her attempts with renewed vigour but unfortunately her ability still failed to improve. Even with Gladiolus' incentive spurring her on, Caramia felt her patience growing thinner and thinner and it eventually snapped when she managed to warp and land on her feet for the first time only for her momentum to catch up with her and throw her onto her face moments later.

"You almost had it!" Gladiolus called as he jogged over to where she had fallen. "On your feet and try again!"

"Come on Gladio, can't we just call that a success and leave it for tonight? If every inch of my body hurting wasn't enough now my head is too."

Extending his hand, Gladiolus helped Caramia back to her feet. "That's because you're thinking too hard about it. You need to just do it, rather than worrying about all the logistics." An idea struck him. "Maybe you should try it with your eyes closed. That way, you can just focus on the weight of the dagger in your hand and how it feels to throw and warp after it."

Caramia raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do it, with my eyes closed?" she repeated, entirely unconvinced. "Are you mad?"

"Nope. If this works you'll be calling me a genius. Seriously just try it. What's the worst that could happen? You fall on your face again but you just won't see it coming."

"Fine," Caramia sighed; she'd quite frankly do anything at this point if it meant Gladiolus would let her stop. She let the dagger sit loosely in her grip and she readied her arm to throw it, centring her focus and reluctantly, closing her eyes.

She knew she was in trouble the moment she had begun to throw.

She'd put far too much force into it and she'd let go when her arm was still too high in the air although the extent of her mistake didn't become clear until her feet left the ground and her eyes flew open to see just where she had launched herself to.

It was, without a doubt, the best warp she had ever done which she would have been elated about if it hadn't deposited her in the highest branches of a nearby tree. The impact winded her as she smacked into the wood and her heart sank as she watched her dagger bounce off the lower boughs and eventually land on the grass below. It was hardly a problem, she'd no sooner thought about calling it back to her hand before it materialised in her waiting palm. The problem was that she'd warped far enough to drain her energy and put her into stasis, meaning she couldn't warp again until it had passed. The sudden weariness and nausea gripping the bottom of her stomach that came with it only added to her troubles.

As her pounding heart slowed just enough for her to hear something other than the blood roaring her ears, she shouted down to Gladiolus.

"Gladio?! I swear to the Six I am _never_ listening to your advice again!"

She didn't think she'd get much sympathy from Gladiolus but she wasn't expecting him to just stand where he was, doubled over with laughter.

"Oh Cara," he gasped breathlessly, "you've got yourself into some messes but this…this really takes the cake."

"Yes well I'm glad I amuse you so much," she grumbled hotly. "Any chance you could come and help me down once you've stopped laughing at my expense? I've put myself in stasis so I can't warp down."

Gladiolus' booming guffaws showed no sign of stopping.

"No chance. You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out of it. Besides, by the time I've climbed up to you I bet you'll be out of stasis."

Caramia exhaled sharply; annoyingly he was right.

Ridding out the waves of nausea and light-headedness, Caramia waited impatiently for her energy to return and, satisfied she was out of stasis, she gripped her dagger and looked to Gladiolus who was waiting for her below.

"How the hell am I gonna do this?" she cried, fear suddenly washing over her as Gladiolus replied with exactly what she had been dreading.

"You're gonna have to let go and then throw the dagger. Cara, trust me, you'll be fine. I'll catch you. Just try not to impale me, ok?"

A sharp, humourless laugh burst from Caramia's mouth.

"Yeah because up until now I've had perfect control on where my dagger ends up. And it's not like it's eternal night and I can't see a damn thing. Gladio, can't you just come and help me down?"

Even from up high in the tree she saw the flash of his teeth as he grinned.

"Nope. You got this, Princess."

Caramia sighed; she knew it was futile. Gathering every last scrap of her courage, she focused on a patch of grass a safe distance from Gladiolus, praying that her first warp-strike into a living being wasn't into the torso of the man she loved.

"You better be right," she shouted before swearing under her breath and letting go of the branch, pushing herself forward and out of the way of the lower branches. She dropped quickly and after a few panicked seconds of falling, she launched the dagger and immediately followed it. The dagger buried itself in the grass rather more closely to Gladiolus than she would have liked and she burst back into existence far too high in the air to land comfortably.

"Gladio!" she shrieked as the grass below rushed up to meet her at a sickening speed and suddenly she smacked into something solid, hitting the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes to see she was lying on top of Gladiolus who seemed to wince in pain and then laugh.

"Gods Cara, I swear you really will be the death of me one of these days," he groaned and Caramia leaned up to kiss him in apology.

"Sorry! Perhaps you shouldn't have caught me."

Pushing himself onto his elbows, Gladiolus looked at Caramia, his expression soft yet intense at the same time.

"Cara I will _always_ catch you."

She kissed him again for longer this time, her lips lingering on his.

"I know. Perhaps we better stop now though for the sake of your back."

Gladiolus sighed, stretching out his back and grunting as the muscles protested.

"Good idea. Now…" He gestured for them to stand and as soon as they were on their feet he swept Caramia off hers, much to her surprise.

"What are you doing?" she cried in a half giggle, half yelp.

A wolfish grin stretched across his face.

"It took some guts to get yourself out of that situation. I knew you could do it but you needed to know it as well. Suffice to say, you've managed to impress me and _I_ am a man of my word."

* * *

Caramia smiled as her daughter's laughter snapped her back into reality. It seemed Gladiolus had finished retelling the story and naturally, Aurora had found it absolutely hilarious.

"Mommy that's so funny! You were brave though," she added after a moment's consideration. "Have you ever actually done the warping thing properly?"

"Once," she sighed, catching Gladiolus' eye as they both thought back to the fateful day they fought Ifrit and confronted Ardyn outside the Citadel's steps.

Aurora's eyes widened with intrigue and Gladiolus threw her a stern look, speaking before she could voice the question he knew she was bursting to ask.

" _That_ , however, is a story for another day. You need to go to sleep."

"Ok, daddy," Aurora mumbled reluctantly, smiling as he gently kissed her forehead before getting to his feet and walking over to Caramia. He suddenly frowned, patting his pockets and then sighing.

"Hmm. Must have left my phone downstairs. You go on to bed, I'll just go look for it."

Caramia nodded, bidding Aurora goodnight before making for the royal chambers. As soon as she had her back turned to him, Gladiolus threw a wink at Aurora, stepping out of her bedroom and closing the door behind him.

The following morning Aurora sat at her desk, anxiously waiting until Ignis said she could turn over her test and begin. She had no idea what awaited her on the other side of the paper, she could only hope that her father had kept to his word and helped her like he said he would.

She was not disappointed.

The test was in the same format as the original had been: a short paragraph of information followed by several related questions. The sentences before her, however were nothing to do with the Rogue Queen and Aurora couldn't help but giggle as she read the words.

"Something amusing, Aurora?" Ignis asked, quirking an eyebrow slightly.

"No, Uncle Iggy," Aurora lied, trying very hard to suppress her laughter.

"Good. Now you better get writing, you've got half an hour left."

Aurora delved excitedly into the test, something she'd never done previously, soaking up the story Gladiolus had written for her. It told of a Princess and her father, the King, returning from a long trip to find that the royal mage who was a strict and cantankerous man, had taken over the city in their absence. He'd flown into some sort of rage, turning all the citizens and indeed those living in the palace into animals. Legends had spoken of such occurrences and told that the only cure was something known as 'Ebony Elixir', found at the most northern point of their lands.

The Princess and the King set forth on their quest although they found they were followed by a chocobo who no matter how many times they shooed away would always come back and usually get them into trouble by revealing their position when enemies were near. Eventually they realised that the chocobo was actually a person, namely the court jester who had been transformed by the errant mage.

After a dangerous and thrilling journey, filled with epic battles and mythical creatures, they obtained the elixir and hurried back to the city. They tried to reach the mage but the Queen blocked the way who had been transformed into a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon. The King bravely stayed behind to lure the dragon away so that the Princess could go on to save the city. She poured the elixir into the mage's cup when he wasn't looking and as soon as he drunk it he cried out in despair, knowing he'd been defeated. All the animals turned back into people and although the mage was no longer consumed by his madness, he would often still become extremely grumpy, something that could only be kept at bay by copious amounts of the Ebony Elixir.

Aurora finished her test and put down her pen with a smug smile; she couldn't wait to talk to her father about it later.

As it turned out, neither could he.

"So, how was your test?" he asked as soon as they were settled on the bed as usual with Aurora snuggled under the covers.

"It was amazing!" she squeaked, throwing her arms around her father. "You do realise though that Uncle Iggy sometimes gets mommy to mark my tests, don't you? She's not gonna be happy about being the dragon."

Gladiolus looked to his daughter in quiet despair and then laughed.

"You could have warned me! Saying that, she would probably end up reading it one way or another anyway. Like I said, I'm always in trouble with her so it won't matter. Now…" He broke off, reaching over to grab a book that had been resting on the bedside table next to him. "What do you say we finish this story? We've got one chapter to go."

Aurora nodded in earnest; she absolutely loved her father reading to her and the book that was in his hand had been incredible, telling of five friends who went on epic and often dangerous adventures, much like Gladiolus and the others had. Perhaps that was why she loved the story so much. Her father always commented on the events that occurred, telling little tales of his own about similar things that had happened on his adventures with Noctis and the others.

Gladiolus didn't notice anything strange about the book when he picked it up, it felt like the normal weight and size. As he opened it, however, he realised it certainly wasn't the book that he was expecting. It appeared that the paper cover that had wrapped around the book and its spine had been placed on another instead, namely what appeared to be a history book about the Rogue Queen. If it wasn't already obvious who the culprit was, a note had been left nestled in the first page.

' _Although I must give you credit for creativity, I do not tolerate any sabotage of the Princess' education. If you wish to find out what happens in the final chapter of your book, you will both come to my office tomorrow at 9am sharp and take the proper test. If you are late or do not provide me with my necessary 'elixir', I may well just turn you into chocobos._

 _And if you plan on seeking the book elsewhere, note I have had all public copies in Insomnia placed safely in my care. Thus to supplement your reading, I have provided you with suitable material for you both to conduct the required study._

 _Regards,_

 _I._ '

Gladiolus just shook his head and laughed. Ignis may have been a little uptight most of time but the man certainly had a sense of humour. He looked to Aurora.

"I guess we better get studying, Princess. I've not taken a test in years. Can't be that hard though, right?"

At approximately 9.05am, Gladiolus swallowed his words. He sat feeling extremely foolish on a chair that was far too small for him as he stared blankly at the test on the desk before him. He'd studied with Aurora well into the night but like with every test he had taken at school in his youth, absolutely everything he'd learnt the night before seemed to have disappeared. He risked a sideward glance towards Aurora and pride washed over him as he saw her scribbling away furiously.

At least one of them had a hope of passing.

"Eyes on your own paper, Mr Amicitia."

A grin spread across Gladiolus' lips as he looked up to see Caramia glaring at him from the front of the room. Her and Prompto had come to observe the test, clearly wanting to enjoy a small piece of revenge given their own respective parts in Gladiolus' story. Looking back at the paper, Gladiolus concluded resignedly that he was going to have to actually try and answer the questions. Ignis almost definitely wouldn't give him the book back unless he'd given the test what he deemed was a sufficient attempt.

As it turned out, he rather miraculously passed, although only just. He burst into the royal chambers later that evening, brandishing his achievement.

"Looks like I've still got it," he announced smugly and Caramia looked to him in a mixture of exasperation and fondness.

"Still modest as well," she teased and he chuckled, striding over to kiss Caramia lovingly on the lips before beginning to get changed for bed.

"Rora loved the end of the story by the way. That girl has got an insatiable hunger for fiction."

"Rather like her father then," Caramia commented as she took off her jewellery and tied her hair up in a tight bun. "No sooner had Iggy started the Regalia's engine you would pull a book out and read for almost the entire journey, without fail."

Sinking onto the bed, Gladiolus reclined, stretching out his limbs.

"Well what was my choice otherwise? Noct was usually asleep, Iggy insanely focused on the road and I could only listen to the rubbish that Prompto comes out with for so long. And I couldn't talk to you. You were mad with me for pretty much the whole trip."

Caramia threw a playful glare towards Gladiolus.

"Sorry for being such a _dragon_."

"Oh come on," Gladiolus groaned, rolling his eyes. "I told you, crazy mage or not Iggy wouldn't have left himself without protection and you would only have complained if I'd had him turn you into some stupid, useless creature."

"You're probably right," she laughed.

"I thought as much." Gladiolus sighed. "You know, I've been thinking. Rora seemed really intrigued when I told her about warping the other night. She might be a bit young for that but I was wondering about teaching her how to summon weapons. Best she learns it young."

He frowned as he looked over to Caramia who had frozen, her whole body suddenly tense.

"I don't think that's necessary, now or when she's older," she replied in a short, sharp tone. "There is finally peace in Lucis. Just let her enjoy her childhood without filling her head with ideas of war."

Gladiolus looked taken aback; Caramia could snap at him but never quite to this extent.

"Cara, where's this come from? I'm not filling her head with ideas of war, I'm simply suggesting we teach her to use the power that is her birth right. Like you do and Noct did and all the Kings that came before."

"There is no need for her to learn such things. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Gladiolus felt his patience flare and he sat up straight, sighing deeply.

"Cara you're being ridiculous…"

"Can we please just drop it."

"No. Seriously what has got into you…"

" _Gladio, please_."

The words ripped from her throat in a broken plea and she staggered, her legs giving way and causing her to fall into the dresser, knocking several of the items sat on top onto the floor. Gladiolus was by her side in a second, all anger gone from his face and replaced with concern.

"Cara, are you alright?" When he gently lifted her upright and pulled her to his chest he realised her cheeks were wet with tears. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked softly, brushing away the fresh tears that escaped from her eyes when she looked to her feet. He placed a finger underneath her chin and raised it so she was looking into his eyes. "Cara?"

She let out a long, shaky sigh and reluctantly began to speak.

"There's something I didn't tell you the night I went to see Noctis. Something I prayed I wouldn't need to but now I know I must."

Confusion swept over Gladiolus.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Cara."

She stared at him intensely for a few seconds before nodding solemnly. Gladiolus listened, his heart thumping in his chest as she explained all Noctis had told her about the other Caramia who had visited him and how her Crystal had begun to die, its power that was used so freely now no longer self-sustained. She also told him of the Crystal's gift, and how it had protected her from the damage left from the StarScourge which ultimately would kill her once the Crystal's power ran dry. The same damage lay beneath Caramia's skin and now it seemed, it had also begun to take hold.

"I've tried to hide it the best I can but each day I wake feeling a little more of my strength going. At first I thought it was just my mind messing with me but I'm now certain."

Gladiolus stared at her in wordless shock, his face contorted in grief.

"Cara, you should have told me. I've been summoning weapons when I couldn't be bothered to walk to the other end of the training hall and all this time I've been sapping what life you have left…" he finally said, his throat tight as air shuddered through his aching chest.

"It's fine. Did you feel it was harder to call your weapons though?"

Gladiolus thought for a moment and then his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, it did. They didn't come as easily, like I had to pull them more into existence. I just thought it was because I'm kinda out of practise. Seriously, why didn't you tell me?"

Caramia swallowed hard, reaching up and gently stroking Gladiolus' cheek, a sad smile pulling at her lips.

"It took a long time for the pain that once lived in your eyes to disappear. Forgive me for wanting to keep it away for just a little longer."

Gladiolus stared at her for a moment before he crushed her against his chest, resting his face in her warm hair.

"How long?" he finally asked.

Caramia shook her head. "Even if we never touch the Crytsal's power again there's no telling when it will die. Aurora is too young to be burdened with the knowledge of what using the Crystal's power to visit Noctis is doing and even when she's old enough to understand, I won't resent her going to see him."

"We'll think about that when it comes to it," Gladiolus said firmly and he broke their embrace slightly guiding Caramia towards the bed. "For now, I just need to hold you."

Dimming the lights, they got under the covers and Gladiolus buried her in his arms. They lay still for a little while, Gladiolus' mind a chaos of thoughts.

"Is there anything that can be done to stop it?"

"I don't think so. The only thing I can do now is to keep my promise to Noctis. I told him I would enjoy the dawn and so with each dawn that I see, I will enjoy it as if it is my last. Until it is."

Gladiolus pulled her even tighter to him and silence fell upon the room, the air heavy with inconsolable sorrow. Caramia soon felt splashes of warmth fall onto her face and she closed her eyes, letting Gladiolus' tears mix with her own as they clung helplessly to each other, knowing that despite having won against the darkness, it was going to take her all the same.

* * *

 **One chapter left to go and then this really is finished (I promise!) Thank you once again for all the support with this story and I'll leave you with a chapter from Aurora's POV to see us out.**

 **Until next time!**


	20. A Royal Farewell

In a few hours, I will be Queen.

As a child I dreamt fondly of this day, waiting impatiently for it and yet now as the time of my coronation draws ever nearer, the nerves have well and truly kicked in.

I don't even know why I'm writing this down. I guess after I've had years on the throne it'll be nice to be look back on as I remember sitting where I am now, out on one of the Citadel's window ledges overlooking the whole of Insomnia and enjoying my last moments of peace. It's been my favourite spot for escaping from the world although if Iggy knew I was here he'd have a heart attack. Saying that, him, Prompto and my dad are probably running around the Citadel like idiots right now, looking for me in barely contained panic as Iggy fusses over how my disappearance will have messed up his perfectly timed schedule.

Gods I've been lucky to have them in my life.

There hasn't been a day where I've not felt loved or cared for and I owe it all to them. Sure I've been told off by Iggy more times than I can count but he would always come and find me afterwards with some form of cake and apologise for snapping even if I didn't deserve it. Prompto on the other hand never fails to make me laugh, even on the days it seems impossible. He's also someone I confide in a lot. It took him a long while to be able to believe in himself and with his help, slowly so am I.

And then there's my dad. When I was a child we were inseparable and if anything we're even closer now, if that's possible. As much as we love each other, we can have the most spectacular rows. During my teenage years we fought mostly over his complete aversion to me dating, something I learnt the hard way. For someone who's 'always been a hit with the ladies', his words, not mine, he's utterly unable to cope with a guy even looking in my direction. Ok it was very touching to begin with to hear him say 'no one's good enough for my Princess' but it quickly became incredibly infuriating when it appeared he actually meant it. Suffice to say, I'm currently still single.

Boy troubles aside, being royalty isn't as wonderful as they make out in the fairy tales. While my friends are off partying, I am usually stuck in meetings or buried in a mountain of reports that I must give some useful comments on the following morning. It gets put into perspective though when I consider what my mom was doing at my age. She is my biggest inspiration. I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like trying to fight off the Empire while knowing that evil was quite literally living in her veins.

All things considered, the Crystal granted us more time with her than we had feared but it still wasn't enough. Then again, it never would have been.

Things started slowly at first. She would get tired more easily and completely lose her appetite some days, something which stressed my dad out like mad. She refused to make a fuss about it though and would fiercely berate anyone who did. As soon as I was old enough to understand that the Crystal was the only thing keeping her alive and with each use of its power it died a little more, I never went to see Noctis again. Of course it broke my heart to have to say goodbye to him but naturally he understood. I'd been blessed to get to know him, even if it wasn't the Noctis my parents had known, but I had to spend what time was left with my mom. The worst part was, none of us knew how long that was.

Shortly after my twenty first birthday, her legs gave way beneath her and she never got up again.

She deteriorated quickly after that and on the last evening she lay in bed with us sat around her, chatting and laughing as if nothing was wrong. In a weird sort of way, it was really nice. I got to hear loads of stories about their adventures together, plenty of which I'd already heard but there were some it seemed even they'd forgotten until now.

As it looked like her time was drawing close, Iggy and Prompto each sat on the edge of the bed in turn to say their goodbyes and then my dad sat down and held her hand, softly kissing her and murmuring words of love in her ear until she closed her eyes for the final time.

I'd never thought my dad looked old, even with all the grey through his dark hair and the crinkles around his eyes that stayed even when he wasn't smiling, but as he raised his head to look at me, I suddenly realised the toll my mom's death was going to have on him.

I gave him the only piece of comfort that I could.

"I'll stay with her. To the end."

My dad nodded solemnly and then turned back to my mom, gently stroking her cheek as I took her hand and closed my eyes, letting my mind float away to a place I hadn't been to in years.

Even though my mom's body had finally given up, her mind would linger on for a little longer and I couldn't bear for her to be alone in that time. It seemed obvious where her consciousness would go as it drifted from this life to the next and as I touched down in the field of blue flowers, I saw her standing a little way ahead and gazing out into the distance.

"Mom?" I called and as she turned, she smiled at me.

Even with the damage the darkness had done to her she was still so beautiful it made my already fragile heart ache.

"Come here, Aurora."

She held out her arms and I buried myself in them, enveloping my senses in her as I tried to fix it all in my mind. I hadn't shed one tear in the time we'd been by her bedside, unlike the others, but now I couldn't help it as silent sobs wracked my chest.

"Shush, darling, it's ok…" my mom said soothingly, breaking our embrace slightly so she could wipe the tears from my face. "Gods I've been truly blessed to have you. It may seem scary now but you're gonna make an incredible Queen. Just make sure you keep those three boys out of trouble."

I couldn't help but laugh through my sobs.

"I'll try."

My mom smiled and then looked to the sky, her eyes closing as she sighed deeply.

"It's time."

My heart began pounding in my chest and I buried myself in her arms once more.

"I'm gonna miss you. I love you so much."

She gently stroked my hair and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, Aurora and always will. That is something the darkness can _never_ take."

And with that, she was gone.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see what the emptiness in my arms already told me, although I could still feel the heat from her touch and the tingle on my skin from her kiss.

Moments later I heard a voice, one that only after a few seconds I was missing more than I could ever say. It immediately brought me such joy and yet intense sadness for there was only one reason why I was hearing it once more.

"Hello?"

I turned to see my mom stood a little way in front of me, a curious expression on her face as she gazed at me. She looked younger and there was no sign of the damage of the StarScourge, her skin bright and her eyes full of life.

"Hey mom," I replied, willing myself to smile even though I could feel tears threatening again. "I'm Aurora."

Recognition flew across her face and she looked in shock for a moment, before seeming overcome with emotion.

"You have _his_ eyes," she choked, taking a step forward before stopping herself, clearly remembering she would not be able to touch me. "I've always wondered what a child of Gladio's would look like…" Reality suddenly clicked into place in her mind. "Oh you poor thing, is the only reason we can see each other because…?"

She broke off but I nodded; she didn't need to finish her question for me to know what she was asking.

"Yeah, just. The StarScourge may have taken her from us but by the looks of it you survived it, or never had it at all? Although you talk like Dad didn't make it."

She closed her eyes briefly, her brow furrowing as she sighed.

"Gladio is the reason I survived, although at the cost of his own life. Ardyn stabbed Lunafreya as she was trying to forge a covenant with Leviathan and she was my last hope of being cured of the infection. Gladio carried me down to her and with the last of her strength she saved me although amidst the chaos the both of them were sucked into the sea and we never saw them again."

Silence fell upon the field, heavy with grief.

"Gods I miss him," she whispered fervently and I hastily wiped away a few tears that had escaped.

"Is there anything you'd like me to tell him?" I asked. "It would mean the world to him, especially now."

She considered my question for a moment, a sad smile pulling at her lips as she answered.

"Tell him that although his Cara may be gone, there are millions of Caras out there who still love him and are thinking about him always, especially ones like me who lost him. Looking at you, he must be getting pretty old now. Does he have grey hair?"

"A lot of grey," I replied and she chuckled.

"And yet I bet he's still got the ladies falling at his feet. Always did."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe. Still won't let me have a boyfriend though."

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

Our fond laughter burst through the air although I could see her smile fading as I felt an odd, tingling sensation spreading across my face and body.

"It's time for me to go," I sighed reluctantly.

"Can I see you again?" There was an urgency to her voice.

I shook my head, feeling my connection with her and the field around me fading quickly. The Crystal was finally dying, with just enough power left to get me home.

I would never be able to return.

"No, but I'm glad I got to meet you, even if it was for such a short time."

She took a deep breath and nodded, blinking back tears.

"Me too, you seem like an incredible woman. Make sure you tell Gladio what I said. I hope it brings him some solace despite the space and time between us. Most importantly though, walk tall, Aurora."

I could feel a pull dragging me back to consciousness but I fought again it just long enough to reply.

"Walk tall, mom."

And then I was back in my parent's bedroom, my dad looking expectantly at me as I finally came around. It seemed Iggy and Prompto had gone, perhaps my dad had just wanted some time alone with my mom until I returned. I told him all that she had said, from both the Cara we had known and the other and he just wordlessly pulled me into a crushing hug, desperately needing my comfort as much as I needed his.

That day made me realise a lot of things.

We can spend our lives wondering if there's something better out there, a reality where fate has been kinder and we've known less sorrow but it would be foolish to do so. I always imagined a reality where Noct didn't die or my mom didn't suffer from the StarScourge would be so much better than the life I know here but the truth is those realities still suffered grief, just in different ways.

I guess we'll never know is this version of our lives is the one with happiest ending and perhaps that's for the best. If we did, we'd probably spend it trying to preserve our own happiness at all costs or neglect to cherish the simple joys life can bring by always striving for something greater.

My grandfather probably saw thousands of realities where he was still the Chosen King and wasn't rejected by the Crystal and I wonder if that is partly what turned him mad. Now I think about it, I was lucky to not encounter him when I went to visit Noct but maybe I never saw him because there is no reality where he survives. I guess we'll never know.

Without the Crystal, a new era begins for Lucis and I will be the one to lead it.

I am ready, I have to be.

My parents, Noct, Iggy and Prompto, they stepped up when they had to, even if at the time they didn't know if they could.

My ascension awaits and I know they will stand by me through it all, be it in this life or from the next.

Above all else, I just hope I make them proud.

 _Aurora Noctis Lucis Caelum, Regina CXVI_


End file.
